Broken Man
by AffairWithACrossbow
Summary: How much will it take to pick up the pieces of a broken man? Can Calleigh be strong enough to put Horatio back together again, or will she lose herself in the process? Sequel to Legacy of Madness. Co-Written with Speedfanatic05
1. Chapter 1

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

**_SEQUEL_**_** TO: "Legacy Of Madness"**_

* * *

Darkness. It was what he felt when he began to surface, its tenuous hold on him becoming less and less strong. There was a lashing out of strength that rippled under him, enough to pull him out of the darkness that now seemingly covered him, but not enough to sustain him. As he began to find his way back to the light, he could feel how abused his body had been and then there was the insatiable hunger that was accompanying his ascent, not for food, but for the attaining of a higher euphoria. This hunger attached itself to him and as he began to break free of the bondage's of the darkness, Horatio could feel it taking over him and possessing his body.

Blinking, he could now perceive warmth all around him. From the radiated heat of what he was surmising was the sun, to a concentrated heat on his side, it felt almost divine to him considering the deep, darkness in which he was bursting forth from. He moved slowly and was rewarded with mind numbing pain and then as he opened his eyes, the memories that had been repressed came surging back, overloading and overwhelming him all in the same motion. Anxiety began to take root and he grasped whatever was under his hand and held on as his body began to quiver, the hunger now roaring almost beastly inside of him. It was almost too much to handle and as he began to focus more, he saw that he wasn't alone. She was there, sitting beside him with a look of utter horror. He hadn't forgotten how she had proclaimed her desire not to have him in her life and so her presence was perplexing, furthering his anxiety. Who he wanted, he remembered with clarity, was dead and she wasn't coming back which meant that the fix was eternally lost.

Beginning to weep as his body continued to shudder, Horatio spoke, his voice grave, "Adrienne's…gone…I need…it. She…had it. I need it."

After spending all week at his side, Calleigh felt as he gripped at her hand and lifted her head. His eyes blinked open slowly, his face pale, swollen and bruised like the rest of his body. A look of fear came over him and as he spoke, Calleigh knew exactly what his body was craving…needing. Sitting up more and leaning in to him, she spoke softly, trying to keep him calm, "It's okay now, Horatio. She can't hurt you anymore. You're bodies going through detox now."

Horatio's brows knit as if in a confused state, the hunger now thrashing inside of him. Now that he was starting to become more aware, he could feel ever inch of the ache that delved deep, the need to have it starting to thrum within him. He tried to pull his hand from her and his face away from hers, he bit out bitterly, "Get me out of here. I gotta get out of here…I need to get…."

"Horatio!" Calleigh bite out, trying to get through to him. Reaching for him, she made him look at her, "Fight it, Horatio…don't let this take you over like it did your brother." Seeing the look in his eyes change, she shook her head, "You can beat this."

His body still shuddered with the need, but the thought of his brother centered him. As deep as the fire burned inside of him, he still recognized that this was what brought his brother to ruin. He stared at Calleigh and tried to hold on to the defiance but faltered, his eyes crinkling with defeat, "I'm not strong enough anymore…Please…Calleigh. Get it for me. Just a little bit…"

"No, Horatio." Taking hold of his hand, she shook her head, "You know I can't do that. You have to get this poison out of your system." Gripping his hand more, her eyes pleaded with his, "Your body cannot take anymore, it almost killed you…and I don't want to loose you."

"You can't lose something you didn't have, Calleigh." Horatio could feel his body tremor and he shook his head more, "I want it to stop…It has to stop. Adrienne was going to make it stop." Pulling his hand from her grip he cringed, "She was going to stop it for me and you killed her."

Staring at him, Calleigh crinkled her brow, not understanding, "She was trying to kill you, Horatio. She damn near did too. I had to give you CPR…the doctors spent hours working on you because of her. She fed you heroin, Horatio. She overdosed you on it to kill you."

"She was making it easier. I wanted to die," Horatio said as he stared off. His eyes slid shut and he shook his head, "I won't be able to get it now. She's …gone. I need it so bad to take away the pain and now…I can't." The pain coursed through him as he tried to maneuver his body to turn away from her, "Why did you come, you should've let me die."

Tears began to set in and Calleigh looked down at her hands, "I…I love you and…I couldn't let you go, Horatio. I-I'm nothing without you."

"That's odd, because I remember you telling me that you don't…" The minute feeling of his muscles ticking caused him to pause and he blinked rapidly, feeling the sweat beginning. His body quivered rapidly and as he grasped the bed, he screamed as the pain scorched through him.

"Horatio…" she gasped as she reached for the nurse call button and then leaned over to him. Running her hand through his hair, she spoke in a calm soothing voice, "Shh, it's okay, don't fight it, Horatio. You're detoxing from the heroin. Let it get out your system."

Thrashing in agony, Horatio felt her hands and heard her voice in her attempts to try and calm him. His body acted on it's own accord, the burning desire to get that next fix warring with the dejection of the drugs already in his system. The flame that licked at every inch of his body continued on in one relentless wave after the other and his screams dwindled to a whimpered cry as the sweat began to drop profusely. Once it seemed as if the wave was receding, he panted and allowed her to stroke his hair in a calming manner. Even as the physical pain quieted for a moment, the hunger remained and he began to shake his head, his voice full of venom, yet quiet, "Don't touch me! Get me what I need, Calleigh. It's the only thing that's going to help."

"I am not getting you drugs, Horatio. They damn near killed you." Making eye contact with him she raised a brow and spoke firmly, "Whether you like it or not, I'm not leaving you. You didn't leave me…and I'm not leaving you."

Horatio held her gaze for only one moment before averting his eyes, the anger apparent. He flung his arm away from her and turned as much as he could, "You didn't want me. Leave me." The fire began to grow again and he thrashed, grabbing at his arms. He needed to get out of there, to find something to cool the fire that was torturing from within. Tearing at the IV, he screamed more as the fire finally consumed him again. His muscles spasmed and he grit his teeth to get him through the unimaginable pain.

Coming into the room with a nurse, Dr. Ron Beckley moved to the bed quickly, getting hold of Horatio's arm's. Looking towards the nurse he began to bark out orders, "Get me some orderly's in here so we can restrain him and call down to the pharmacy and have them send up some Suboxone."

Watching as the nurse did as she was told, she knew all too well about dealing with addicts. In the little time that Adrienne had been with him, she had gotten him addicted to the harsh drug. When the spasms began to subside some, she looked to the doctor, "How long will he be going through detox like this?"

Holding the red head down, he looked to the young woman and then shook his head, "With the drugs to help, it will take about a week for the hard withdrawal symptoms to pass, but the need will take years to eliminate and even then, he could relapse." When it was seeming that Horatio was calming, he relaxed slightly, "It's normal for an recovering addict to relapse between the first week and two years after kicking the habit."

"He'd never used before a few days ago…" she almost whispered as she continued to watch Horatio. Looking back at the doctor, she sighed, "What can I do to help him with beating this?"

"You can be there for him. Be stern and never waver. He needs strength and stability, but mostly to know that he's loved. The heroin took the pain away, and by telling him how you feel, how much he's loved and wanted, perhaps that will lessen the pain. Give him something other than the drugs to desire."

Nodding, she looked back as the door opened and two orderly's came in, one carrying cloth restraints. Watching as they got Horatio restrained to the bed, she felt her heart break at seeing him like this. Before her was a broken man, one she'd pushed away, but still loved more then life itself, Biting her lip, she moved back to his side once they had finished and placed her hand onto his. "I'm not gonna leave you, Horatio."

Horatio kept his head turned as he breathed in and out heavily, struggling with the restraints. A pulsating anger crashed through him and he closed his eyes, determining to suffer in silence. She had told him that she didn't want him in her life, and now, he couldn't help but remember the words that Adrienne had said, the picture of her and Tim in an embrace. His muscles spasmed again and he pulled harder at the restraints, groaning. The sheets that were under him were already drenched in sweat and the tips of his hair were darkened with it. He felt like his life was over and now he was being punished for not going the full steps to death.

Even among the pain, he managed, "I don't want you here, Calleigh. Goddammit, you tossed me away. Adrienne said that you toyed with me… you didn't really want…me."

Tired of hearing about Adrienne, Calleigh let her temper come into play to show him she wasn't backing down, "Adrienne lied to you! She tried to kill you, Horatio. She was the one toying with you…not me. I loved you and I still love you! Why do you think I showed up without backup? To find you!"

"I'm touched," Horatio responded sharply as he braced himself once more. He was becoming exhausted and the spasms were not relinquishing its hold on him. Anger spiked within him and he sneered as he writhed, "And where was Speed when you decided to come and find me, in your bed?"

Raising her brow, Calleigh shook her head, "Tim and I are only friends, Horatio. Just like you and him are. He was just as worried about you as the rest of us…he even helped Jesse and the others try to find you."

"Yeah, right. Only friends." Staring ahead, Horatio scowled, "I saw…pictures of you and him. Together. You were in his arms, Calleigh. So don't come here and tell me that you're here for me. You never wanted to see me again. I was going to make that happen." The overwhelming feeling of nausea over came him and he vomited, lashing out in deep seated pain. "LEAVE ME! NOW!"

"I'm not leaving you…" she replied as she hit the nurse call button. "You're stuck with me whether you like it or not! I love you and if I have to tell you that every minute of the day I will!"

As the nurses flooded the room, Horatio turned to her, glowering at her, "You'll be wasting your time."

"But at least you'll know I do love you," she stated firmly and then moved out the way as the nurse began to clean up Horatio and the bed. Crossing her arms over her chest, she stared at him, unsure just how much of this she'd truly be able to endure. Knowing he'd have to sleep at some point, she decided she'd call the one person that would be able to give her advice on how to proceed, Alexx.

When the nurses finished cleaning him up and another came in with the IV medication for his detox withdrawals, she waited until it was administered and the nurse left before approaching the bed again. Taking a seat back in the chair, Calleigh sighed, "I don't know what she filled you're head with, Horatio. The truth is I do love you. I left messages at your hotel…on your cell. I wanted to apologize to you…to tell you I do love you and cannot live without you."

Almost immediately, the medicine quieted the hammering and doused the flames, allowing him to relax for a short moment. Without the pain, there was just the undeniable hunger that now plagued him and he finally looked to Calleigh his eyes clear of the fury. Shaking his head, he whispered, "I'm lost, Calleigh. I'm lost forever."

"No, Horatio…no." Moving to the edge of the chair, she reached for his hand, squeezing it gently, "You're not lost. I'm here and I'm not gonna leave you again. I love you, Horatio…I never stopped loving you. I was…" she said as she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to fight back her emotions, "I was stupid for not listening." Looking back to him, she took in a shaky breath, "I don't love, Tim…I never have. I've never been with him and I never will be. I love you and only you."

Another round of body tremors took control and he closed his eyes, biting down on his lips to keep from screaming. The pain rolled through every muscle and stiffened his body, making it harder for him to control. He gripped Calleigh's hand tightly and then released it when it seemed that the tremor cycle was over, shaking his head woefully. He was paying the price for his addiction, and even more so now because despite the dreadful pain, he still could taste the deep desire. He could feel the perspire dripping and he sighed heavily, turning from Calleigh, the shame filling him completely.

"I don't want you to see me like this, Calleigh," he whispered almost inaudibly. "I can feel the pull, Calleigh. I have to have it. I can't live without it."

"Horatio, I'm not gonna leave you." Getting up, she went over, getting a washcloth from the sink and wetting it. Going back to him, she leaned over the bed to him and began to wipe at his brow, "I love you too much to leave. I wish you'd understand that."

Taking a moment of pleasure from her attention, Horatio exhaled softly and continued to stare out, "I don't deserve happiness, or your love." His stomach rolled and he began to gag, the pain covering him again. In his mind, this was exactly what he deserved and as he began to seize, he released Calleigh's hand completely. His body stiffened and he whimpered, powerless to stop any of it.

Grabbing for the plastic basin, she placed it at his head and continued to talk him through the withdrawals, "You're not alone with this, Horatio. I'm gonna be here for you to lean on. I know you can beat this and you will, sweetie." As he got sick again, she waited until he expelled all he could and then set the basin aside. Using the other side of the washcloth, she wiped his mouth for him, "And you do deserve to be happy, Horatio…if anyone deserves that, it's you."

Gasping, Horatio stared at Calleigh as she looked down on him, her soft smile encouraging him. The problem now laid with if he could accept the love that she was trying to give him.

After deep silence, Horatio found himself becoming drowsy and his eyes closed slowly before he gave up completely, settling into a darkened slumber. The ache still burned deeply and the anxiety was tremendous, his body ticking uncontrollably.

Watching as he gave in to the exhaustion, Calleigh continued to gently dab at his face, trying to help keep him cool. She hated to see him this way and in some ways blamed herself for pushing him into Adrienne's trap. Taking in a deep breath, she leaned down to him, kissing his forehead and whispered to him, "I love you, Horatio…I love you." Standing back up, Calleigh quietly got her cell phone and headed to the door, needing a few minutes to gather herself.

* * *

Bending down and pulling out a bag of chips from the vending machine, Calleigh then moved to the soda machine to get herself a drink. The day had been hard for her, Horatio's sudden outbursts taking a toll on her. Throughout the day she'd stayed at his side for the most part, trying to keep him calm when he was awake and then taking a moment for herself as he slept restlessly.

Getting the bottle of soda the machine spit out, she turned to head back to the room, wanting to be there for when he awoke again. Taking the corner, she saw Tim standing at the nurses station talking to Horatio's nurse and headed for him. At the moment, she knew Horatio wouldn't want to see anyone, much less Tim being Adrienne had filled his head with lies about them. Coming to rest next to him, she gave him a small smile, "Hey."

Doing a double take, Tim looked down at Calleigh and smiled warmly, turning fully to her, "Hey. Things must be better, you're not at his side." Reaching out for her, he saw the dark circles that were coming and sighed heavily, "You're not sleeping again."

"I sleep when I can. He woke up this morning and it's been…hectic. He's having bad withdrawals and major outbursts. They had to restrain him to the bed after he ripped out his IV this morning," she said as she leaned against the counter. Shaking her head, she sighed, "He's also convinced that you and I are sleeping together."

"What? How can he think that? I haven't done anything to make him think that." Tim moved towards the elevators, "We're going to go and talk about this."

"Tim, not right now. He's finally resting again and I don't want him disturbed," Calleigh said as she reached for his arm and stopped him. Sighing, she looked around and then back to him. "Supposedly Adrienne showed Horatio a picture of you and me in an embrace and then filled his head with lies about us. I've been talking to him about it as much as I can and reinforcing the fact that nothing has happened between us."

"More of a reason why I should go up and talk to him. He has to know that I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what you two have." Tim could see in her eyes the indescribable fear and relented, "Alright…I'll wait to see him, but he's gotta know that there's nothing between us."

"Then give him a few days to get over the detox," Calleigh requested. Pulling him aside, she took in a deep breath, "He's jonesing bad right now for a hit. They have him on some meds to help with the detox, but it does nothing for the cravings. Tim…the doctor said he could have them for the next couple years."

Tim winced and then sighed, running his hand through his hair. As much as Horatio had done for everyone else, he was now in need. The revelation that he would crave an illegal drug was one he couldn't come to terms with, but he knew that he would have to.

"We'll just have to be there every step of the way with him."

Nodding, she shifted her weight some, "Can you get hold of Alexx and see if she knows of a good counselor and a rehab program. He'll be needing one more then likely when he get's out of here. The other thing, keep you ears open with Jesse and them. I have a feeling this isn't going to bode well at the lab."

"I'll get up with Alexx and I'll keep an eye out at the lab. Horatio doesn't need any of the crap that's going to come with this. I'll tell Jesse to get rid of the tape," Tim said as he grimace, "there's no need to keep it around."

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh brow furrowed as she looked down, "She raped him didn't she?"

"Yes, she did," Tim answered solemnly. He exhaled lightly and looked to Calleigh, "I'll order Jesse to destroy that tape as soon as possible."

Nodding, Calleigh looked back up at him, "It'll be a long while before he can return to the lab. Tim…why don't you see about taking the position until he can return? You know what needs to be done and how things run there."

Tim shifted his weight and sighed heavily, catching Calleigh's gaze. In all truthfulness, he hadn't thought about it, but now that she'd put it on the table, the idea was catching. "I'll consider it, Calleigh, but I won't make you any promises."

"You know he'd rather have you there then anyone else," Calleigh replied as she continued to look up at him. "He just needs time to recover…and I'm gonna help him with it so he doesn't relapse."

"I'll talk to the director to see what I'll have to do. In the meantime, Calleigh, you take care of yourself as well, you can't help him if you're not able to help yourself." Tim started towards the entrance and smiled, "He's lucky to have someone like you."

Giving Tim a smile, she called out to him, "He's lucky to have a friend like you. Call me later."

"I'll call you. Oh, and Emma says hi. She misses you," Tim said as he smiled lightly. "She wants you to come by whenever you have a chance."

"I will…and tell her hi for me." Watching as he turned and left out, Calleigh took in a deep breath and headed to the elevator. Getting on, she hit the button for Horatio's floor and then leaned against the wall. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on the positive and helping Horatio beat his new addiction. When the bell for the floor rang, she pushed off the wall and when the doors slid open, she exited. Walking swiftly, she came to his room and slipped in quietly, finding him staring at the window. Closing the door, she went over to the chair and placed her chips and soda onto the side table.

"Hey, Handsome. Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up."

Keeping his eyes on the window, Horatio shrugged as he lifted his hands, his voice empty of any feeling, "When will I be released?"

Taking a seat, she reached for his hand, "When the heroin is out of your system. They only restrained you for your own protection, Horatio." Rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb, she smiled, "The nurse did say you'd be able to have some soup when you feel up to eating. It'll help you build you strength back up."

Anger suffused within him and he sighed as if annoyed, "I don't want to eat. There's only one thing I need and it will help me." Turning to face her completely, he scowled, "I'm finished at CSI, once this gets out that I'm a junkie, Stetler wouldn't rest until he made it public record."

"Horatio, the chief knows you were drugged against your will. This wasn't anything you did wrong and it wasn't your fault. I've…I've talked to Tim and asked him to see about taking over for you until you can return." Seeing the anger in his eyes, she sighed, "You know as well as I do he can do the job and he'll stand down when you're ready to go back. He's doing this for you, Horatio…to make sure you get the lab back."

"I'm sure he's doing this with the purest of intentions." Turning back to the window, his brow furrowed, "I've been thinking…How did you find me? How did you know what was happening to me?"

Looking down, Calleigh knew he'd have questions and was somewhat prepared for them. Licking her lips, she looked back at him, "Ta- I mean Adrienne sent me photo's of you two together…in bed." Taking a moment, she then continued, "I gave them to Tim and he took them to the lab to make sure they were authentic…and Jesse recognized her. He'd interviewed her and so he and Tim went to the address she'd given. It was bogus. They started doing some checking around, even went to your hotel. One lead led to another and they tracked you to the bar you'd met her at. Once they found out her real name, things began to fall into place."

Looking away briefly and gathering herself, Calleigh looked back down, "Then she sent us a tape at the lab. It…it showed her injecting you and then beating you."

Horatio's brow furrowed deeply as if concentrating and he closed his eyes as his voice dropped even more, "A lot of my captivity is a blur, but…I know…She…" Horatio couldn't finish and he shook his head, the images of what he went through coming more. He gripped the restraints and bit his lip, "I want to forget."

Moving her hand over his, Calleigh spoke softly, "Then let me help you, Horatio. You helped me after Christopher…let me help you now." Giving his hand a squeeze, she moved closer in her chair, "I love you, I won't leave you again…ever."

"You keep saying that, I just might believe you," Horatio said as he gave her a slight squeeze back. Feeling the tremors coming, he released her hand and turned away, his body stiffening almost instantly. The tremors were still coming, but not as intense or severe as the previous day. He was saved from dehydration that normally accompanied withdrawals because of the IV, but the physical pain that he endured was enough to drive him mad. Grunting and whimpering through the tremors, he kept his eyes closed, wishing that she wasn't here to see him go through this.

Reaching for the washcloth, Calleigh stood up and moved to the head of the bed. Seeing him breaking out in sweat again, she whispered to him and she wiped his brow, "I mean it, Horatio…I won't leave you. I love you and want to be with you." Taking a chance, she leaned over to him, giving him a kiss to his head and whispered in his ear, "I'll always love you."

Relaxing as the tremors passed, Horatio exhaled and looked to her, "I love you, Calleigh. But…I need…help. I want a fix so bad, my body hurts…my mind. How can you love someone like me?" His thoughts were tortured and he turned as much as he could from her, "If you knew the things I did, you wouldn't love me as much."

Running her finger through his sweaty hair, Calleigh shook her head and whispered, "You were tricked and lied to, Horatio. I do not blame you for this. Let me help you…let me love you."

Lulled by her touch, Horatio desired to rest more, hoping for a respite to the spine trembling muscle seizures. Licking his lip, he closed his eyes and sighed, his voice calm, "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I will, I'm not going anywhere," she whispered as she kissed his head again. Running her finger slowly through his hair, she reached with her other hand, covering his, "Rest, Horatio…I love you."

Further and further he went, sinking into oblivion. His body ticked even as he began to rest, and Calleigh's touch succumbed. He hoped that he would be able to kick this, but as he felt the deep gouge that the addiction was doing to him, he knew he had a journey on his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

**_SEQUEL_**_** TO: "Legacy Of Madness"**_

* * *

The rain poured from the tops of the building, providing a cascading image to Horatio as he stared. It seemed as if that was all he was doing now. For days on end, he had begun to stare out into the one window of his room, silent with pondering thoughts. He'd been back in the real world for five days now, the symptoms of withdrawals were starting to lessen, but the overwhelming hunger for heroin had not. He suffered in silence the pull of the drug and kept himself closed, something he knew that Calleigh did not like. The worry was in her touch, and even as he didn't have to look at her to see it, he could feel that with every second that he remained silent, she was thinking that there was something amiss. She didn't know how right she truly was.

The feeling of her hand taking his caught his attention and in what was a small feat, he broke his gaze with the window and averted it to the sheets, unable to face her. As much as she didn't fault him for what he had done, there was still much more that was lying below his surface. Adrienne's image assaulted him in both waking times and in dreams, the fanatical expression of her eyes absent. Instead, he saw the trust, the desire that she held for him in the beginning. His heart hurt to know that she was now dead and unable to give him not only the fix that he'd become obsessed over, but also the physical pleasure that he had experienced with her. There was no doubt that he loved Calleigh, but what he had with Adrienne, although under the guise of deceit, was just as passionate and addictive. He was ashamed that he was falling for the enemy, the woman who told him countless of times that he was worthless, pathetic, a shell of a man. All the things that he'd thought of himself previously before, she'd just given him confirmation.

In the days since he's awoken, Calleigh had remained at Horatio's side, only leaving while he slept to go eat, shower or get a breath of fresh air from outside. He'd seemed to withdrawn from her, barely talking unless he absolutely needed something, but that didn't stop her. As often as she could, she expressed her love for him and how she'd be there, no matter what. She'd even tried to get him to talk about his thoughts but was greeted now with silence.

Getting up from the lounge chair that had been brought in for her, Calleigh stretched and reached for her wallet, "I'm gonna get a soda, Horatio. Do you want anything? Maybe a can of Sprite?"

Shaking his head, he kept his eyes down, his voice quiet, "No thank you." He could feel the tension that was building and he exhaled, returning back to the window. "I'm not thirsty." Trying to move his arm, he asked, "When will I be released?"

"Doctor said once the lab runs your blood tox levels. If there within the norm, then the restraints will be taken off." Pulling out some change, she slipped it into her pocket. "It shouldn't be much longer. Then you can take a shower and shave if you want. Frank brought by your shaving kit from your locker at work."

"That would be nice," he answered back absently. He didn't look at her as she stood before him, his craving beginning to claw at him more. He usually dreamed that the first thing he was going to do when he got out of the hospital was going to score, but he knew that with the seriousness of the situation, he wouldn't be able to. He was much weaker than he'd ever been and Calleigh was going to be right beside him almost twenty four hours a day, he would never find time to get something. That thought kept him quiet too, the absolute disappointment and the cavernous hole that it caused Horatio eating at his very being.

Placing her hand onto his, she gave it a squeeze, "I'll be right back. You sure you don't want anything from the vending machines? My treat."

Deciding to make an effort, Horatio nodded and forced himself to look at her, "A drink…would be nice. It doesn't matter what."

Giving him a smile, Calleigh nodded, happy he was trying, "Okay. I'll be right back." Letting his hand go, Calleigh headed towards the door and opened it. Looking back at him, she then left out, and took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. The days had been long for her as well as the nights, most of them up when he'd awaken with nightmares. She'd been able to help him get back to sleep, but then she'd lay there for hours watching him.

Going to the small waiting area, she went in, heading for the machines. Placing her money in, her cell began to ring and she fished it from her pocket. Seeing it was Tim, Calleigh flipped it open and then made her drink selection, "Checking up on me?"

"You know I am," Tim answered with a knowing grin as he watched Emma at the table. Perusing her work, he smiled lightly and gave her the okay sign and nodded, "I was just wondering, H's pretty much out of the woods with the worst of the withdrawals and Emma wanted to see you. Why not take a few hours to give yourself a break? It will be refreshing and you can go back to him recharged."

Getting her drink from the bottom, she put more money in for Horatio's, "Easier said then done. We're waiting on result from his blood tox level. If they are where they should be he'll be coming out of the restraints today…which means he'll really have to be watched closely. Tim…he's still having the cravings bad."

"Well, when will they be giving the results? You can't spare an hour, maybe two? Emma really wants to see you." Tim was hoping that she would at least relent to taking an hour for herself, but he could tell that she was putting up a formidable fight. "Surely they won't take the restraints off if you're not there, right?"

Reaching for his drink, Calleigh sighed, "They can if he wants them to. At that point he'll have the say so. And as for when…whenever there lab finishes them and the doctor looks them over…could be in a few minutes or a few hours."

Tim shook his head, his sour expression telling of just what he thought of this predicament. His tone was bordering on annoyance when he exasperated, "And when is it going to be about you, Calleigh? If you're worn out, how are you expected to care for him? That's when he could gain the advantage and slip between your fingers. Take some time for yourself, Cal."

Leaning against the machine, Calleigh rolled her eyes, "I will when I can, Tim…okay? Just let me find out what's going to happen first and maybe see if Yelina can come sit with him. Maybe he'll open up to her."

"That's a good idea, but I still say you should do it as soon as possible. You need a break Cal. Almost two weeks dealing with withdrawals, you've got to be barely hanging on." Tim looked to Emma and nodded slowly, exhaling as he put the phone down, "Sorry, kiddo…she's not going to make it."

Getting up and going over to him, Emma Looked up at her dad, "Can you tell her I'll make her chocolate chip pancakes for her if she comes?"

Hearing Emma in the background, Calleigh smiled some and sighed, giving in to the little girl, "Tell her extra chips please."

"You're coming?" Tim asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes…just let me get hold of Yelina first and get her here. I don't want him being left alone." Pushing off the vending machine, Calleigh started back to the room slowly, "I'll call when I'm on my way, okay?"

"Okay, and maybe we can squeeze a second or two at the park. Wouldn't that be nice, Emma?" Tim smiled and winked at her.

"YEAH!" Emma cheered out and began to jump up and down. "Can Ms. Calleigh swing with us again?"

Stopping and pursing her lips, Calleigh raised a brow, "Remind me to hit you when I get there also. You know I cannot tell her no."

Tim laughed and sat back, rather proud with his manipulation and sighed, "I thought I told you that no one's immune to her. I'll tell her to put in extra chips in your pancakes." Becoming serious, he got up and walked towards the door, "You're doing the right thing, Cal. You need time to recharge."

"I hope so…cause right now he barely says two words to me unless he has to. Maybe this break will help him also."

"It would probably do you both some good. Some time away won't hurt. And we won't keep you long." Tim smirked and then ran his hand through his hair, "It will be good to see you again, Cal."

"Same here, Tim. Look, let me get off of here so I can give her a call. I don't want to do it in front of Horatio. Last thing I need his him having a fit over it." Stopping down from his room, she placed the phone between her ear and shoulder. "As soon as she's here, I'll be on my way."

"Okay, I'll be listening out for you," Tim answered with a smile. "Bye, Calleigh."

"Bye, Tim." Reaching for the phone, Calleigh hung up with him and then looked up Yelina's number. Dialing it, she leaned against the wall, hoping she would answer.

Coming from in the garden, Yelina heard the phone ringing and rushed to pick it up, wondering how long it had been ringing. Having spent the better part of the morning with her son and then in the garden, she tried to preoccupy her time and her thoughts. The news of Horatio's abduction and rescue had found her, and also the news that he was now addicted. The situation drew too many parallels and she found herself pondering past hurts.

Gathering herself, she answered breathlessly, her voice light and optimistic, "Hello?"

Hearing her voice on the other end, Calleigh smiled slightly, "Yelina…hey, it's Calleigh. I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?"

Yelina smiled and relaxed slightly, thankful that it wasn't an urgent call. She had tried to prepare herself for the worst case scenario. "Not at all, I was just in the garden. How are you doing, Calleigh? How's…How's Horatio?"

Biting her lip, Calleigh sighed, "I'm…I'm here. As for Horatio, were awaiting his tox reports to see about getting him out the restraints. That's why I'm calling actually. I was wondering if you might be able to come sit with him while I take a break for a couple hours."

A small laugh erupted from Yelina and she crinkled her eyes as she looked to the clock, "I have no problem with going, but is Horatio okay with visitors? He may not want anyone but you with him."

"Yelina, honestly, I don't know. I haven't talked with him about it. But I've been here for two weeks…I just need a break for a little bit." Crinkling her brow, she sighed, "You know, never mind, it's probably a bad idea. I don't want him freaking out on you or anyone else."

Hearing the edge in her voice, Yelina relented, "Calleigh, please, allow me to help. I was just curious as to what Horatio would think. As long as it doesn't make him uncomfortable."

"Right now, it's hard to say what's gonna do that. He'll barely talk to me now…or anyone for that matter. It's like he's drawn back into himself," Calleigh said as she shifted her weight. "I have to practically pull teeth to find out if he wants to eat or have something to drink."

_Well, that's not like him in the least bit_, Yelina thought as she frowned, "I guess then, he won't mind if I sit with him. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes okay?"

"Okay…thanks Yelina. He's in room three fifty eight." Looking towards the room and seeing the doctor go in, Calleigh pushed off the wall, "Yelina, the doctor's here. I'll see you in a little bit." Hanging up quickly, Calleigh moved faster, going into the room. Catching Horatio's eyes she gave him a small smile and went over, setting the drinks down, "Did Horatio's test come back, Dr. Beckley?"

The doctor glanced over the chart and smiled, "Yes, his test came back, and," he said as he looked to Horatio, "It looks as if we'll get to take the restraints off. He's leveled off, there is no presence of heroin in his system. Now, Mr. Caine, without the restraints, you do realize that you'll have to be careful with your IV. You still require medication, and it's important that you keep them intact."

Staring off into the window, Horatio sighed, "I won't snatch them out. Scout's honor."

Dr. Beckley smirked and nodded, "That's good to know. Now, as for everything else, you seem to be on track for release. Your wounds are healing nicely, but I have to tell you, your body is still going through withdrawals, you will ache, and you'll move quite slow for a while."

Coming to Horatio's other side, she looked down, giving him a small smile and then looked back at the doctor, "Any idea about how much longer he'll have to stay here?"

"He can be released in about three days, I still want to keep an eye on him." Looking to Calleigh directly, he asked, "Have you found a suitable place for him to reside for the duration of his recovery?"

Horatio cringed and sighed, looking to the both of them, "The junkie addict is in the room. She hasn't found a rehab place for me, or have you, Calleigh?" The tone of voice was sharp and he shook his head and laughed mirthlessly, "I guess I don't know much of anything anymore."

Sighing heavily, Calleigh raised a brow at him and took a seat, "I was gonna see if you'd stay with me, Horatio. I can take you to your appointments and all…and no one will mess with you there."

Dr. Beckley cleared his throat roughly and then glanced to Calleigh, "Umm, Ms. Duquesne, can I have a word with you?"

Looking to the doctor, Calleigh breathed out heavily and stood up. Heading for the door, she glanced back at Horatio, "I'll be right back." Going out into the hallway, she turned as the doctor came out as well, closing the door behind him. "Yes?"

Placing the chart under his arm, he pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked to her intently, "Ms. Duquesne, I don't know if you realize the importance of the situation. Mr. Caine is in the throes of a serious addiction. He still craves heroin, and I don't think it would take him much of anything to get his hands on some. I would strongly suggest he enter rehab, just as a precaution."

Crossing her arms about her chest, Calleigh raised a brow, "And I don't think you understand either. I work for the Crime Lab…I know the signs and the risks involved in doing this. I'm on leave indefinitely and I can care for him and make sure he's never alone. If push comes to shove, I can take him down to his beach house in the keys. It's secluded there and no risk of him getting hold of anything."

Arching a brow and shaking his head, he sighed, "Just as long as you know what you're doing. He's in a tenuous stage right now and he's a danger to himself and everyone around him. I would stress, explicitly, that you take him to a facility."

Shaking her head, Calleigh sighed, "No, he'll go crazy there. I've dealt with addicts in my family, I can handle this. As I said…I'm a cop. If push come to shove I'll handcuff him to the bed."

Smirking, Dr. Beckley shook his head, "Well, you've got a different outlook on things, I'll say that. I wish you all the luck, Ms. Duquesne."

"Thank you. If you could though, doctor…can you recommend a therapist for him to see if we do end up down in the keys? I've got one here lined up already for him, but we'll need one there more then likely," Calleigh said, wanting all the bases covered.

"I'll look up some and give the names to you before Mr. Caine is discharged." Extending his hand, Dr. Beckley smiled warmly, "I do wish Mr. Caine nothing but success, and you to as well. What you're doing for him …it makes the difference."

Smiling some as she shook his hand, Calleigh raised a brow, "He means the world to me. I couldn't let him go through this alone."

"It's going to take love to keep him on the straight and narrow. Good luck to you both," Dr. Beckley responded as he released her hand. Glancing at the door, he smiled, "I'll get back with you on some names."

"Okay. Oh…and can I take the restraints off him now?" she asked as she placed her hand onto the door knob. "I know he'll probably want to shower and shave."

"Yes, I'll have a nurse take them off right now." Gesturing to his room door, he smiled, "Go and see him. I'm sure this will greatly improve upon his demeanor."

"I hope so. Thank you." Giving him a smile, Calleigh opened the door, going back in. Smiling as she walked over to the bed, she took a seat in her chair and reached for his hand, "The nurse will be in here shortly to take the restraints off. Did you want to try to sit up for a little while?"

The sun shone into the window and he sighed, shaking his head, "Sure, why not?" Pulling at the restraints, he winced, and then turned to her, "What are they going to do with me after this? I'm sure you have a better idea other than watching me twenty four hours a day."

"You're coming home with me, Horatio. I've done said I'd help you through all this and I meant it." Reaching for his drink, she opened it and got a straw, placing it in. Leaning to him, she placed it close to him so he could drink, "And if you don't like my place we can always go to yours in the Keys."

Taking a drink, he then shook slightly, closing his eyes slowly. Once the tremors stopped he took in a deep breath and exhaled lightly, "There's nothing in the Keys." _No way to score_. "I don't even have a phone there."

"Yeah, well…" she replied as she set the can of soda back next to hers and pulled a leg up under her, "wasn't that the idea? Not to have any interruptions…be able to just be you?" Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh looked down, "I uh…I'm gonna head to my place here shortly so I can get a change of clothes. Did you want me to bring you back something? Maybe some books to read…or I can bring the laptop."

"You're leaving? When will you come back?" Horatio asked almost anxiously. He looked to the clock and then back to her, "Are you going to see Tim?"

Unsure how to answer, Calleigh decided to play it safe, "I'm going to my place, get some clothes, check on a few things and then I'm coming back here. I shouldn't be gone more then two hours. And…I thought I'd bring you a few things back. Toothpaste and tooth brush, some undergarments, deodorant…that's why I also wanted to know if you wanted something to read or the laptop."

Smirking, Horatio nodded, "Sure, bring everything. I'll need something to do." Chuckling, he added, "You didn't answer my question."

"I said I was coming back, Horatio," Calleigh replied, trying to steer clear of the question he'd asked about Tim. "Hey, if you want, I can stop on the way back and get a couple DVD's. We can watch them on the laptop."

"Yeah, no problem." The door opened and Horatio smiled as the nurse came through, wearing a smile of her own. As if on reflex, Horatio lifted his arms, "My new best friend. It's about time I get these things off of me."

Coming around the bed to him, Lydia chuckled and began on the restraint, "Now, Mr. Caine I want you taking it easy. You've been in the bed for a long while and it'll take a little bit before you can get up and around by yourself completely." Releasing his arm, she then checked the IV site. "I'll bring a walker in here for you to help you out some…just make sure someone is in here with you if you decide to get out the bed."

"I'm sure that I won't be alone," Horatio responded as he nodded towards Calleigh. "She's probably got someone taking her place when she leaves." Turning to her fully, he smiled and tilted his head, his tone sharp, "Who's coming to babysit?"

Cocking a brow, Calleigh sighed, "You don't need a baby sitter…but Yelina will be stopping by to see you. She's just as worried about you as I am."

"Ah, Yelina. It will be nice to see her. She's gonna be here until you get back?" Horatio rubbed his wrists as they were released and then smiled more, the freedom to move coursing through him. Licking his lips, he chuckled, "Nice to move again."

Giving him a smile, Calleigh nodded, "I'm sure it is. Want to try sitting up some?" Standing up, she looked down at him, and took his hand into hers, "She'll keep you company until I get back I'm sure. We both want to see you out of here soon."

"I'm sure you do. It looks like you have something in common." Giving a nod to Lydia, he smiled genuinely, "Thanks, Lydia." When she left out, he turned toward the window, "One obstacle down, one to go. Have fun, Calleigh."

Confused at his sudden change of demeanor, Calleigh crinkled her brow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have fun with Tim," Horatio responded as he looked to her directly. He arched a brow and nodded, "It's okay, you need time away from me. I don't blame you, I'd get sick of sticking around here too."

Feeling her temper rising, Calleigh began to gather her things, "You know, Horatio…I wasn't even planning on going to see him. So why are you trying so hard to push me there?" Placing her purse and overnight bag into the chair, she turned back to him, "Why the hell can't you understand I don't want to be with him?"

Unaffected by her outburst, Horatio turned to the window and exhaled, "I never said you wanted to be with him, but you are going to visit, and that's okay, Calleigh." Turning to face her again, he gave her a faded smile, speaking emphatically, "It's okay, Calleigh."

Crinkling her eyes at him,she breathed out, "Gee, thanks for your permission. I'll remember that when I want to go visit Jesse or even Eric." Turning, Calleigh headed for the bathroom, going in and closing the door behind her.

Shaking his head, Horatio continued to watch and sighed heavily, listening to her in the bathroom. It was true, he hadn't said anything about her going to see Tim, but he could instantly tell that it was what she was going to do. Concentrating on the blue skies now, he smiled, hearing the door open again. Looking to the door, he smiled and repositioned himself, "She's in the rest room, she should be out in a minute. How are you, Yelina?"

Coming in and setting her purse down, Yelina took notice that he was no longer restrained and moved to him, leaning down and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Standing back up, she smiled, "I think the question is how are you doing? I see they took the restraints off finally."

"Yeah, I finally get a chance to move around without a problem. Other than that, I'm doing good, getting better each day. You know…Calleigh's in the bathroom, I'm sure she'd love to know that you're here."

"I know…" she replied as she took a seat. "I'll let her finish up. Trying to get her out of here already are we?" she asked with a knowing look.

"Yeah, because sitting around here is like a nightmare." Horatio arched a brow and ten sighed, "Why exactly are you here?"

"Well…" she said as she pushed back a strand of hair, "I was worried about you. I came that first week you were here, but you were still unconscious. Then when you awoke, Calleigh told me about the detox and I thought I'd give you time to be able to recoup from that."

"Yeah, I'm all better now. So you're going to stay as long as she's gone?" Horatio smirked and then shrugged, "She didn't make it hard to read, she wants a break from me."

Looking down at her hands, Yelina adjusted her rings, "Well, she has been here non stop since you arrived. A little time to herself will help her recharge. I know she wants to remain here for you. Apparently she loves you a great deal, Horatio." Looking back up at him, she smiled, "She's good for you, Horatio."

Pondering that thought, he nodded, "Yes, she is, she's good for me, Yelina. But she didn't have to lie about what she wanted to do. I know she's going out to meet Tim, and I'm okay with that. I trust her when she says that she's just his friend, but if she lies….Well, that presents a different problem, doesn't it?"

"Have you thought that maybe she just doesn't want to upset you?" Yelina asked as she tilted her head. "I've seen that jealous streak of yours, Horatio…Ray had that same problem."

Horatio glowered and then shook his head, "This is the exact reason why we split up the first time. I was trying to protect her, to make sure she didn't get upset and she went off her rocker because I was distrustful. She's doing the exact same thing and it's okay? No…it's not okay." Turning away from her, he raised his hand, "And I have a right to be jealous, they are…very close to each other."

Coming out the bathroom, Calleigh saw Yelina sitting in the chair and Horatio turned from her. Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh went over collecting her things, "Yelina…hi."

"Calleigh…" Yelina replied with a smile. Seeing the dark circles under the blonds eyes, she shook her head, "Take as long as you need. I'll keep Horatio company until you get back…right, Horatio?"

"Yes, that's right," Horatio responded with a nod. He looked to Calleigh and gave her a strained smile, "I've already told her to have a good time. I truly wish that she have a good time. She deserves that."

Placing her purse strap onto her shoulder, Calleigh looked at him, "I'll be back in about two hours and I'll bring you those things. Was there anything else you wanted?"

"No, I think you covered it. " He watched her move to the door and then turned back to the window, staring out of it, "Calleigh…really, take all the time you need. I'm obviously not going anywhere at the moment."

Glancing back at him and seeing him looking at the window again, Calleigh left out silently, unsure of what the future now held for them.

Feeling the tension in the room, Yelina cleared her throat when the door closed and sighed, "What are you doing, Horatio?"

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything," Horatio countered, averting his eyes. The craving was starting to take over and he cringed lightly, "She's upset because I told her to have a good time."

Raising a brow, Yelina sat back in the chair, "I think she might be more upset about how you're treating her. You barely looked at her, Horatio, and let's not mention your tone. I know you're not feeling well still, but give her a break…she's been at your side day in and day out. Don't assume she's going to see Tim. You could be very wrong on that."

Horatio laughed and then shook his head, the bitter tone to his voice sharp, "I could be wrong, but I'm not. The mere fact that she couldn't answer my question tells me that. And about being considerate, it's what got me into this mess in the first place. I've been considerate to everyone! And what do I get for my troubles? I'm addicted to heroin, and trust me, when it's bad, it's bad." Glaring at Yelina, he smirked, "Apples don't fall to far from the tree, do they, Yelina?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Yelina knew first hand the ramifications of a recovering addict. Remaining calm, she shrugged, "So what if they do. Can you honestly tell me you want to be an addict? Do you want to throw away everything you've worked so hard for? Or do you want to fight this addiction and get your life back?"

"Of course I don't want to throw everything away, and I don't want to be addicted to heroin, but the sad fact is that I am, Yelina. I am, and there's no denying it. I'm going to crave this for the rest of my life, but by no means am I going to give up." He could feel the tremor coming and sighed, his body stiffening. The episode lasted for a minute, but that was long enough. When the tremor stilled, he turned away completely, his eyes going to the window.

* * *

After having gone home to shower, change and gather some things for both herself and Horatio, Calleigh had driven over to Tim's as promised. She still felt bad about not telling the truth to Horatio about where she was going, but, at the same time, she really didn't feel like fighting with him anymore. So much had seemed to change with them and even Calleigh wondered if they would be able to piece their relationship back together.

Coming off the elevator, she made her way to the apartment door and knocked. Hearing Emma's happy and anxious voice coming from inside brought a small smile to her face. When the door was unlocked and opened, she looked up to find Tim smiling back at her, "Hey…I made it."

"Yes, you did and we're both glad to see you." Moving to make room for her to come in, he offered to take her purse and leaned in just as Emma came to greet her, "He didn't give you a hard time about this did he?"

"A sight one," she whispered back and then smiled as she bent down to Emma. Getting a hug from the little girl, Calleigh smiled a little more, "Hey, sweet pea. Don't you look beautiful today."

Giggling, Emma nodded, "Uh huh. Daddy did my pig tails for me."

"Well, look's like daddy did a really good job." Standing back up, Calleigh looked at Tim, "I'm not gonna be able to stay too long."

"I kinda figured that, but we're just glad to get you for however long we can have you. Isn't that right, Emma?" Tim smiled as Emma hung on Calleigh's leg and then laughed at Calleigh's expression, "What?"

"I still owe you a smack, by the way." Running her hand over Emma's head, Calleigh looked down at her, "So, sweetness…is that pancakes I smell?"

"Yep!" Emma replied with a bright smile. "Me and daddy made them special, just like you like them and with extra chocolate chips too. And then daddy let me pour you some orange juice to have with them."

Glancing at Tim, Calleigh looked back down, "Well, I think we need to go eat them before they get cold," Watching as Emma took off for the kitchen, Calleigh sighed, "She's so full of positive energy."

"Yes, she keeps me up even when I want to be down." Meandering their way to the kitchen Tim looked sideways to her and smirked, "So, how much spin control do you have to do when you go back to him?"

Shaking her head, Calleigh went over to the kitchen table and took a seat, "I don't know. Probably a lot. I…I just don't know what to do anymore. One minute he's fine…and the next he's practically biting my head off…and in a nice way sometimes."

Sitting opposite from her, he sighed and shook his head, staring at her hands, the concern running deeply, "Calleigh, are you sure you know what you're doing? Addicts are unpredictable and sometimes uncontrollable. As much as Horatio is my friend, if he hurts you in any way…"

"Tim…I'll be fine. I've dealt with addicts before and know what to expect. And if push comes to shove, I guess those self defense class we had to take will have paid off then." Reaching for the glass of juice, she sighed, "I don't think he trusts me though."

"You still think that he's hyper jealous of our friendship?" Tim took his glass of juice in hand as Emma grabbed her cup and smiled, "Two hands, baby." Refocusing, he tilted his head slightly, "Short of forcing it down his throat, I don't know what you can do to assure him, Calleigh. He's gotta come to his own conclusions."

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh shook her head, "Before I left, he kept telling me I was coming over here to visit and that it was okay. I never said I was coming over here to him…he just…assumed."

"It's because of what Adrienne did to him. He automatically thinks that it has something to do with me if you're not around him. But Cal, he was jealous before all this happened, it's just something that's inside of him apparently." Reaching for her hand, he asked, "Does that make you love him any less?"

Gazing down at the table, Calleigh whispered, "No…it doesn't." Looking back at him, she sighed, "I just wish I'd never pushed him away like I did. We might not have had to go through all this then."

"You were reacting to a situation, Calleigh. You couldn't have predicted how this would turn out if you tried." Running his hands through his hair, he exhaled lightly, "I think this is all too overwhelming for you, Calleigh. I know you love him, but it might be a good idea to let someone handle his recovery. Be there for him, but…don't put yourself in the line of fire."

Looking back up at him as she reached for her fork, Calleigh sighed, "I don't know, Tim. I…I was thinking about taking him down to his place in the Keys for awhile. It's secluded there and he wouldn't have the access to things like he does here."

Tim stared at her before shaking his head, his voice lowering despite the strength of his words, "And he will be alone with you. What happens if he gets to the point that he's violent, Cal? You said so yourself, the only means of communication is a cell phone. And you're in seclusion…I don't like it, Calleigh." Looking to Emma as she ate obliviously, he cleared his throat and focused on Calleigh, "I know you're going to do what you want in this situation, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm not for it. He can find just as much help here."

Cutting a piece of pancake off with her fork, she released a breath and glanced at him, "He won't be violent with me, Tim. He's not like that, we both know that. He'd rather hurt himself them anyone else." Taking a bite, she clewed slowly and then added, "I'll take my gun and cuffs with me though…just in case."

Seeing her determination, Tim gave up the battle and arched his brow as he started to cut his pancake, "You know what you're doing, Calleigh. Just know that even though I don't agree with it, you can count on me for support." Taking a bite, he narrowed his brow and chewed thoroughly before swallowing, "If you keep this up, kiddo, you're gonna cook better than your old man."

Giggling some, Emma shifted back and forth in her chair, "No, you will always cook better, daddy. I'm still learning."

Tim laughed and then looked to Calleigh and nudged her with his foot, seeing her melancholy, "Cheer up, Cal. Things are going to work out."

Nodding and giving him a small smile as she cut another piece, Calleigh glanced at Emma seeing her smiled and then to Tim, "I hope so. If not…I don't know what I'll do."

"You'll always have us, Calleigh. Isn't that right, Emma?" Tim turned to look at Emma and then her plate, hi expression turning, "Emma…that's too much syrup! The pancakes are swimming in it!"

Looking at her dad, Emma gave him puppy dog eyes, "I didn't mean to put this much. It just happened when I poured it, daddy." Taking another bite, she gave him a smile, "I'll make sure I eat it all."

"There's no way you're eating all that syrup, just eat the pancakes and we'll toss it out." Shaking his head, he smiled and reached to ruffle her hair, "Don't worry, your Uncle did the same thing for years over his pancakes. Granny and Grandpa weren't too happy with him."

Watching the two of them, Calleigh wondered if one day she'd be able to experience the same with a child of her own. Taking another bite of her food, her thoughts went to Horatio and what he was doing at that moment. Deciding to tell him where she'd been when she got back, Calleigh knew she was in for an uphill battle, but, she was prepared to stick with it and with Horatio.


	3. Chapter 3

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

**_SEQUEL_**_** TO: "Legacy Of Madness"**_

* * *

Horatio stared out at the rustling of the palm trees, enjoying the light that was now flooding the room. Even despite the way he'd been feeling, he longed for the warmth of the sunshine more than anything, wishing that he could be on the beach in complete solitude. The joy of the sun shining was short lived as the craving came and he moved slightly to adjust himself. He'd told Yelina to go home an hour ago, and now, he was regretting that. Without anyone to fill the void, he was at the whim of his demons, and the urge clawed at him relentlessly.

Glancing at the clock, he wrung his hands together and bit his lip, turning for solace within the sunlight. Unable to find it, he cringed and then closed his eye, trying to burn away the sickening craving, searching for the steel will power that he had eluded to so many times before. When he couldn't grasp hold of it, he groaned and then started to move more, sitting up slowly, his body protesting every move. The television annoyed him and he reached to turn it off, the hum of hunger getting louder inside of him. Closing his eyes, he pressed his hands to his head and shook it slightly, hoping that it would end soon.

Carrying a duffel for herself and one for Horatio along with another large shoulder bag, Calleigh walked the hallway down to his room. Having gotten a call from Yelina saying Horatio had asked her to leave, Calleigh soon left Tim's and went to get everything they'd need. Coming to his door, she knocked lightly before going in, finding him sitting up in the bed and holding his head. Worried, she came closer, "Horatio…"

"It's too much," he whispered as he continued to hold his head. Unaware of anyone in the room, he kept his eyes closed and repeated it as a sort of mantra, trying to exercise the sensations that were overwhelming him. It wasn't until he felt her touch that he came out of it, his reflexes to push her away prevailing. Opening his eyes, he focused and then turned to see her shocked and standing still. Shaking his head, he whispered, "I'm sorry…It's too much…It's too much."

Placing their things down, Calleigh took a chance and sat down next to him on the bed. Rubbing his back slowly, she bowed her head slightly as she looked at him, "I'm here now, Horatio. I'll help you get through this."

Relaxing at her touch, he exhaled and then lifted his head to look at her, his eyes weary, "Calleigh…I can't do this. It's too much." The methodical way she soothed him lulled his demons away and he breathed easily, reaching for her free hand. "Don't leave me, Calleigh. Don't leave."

"I won't…I promise you that, Horatio." Continuing to rub his back, she whispered, "I'm gonna stick with you through this. Together we can beat this. You're strong, Horatio…deep down you're strong and can do this, I know you can."

Wincing as he turned completely to her, he began to shake more, "I can't. I shouldn't have told her to leave. I couldn't do it, I need it so much."

"You don't need it, Horatio." Wrapping her arms around and bringing him close to her, Calleigh continued to try to sooth him, "Your body might be craving it, but you and I both know you do not need that poison." Kissing the side of his head, she whispered into his hair, "You're stronger then it, you can beat it. I won't let you fall."

In a moment of firsts, Horatio admitted, "I'm scared Calleigh. I don't know if I can be strong enough." He could feel the fear encroaching upon him and held on to her tighter, anchoring himself to her. "I'm sorry, Calleigh…Sorry."

Holding him tighter, Calleigh placed a hand on his head and began to rock him slowly. Closing her eyes she kissed the top of his head, "I'm here, Horatio…this wasn't your fault." Never before had she seen him this low and it broke her heart to hear the pain and fear in his voice. "I won't let you fall…I promise…I won't let you fall."

Allowing her to hold him, he relaxed, the feeling of being safe coming over him. All the doubts and questions of her loyalties and activities receded as he felt the truth in her touch. She was there for him, and she was going to be strong enough for the both of them. After getting himself together, he began to pull back from her, keeping his head bowed. Easing back against the bed, he exhaled and closed his eyes, his body going limp. The ordeal was stripping him clean and leaving him with no other choice than to trust her. Heaping itself upon him, he cringed as the urge grew and he grit his teeth as he gripped the sheets on the bed.

"Just a little bit to get me over. I need just a little bit," he whispered urgently.

Turning herself to now face him, Calleigh remained on the bed beside him and reached for the wash cloth and wet it in the basin. Wringing it out, she gently wiped at his brow, "No you don't, sweetie. It'll only hurt you more, it won't help you." Remembering what she had brought, she reached for her purse and brought out to bags of hard candy and some gum. Setting them on the tray, she spoke softly, "I had a friend in college who went through this also…and she found that gum and hard candy helped with the cravings some. I got you a couple bags. Do you want to try?"

Horatio studied her for a moment before absently shaking his head, his body trembling with need. He would try everything he could to rid himself of this weight that now oppressed him. He dropped his eyes and sighed, "Anything to help this."

Nodding, she smiled, "That's the positive side I want to hear." Reaching for the bag of butterscotch candies and knowing those were is favorite, she opened it and got out a piece. Taking it out of the wrapper, she placed it in his hand, "I remembered they were your favorite. When you start to get low I'll get you more."

Turning the piece of candy over in his hand, Horatio smiled faintly and sighed, "We're going to make the dentist rich." With no other words, he took the piece of candy into his mouth and exhaled heavily, looking to Calleigh as he took her hand, "Thank you, Calleigh."

Holding onto his, she gave him a soft smile, "You're welcome, Handsome." Leaning down, she gave him a kiss on his cheek and then sat back up, "I see the nurse brought in a walker for you. When you feel like you're up to it we can get you a shower."

"I want to rest first, but then I want to shower and shave. Then maybe we can…talk?" He looked to her with a hopeful gaze, wanting to fill his time with everything he could think of so that his thoughts would not become idle. He glanced to the bags and asked, "You brought something for me to do?"

Smiling more, Calleigh reached for the large shoulder bag and pulled out the laptop, "I did. And…I even created you a facebook account as well so you can go on there and maybe play some of there games. There's a few really good one's you might get into. Plus…" she said as she brought out some journals and three books, "I brought you some reading material as well. Oh…and we have movies also."

Looking at the things she brought, he smiled, "Well, you certainly brought a lot. This should keep me busy. Reaching for the journals, he looked longingly and then set them aside, "There won't be much use for these, I'll probably never see the inside of the lab again."

"Yeah you will. The Chief knows you didn't do any of this, that it was forced on you. Yeah it might take awhile, but you'll get back in there…if you want to that is." Reaching and moving a strand of hair from his eyes, she gave him a small smile, "I want to see you back in your office when I come up from Ballistics."

Horatio returned her smile and nodded, "We'll see, okay? I hardly think that I'll have any creditability with being a junkie." Looking towards the movies, he gestured with a nod, "Feel like watching movies?"

"Sounds good. Let me just put these things away really quick." Handing him the movies, she then got up and went for her bag, "Pick out what you want to watch. Oh, and I got you some boxers and a robe to wear. I know the hospital gown's are all little…revealing."

"A little too much for my taste." Moving slowly to sit up, he exhaled, "I'm going to need your help, you won't mind will you?"

Placing her bag into the small closet, Calleigh closed the door back and went for his bag, "You know I don't mind. That's why I'm here, to help you any way I can…within reason that is."

Catching her connotation, Horatio nodded, "No requests, gotcha." A pang hit and he closed his eyes and then shook his head, "Just keep me busy, or knocked out. That seems to work better than anything."

Taking his clothes out and placing them where they needed to go, Calleigh smirked, "Maybe when you get out we can go to the Keys. We could take in the sun and water…and even do some pt down there as well. I'm sure we both could use that."

At the thought of the isolation, Horatio shuddered and then attempted to put a smile on his face. He didn't like the thought of being out there alone with Calleigh in part because he didn't trust himself. Another part of him was hesitant for the lack of opportunities. Although he wasn't counting on relapsing, he still felt a need to be close to the city.

"Yeah, we could do some pt, that would be great."

Smiling more as Calleigh finished up, she came back over to him and slipped off her shoes, "We can also talk and go for walks as well, ya know. Like we did the last time we were there."

"Yeah, that would be nice," he said almost absently. Staring into nothingness, he began to think more about the long stretches of days he was going to have to endure without and cringed, grabbing at the sheets. His legs kicked slightly as he turned, shaking his head.

Seeing him getting uncomfortable again, Calleigh licked her lips, "So uh…did you still want to watch a movie? If you want I can massage your back and shoulders while we do."

Jolting himself out of his stupor, he shook his head, "Huh? What did you say?"

Taking a seat on the bed beside him, she took his hand, "I asked if you wanted me to massage your back and shoulders while we watch the movie."

"Um… yeah, sure," he responded as he furrowed his brow. He could feel her squeezing his hand and he fought to keep it there, not wanting to upset her more than necessary. Anxiousness crept up on him and he shrugged, "After my shower, okay?" Moving somewhat fast he pushed the sheets away and looked to her, "I've got to use the bathroom."

"Okay." Getting up and moving his walker closer for him, Calleigh then moved to the side to help him up, "Take it slow and easy, Horatio. I don't want you getting dizzy and falling."

"I won't fall," he answered back sharply. "I need to get to the bathroom…now."

"Okay, okay, we'll get you there. Calm down, Horatio." Once he had his legs dangling over the bed, she moved the walker closer. "Remember, I'm here to help, not be a hindrance."

Grabbing the walker, he stood and then faltered, feeling Calleigh catching him. Anger suffused within him and he pushed himself off, using the walker to steady himself and then looking to the IV, "If you don't get that, I'm snatching it out."

Releasing a breath, Calleigh moved around him and got the portable pole for the IV. Moving it, she kept her eyes down from him, "Got it. You can go now." Watching as he took his first step, she stayed beside him, making sure he wouldn't fall. When he finally reached the bathroom, she opened the door for him and let him go in first. Seeing he was in and where he needed to be, she moved the pole in and stepped back, "I'll give you some privacy. Yell when you're ready."

Horatio nodded and then reached for the door, closing it. Using the restroom, Horatio then moved slowly around the small room, facing the mirror. Taking a long, hard look, he grimaced at his appearance and then looked away, unable to take much more. The man that looked back at him in the mirror was a stranger, yet familiar. He had the same blue eyes, but they were hollow now and rimmed darkly and his color was paler than it had been before, his red hair dull. Gripping the sink, he looked down at the IV lines and then to a dark purplish spot, recognizing it easily. Reaching for it, he scratched as if he couldn't reach deep enough to relieve the itch.

Leaning against the wall outside the bathroom, Calleigh closed her eyes, wondering if Tim had been right. Horatio's moods seemed to take her by surprise and over the smallest of things. Hearing the toilet flush, she looked towards the door and continued to wait. When the nurse came in, she gave her a small smile, "Hey, Keisha."

"Hi, Calleigh. How are things today?" Keisha answered as she came in with a chart. She looked to the bed and arched a brow, "He ran away?"

"Bathroom…" she replied as she hiked her thumb towards it. "Hey, when is his next dose of his meds? He's having some pretty bad cravings."

Keisha lifted the chart and then glanced to the clock, "In about an hour, why? Is it getting that bad?"

"Yeah, it is. I got him some hard candies hoping they would help, but it doesn't look like it is really," Calleigh said and moved from the door. Going to the woman, Calleigh whispered, "Can the doctor prescribe him a little higher of a dose to help with this. He's going out of his mind with these craving for heroin."

"I'll talk to him and see what he says," Keisha responded as she looked to the bathroom door. Arching a brow, she asked, "How long has he been in there?"

Glancing at the clock, Calleigh raised a brow, "About four minutes. I've been timing him. He said he had to go bad…and he didn't have anything with him except the IV and walker when he went in. Why?"

"Keep track of how long he's in there. He may not have had anything in with him, but there's plenty of damage to be done." Keisha placed a hand on her arm and shook her head, "I don't think that you have anything to worry about, Mr. Caine seems to be level headed."

Hearing him curse, Calleigh's brow crinkled and she moved to the door, knocking, "Horatio…you okay?"

Scratching at his arm, he felt the wetness and then looked down to see blood. Cursing aloud, his hands shook as he tried to turn on the water, unable to grasp the knobs. Hearing her concerned voice, he called out uneasily, "I- I'm fine. Just need another minute, okay?"

Looking at Keisha and then back to the door, Calleigh began to get worried, "Horatio, what are you doing in there? Do you need help?"

Furrowing his brow as he managed to turn the water on and then tried to clean himself up, not having any success at it. Hearing her knock again, he answered, "I- I'm okay. I'm just washing my hands."

Not liking the sound of his voice, Calleigh looked at Keisha, "I don't like this." Taking a deep breath, Calleigh placed her hand onto the door knob and turned it, opening the door. Seeing him at the sink and trying to wash the blood from his arm, her brow furrowed and she moved to him, "Horatio…what happened? Keisha he's bleeding."

Horatio heard her enter and looked to her, seeing Keisha coming up behind her. Sighing, he whispered, "Shit." Gathering himself, he looked to Calleigh again and smiled, "I just had a problem. Everything's okay though."

Looking at his arm, she took it in hand and looked up at him, "Horatio…this is not okay. You clawed your arm into bleeding." Moving and letting Keisha examine his arm, Calleigh sighed, "Tell me the truth, Horatio…what happened?"

He winced as Keisha looked at his arm and stared at it, "It itched…so I had to scratch it." Trying to pull it away, he added, "It's alright."

"No, Mr. Caine, this is pretty bad. I'll have to call the doctor…"

"No! You can't do that!" Horatio pulled his arm away and flung her away, "I'll be restrained again…I don't want to be restrained."

"HORATIO!" Calleigh yelped as she got hold of his arm. "Calm down. They can give you something to stop the itching…and the cravings." Making sure she had a firm hold of him, she looked to Keisha, "Call the doctor please."

Keisha moved quickly as Horatio watched, and then turning to Calleigh. He growled, "I said I didn't want to call the doctor. He's going to order me back under restraints."

Looking up at him, Calleigh did not back down, "If you keep acting like this he will. Now I suggest you calm down before he gets in here. This is part of the addiction, Horatio…they can give you something to help with it."

Stopping, he stared at Calleigh and then to his arm as it bled profusely, "What's…what's wrong with me?"

Reaching up with her free hand, she shook her head as she cupped his cheek, "It's not you, it's the addiction, Horatio. Let them help you…let me help you. We can help you beat this if you let us. But we need to know what your feeling and when so we can help you."

"I want a fix. I'm anxious…nervous. It's eating at me, Calleigh. It's all I want." Horatio leaned into her hand and closed his eyes, "It's not going anywhere."

Taking in a shaky breath, Calleigh whispered, "We'll beat this, Horatio…but I need you to dig deep down and try…try for us. I love you and I don't want to loose you to this."

Horatio nodded as he heard the doors open and the rush of action and looked to Calleigh, "I'm sorry about this, Calleigh."

"It's not your fault, Horatio. Come on, we need to get you out of here so they can fix your arm, okay?" she said softly as she looked up at him. "I'll be right there with you…I'm not gonna leave."

"I guess I need to get back into the bed." Sighing, he began to move out of the bathroom, only to face a contingent of nurses along with his doctor. Shaking silently, Horatio grabbed hold of the walker and started off, feeling the tension in the room. It was eerily silent and he resisted the urge to comment instead, climbing back into bed.

* * *

Finishing up packing, Calleigh looked around the hospital room, making sure she had everything. The past two weeks had been an up and down struggle with Horatio. His urges dwindling some with the new medication they were now giving him, but, she could still see the uneasiness there. He'd even taken to certain twitches that most recovering addicts had, itching, picking at their skin, even mood swings. Gone were the worst of the muscle spasms even though he still occasionally had one or two light ones daily.

Zipping up the bags, she went over to him and sat down next to him on the bed and took his hand in hers. Giving him a smile when he looked at her, she spoke softly, "Glad to be getting out of here finally?"

"You don't know how much I am," he said as he sat, watching her pack. He felt a surge of relief flow through him as he moved to stand slowly, "I can't wait to sleep straight through the night."

Watching him, she smiled more, "And in your own bed too I'm sure." Getting back up with him, she stretched, "I know I'll love sleeping in a real bed again." Running her hands through her hair, she sighed, "That and we'll be able to eat real food…not this crap here."

"Yes, it would be nice," he responded softly. Taking her hand he squeezed it, "are you sure that you want to do this? They have a vacancy at the rehab center, it will be safer for you."

Shaking her head, she squeezed his hand, "I want to be there to help you, Horatio. You helped me so much after I got back…now it's my turn to return the favor." A small smile made way and she pushed up on her toes and gave him a kiss, "I want to do this."

Horatio nodded and glanced to the clock, "When are they supposed to come and let us know when I can go?" He started to walk towards the door but then stopped, scratching at his neck, "I'm anxious to breathe fresh air."

"Should be here in the next few minute's. Lydia came him while you were shaving and said she was getting the paperwork ready." Walking to him, she placed her hands onto his back, rubbing gently, "I brought you something by the way."

"Something new?" he arched his brow and looked behind him, a smile coming. He had to admit, he was happy that she'd stuck with him through it all and it eased his doubts. Turning to face her completely, he smiled more, "What's this something new?"

Reaching over for her purse, she reached in and pulled out a new pair of sunglasses for him. Smiling, she handed them to him, "I know how much you like them…and that you would need them when we get outside."

Taking the glasses in hand, he smiled and unfolded them, slipping them on, "So…how do I look?"

Smiling even more, she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Handsome as always." Silence filled the room for a brief moment before Calleigh finally spoke again, "I'm proud of you, Horatio. You've come a long ways these past couple weeks."

"Yeah, but I couldn't do it without you. You've been here since the beginning." Her proximity infused him with warmth and he smiled, "I can't thank you enough, Cal."

"I'll always be here for you, Horatio. I won't push you away again." Giving him a hug, she felt as his arms came around her. Closing her eyes as her head rested against his chest, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you." Holding her tightly, he exhaled heavily and then looked up at the door as Lydia entered with her hand filled with papers. Groaning, he whispered to Calleigh, "Gotta go sign my life away. Be right back?"

Letting him go and stepping back, Calleigh began to gather up the bags, anxious to get him out of there. She knew getting him to his beach house would do him wonders, she just hoped and prayed everything would go as planned.

Handing the clipboard with papers to Horatio, Lydia began to go over them, "Okay, Mr. Caine, time to bust you out of here. Now, the doctor has given you a few prescriptions that you'll need to get filled. Take them both in the morning with your breakfast like you did here. Also, I printed out some numbers of a few therapists here in Miami and in Key West that you can see…which is strongly advised to help you through any depression and any urges that arise."

Taking the papers in hand, he nodded and then glanced to Calleigh, "We can stop and get this filled before we go home." He smiled at Lydia as she gave him the clipboard to sign and then nodded, "Alright, that says I'm a free man. Lydia, I can't thank you enough."

"You're welcome, Mr. Caine. Now, unfortunately, hospital rules state you get one last ride. I'll get a wheelchair and get you on your way." Taking the clipboard back, she left them again.

With everything in hand, Calleigh tilted her head, "When we leave, did you want to grab a bite to eat really quick? We can eat it on the way down."

"That sounds good, and I was going to ask, can we stop by the store? I need to grab a few things."

"I don't see why not. We'll probably need some things for the beach house anyways. Food wise at least," she replied as she walked to him. "Anything special you'd like for dinner tonight? I'm cooking."

Licking his lips, he pondered the thought, "Um… just surprise me. At this point, anything will be great." Lydia entered with a wheelchair and Horatio froze, the smile dwindling. He swallowed hard and took a step back, "Do I have to ride in this thing?"

Setting the break, Lydia then stood back up, "I'm afraid so. It's a rule I have to follow if I value my job…which I do. Don't worry, it's only to the front door then you can walk to your vehicle if you'd like."

Looking to Calleigh, he sighed, "Just to the door, okay? That's it." As she nodded, he exhaled heavily and took a seat, settling in uneasily. Gesturing to the door, he hurried along, "Alright let's get going. I'm ready to go."

Releasing the break, Lydia chuckled, "I'll get you down there as quick as I can, sir."

Following behind then as they left the room, Calleigh then picked up the pace, coming to his side. Seeing the uneasiness he held, she reached for his hand, "In three minutes, you'll be wishing for this air conditioning, Horatio. It's an oven out today."

"I'll take the oven over this any day," Horatio responded as they neared the elevator. Thankful, he didn't have to wait for one to come available and they slid in easily. As the doors slid shut, Horatio breathed in and let it out slowly, keeping his eyes closed. Behind his lids, the images of his captivity rose up and he twitched, his anxiety getting the best of him. Feeling her hand on his shoulder, he breathed out again, "I'm…I'm okay, Cal."

Bending down to him, Calleigh whispered words of encouragement, knowing he was uncomfortable in the wheelchair, "You're doing great, Handsome. Two more floors to go…then you and I can go spend some time on the beach."

Horatio nodded and breathed in deeply and released it slowly, opening his eyes just as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. The bustle of the ground floor of the hospital startled him somewhat, but he acclimated himself rather quickly. As Lydia wheeled him towards the exit, he looked to Calleigh and gave her a smile, thankful that this was almost over.

The door opened and he felt the immediate onslaught of heat and winced, practically seeing the heat waves in the air. Looking to Calleigh as Lydia parked the wheelchair, he chuckled, "You weren't exaggerating, it's ridiculous out here."

Chuckling slightly, Calleigh waited until he was up out of the wheelchair, "Well, be glad my car has a wonderful ac unit." Adjusting the bags some, she tilted her head, "You ready, Handsome?"

"More than ever," he answered as he turned back to Lydia, "Thanks again, Lydia. Don't take this personal, but I really hope I don't see you again."

Laughing, Lydia nodded, "I understand. Take care, Mr. Caine."

Watching as Lydia left and went back inside, Calleigh raised a brow and looked towards the parking lot, "Okay, well, let's get to the car and get on the road. I'm sure we'll miss a lot of the traffic."

Horatio nodded and they set about a slow walk, the heat becoming more and more oppressive. He wiped at his brow and then looked to Calleigh and reached to stop her. At her quizzical expression, he answered the unasked question, "You shouldn't be carrying all those bags. Let me help, Cal."

Giving him a small smile, she handed him the carry bag and then one of the shoulder bags, "Thanks, Handsome." As they began to walk again, Calleigh took in a deep breath and smiled, "I uh…I told Tim where were going and he wanted me to tell you if you need anything…to check on construction at your place…send down anything, he would."

Horatio looked away and then shook his head as chuckled lightly, "Um…that's nice of him. I'll keep that in mind." Finally making it to the car, Horatio set the bags down at the trunk and waited for her to unlock it, taking a furtive glance around. It had been so long since he'd been outside that room, he almost felt as if he didn't know where he was.

Feeling her hand on his arm, he came to himself and smiled, "Sorry, I was gone for a second."

Giving him a small smile, she shrugged, "It's okay. I was like that too when I got out the hospital, remember?" With the trunk open, she placed the bag she had in and watched as he did the same. Closing it back, she hit the automatic locks on her remote, "What store did you want to stop at or will any do?"

"I was thinking about one, Ocean. It's on the way out and it won't take long," Horatio responded as he opened the door to the passenger side. "You wouldn't mind going in for me would you?"

Opening her door, Calleigh shook her head, "Nope, I don't mind. Just let me know what all you need." Getting in, Calleigh started the car and turned on the air, letting the heat out before closing her door. Once he was in, she reached into her purse and got a pen and a small piece of paper. "Just write down what you need me to get."

Taking the pen and paper Horatio wrote down a few things before thinking of more. As the car started off he handed her the pen and paper, "I think that's everything."

Glancing at the list as she maneuvered her way in the parking lot, Calleigh nodded and placed it into her purse with the pen, "Sounds good. I'll leave the car running so you don't have a heat stroke. Can't have you going back to the hospital."

"No, there's no need to go back there," Horatio replied with a smile. "I plan on staying far away from there from now on." A pleasant silence descended upon them and he sat back and watched the scenery go by, losing himself in the different colors that passed by in a flurry. He licked his lips and then felt his leg beginning to jump, finally looking up to see that they were close to the store. Taking his phone out, he dialed a number then hung up, turning to smile at Calleigh.

Glancing at him and noticing his phone in his hand, Calleigh smirked, "What are you up to, Horatio? Or are you trying to get Yelina to come rescue you from me?"

"I thought about something and then decided not to do it. That's all." Reaching over to caress her cheek, he smiled warmly, "Wild horses wouldn't tear me away from you."

Giving him a bigger smile, Calleigh glanced at him again, "You say the sweetest things, ya know?" Seeing the store coming into view, she changed lanes and turned on her signal, "How about after here we get something to eat. I'm starving for some reason."

"Didn't you eat breakfast?" Horatio questioned as they finally pulled up. Glancing to the side of the store he then narrowed his brow, "We can eat as soon as we finish here."

"Good." Pulling into a parking spot, Calleigh parked the car, leaving it running. Gathering her purse, she took off her seat belt and turned to him, "You sure you don't want to come inside with me?"

"Positive, I'll just slow you down. We want to get to the Keys before sunset, right?" Horatio looked to the curb again and then turned to her and smiled, "I'll keep the air going."

Smiling, Calleigh leaned to him, giving him a kiss, "I won't be long then." Reaching for the door and opening it, Calleigh got out and then headed for the door.

Watching Calleigh as she entered into the store, Horatio rolled down the window and stuck his hand out, waiting. This had to go off without any hitches and a couple of calls made to some well known informants turned up favorable results. Palming the wad, he glanced into the rear view mirror to see him coming.

Walking towards the car and flipping his key ring around on his finger, Curtis Bowens glanced around some and slipped one hand into his pocket. Coming up from the end of the car, he tossed the keys hard, causing them to fall to the ground at the passenger door. Bending down to get them, he slipped his hand out of his pocket and passed the small baggie to Horatio and took the money from his hand. "Oops, sorry man, my bat. Have a good day, brother."

Nodding, Horatio took the baggie into his hand and the rolled the window up. Slipping it into his pocket, he watched the door and waited for Calleigh to emerge. A sense of excitement surged through him and he found that he could barely contain it, getting out of the car when he saw Calleigh walk out. Meeting her, he took the bags in hand and then ushered her to the car with a smile, "It wasn't too much was it?"

"No, it wasn't. But, I was able to get everything on the list," she replied as they reached the car. Getting in while he put the bags into the back seat, she put her purse back there and then got on her seat belt. When he got in, she looked to him, "Okay, what would you like to eat? Burgers, fish, Mexican, Arby's, Chinese… You name it and I'll stop."

"Burgers sound good, can we get it to go? I really want to get to the beach house," Horatio said as he fastened his seat belt. He smiled and looked forward, "It will be nice to get out of here for a while."

"Burgers sound great actually. Oh…and fries…I've been craving some from McDonald's for some reason. Normally I don't get them," she replied as she started to back out. Putting the car in gear, she pulled out, "I was thinking, how about pot roast with all the trimmings tonight? We can stop at the store near the house when we get down there."

"That sounds good. If I'm not tired, I'll go with you and we can cook together." Horatio smiled and looked to her, "I think I owe you a meal anyway."

Smiling and glancing at him, Calleigh chuckled, "You remember that? I'd forgotten, but I'd love having you in the kitchen with me." Reaching over and placing her hand on his, she sighed, "This is a new start for us. I don't want to fuck it up again like I did last time."

"No, Calleigh, you weren't the one at fault. There are things that I should've done…" Looking at her hand, he smiled and then looked to her, "But like you said, it's a new start for us."

"Then I think we should make the best of it this time. We got some time alone now to build it together." Seeing a hamburger joint ahead of them, she raised a brow, "I swear hospital food should be banned…like Chinese, it leaves you hungry again not long afterwards.

Horatio laughed and nodded, looking out of the window, "You're right about that, Calleigh." Once they got to the window, he asked, "Can you get me something small?"

"Yeah…they have small combo's. Which one you want?" Looking towards the board, Calleigh smirked, "Oh yes…I know what I'm getting…McRib's…I love those things."

"Just a burger and a drink, that's all I want," Horatio said as he glanced to his watch. He watched as she ordered and then laughed slightly as she pulled up. Catching her expression, he explained, "That's a lot of food, Cal. Is everything okay?"

Reaching back for her purse, Calleigh shrugged, "I told you I'm starving. I feel like I could eat a cow." Getting her wallet out, she pulled out the money and looked at him, "Trust me, when I'm hungry, I can eat."

"I see," Horatio answered back as he stared out of the window. He could feel the sensation of the item in his pocket and the anticipation jumped into high gear as he then focused on the car ahead of them. Furrowing his brow, he asked tersely, "What's this guy's problem?"

Looking ahead as the cashier handed the man his food and then a carrier of drinks, Calleigh furrowed her brow and looked over at Horatio, "He was just waiting on his food, Horatio. No biggie."

"It's taking forever," he grumbled back as his leg began to jump. Wringing his hands together, he sighed, frustrated that they weren't moving fast enough.

Noticing Horatio was getting antsy, she was relieved when the guy moved his car up and then she pulled up to the window. Paying, she sighed, "We'll be on the road in a few minutes."

"Good." He could tell she was getting upset and tried to dial back his frustration, turning toward her, "I'm just anxious to get out of the city, Cal."

"I know you are." When the woman handed her the bag of food and then the drinks, Calleigh put her window up and moved out of line. Heading out the parking lot, she glanced at him, "You sure you're okay?"

Making a conscious effort to stop his leg from jumping, he nodded, "Yeah, I'm just ready to get settled in at the beach house. I'm ready to relax more."

Pulling out into the traffic, Calleigh headed towards the interstate they need. Silence filled the car as she drove and Calleigh reached over, taking his hand. Giving it a squeeze, she glanced to him again, "I'm sorry everything took so long."

"It's alright, I just need to practice better coping skills," Horatio explained as he squeezed her hand back. He gave her a small smile and then moved to caress her cheek. He stared at her as she drove, exhaling lightly, "Thank you for doing this, Calleigh. I had to get out of the city."

Smiling some, she relished his touch, hoping they would be able to reconnect with each other again. "I know you did. Besides, I'm still on leave and couldn't think of anything I'd rather be doing then spending it with you."

"Maybe…maybe we can find each other again," Horatio added wistfully as he turned away. His brow knit as he felt a pang and he loosened his hand from hers. The ride was going to be long and with his score in his pocket and a syringe that he stole from the hospital, it was going to be just that much longer before he could ease the pain. He hated to deceive Calleigh, but this was something he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

**_SEQUEL_**_** TO: "Legacy Of Madness"**_

* * *

Lying in bed, Horatio stared out into the darkness of the room, the anticipation eating at him. He'd survived the drive down to the beach house and managed to function with the anxiety thrumming through his veins all the while waiting for the moment to slip away. Calleigh hadn't suspected anything, but she managed to keep him busy with unpacking and preparing for dinner.

Trying not to be so obvious, he kept his eyes on her, watching for the moment she'd begin to fade and when he unassumingly suggested an early night, he could see the relief in her eyes. He had been scared that she would want to sleep with him, but he was pleasantly surprised that she went into the guest room after saying good night. Now as he listened for the ambient sounds of the house, his hand slipped under the pillow and brought out the syringe and the packet, staring at it through the muted moonlight. A smile inched over his lips and he clutched the packet, getting up slowly. He had to be careful not to wake Calleigh or else everything would be for nil.

Walking slowly through the beach house, he made his way to the patio door and slipped out, the fresh sea breeze hitting him and giving him a new sense of purpose. Taking a seat on the chair, he pulled out the spoon and the lighter readying himself almost giddily. As he cooked the heroin, he glanced back at the door to make sure she wasn't coming, and then prepared the needle. Slipping his hand back into his pocket, he pulled out a long elastic band and tied off his arm, squeezing his fist to surge the blood forth.

Turning over in her bed, Calleigh stared out at the window, unable to sleep. Since coming to bed, she'd been lying there, her thought's going to Horatio. She'd missed being in his arms and being able to open her eyes and see him there. Sitting up in the bed, she looked towards the door, wondering if she should even try. Getting the courage up, she tossed off the sheet and got out of bed. Heading tot eh door, she went out and across to his room. Finding the door ajar, she slipped in, finding his bed empty.

A smile came to his face as he slipped the needle under his skin, pushing the drugs into his vein. Instantly, he began to feel lighter and taking the needle out of his arm, he untied the tourniquet and sat back, closing his eyes and letting the wave cover him. An easiness suffused him and he chuckled lightly, as the sensation of the breeze tickling at his body encased him. Taking in a deep breath, he let it out and then opened his eyes to see her staring back at him.

Moving through the house in search of him, Calleigh found herself in the living room. Seeing the patio door open slightly, she went over and looked out. Seeing him sitting with his back to her, she smiled and wet out. When she came to his side and could see what he was doing, anger pursed through her. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Horatio?" she asked as she moved forward and snatched the syringe from his hands.

"Relieving myself," he said slowly as he smiled. Raising his brows, he nodded, "It's just what I needed. I feel much…much better now." Laughing, he reached for her and her hand, "Just a little bit to help me."

Stepping back from him, Calleigh shook her head, "How could you do this, Horatio? You practically had this beat!" Running a hand through her hair, she glared at him, "Maybe it would be best for you to go to rehab…it's apparent you don't want my help."

"Rehab…that's gonna be great," Horatio said as he began to blink slowly. He smiled lazily and pointed, "You're…upset. I can see that clearly."

Making sure to stay back from him, Calleigh shook her head, "It figures you'd go and do something like this. So much for trusting you." Turning from him, she began to walk away and then turned back, "I'm calling the police and gonna let them deal with you and this shit."

Horatio tried to move but couldn't, laughing as he fell back against the chair. He watched as she stared at him with disgust and pointed again, "SEE! There it is! The way you really feel about me. I knew it was down there somewhere."

Fuming, Calleigh breathed out, "I loved you, you son of a bitch! But it's apparent you don't give a rats ass about me or our child!" Realizing what she'd said, Calleigh's breath hitched as she stared at him.

Horatio looked down and then slowly met her gaze, his brow crinkled, "You're having a baby? Congratulations…you and Speed will be happy."

"Dammit, it's not his…it's yours. Although right now I wish it was anyone's but yours." Turning to leave, she looked back at him, "You really know how to fuck things up, don't you?"

"Yes," he sighed heavily as he glanced away and shook his head, "I do. It's all I've done. Adrienne was right, I am pathetic."

Reaching for the door, Calleigh opened it and looked back at him, tears in her eyes, "No, you're not pathetic…but I thought you were a lot stronger. Guess I was wrong about you. Goodbye, Horatio. I'll be out of your hair in a few minutes." Going in, she closed the door behind her, her tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Calleigh, wait… Don't…don't go," Horatio called out as he tried to get up. Unable to stand, he called out to her retreating form, "Calleigh!"

Unable to look back at him, Calleigh kept walking, heading to her room. Going in, she turned on the light's and looked around. Going for her bag, she then placed it onto the bed and opened it. Starting to gather her belongings, more tears came, the knowledge that they would never be able to have a life together tearing at her.

Finally making it to his feet, Horatio stumbled through the door and looked around, slightly confused at his surroundings. Gaining his bearings, he headed for the guest room and leaned against the door, pounding on it, "Calleigh…you're not leaving me. Don't…don't."

Going to the dresser and pulling out her things, Calleigh took them back over to her bag and called out, "Go get high, Horatio. I don't want you near me or my baby."

"Calleigh…please," he pleaded as he pounded on the door more. He could hear her crying and he put his hand on the doorknob, "Calleigh…I'm…I'm sorry."

Rolling her eyes, Calleigh finished packing and slipped on her shoes. Getting her purse and keys, she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Opening it, she found him leaning against the frame, his eyes dilated from the drugs, "If you were sorry you would never have done this." Pushing past him roughly, she began down the hall, "Have a good life with your drugs."

Falling against the door, Horatio watched as she moved through the darkened home and tried to follow her, his body seemingly not wanting to cooperate. Bellowing throughout the house, he held on to the door jamb, his heart starting to thump more, "CALLEIGH!"

Ignoring him, Calleigh threw open the front door and headed down the steps. Unlocking the car with her remote, she went to the back door and placed her bag inside. Closing it, she then got in behind the wheel, her hands shaking as she held the keys in hand. Looking back up at the house, she shook her head and then started the vehicle. Backing up, she then put it into drive and stepped on the gas, heading down the dirt drive leading towards the main road.

Horatio stood at the door and watched as the car meandered down the dirt path and held on to the sides of the door. When her lights disappeared into the darkness, Horatio slammed the door and then slid to the floor, cradling his head in his hands. The silence surrounded him and he suddenly felt the binds of loneliness as they took over. Looking out into the darkened house, his eyes slid closed and he allowed the darkness to invade him, settling over him like a thick blanket.

* * *

Driving down the road with Tim in the passenger seat, Calleigh held her head up with her arm that was resting on the door while her other remained on the wheel. The past couple days had been hard for her, the truth about the pregnancy being confirmed by her doctor. After confiding in Tim what had happened at the beach house finally, he'd agreed to go with her to get Horatio and bring him back so he could enter rehab.

Pulling off the interstate, Calleigh slowed the vehicle down as they headed for the town, "You sure you don't mind doing this, Tim? I mean, he thinks this baby is yours and will probably be pretty pissed seeing you."

"Well that's just going to be his problem," Tim said as he looked to Calleigh. He couldn't believe his eyes when she'd shown up at his door in the early morning, her eyes red and swollen from crying. Having had Alexx look after Emma, he traveled with her back to the beach house to collect Horatio and put him into rehab. Reaching for her hand, he squeezed it, "I hardly think he's going to do anything now that I'm here."

"Just…be careful, okay. He could still be strung out. I don't know if he had anything else…or even where he'd get it from." Thinking more, she shook her head, "No one's been there…I checked his room when we arrived to be sure."

Perplexed, Tim arched a brow, "And you're sure he didn't get it before you guys left? Do you recall where you went before leaving the city?"

"Just to the store and we stopped to get something to eat, but we didn't get out." Realizing something, she sighed, "Shit…I left him alone in the car when I went into Ocean. Before we got there he had his cell phone out. Dammit…he did it right under my nose."

Tim shook his head and chuckled slightly, "He's dangerous and clever. Which is why you should watch yourself in there, H is very resourceful." Noticing that they were getting closer to the beach area, he swallowed and then looked to her again, still astounded that she was pregnant, "How are you feeling right now?"

Turning onto the road that lead out to the area they needed to be in, she sighed, "Scared…hurt…disappointed. Other then that I'm fine." Glancing at him as they traveled the paved road, she shook her head, "Ask me later…it might be a different story."

Hearing her determination and smirked, "Wouldn't want to be the one who pissed you off. You know you're going to have to take it easy, right, Cal?" The steely gaze showed her determination and he squeezed her hand again, "Calleigh…you know you should relax."

"I'll relax when all this is over." Seeing the drive coming up, Calleigh slowed the car and then turned onto the sandy path. Taking it slow, she took in a deep breath to steady herself, "Cuffs are in the glove box incase you need them."

Tim leaned forward and opened the glove box, plucking a pair of cuffs out. Gathering them in his hands, he looked to see the house coming into view, shaking his head lightly. The beach house was quaint yet formidable, sitting in majestic solitude. Whistling, he chuckled, "That's his beach house? He's got it made, it's…nice."

Pulling up, she shut off the car and looked towards the house, "I'll wait out here. I really have no desire to talk to him."

Tim gave her a parting look before getting out and heading for the door. As he walked, he listened for anything that would tip him off as to what could be happening, not hearing anything. Moving slowly, he finally made it to the door, putting his hand on it and pushing. The door creaked open and he arched his brow at what he saw, disbelieving that this was the same house that he saw from the outside. Everywhere there was destruction and he looked around as he emerged fully, he saw the entire scope of it all.

"Damn," he whispered under his breath as he took in the over turned furniture and the shattered glass. Apprehensively, he called out, "H! It's Speed…C'mon, H, come out."

Sitting on the floor at the end of his overturned bed, Horatio stared at the picture in his hand. He'd taken it the last time him and Calleigh had stayed there, her smile shinning trough on that day. His heart ached for her now, even as his body trembled in need of the drug he'd come to love. When a voice broke the silence of the house, Horatio jumped slightly, recognizing it. Furrowing his brow, he reached for the gun next to him and cocked back the hammer.

Continuing to meander his way through the house, he called out again, "H, it's time to get you some help. This isn't like you in the least bit, Horatio."

Taking aim at the door, sweat dripped from Horatio's brow and he blinked hard. The anger in him made birth and he growled out, "Leave me the fuck alone, Speed. I'll fucking kill you."

Hearing his voice from the room, Tim turned his attention there and then moving slowly, Tim offered, "I'm not armed, Horatio. I'm just coming to talk, that's all." He placed his hand on the door and rested the other on the knob turning it slowly, "I'm coming in and we'll talk, okay, H?"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK!" Horatio bellowed as he tossed the picture of Calleigh aside. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Opening the door more, Tim saw the gun trained on him and held up his hands, "H…I'm just here to talk. Everyone's concerned, Calleigh… she's out in the car. She's worried about you." Wincing slightly at the lie, he took a step forward and spoke calmly, as he took in his demeanor, "No one wants to hurt you."

"Calleigh isn't worried about me…she hates me!" Horatio growled out as he kept the gun trained on Tim. Holding the gun up more, he shook his head, "And I don't want to talk to you!"

Eying the gun, Tim nodded, "I understand, H. I just wanted to see how you're doing. Have you had anything since that night?" Tim could see the signs of withdrawal and sighed heavily, "Horatio, you need help. We can get it for you."

Clenching his jaw as his muscles began to spasm, Horatio's eyes crinkled at the pain as it coursed through him. Shaking more, he tried to keep the gun up, "Just…leave me…alone…" Unable to take anymore of the pain, he closed his eyes tight and his arms seemed to buckle under the weight of the gun.

Moving quickly, Tim took the gun from Horatio and put it behind him and then reached for the older man as he began to slide to the side. Holding him up, he spoke softly, "It's okay, H. We're going to get you some help, get you better." As he looked upon him, he saw nothing that remained of the proud Lieutenant, his body and mind being ravaged by the affects of the drug. Helping him up, Tim slapped the cuffs on him and then looked to him intently, "Sorry, H. It's for your own good."

Looking at the younger man as his body seemed to sway back and forth, Horatio shook his head, "She don't love me anymore, Speed…I lost her. I loose everything I love…"

"She does love you, H. You just have to find each other again. You need to get better so you can be there for her and…and your child."

A smug smile formed and Horatio shook his head, "It's not my kid…you know it's yours. You two were fucking behind my back."

"I haven't touched Calleigh, Horatio. She doesn't love me, we're just friends," Tim tried as he held Horatio up. "I don't know what's it going to take for you to understand that, but she's not pregnant with my kid, it's yours."

Laughing some, Horatio's knees buckled and Tim caught him. Giving the man a crooked smile, Horatio whispered, "It's okay to be in denial. I won't tell."

Becoming angry, Tim shook his head, "You don't know what you have, Horatio. You're wasting a wonderful relationship and killing a future with your family. Calleigh loves you, and it's tearing her apart to see you going through this. You're breaking her heart." Shuffling Horatio in his arms, he huffed, "Believe me, if she would have me, I would take her, I'd love and protect her, but…she loves you. She'll never love me."

Huffing, Horatio moved slowly with him as Tim began to walk, "I'm sure that'll change soon." As they moved into the hallway, Horatio stumbled some and slurred, "She…she's good in bed…you know that though…"

Ignoring the comment, Tim jostled Horatio and sighed, "You're stubborn and hard of hearing, you know that? Once you get yourself together, we'll find a way to get you some hard evidence to show you. But for right now, you have a choice, you can either come with us, or we'll have the cops transport you. It's your choice, H."

Not liking either, Horatio bit out, "Just leave me the fuck alone will ya? I don't need any of you."

"Clearly," Tim responded sarcastically as he moved toward the door. Stepping over glass, he sighed, "You went rock star on your place, H. It's thrashed."

Looking around some, Horatio laughed, "Then get to work, Speed. Clean this crime scene." Squinting as they neared the door, Horatio could see the car with Calleigh inside, "She don't need to be here. I repulse her."

"She loves you, H. She's just disappointed right now. But you can get yourself together and try again. She's going to have your baby, and you…you have to be there for her, Horatio. She's going to need you." Glancing up, he saw Calleigh's gaze trained on the house and sighed, taking a look around. Pulling him back to the banister that lined the front door, he unlocked the cuffs and slipped one around it. "Stay put."

Shaking his hand some, Horatio looked at him, "Where am I gonna go?" Laughing some, he whispered, "You tell your girlfriend I'll be along shortly."

Shaking his head, Tim left Horatio and then stepped outside of the door, heading for the car. He could see the longing in Calleigh's eyes and he exhaled heavily, hating what this was doing to his friends. Coming to her side, he bent and knocked on the window, waiting for her to roll it down. When she did, he glanced to the house, "He's restrained, but he's refusing to go either way. I say we call the cops and let them deal with him here." Reaching behind him, he showed the gun, "You could've told me that he had a piece. He had it trained on me when I went in."

Seeing the Glock, Calleigh shook her head, "I…I didn't know he had that here. He must have had it hidden." Looking towards the house again, she looked back at Tim, "If they take him he'll never work at the lab again, Tim. We can't let that happen to him."

"Cal, the house is trashed, and he's coming off of his high and into withdrawals. What are you planning on doing?" Tim arched his brow in irritation and trained his eyes on the house. He didn't trust Horatio at the moment and he was anxious to get back to him, "Cal, we have to do something, but in your condition…"

"Keep him cuffed and in the backseat. We need to be the ones to take him…and I'm fine, Tim. I might be pregnant but that doesn't mean I cannot drive." Raising a brow at him, she sighed, "Look, he would do the same for either of us…we at least owe it to him."

"Yeah, I'm sure he would." Standing, he sighed heavily, "I'll go and get him. Can we at least knock him out, I seriously don't want to drive hours with him in the state he's in."

Pulling out some papers, Calleigh brought them up so Tim could see, "We don't have to. There is a really good one down here. I've already called and they have an opening and will take him."

"Alright, we'll take him there." Looking to her, he asked, "Are you sure you can do this? He's going to be in the backseat."

Nodding, she placed the papers back, "Keep him on the passenger side and I'll be fine. You uh…you might want to sit back there with him though."

"Any way you want to do this, Cal." Leaving the car, he went back into the house and crossed over to Horatio, uncuffing him from the banister and then cuffing him back, "Looks like it's time to go. Calleigh says there's a spot here at a local rehab center. We're going to take you in."

"Anything to get rid of me," Horatio replied as he cringed, another spasm hitting him again. Faltering, he leaned onto the wall and breathed heavily, "Just shoot me…put me out of my misery."

"There's not going to be an easy way out of this, Horatio. You're going to have to work for it." Pulling him off the wall, he heard him groan in pain and grimaced, "Sorry about that, H. You're going to go somewhere where you can be helped. You can get past this, I know you're strong enough."

"I'm weak…" Horatio said in defeat and closed his eyes as the pain grew. Feeling nauseous, he began to dry heave and then threw up bile that was on his stomach. The acidic taste made him gag again and more made way, out of him and onto the floor.

Tim moved quickly to the bathroom to get a wet cloth and then returned to him, wiping his face off. Concern laced his eyes and he asked lowly, "When is the last time you ate anything, H?"

Shaking his head slightly, the coolness from the cloth was refreshing to him. Swallowing, he whispered, "When…when Calleigh…cooked…"

Tim held him close to keep him from faltering and shook his head minutely, his voice strained, "Are you trying to kill yourself, H?"

Breathing heavily, Horatio looked at him, his eyes drooping, "I…don't deserve…to live…"

Seeing the need to move, he started off, taking most of Horatio's weight on him. Walking slowly, he stepped out onto the small porch, taking the time to close the door. Gathering himself, he pointed him to the car and started off again. As they walked, Tim encouraged Horatio each step of the way and held him close to make sure he didn't fall. Getting there, he opened the back passenger door and slipped him in, then quickly going to the other side to get in next to him. Once in he looked to Calleigh and nodded and then glanced to Horatio, noticing his stiffening demeanor.

Putting the car in reverse, Calleigh used the mirrors to guide her so she wouldn't have to look back towards Horatio. Turning the car around, she started down the drive, heading for the road. Turning the ac up some, she glanced to Tim in the mirror, seeing him attending to Horatio. Putting her eyes back on the road ahead of them, she placed a hand on her stomach, hoping and praying her child would never have to go through any of this.

Horatio's eyes drifted to her form as she drove, seeing the determination in her. She was stiff and refused to make eye contact and he sighed defeated and sat back roughly, "I've lost her, Speed. She can't even look at me."

Trying to ignore his comment, Calleigh kept her eyes forward, determined to get them there as quickly as possible. Turning onto the paved road, she took in a deep breath, the rehab center only fifteen minutes from there. Trying not to let her emotions come through, Calleigh took in another deep breath, hoping that for his sake, they would be able to help him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

**_SEQUEL_**_** TO: "Legacy Of Madness"**_

* * *

Horatio shuffled to keep up with Tim as he led him through the doors of the rehab facility, watching Calleigh as she walked with a firm gait ahead of them, her eyes devoid of any emotion. The ride to the facility was laced with thick silence- silence he knew he deserved. He'd made a mistake and in making that mistake, he drove her away, the realization coming on the heels of knowing he couldn't score any more heroin to maintain the high. In a flurry of fury and despair, he tore through his beach home without any regard and settled in the room to die. He wasn't expecting to see Tim and he definitely didn't suspect that Calleigh would care enough to get him into a program. Their concern started to clear the haze he was in, and he sighed heavily beginning to feel the effects of his guilt.

Breathing heavily, he stopped and then looked to Tim with reproach, "Speed…give me a second will ya?"

Hearing the request, Calleigh continued on to the front desk and looked to the man sitting there. Pulling out what they'd need, she handed it to him, "Hi, I'm Calleigh Duquesne. I called yesterday about getting my…friend into rehab here…Horatio Caine."

Looking to the female in front of him, Harry Stanton, he smiled and eased forward, then glancing behind her to see two males, one in hand cuffs. Arching a brow, he smirked, "Your friend's in hand cuffs, you know that right?"

"I know. It was for both our and his own protection. Don't worry, we have the keys to them," she replied softly. Taking a deep breath, she shifted her weight some, "So, is there any paperwork I need to fill out?"

Gathering the packet, he pushed it forward and smiled warmly, "Yes, there is and by the way, the name's Harry. I'm the administrator here." Smiling he nodded towards the hallway, "Staff's on break so I'm manning the office. We'll process him and then get him into a room. When's the last time he used and does he have anything on him?"

Unsure, Calleigh shook her head, "Honestly, I don't know. We came up from Miami…and when I left him a couple days ago he was as high as a kite. But, I don't think he has anything on him. He seems to be going through detox again."

"Again." Harry looked to the disheveled red head and shook his head, "Not your first time to the part, chief? How long have you been using?" Seeing the outright defiance, Harry chuckled, "You know, it's not going to hurt to speak, actually, it's really easy and it's going to go a long way to help you. So, like to try it again?"

Horatio sighed heavily and looked away, the images of Adrienne with the needle assaulting him. "Three to four days. No breaks. And then again when I got out of the hospital. That didn't last very long."

Turning and starting the paperwork, Calleigh sighed and pushed her hair back from her eyes. Trying not to focus on what they were saying, she concentrated on the questions. Finding some she didn't know the answers to, she skipped over them, deciding to let Tim find out the answers from them.

"Good, so we're getting somewhere. You haven't been at it long, but as you already know, heroin's highly addictive, so we're going to get clever on how to get you over this." Looking to them all, Harry leaned back and crossed his arms, "We have a strict no tolerance policy- caught using and you're out. We have a curfew, and everyone, I mean everyone goes to group. No one's too good to get it all out. After four weeks, we'll do an assessment to see where we're at."

"Four weeks?" Horatio asked exasperated. He looked to Tim and then back to the burly administrator and cringed, "Four weeks locked away…Will I be able to have visitors?"

"Yes, but not in the first week. You need to get acclimated and the fewer distractions the better." Getting up, he glanced to Calleigh and saw the blank look and shook his head, "It's going to give you time to start thinking about the people you've hurt."

"There's not enough time in the world for that," Horatio grumbled as he shifted his weight.

Looking to Harry, Calleigh shifted her weight again, "Is there anyway he can use an alias while he's here? Reason being, he's got a lot of enemy's out there that wouldn't waste anytime to try to get to Horatio."

"Sure, pick anyone you want. We have a airtight disclosure policy though. No one but the treating doctor, family and myself knows any personal information about a patient. There are strict laws against that."

"Okay, good." Chancing a glance at him, she sighed, "What do you want your name to be in here, Horatio?"

Feeling her unaffected gaze, he shook his head, his tone bordering on insolent, "How about jackass. That's what I'm known for right? Or maybe fuck up perhaps?"

Getting aggravated, slammed the pen down and turned to him, "Look, you might not care what happens to you but some of us do. Now stop being an ass and help yourself here."

"Fine, how about Ray? "

"Ray will do just fine." Moving away from the counter, Harry came around and surveyed the tall red head, "You'll bunk with one other person, and make nice. We're not tolerant of trouble makers."

"Meaning, you can't kick someone's ass for just looking at you, H," Tim interjected as he leaned toward him. He met Calleigh's intense gaze and shrugged his shoulders, "What?"

Pursing her lips, Calleigh turned back to the paperwork, "Ray Lancaster. Remember that, Horatio." Finishing up the papers, she handed then to Harry, "I'll be close in case you need any more information or he gives you a hard time. My contact information is on there, as is Mr. Speedle's."

"Good. I don't think that we're going to have problems, are we, Ray?" Ignoring that Horatio was not responsive he turned to the duo and started walking, "If you want, we can get a sense of where he'll reside."

Glancing at Tim and seeing him nod, Calleigh began to follow Harry. Walking towards a set of locked double doors, she asked, "Will he be prescribed medications while he's here? The doctor in Miami had given him a prescription before we left."

"Yes, we'll asses and then go from there. He'll go through a physical so we can see exactly what we're working on. We take care of our own, Ms. Duquesne."

Waiting as Harry slid a card through the electronic lock, she stepped back as the door opened and then flowed him through with Tim and Horatio behind her. Looking around some, she inquired, "So, besides the meeting he has to attend, what else will there be for him to do? He doesn't like just sitting around."

"He'll be going to therapy. We're going to find the reason why he medicates. And, he'll be busy with volunteer work, but that won't start until his third week. The first two weeks we'll work on him," Harry said as he looked back at them.

"So you know, this addiction wasn't one he started himself. He was kidnapped and forced to take them while he was being held. He was also severely beaten and put through emotional abuse as well," Calleigh said as they continued to walk. "He'd never touched drugs before then…he was totally against them as a matter of fact."

"Well, that's a horse of a different color. It makes thing…interesting. The heroin is acting like a pain reliever instead of something he wants to do." Seeing her expression he explained, "He was forced on the stuff, after being beaten and emotionally abused. He seeks heroin to medicate the pain. Once there's a taste, however, it's over from there. The addiction is tight. We're just going to have to find a way to steer him away from the pain."

Coming to a room, they stopped and Calleigh looked around some, seeing numbers on the doors, "Is there anything he is allowed to have while he's here? Besides his clothes that is?"

"He's allowed to have books, that's just about it. No outside medication whatsoever. If he has a headache, our med tech will get him something for it. He needs to focus on himself while he is here. Little to no distractions if possible."

"Okay. What about toiletries? Electric razor…toothpaste…things like that?" she asked, knowing she'd have to go back to the house to collect them and his clothes.

"Oh yeah, he can have that. No straight razors, okay? We learned the bad way not to have those around. Our goal is to bring him back in the most comfortable way possible. He is allowed to have pictures of family members and loved ones." Looking back, he spoke, "You have a big family, Ray?"

Horatio almost forgot his new name and then sighed, "What you see is what you get, Harry. It's just me."

Harry nodded as he pursed his lips and then gestured to Calleigh and Tim, "Not necessarily true, Ray. You've got these two. They obviously care for you enough to get you here, so let's start from there, okay?"

Lowering her eyes to the floor, Calleigh then took in a deep breath and looked at Harry, "I'll have to bring his things by later, if that's okay. We didn't bring anything along being he needed to get here as quickly as possible."

"You'll have to leave them with me. After you leave him here today, you won't be able to see him again for another week. So….I guess," Harry said as they came to another bank of doors, "this is where you say good bye. The residential halls are beyond this door, and you can't have access until he's completed a week."

Horatio looked to Tim and then to Calleigh, pleading with his eyes, but then just nodding, "I guess I'll be seeing you. Maybe I'll be able to hold my head up when talking to you again, Calleigh."

Unsure of what to say, Calleigh looked to Tim, seeing his nod and then to Horatio. As much as it hurt her to leave him there, she knew it was for the best. Biting her lip, she took in a deep breath, her voice coming soft "Take care, Horatio. Do what they say and let them help you being we can't."

As they turned to walk toward the door, Horatio held up his still cuffed hands, "Um…I need the keys."

Tim went into his pocket and grabbed the keys, tossing them to Harry, "Take it easy, H."

As they walked toward the door, Harry sighed and started to unlock Horatio's cuffs, "Now if ever there was a reason to get better, those two are. You realize you're lucky, right?"

"I suppose," Horatio sighed heavily, watching as they disappeared down the corridor. He was now on his own and it was up to him to make the best of it and get better.

* * *

Walking down the hallway with his hands in his pockets, Tony Wiser nodded to the few people he passed as he headed towards his room. Stopping suddenly, he began to count softly as he closed his eyes, the numbers running front to back over and over. Without warning, he stopped just as suddenly as he started and began to walk again. Whistling as he went, he went to his room door and went inside.

Going straight to his foot locker, he didn't notice the other person in the room with him that was sitting on the bed. Getting out a pack of smokes, he went over to the window and opened it. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pack of matches, he noticed movement out the corner of his eye and jumped. Staring at the red head sitting on the bed, he looked around the room before looking back at him, "Who…who the fuck are you, man?"

Horatio glanced to him briefly before letting a breath escape, "Apparently, I'm your new roommate. Ray Lancaster. I just got here today."

Eying him nervously, Tony's hands shook from his withdrawals and he stayed back, "What you in for, man?"

"Heroin," Horatio looked to see him shaking and gestured with a nod, "You?"

"You name it, I've done it," Tony said and then pulled out a match. Striking it, he lite the cigarette and took a long drag before blowing the smoke out the window. "You smoke?" he asked offering him one out the pack.

"No," he answered back as he felt his leg jumping. He watched the guy intently and then shook his head, "How long have you been here?"

Taking in another drag, Tony sighed wearily, "Two fuckin' weeks. My old lady had me admitted when she found me passed out and half dead in the bathroom." Shaking his head, he snickered and sighed, "Never knew she cared so much."

Horatio watched as the young man smoked and blew it out, "My girlfriend left me and came back with a friend and handcuffed me." He didn't want to get into it about Tim's presence and he shook his head, "They couldn't handle me, I suppose."

Twitching some, Tony reached for a chair and pulled it over, "The councilors say if they bring us here it's cause they care. Personally, I think there full of shit…but, that's just me." Taking another drag, he then flicked the ashes towards the window, "How long you been usin'?"

Rubbing his neck roughly, Horatio bit his lip and shook his head, "Three to four days before getting caught with it two days ago. They don't understand… I needed it…" Scratching at his arm, he shook again, "My girlfriend's pregnant, she says that it's mine, but she's been with someone else. They put me here to get rid of me."

"Bummer, dude," Tony replied as he shook his head. Holding the cigarette at the corner of his lips, he nodded to Horatio, "My best advice…get one of those um…uh…paternity test things done. Prove she's lying."

Horatio thought about it and nodded standing slowly, "She keeps saying that they are just friends, but I can see differently." Wincing in pain, he could feel the need roaring within him and groaned, "What do you do all day? You gotta do something to keep your mind off of it."

Putting out his smoke, Tony pointed to him and then the door, "They have a gym for us here…but, we're supervised. Then there's the library and of course group which we have daily." Smirking, Tony got up and went to his footlocker and opened it. Finding what he wanted, he closed it back and tossed the magazine over to Horatio, "I've got a buddy who got me that and several others like it. It uh…helps pass the time."

Horatio smirked and leafed through the magazine and then chucked it back at him, "Good to know, but I have a good memory. The last woman I was with…" Laughing, he held his stomach, "Do they ever give us any time to ourselves? I mean, I know right now, but…you know…if someone comes?" He thought of who he could get to come down and then looked to Tony again, "This doesn't look as if it's so tough on security."

Shaking his head, Tony walked to the window and looked out, pointing, "They got hidden camera's all around to monitor the place. No one comes in or out without them knowing about it." Turning back to Horatio, he chuckled, "But, if you're looking for a good time with you're girl…let me know and I'll make sure to stay out the room for awhile."

"I'll keep that in mind." Becoming agitated slightly, Horatio stood abruptly and stumbled, "What are we supposed to be doing now? I can't just sit here…" Even as he said that, he eyed the door and then looked back to Tony, "Two weeks…is it working for you?"

Going towards him some, Tony shrugged, "Well, I ain't stumbling around like you are, am I?" Smiling some, Tony nodded to the door and went for it, "Come on, I'll show you around, man. Introduce you to some of the cooler peeps here."

Following Tony out into the corridor and asked, "They let us mingle on our own?"

"In certain area's." Glancing down to his wrist, Tony pointed to the wrist band Harry had placed there on Horatio's arm, "See that, yours is yellow, means you cannot have visitors yet, and you'll be having bed checks along with piss tests every day. Don't worry about that though, the nurse that does those is smokin' hot. Gave me a boner the whole week I had to go see her."

Horatio smirked and licked his lips, "Did she…ah…help you out with it?"

"I wish," Tony smiled. "Had to go jack off in the bathroom afterwards. Nope, she's married and apparently faithful…but damn, hot as hell. You'll see what I mean." Pointing to one of the rooms they were passing, Tony whispered, "That's Gary Evans in that room. Stay the hell away from him if you ever come across him. He's bordering nuts."

Horatio gazed at the room as they passed it and asked, "What's the deal with him? What did he do to get here?"

"Alcohol, drugs…you name it…only worse then me. He'd been doing it for years. Plus he has flashbacks sometimes. That's why you need to just stay away from him. From what I've heard, they're trying to find a place to take him. He's too much of a threat to everyone here," Tony said as they kept walking. Taking another hallway, he pointed to another room with several people in it, "That's the art center…if you like that type shit. Me, I can't draw a stick figure."

Intrigued about Gary, Horatio shook his head and frowned, "There's no fucking way." He looked a head and saw a group of people heading for the doors, "Where are they going?"

"Ah, that's one of the group therapy sessions. If it's really nice out, sometimes they let us have them outside. It's cool and all…least I can smoke then." Going to one of the hall windows, he pointed across the way, "Over there is the cafeteria. Food's pretty good. Beats hospital food, that's for sure."

"I wouldn't know, I didn't eat when I was in the hospital. Do they make you eat here?" Horatio looked around to see most of the people they pass, staring at him. He leaned in and asked, "Is there something on my shirt? Why are they staring?"

Chuckling some, Tony shook his head, "You're the new guy. Don't let it bother you, man…they are harmless for the most part." Putting his hand up and stopping them both, Tony pointed down towards the end of the hall, "Now, take a look at that babe and tell me she's not hot."

Horatio followed Tony's sights and gulped at the sight of the woman, licking his lips absently. He grinned as he felt the flush of arousal and then coughed, "Who…who is she?"

"Nurse Claire Roberts…the hottest thing on a pair of leg's. She was the one I was tellin' you about, dude. Instant boner material, huh?"

Barely hearing Tony, Horatio nodded and continued to stare blatantly, taking in the woman's slim form. Her long dark hair contrasted nicely with her pale skin and he could see from where he was standing, that she had alluring pale blue eyes. Catching her eyes, he smiled at her and was somewhat surprised that she smiled back and even more so as she began to approach.

Licking his lips and smoothing back his hair some, Tony cleared his throat and turned some, "Oh I'm gonna be hitting the bathroom again soon."

Seeing the red head and not recognizing him, Claire figured he was the new guy that Harry had told her about. Coming to him and Tony, she gave Tony a smile and then looked at the red head, "Hi, I'm Claire Roberts…you must be our new resident…Ray, correct?"

"Yes, Ray Lancaster," Horatio responded smoothly. He smiled and glanced down at the floor before retaining eye contact with her, "You must be the nurse that I've heard so much about." Hearing Tony groan, he snickered, "And may I add, I've heard nothing but good things about you."

Giving him a smile and glancing at Tony, Claire looked back at him, "Well, I hope so." Tilting her head, she looked over at Tony, "Tony, could you give me and Ray a few minutes please? Ray, if you will follow me, I have a test you need to do."

Raising his brow, Tony looked at Horatio, "Have fun, man. I'll meet you back in the room."

Horatio nodded and ran a hand through his hair and followed Claire as she led him down the corridor. He watched from behind as she walked, her hips swaying slightly and he shook his head. When they stopped at her office, she opened the door and he entered turning just as she closed the door.

"I didn't think I'd have to test so quickly. I just got here," Horatio said as he looked to her. He couldn't help the smile that rode his lips and he rubbed his neck, his eyes roving over her body.

"All new residents must be tested upon entering rehab." Going over and getting a new file and paperwork, she wrote down his name. "Okay Ray, just a few basic questions…" Sitting own at her desk, she motioned for him to sit in the other chair. "I need you age, height and the last time you used and what you used."

Starting off with the basics, he sighed, "I'm fifty one, six feet tall and I used heroin two days ago. Prior to that, I was using for three or four days straight with no rest."

Nodding as she wrote, she then looked at him, "And before that three to four days…how long had you been using?"

"Never," he answered as he looked away. The thoughts came and he readjusted himself to get comfortable, "I tried to stay away from anything addictive, my family…"

Understanding, Claire continued to write, "So addiction runs in the family then? Okay, well…" Getting up, she got her blood pressure pump and stethoscope and went over to him, "I need you to roll up you sleeves so I can check your arms and take your blood pressure."

Rolling up both his sleeves, Horatio offered his arms to her, "See, no fresh track marks.'

Looking at them and then to him, she smiled, "I'll have to check your feet next too." Placing the blood pressure cup into place, she then put the ends of the stethoscope into her ears. Pumping up the cuff and taking his vitals, she then peeled it off, "Well, your blood pressure is slightly elevated which comes from withdrawals as is your heart rate." Stepping back, she motioned to his shoes, "If you would remove them and your socks please."

Doing as he was told, Horatio took off the socks and waited as she inspected his feet. When she was done, he asked, "So…everything on the up and up, Claire?"

"So far…" she replied as she wrote a few notes onto the paper. "Okay, if you will stand up and get on the scales. I need to get your weight also." When he got on, she logged in the information, writing it down and went over to the cabinet. Getting out a specimen cup, she went back to him and pointed to the corner of the room, "Behind the curtain please. I need a urine sample."

Horatio chuckled as he took the cup in hand, "You mean go and find a bathroom, don't you?" The stoic expression taunted him and he glowered, "You don't expect me to do a piss in a cup in front of you, do you?"

Raising a brow, Claire looked at him, her head tilted slightly, "Mr. Lancaster…trust me when I say you have nothing I haven't seen on other men before. Now, there is a urinal behind the curtain…so you can finish when you're done filling the cup."

Glaring at the shapely nurse, Horatio sighed heavily and started for the curtain. Never had he felt as embarrassed as he did at that moment. His mind recalled all of the investigations he had been apart of, and all of the suspects he helped bring down. He couldn't help but correlate the feeling of victory in solving a crime with the shame he now felt being treated just as he had treated suspects.

Finishing the sample, Horatio stepped from the curtain and returned back to Claire, handing it over, "It's clean."

Placing a set of gloves on, she took the specimen cup and went over to the sink. Opening the cup, she got a small plastic strip and dipped it into the urine. Bringing it out, she then watched as it turned colors and glanced to him, "You can put your socks and shoes back on now, sir." Writing down the results, she then took the cup back over behind the curtain and flushed it down the urinal. Tossing the cup in the trash, she stripped off the gloves, "Okay Mr. Lancaster, your urine shows there is still a trace of the drug in your system…which would be normal being you last used two days ago."

"Yeah, just a trace," Horatio said as he licked his lips. Staring blankly, he licked his lip and then came to himself, frowning, "Is that all, can I go now?"

Turning to him, Claire nodded, "Yes. But I'll need to see you back in here in the morning…nine am please. All I'll need to do is check your BP again and get another urine sample." Seeing his look, Claire tilted her head slightly, her voice becoming soft and understanding, "Mr. Lancaster, all new residents have to go through this. Please don't think you're the only one."

Disbelief ran through him but he shook it off and smirked, "As long as you're the one administering the tests, it's fine by me." Giving her a wink, he opened the door and walked out, taking a look around. The surroundings were unfamiliar and he didn't see Tony. Deciding to go about it on his own, he left the door and started walking, taking in his environment. For the most part, the place was quiet, save for the few people that passed by. He would be happy if he could last his stay here without having to interact with anyone as far as he was concerned.

Stopping at a window, the presence of the bars that were attached on the outside of the windows wasn't lost on him and he sighed heavily as he stared out into the blue skies, the doubt and the cravings hitting him all at once. He was alone and addicted, something he'd never thought he'd find himself. As his body began to tremble, he groaned and leaned more against the window, just wishing, at this point, that he could die.


	6. Chapter 6

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

**_SEQUEL_**_** TO: "Legacy Of Madness"**_

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Horatio held a picture of Calleigh in his hands, staring at it for long moments. After exploring the facility more, he had come back to see a small box on his bed, only to find it filled with his toiletries and a few personal items. Coming upon a forensic journal, he had tossed it to the floor in anger, glancing down to see something next to it. Picking it up, he read the note that was written in her hand and exhaled heavily, sitting down. Turning it over, he stared at the picture of her smiling and felt a warmth bloom in his chest then falter at the thought of her and Tim.

"She's where she needs to be," he grumbled as he bent for the disregarded journal and slipped the picture in before setting it back into the box. At the moment, he didn't want anything that reminded him of his life before the addiction took over. Finishing putting away most of his things, he heard the door open and looked over to see Harry coming in with a clip board and sighed heavily. He hadn't had much interaction with the administrator, but from the initial meeting, he knew he was going to have to be on his toes with him.

"To what do I owe this visit, Harry? I've done everything I had to do," Horatio said smugly.

Closing the door behind him and smiling some, Harry sighed, "I know you have…Lieutenant." Seeing the look in Horatio's eyes, Harry held his hands up, "Please, let me explain." Going over and getting the chair Tony had at the window, he brought it over and took a seat. "I recognized you when your friends walked you in here. I've seen you on TV plenty of times to know who you are, sir…and your secret is safe with me. I was coming to see how you're adjusting to your accommodations here."

Horatio shook his head and smirked lightly, "My accommodations are just fine. I would like to have a room to myself, but seeming as if that's not going to happen, I'll deal with my friend Tony." Taking a seat, he scratched at his arm and frowned as he felt his muscles seize, shaking his head, "Are you really the only one who knows who I am? My treating doctor won't know?"

"No one but me knows. That is how it is with any patient that comes in here under an alias. Personally, it's no one else's business." Crossing one leg over the other, Harry looked to Horatio, "But, right now I think Tony will be good for you to be around. He's a good man…friendly and will look out for you."

Looking down at his clipboard, Harry raised a brow, "The young woman that brought you in, she requested that I inform you she'll be staying at your place and taking care of things for you there."

Horatio nodded and then looked to the forensic book longingly, "So she's sticking around. That's a good sign, isn't it?" Holding his stomach, Horatio groaned again and doubled over, the pain coming in waves now. Looking up to Harry, he cried out and then held his hand up to stave him. After it subsided, he nodded, "I'm okay…so…Do I have a schedule to go by?"

Nodding, Harry pulled a sheet from his clipboard and handed it over to Horatio, "Now, the nurse and therapy sessions are mandatory. The others…well, just some things I thought maybe you'd like."

Horatio perused the list and smirked as he shook his head, "Art? Are you kidding me? I'm not twelve, Harry. I'd rather put my head in a gas oven." Frowning, he looked to Harry again, "Stop me if I'm wrong, but aren't I supposed to be here to get myself straight? Why do you have me down for mentoring? I'm an addict just like they are."

"Yes, you are. But, you're also a cop…and a good one from all I've heard. I know you didn't bring this on yourself…it was forced against your will. But, it's up to you to see that. It's up to you to fight against it." Getting up, Harry set his clipboard down and unbutton his sleeves. Rolling them up and showing Horatio his arms, he then looked at him, "I was in the same position you are a very long, long time ago…and I changed. I know you can as well…I can see it in you."

Horatio stared at his arms and focused, fighting the spasms that were beginning. He shook his head and whispered, "How do you fight something that takes over every fiber of you?" Even as he spoke, he could feel the urge growing within him encasing him wholly. Turning away from Harry, he held his head in his hands, feeling as if the world was crowding him. He was tormented not only in his mind but in his heart as well, knowing the damage that he had brought upon everyone. "I can't do this, Harry."

"You can do it, Horatio. You just have to find it within you to beat this. It's there…you know it is. But if you don't fight, this monster will beat you and you don't want that," Harry said as he sat back down. Seeing how Horatio was in pain, he crinkled his brow, "I'm going to have the doctor talk to you and see about prescribing you something to help with the detox. Kinda like what they would have given you in the hospital."

"I was restrained in the hospital," Horatio mentioned as he looked to Harry. The pangs were hitting harder and his face lapsed into a mask of pain his voice cracking, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

Understanding, Harry stood up, "Horatio, do you want me to have you restrained for now?" Pulling out his phone, he could see the pain the man was in.

"Yes." The fear was evident as he looked to Harry and realized that one vitally important aspect was missing- Calleigh. She'd been there for him when he detoxed before, looking to her for strength. Now that he was alone in this place, he wasn't so sure that he would make it. Feeling the cravings clawing at him, he began to claw at his arms, "I need something, Harry. Just a little bit."

Hitting a number on his phone and then placing it into his pocket, Harry got up, going over to him and taking his wrists and holding then firmly, "Horatio…look at me." Staring at the man, Harry raised a brow, "Now I know you want this shit out of you. You don't want it ruling your life…taking what you love from you. Reach deep down inside yourself and you fight this. Fight!"

Horatio struggled with Harry and tried to topple him, the adrenaline flowing through him. Forcing Harry back, he scrambled for the door only to feel himself being pushed against it and held, the coldness of the door suffusing through his body. He breathed heavily as he tried to lift up, feeling the pressure on his arms. He knew this hold more than any other, having put many a perpetrator in the exact hold.

Forcing himself to move, he bit out, "Get…off…of me!"

"No, Horatio. I'm not gonna allow you to hurt yourself or anyone else in this facility." Hearing pounding from the other side, Harry pulled Horatio from the door and called out, "Get me some help in here." As the orderlies came in and got hold of Horatio, Harry watched as they carefully restrained the struggling man so not to hurt him. When one of the nurse came in, he looked to her, "Get Dr. Rhodes in here please, Amy."

Horatio pulled on his restraints and bellowed, "Get these off of me! Let me go!" Straining, he then relaxed, his body going limp as the sweat began to pop. He'd felt this before, the fury mixed with the pain and the craving for the high as it wracked his body. Breathing in and out rapidly, he looked to Harry, "I need to see her. Please…"

"I can't, Ray." Looking down at the man, he looked to the others and nodded to the door. Watching them leave out, he pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down. Leaning forward onto his knees, Harry lowered his voice, "I can't. I have to follow the rules, Horatio. I know you can do this. Show that pretty young woman you can do this. Show her that you're still strong and willing to fight for yourself. Show her you can beat this. Let her be your focus point."

Horatio pulled at the restraints and cringed, shutting his eyes tightly. He wanted nothing more than to die, but he knew that it wouldn't be that easy. Just like before, he was going to have to fight to survive this. Behind his lids, he saw her and as the pain eased slightly, he exhaled, "Calleigh…"

"That's it, Horatio…see her in your mind…feel her strength and pull from that. Fight this beast within you and don't let it win." Getting an idea, he looked around at what little Horatio had. Crinkling his brow, he waited until he could see some of the man's pain subsiding, "Horatio…do you have a picture of her here with you?"

Opening his eyes, Horatio whispered, "In…the…book."

Getting up, Harry saw a forensics book and picked it up. Opening it, he found her picture and nodded. Reaching into his back pocket, he brought out a small roll of medical tape and tore off two pieces. Making them both into circles, he placed them onto the back and then leaned over the bed to the wall. Placing the picture low enough for Horatio to be able to see it, he then sat back down, "There you go, Horatio. Open your eyes and look at her. Focus everything on her and her smile."

Horatio turned his head to see the picture, and tried to gather himself, allowing a small smile to come, "Calleigh…" A sudden wave came over him and his muscles seized, causing him to grasp onto the restraints, straining. When it had passed, he relaxed as much as he could and then stared at the ceiling before turning to look at the picture again. She wasn't there to help him through it, but just the sight of her smile was comforting.

* * *

Walking through the doors of the rehab facility, Calleigh took off her sunglasses and placed them on top of her head. For the past week, she'd been staying at the beach house, getting it back in order and trying to come to terms with her pregnancy and with everything that was happening. Every night she cried herself to sleep in Horatio's bed, wishing she'd been able to help him more then she had. Deep down, the CSI in her knew Horatio was where he needed to be and getting the proper help and treatment he needed, but the woman in her, the side of her that needed him there ached for him.

Walking up to the main desk to check in, she saw Harry's familiar face and gave him a smile, "Hi, I'm here to see Ho…I mean Ray Lancaster."

Harry smiled and nodded, tilting his head slightly, "He's in therapy at the moment, but they should be coming out soon. How have you been, Ms. Duquesne?"

"Oh, okay. Uh…how's…how's he doing?" Calleigh asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. "Has there been any problem's?"

Scratching at his temple, his brow raised and he nodded, "The first few days were hell. He detoxed pretty hard. We ended up having to restrain him, but he came out of it alright. He's been going to therapy and even doing some painting. He's acclimating himself really well. He's had some urges, but we talk him down." Taking a look at the clock, he moved from behind the desk and looked down the corridor to see the people filtering out and smiled as he pulled the card. Swiping it, he nodded, "They're coming out now. Why don't you go and greet him?"

Staying where she was at, she looked to Harry, "Maybe…maybe you should make sure he wants to see me. I don't want to upset him." A nervous feeling came over her and Calleigh shifted her weight, "If he's doing well I don't want to set him back."

"Believe me, Calleigh, if anyone, he wants to see you. He's been talking about you nonstop. I think he's been waiting on you to come." Seeing him emerge from the room, he smiled and gestured once more, "Here's your chance."

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh steadied herself and walked over to Harry. When he opened the door, she looked down the hallway to see Horatio walking with another younger man. Taking the visitors badge that Harry held out to her, she clipped it on and breathed out. Starting to walk down the hallway slowly, she saw as he looked up and stopped. Swallowing hard, she continued to walk towards him, her eyes not leaving him.

Horatio talked with Tony as they exited the group therapy, smiling lightly. When he looked up to see her standing in the hall, Horatio stopped in mid stride and swallowed, unsure if he'd been imagining this. His detox had been hard on him, but with just one glance to the picture that adorned his wall, he made it through.

Hearing Tony talking a mile a minute beside him, he gestured to him without breaking his gaze with her, "Tony…I'll…um…I'll see you around, okay?"

Looking down the hall in the direction the red head was looking, Tony smiled, recognizing the woman from the picture, "Alright, man. Hey, if you want some privacy to talk…take her out to the garden." Leaving him with that thought, Tony went on to their room.

Seeing the other man leave, Calleigh closed the distance between them and finally came to rest in front of him. Looking up at him, she spoke softly, "Hey."

Smiling more, Horatio glanced at the floor before meeting her eyes, "Hey." Making sure to keep his distance, he glanced around and then looked to the door, "It's nice to see you, Cal. How…how are you?"

Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she nodded, "I'm good…just been wondering how you were. Tim's been wondering also. He called this morning and wanted me to tell you he went by your place and the construction is almost done. He's been making sure everything's on the up and up there for you."

Horatio nodded thoughtfully and smiled, "Tell him thanks for me, okay?" Shifting his weight, he looked to the door again and asked, "Would you like to walk with me out to the gardens? We can have some privacy there."

"Uh…sure. I mean, if it's okay. I don't want you to be breaking any rules or anything," she replied, unsure if they were allowed.

Holding up his wrist, Horatio showed off his blue wrist band and smiled, "This says that I can. I've passed their test, so I can go wherever I want on the campus." Opening the door, he gestured, "C'mon, it's a nice day out."

Going out the door, she then waited as he came up beside her and they started to walk slowly out towards the gardens. As others passed with friends and family, Calleigh glanced up at him and then back out, "You're looking good. Harry says you're doing really good here."

Horatio absently scratched his head and sighed, "Yeah, after the first few days. I had to detox and they had to restrain me. It was worse this time, Cal. The only thing that kept me sane was to look at your picture."

Looking down as they walked, Calleigh breathed out softly, "I'm sorry you had to go through that alone." Lifting her head back up, she looked to him, "But you made it through. That's good."

"Yeah, now comes the easy part." Chuckling as they walked, Horatio nodded, "You know I've been doing some painting. It's not Picasso, but it helps to center. They're in my room if you want to see."

Giving him a small smile, Calleigh nodded, "Yeah…that'd be great. Do you think you'll continue to do that when you get out?"

"I dunno, it's something that calms me, so I guess so." Slowing his gait as they came to the gardens, he glanced to her to see if anything had changed and sighed, "So…how are you really doing, Calleigh?"

Looking around at the flowers as they passed them, Calleigh sighed, "Okay I guess. I've been starting to have some morning sickness and all, but that's normal. They doctor said everything look's good and has me on prenatal pills, so I've been taking them now."

"That's good." Listening for the ambient sounds, he smiled warmly, "Harry tells me that you're staying here? How's the beach house? I know I left it in not so good shape."

Nodding some, Calleigh sighed, "Tim helped me get it straightened up before I took him back to Miami. He didn't want me moving any furniture by myself. But uh, it's back to the way it was. I hope you don't mind me staying there. If so I can get a hotel room…"

Horatio shook his head emphatically and frowned, "You know you're always welcomed there, Calleigh. It was my foolishness…you shouldn't have had to clean up behind me. I'm glad Tim was there to help you." Taking in the surroundings, he sighed and shook his head, "There's so much that I have to apologize for-I'm sorry doesn't even cover it."

"All we want is for you to get better, Horatio." Looking at some of the wildflowers they had growing in one area, Calleigh raised a brow, "Tim's putting in for day shift supervisor until you're able to return fulltime. Apparently Stetler's been trying to get the position too."

"Tell Speed…" Horatio started as he stopped and thought for a second. He seemed lost in thought, his brow furrowing deeply. Only Calleigh's tentative touch brought him out of it and he looked to her, a small smile coming. "Sorry, I tend to get lost for a second. But about Stetler, tell Speed that his bark is worse than his bite. Tim's a smart guy, he should be a shoe in."

"I'll let him know," Calleigh replied and then looked around some. Taking in a deep breath of the fresh air, she looked back up at him, "This seems like a nice place."

"It is for a rehab." Horatio looked around and chuckled, "I didn't think so last week. But I've grown acclimated to it and the people…the people are fantastic. When you look over their addiction, they are just like you and me. These people…they help me."

Nodding some, Calleigh pushed her hair back again and looked out, "That's good though. You're getting the help you needed…pretty soon I'm sure you'll be able to get out on your own."

"Two weeks to go and then we reassess." Looking to her, he asked, "Will you be there for that? I know…I know I've betrayed your trust, but…I was kinda hoping you'd be there."

Thinking about it, Calleigh slowly began to walk again. Feeling him coming up at her side, she looked down at the path, "I'll try to be here for it. I've got another doctor's appointment around that time as well so I can have an ultrasound done."

Horatio glanced to her and nodded, "How far along are you?"

Stopping and looking up at him, she sighed, "Around two months…possibly two and a half. That's why they want to check me. They did some blood work and found I have the negative RH factor…so I'll have to have a couple shots."

Concern touched him and he sighed heavily, "And I'm adding to your stress. You shouldn't worry about me, Calleigh. The health of your baby is what matters."

Noticing he didn't claim it as theirs, Calleigh nodded and then looked back towards the canter, "It's uh…it's getting late. I'm sure you have things to be doing anyways. I should get going…"

Reaching out for her, Horatio pleaded, "Don't go, Calleigh. You just got here. I think we need to talk more." Seeing her expression, he dropped his hand and then exhaled, "I can't make you stay… But if this is about your pregnancy…I just don't know if it's mine or not."

Tears began to fill her eyes and Calleigh shook her head, "You don't even remember where we were almost two and a half months ago? Wow…" she breathed out and looked down, "guess it wasn't that important then. Guess I was just an easy lay, huh?" Walking away from him, Calleigh took in a deep shaky breath, trying to steady herself.

"Calleigh…WAIT! Don't…don't go," Horatio pleaded as he started for her. When she snatched away from him, he stopped walking and watched as she continued on, feeling his heart breaking. She turned her back to him and now she wasn't coming back. Looking around, he started pacing and then bounded for the door. He couldn't lose her, but he couldn't make her stay. He was bound by his mistakes and now, he felt cornered.

Coming into the corridor, he saw that she had disappeared quickly and the anger at himself infused within him. Stalking towards his room, he ignored the people around him, his focus set, he had to find a way out of here. Without her, he had no chance of beating this.

Standing in the hallway and watching as the blonde woman came back inside and they headed for the exit door, Gary's eyes then went back to the red head. He'd seen him around some during the week, not liking the looks of the older man. Seeing him heading back, Gary sucked his teeth and waited.

Continuing to stalk through the corridor, Horatio gave no heed who he passed, his thoughts on one thing only. Just as he came to his hall, he saw Tony emerging out of the room and shook his head, not wanting to face the young man. Stopping and turning, he then hit a solid form, his anger becoming more evident.

Pushing the older man back, Gary crinkled his eyes and sneered, "Watch where the fuck you're going…gramps."

Horatio didn't think as he stepped back up to Gary and pulled his fist back, connecting with the younger man's jaw. The thought of Calleigh leaving him fueled his rancor and he pounded relentlessly into Gary, despite knowing the circumstances.

Falling back against the wall, Gary began to see red and his anger unleashed itself. Placing his arm up to block, Gary drew back and swung, catching the red head in the jaw and sending him stumbling back. Growling, he stalked over to him, grabbing the older man by the shirt and lifting him before tossing him into the other wall.

Landing heavily against the wall, Horatio took a breath before coughing and stood, charging back to Gary. He threw punches that were being blocked and he could feel each one that landed on him. His blood began to pour and the adrenaline started to seep from him, leaving him to the mercy of Gary. Taking the hits, Horatio groaned and allowed himself to let go.

Hearing the commotion in the hallway, Harry jumped up, running to the security door and opening it. Seeing the two men fighting and others standing around yelling and rooting them on, he pulled the emergency call on the wall next to the door and took off running. Getting to them, he reached to pull Gary off only to be push back hard by the younger man. Groaning some, he clenched his jaw and lounged at the man, tossing himself on to him and knocking him down to the floor.

Feeling himself being picked up, Horatio looked to see Tony as he held him up against the wall. Eyeing Harry and Gary, Horatio growled as he lunged for the two, only to be held back by Tony. Trying in vain to fight him off, he bit out, "Tony, let …me go."

"No, Ray…let it go…let it go, man," Tony said as he looked into Horatio's eyes. Nodding, Tony whispered, "Save the fight for your inner monster…not this piece of shit. He's not worth it, man."

"There's no need, Tony." Wiping his mouth, he saw the blood and exhaled heavily, his brow knit deeply. Attempting to stand on his own, he winced and groaned, feeling the pain wafting through out him, "She's gone…she's never coming back."

"Come on…let's go get you fixed up," Tony said as he moved to help Horatio walk. Seeing Harry and four orderly's getting Gary under control, he snickered, "Well, he's gone now for sure. At least you were able to walk away…well…kinda."

"I wish he could've finished the job," Horatio mumbled as Tony helped him. Trying to push him off, he shook his head, "I've screwed it up badly, Tony. There's no need for me to finish this."

Keeping hold of him, Tony walked him towards the medical wing, "No need for that, Ray. You've come a long way in one week. Further then most guys. Do this for yourself if you have to, man. Prove it to yourself that you can do this and finish."

Horatio took in what Tony was saying and nodded. Focusing more on walking, he eased up and gave Tony a small smile. Even if it didn't make him feel that much better, it was motivation to at least get through the next few moments.


	7. Chapter 7

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

**_SEQUEL_**_** TO: "Legacy Of Madness"**_

* * *

Walking through the corridors of the lab, Tim was preoccupied not by the file in his hand, but by the lack of communication between him and Calleigh. It had been three weeks since she returned with nothing to say about why she was back and a distinct desire not to talk about Horatio. He could see the disappointment in her eyes and the hurt that came along with it and knew that their relationship was hanging by a mere thread. Since her return, he'd seen less of her, even when he had invited her over for dinner; she declined, optioning instead to stay at home. He wanted to be there for her, but he wasn't going to force himself on her.

Turning the corner, he looked up to see her walking his way and a smile of surprise graced his lips as he folded the file down. Coming up to her, he arched his brow as he took in her appearance, noticing very quickly, the small pouch.

"Cal…how are you? Are you coming back to work?"

Seeing Tim as he walked towards her, Calleigh held onto her paperwork, knowing she'd have to go through him to get back into her lab. In the weeks she'd been back, she had spent a lot of time to herself, thinking about her future and where she wanted to go with it. And now that she was going to be a single mother, she would need to be able to support not only herself, but her child as well. The decision to return to CSI had been long and thought out. She knew that one day Horatio would return, she just hoped by then the dust would have settled.

Stopping in front of Tim, Calleigh gave him a small smile and presented him with her paperwork from personnel, "Well, I hope I am…that is if you still need a ballistics expert."

"Of course I still need a ballistics expert. Are you sure you're ready? I mean…you're…" Tim trailed as he looked to her stomach again. "Are you okay?"

Nodding, she placed her hand onto her stomach, "I'm great actually. Doctor gave me the okay to work…as did the therapist. Besides, I'm tired of sitting around my place…I need to work. I'm gonna have an extra mouth to feed."

Running a hand through his hair, he glanced away, "Have you…ah…um…talked to Horatio?"

Breathing out heavily, Calleigh looked round and then back to Tim, "I have nothing to say to him. He doesn't want to believe this child is his…then I don't need him in my life."

Deciding to stay out of their business, Tim nodded and looked over the personnel file. Smiling, he gestured to her, "Walk and talk?" When she followed, he glanced back to hear her catching up and smirked, "Nice to see you back, Cal. But…do not have a conniption fit about your gun vault. There was nothing I could do…"

Reaching for his arm and stopping him, she raised a brow, "What the hell is wrong with my vault? Better question, who am I gonna have to mame?"

"I have no idea, but it's probably going to take you forever to get it back to par," Tim answered as he glanced away. "You're going to probably spend the rest of the day there."

"Joy. Well then, I guess I'd better go take my domain back over. Oh and…being I'm in the condition I'm in…I'm lab only until after the baby is born…then we'll go from there." Pointing to the file she'd handed him, she shrugged, "It's all in there. But, we have the mobile link ups, so I can at least help out that way."

"Yeah, but we're gonna miss you on the scene." Turning the corner, he nodded as Walter and Jesse approached and then leaned into her, "I think you have two very happy guys wanting to see you. I'll be up in the office if you need me, okay?"

"Okay…thanks, Tim." Watching as he left, Calleigh then turned to Jesse and Walter as they came over to her, "Hey, what are you two up to?"

"Trying to stay out of trouble," Walter responded with a big smile. He gave her a slight nod and bowed, "It's nice to see you again, Detective Duquesne. It's been a big vacuum without you."

Giving him a smile, Calleigh slipped her hands into the pockets of her trousers, "Well, that's gonna change. I was just reinstated, so I'm back to work here…lab only through for now." Glancing at Jesse, she shrugged, "Gotta take what I can get. But, at least I'm not sitting at home anymore."

"It's nice to see you back, Calleigh. Things weren't the same without you." Jesse shifted his weight and smirked, "So…all rested from your break? I heard you had a mess in firearms to take care of." Seeing her glare, he held his hands up defensively, "Hey…don't blame me. I had nothing to do with it."

"I want to know who was running my lab while I was out. Any ideas or do I have to threaten target practice?" she asked as she looked back and forth between the two of them. "Come on, spit it out."

Looking to Jesse, Walter scratched his head and mumbled, "Jones…"

"Walter," Jesse exclaimed through clenched teeth as he smiled at Calleigh. They'd both inadvertently caused the demise of a fellow CSI and the sad thing was that they didn't know what was coming.

"Jones…" Calleigh repeated, "Well, looks like I'll be having a nice long talk with him about how to properly maintain a firearms lab then." Seeing Jesse's look, Calleigh raised a brow and decided to tease him some, "Would you rather take his place?"

"Ah…no… Not in the least bit. Have your fun with Jones. Hey, when…you ah…get a chance, do you want to have lunch with me in the break room? It will give us a chance to catch up. You've been gone so long…" Jesse held a hopeful tone, "I mean I understand if you don't want to."

Giving him a small smile, Calleigh nodded, "If I'm not buried up to my ass in the vault, then I'm sure I can…as long as you're buying." Smirking, she chuckled some, "I'll be there."

His tentative smile turned wide and he nodded, "Alright. I'll give you a call around twelve. We'll go from there." Looking to Walter, he raised his brow, "Get to work, big guy. Don't want the supervisor coming down on you."

Walking away with Jesse, Walter shook his head, "Nah, see, Speed and I we have an understanding…"

Snickering some as they walked away, Calleigh turned to head to the elevators. Seeing Stetler standing there, she sighed heavily and walked over, pressing the button, but not saying a word to the man. Since Tim had taken over the lab, she'd heard that Rick had been floating around more, asking question's as to Horatio whereabouts along with hers. Not wanting to give anything away, she looked up at the numbers as they slowly ticked down.

Giving a sideways glance, Stetler cleared his voice and smirked darkly, "Nice to see you back, Detective. It's been a while. It's also been a while since I've seen Horatio. Do you know where he's at?"

"No, Rick I don't," Calleigh replied with a firm voice. "It's not my job to keep up with him, now is it? Besides, he's a grown man, I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"There's a rumor that he's down in the Keys, in a facility. It seems as if he's gotten himself addicted. I knew it was only a matter of time before he slipped up." Turning to her more, he arched a brow, "You're looking…refreshed. How far along are you?"

"Excuse me?" Calleigh asked as she finally looked to him.

"You're pregnant, aren't you? And with his child…" Smirking more, he blinked and shook his head, "Don't play coy with me, a blind man could see the attraction between you two." Peering into her eyes, he saw something else and grinned harder, "But you're here, and he's…not."

Tilting her head and blinking, Calleigh raised a brow, "And since when is my personal life any of your concern, Rick or in your job title?"

"It's my job to know about every aspect of the lab and fraternization between colleagues is against policy," Stetler rattled off. He shook his head and stepped closer, "I'm this much closer to finally having what I want, and Caine's just that much closer from the edge. It's only a matter of time."

As the elevator door's opened, Calleigh walked in and turned back looking at him. Pressing the button she needed, she smiled, "Yeah, I heard about that, Rick. Seems that lab supervisor position slipped through your fingers again, didn't it?" As the doors began to slide close, she smiled more, "Have a good day, Rick."

* * *

Going into the office that Harry was letting him use, Horatio went over to the desk and sat down. In the month he'd been there, he'd made great headway with his addiction. The cravings were coming few and far between now and the muscle spasm had stopped finally. Even with all that, he knew he still had a long recovery road ahead of him, but he was doing what he could now to stay on track.

Looking at the phone, he longed to call the one person he'd been missing the most, but knew by her absence since that first visit that she didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. Picking up the receiver, Horatio began to dial another number from memory, hoping to at least get some sort of information on how she was doing at least. Hearing the line pick up and the familiar voice on the other end, Horatio bowed his head slightly. "Speed."

The sound of his voice on the other end brought a surprise to Tim and he lifted his head from the paperwork to focus more, his brows knitting. Looking around, he cleared his throat, "Ah…H. Um…how are you doing?"

Looking around the room some, Horatio nodded and sighed, "Pretty good, Speed. How about you? I heard you're running the lab now."

"Yeah, but seriously, I don't know how you do it, H." Running his hand through his hair, he exhaled and sat back in the chair, rubbing his eyes. "I'm going crazy as it is, and it's getting worse. Stetler's hovering."

Smirking some, Horatio raised a brow, "He's probably pissed that's it's you in that chair and not him. Just do like I did, ignore him…that or call his bluff." Turning some in the chair and sitting back, Horatio looked towards the window, "How's your daughter handling you working so much now?"

"Emma's getting used to it," Tim answered as he looked to the picture that he'd placed on the desk. He was sure that Horatio wouldn't mind if he added just that one picture, the only thing he felt he needed to have. Smiling, he sighed, "She wishes, though, that I would give it up. She misses her Daddy."

"I'm sure she does," Horatio said softly and then looked down. "I'm sorry I put you in this position, Speed. It wasn't my intention…I've screwed up a lot of things…and lives."

"Horatio, don't worry about that. You're getting better, and that's what matters. All this other stuff, just…don't worry. Things are going well at the lab, I'm okay. Cal's…" Stopping, he closed his eyes and sighed, knowing that this would be a sore subject for him. Trying to amend it, he added, "Sorry, H…I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's okay, Speed. How is Calleigh doing? I…I take it she's back in Miami," Horatio replied as he looked back out the window. "She hasn't come by or called…I figured she left."

"Yeah, she started back to work. She's doing good so far. She's looking well." In the silence of the pause, he debated on whether to get involved and then sighed, "Look, H. I've never touched Calleigh. She's always been yours, and I suspect, you still are. That baby is yours, hands down."

Sighing heavily, Horatio rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know that for sure though, Speed. Too much has happened and I doubt Calleigh wants anything to do with me anymore. I haven't seen or heard from her in almost a month. That's proof enough to me that's it's over."

"You don't know unless you try, H. Have you tried to call her?" Tim was becoming flustered but knew that he needed to go slow, "I'm just saying, H. You assume that she won't be understanding. I think Cal just wants you to acknowledge what you had."

Sitting back in the chair again, Horatio closed his eyes, thinking back to the last time he'd seen her. Shaking his head, he spoke softly, "She left me, Speed. I tried to stop her…but she left." Opening his eyes again, he lowered his head, "She's probably moving on with her life now…which is good. She doesn't need me fucking it up for her anymore then I already have."

"I don't know what you constitute as moving on, H, but I don't think Cal's doing it. She's not herself anymore. Just…just try and talk to her," Tim answered back with an arched brow.

Licking his lips and raising his brow, Horatio stared out blankly, "Easier said then done, Speed…easier said then done." Knowing the man was still probably at work, Horatio blinked and took in a deep breath, "Look, I'm sure you're busy, I'm gonna get off here. Congratulations on the position, Speed. If anyone deserves it, it's you."

Knowing that he only had seconds left with the man, he spoke quickly, "H talk to her. You'll never know what can happen. She loves you."

A small smile formed and Horatio sighed, "Does she now? Goodbye, Speed. Take care of everyone." With that, Horatio hung up the phone, his eyes and hand staying on it, wishing his life had been different.

Hanging up the phone, Tim exhaled heavily and mumbled, "The things I do for friends." Picking up the phone he dialed her number and then waited, his annoyance growing as the seconds ticked by.

Placing the handguns back in order onto the back wall of the vault, Calleigh checked off each one on her clipboard as she went. For most of the day, she'd been rearranging things back into proper order and doing an inventory check at the same time. Smiling as she placed a Smith and Wesson into place, her phone began to ring and she reached into her pocket for it. Flipping it open, she placed it to her ear with one hand while her other began to write, "Duquesne."

Hearing her pick up, Tim rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head, "Look, Cal, you've got to talk to H. This is petty and it's been going on too long. You both know that you love each other and the pregnancy issue…well, you'll have to navigate through that. The point is, Cal, he needs you."

Raising a brow and setting her pen down, Calleigh placed her hand onto her hip and shifted her weight, "Excuse me, Tim? Mind telling me what brought all this on? Cause if I remember correctly, I left him almost a month ago. If he cannot man up and claim what's his then there is nothing to discuss."

"Give him the chance, Cal. He wants the chance. He called and he wanted to know how you were doing. He's showing interest, Calleigh. Allow him that."

Getting annoyed, Calleigh began to work again, "If he wants a chance then he can call me…I'm not calling his ass."

"Since when did you become four? Calleigh, be grown up about this," Tim said irritably. When met with silence, he relented, "Alright…okay. I'll get him to call you, but you've got to promise that you'll at least give him the chance."

"He'll have five minutes to do some convincing. Now I'm busy with getting this vault into order. Is there anything else you needed?" she asked, her voice and tone showing her mood.

"No…nothing else. Thanks, Cal." Hanging up, he sat back and covered his eyes, allowing a tuft of air to escape his lungs. Mumbling to himself, he groaned, "I do not want a relationship."


	8. Chapter 8

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

**_SEQUEL_**_** TO: "Legacy Of Madness"**_

* * *

Taking a look at the clock, Horatio then glanced to Harry, watching him move out of the office. He knew that Harry was putting himself on the line, and one day, Horatio was going to find a way to pay him back for all that he'd done for him. Giving him a nod, he then dialed her number and prayed that she would be the least bit receptive to what he had to say.

The line rung three may times before he heard her pick up, and he smiled at the sound of her voice. Catching his breath, he swallowed hard, "Um…Calleigh. It's me. Horatio."

Stopping mid stride on the way to the couch to relax, Calleigh took in a breath at his voice. After talking with Tim earlier in the day, Calleigh hadn't really thought Horatio would call her. Now that he had though, she decided to see what he had to say. Moving again, she came in front of the couch and sat down, "Hi, Horatio."

The tone of her voice was a precursor as to how this was going to go and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Keeping his voice steady, he sighed, "Calleigh, I thought we needed to talk. There's some unfinished business between us."

Pulling her legs up under her as she sat in the corner of the couch, Calleigh reached for the tv remote and muted the sound, "I'm listening, Horatio."

Horatio propped his head on his hand and then closed his eyes, "I didn't… I didn't give us a chance. I screwed over everything you did for me for one high. Everything that you trusted in me, the faith you had in my recovery, I fucked because I wanted to get that fix." Breathing out, he clenched his fist in his hair, "The drugs clouded my thoughts. I wasn't able to think clearly. But I'm thinking now, Calleigh. I remember our time at the beach house. You're carrying our baby…it shows just how much we love each other."

Closing her eyes and rubbing her temple as she listened to him, Calleigh knew she had to stay strong. True, she did still love him, but something inside was still unsure of things. He'd broken there trust and love that they had once shared. Taking in a breath and releasing it, Calleigh finally spoke up, "Right now, Horatio…and I'm not sure what to believe anymore."

Keeping a tenuous grasp on his control, Horatio nodded and then sighed, "I understand, Calleigh. I've done nothing but destroyed your trust. I'll understand if you never want to see me again, but…I'll be responsible for the child I help create."

Biting her lip, Calleigh shifted some on the couch to get more comfortable, "How um…how is your recovery going?"

Finally on a subject he felt confident on, Horatio smiled and sat up, "It's going well, actually. We reassessed and I'm on track. Harry thinks it's a good idea for me to stay in the program a bit longer, just to make sure though. After that, I have the choice on whether to return back to Miami or go into a sober house. I've got a lot of thinking to do."

"It's a big decision," Calleigh replied as she looked around the room. Her eyes settle on a picture of the team and Calleigh sighed, "You have to do what is best for you."

"But I have to think about you as well," he answered quietly. He struggled with what to say but then settled with what he'd wanted to all along, "Calleigh, I love you. I've made some bad mistakes and I'm trying to fix them, but I need…help."

"Then you need to keep doing what your doing, Horatio. Right now, you need to concentrate on you." Rubbing her temple again to fight off a headache, she sighed, "You don't need to be worrying about anyone else right now."

The strain was evident in her voice, her tone growing weary. Horatio felt his heart drop even more for causing this undue stress. "I am concentrating on me, but I also need to concentrate on you. You're… you're important to me. I just wanted to let you know that."

Unsure of what to do or where to go, Calleigh raised her brow slightly, "There's a lot I need to think about still, Horatio. Too much has happened between us. I have my child to look out for now as well."

"I understand, Calleigh. I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone in this. I'm going to do what's right by you and my child." Rubbing his face roughly, he sighed, "I won't bother you any longer, Calleigh. Thanks for listening to me."

Biting her lip, Calleigh closed her eyes, "Horatio…if…if you want, you can call me again, if you want to talk that is."

Horatio smiled lightly and then nodded, "I'd liked that, but I won't call so much. You're working again and you have to take care of yourself. You've got an important job now. Don't worry about me, I'll make it."

"Just…just keep up the good work, Horatio," Calleigh replied softly as she wiped at a tear. "You're strong…you can do it."

"Because you believe in me, I can." Hearing the door open, he looked to see Harry coming in and nodded, "Look, I've got to go back to my room, but you…you get some rest, okay?"

"I will." Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh bit her lip before speaking, "Take care, Horatio…and call me again if you want to."

"Okay, and Cal," he paused for a second to take in a breath, "…I love you."

Calleigh's chin trembled and she nodded, "I know. Night, Horatio."

Noticing that she didn't say it back, he nodded and whispered, "Goodnight. Take care." Hanging up, he stared at the phone before shaking himself out of his stupor and then looking to Harry. Rising to his feet, Horatio gave Harry a small smile, "I can't thank you enough, Harry. At least now she knows how I feel."

"That's a good start then, Horatio. It might take a little bit for her to come around, but don't get discouraged about that part. Be happy she did talk to you," Harry said encouragingly. Giving Horatio a smile, Harry raised a brow, "Horatio…I uh…I wanted to talk with you about something. Have a seat."

Turning to take a seat, he settled in and then looked to Harry, "What's going on, Harry?"

Taking a seat on the edge of the desk, Harry sighed, "Horatio…there's been a man calling here and looking for you. Then, earlier this evening he stopped by…even flashed a Miami badge. Says his name was Sergeant Stetler. Do you know him?"

Horatio's expression dropped and he shook his head, "Unfortunately, I do know him. Did he happen to mention why he was asking for me?"

"Said it was part of an investigation. Horatio, is there something going on that I need to know about?" Harry asked as he looked at the man.

Squaring his sights with the man, Horatio shook his head emphatically, "There is no investigation. Rick Stetler is just looking for something to hang me with. He knows nothing about my addiction, but I think…I think he's getting an idea." Getting up, he paced the floor as he ran a hand through his hair, "He's snooping. Did you talk to him at length?"

Shaking his head and pursing his lips, Harry smirked "Nope. Told him I had never heard of ya. Then when he produced a picture, well, let's just say I've never seen you before either. Without a warrant, I give out no information about any client here…yourself included."

Horatio smiled and stopped pacing, "Thank god for privacy laws. But I don't think he's finished yet. Rick Stetler doesn't know when to quit, especially if he thinks he has me on the line." Narrowing his eyes, he turned to Harry and asked, "I'm scheduled for group outside tomorrow, is there any way that I can…skip it?"

"Horatio, you know the rules. If I do that for you, then I'll have to do it for others. Why, what's going on?" Harry asked, wondering what the red head was thinking about.

"Stetler is…well in a word, relentless. Just because you told him nothing doesn't mean that he's done here. If I'm spotted out in group, he's going to know that I'm here." Looking to Harry in earnest, he offered, "Why can't we have group inside?"

Thinking about it, Harry, moved off the desk, "Alright, Horatio…alright. We'll have group inside. I'm sure we can get the atrium and open the windows up in there." Pointing to him, he raised a brow, "Anything else I need to know about this guy?"

"Just that he's a trouble maker and he's not leaving here empty handed." Rubbing his chin, he sighed, realizing that there wasn't much more he could do. His survival and success was now left to fate.

* * *

Taking in a deep breath of fresh clean air as she got out of her car, Calleigh looked around some, making sure she hadn't been followed down from Miami. Since her conversation with Rick earlier in the week, Calleigh had been watching herself very carefully, making sure not to give away anything on the whereabouts of Horatio to anyone while at the lab. The only person she fully trusted had been Tim, and even he didn't encroach the subject there with her anymore.

Hurrying to get herself inside, she smiled as she went in, noticing a different face at the front desk. Walking over, she pulled out her wallet and ID, readying it to show and sign in. She hadn't talked to Horatio since his one and only call earlier that week and was hoping he'd be up to having a visitor. Coming to the desk, Calleigh handed over her ID and smiled, "Calleigh Duquesne, I'm here to see Ray Lancaster, please."

The attendant looked up to verify her identification and then smiled, "He should be in his room." Getting up, she moved away from the counter and then to the door, swiping the card. Smiling, she pushed the door open and looked down the corridor. "I'll get someone to escort you to his room."

Nodding silently, Calleigh slipped her ID back into her wallet as she waited and then looked around the reception area some. Seeing a painting on the wall, she walked over to it, admiring it and then smiling when she noticed the initials at the bottom right in the penmanship she knew all too well. Hearing the door open back up, Calleigh saw the escort and went over to him, giving him a small smile as he let her through the door first.

Walking down the corridor with Calleigh, he turned to her, his brow knit, "Ah…so you're here for Ray? He doesn't have many visitors, are you family?"

"Uh, well no. Just a friend he's known for years. I'm sure he'll be surprised to see me here," she replied softly as they walked down the hallway.

"Well, we all need friends. Ray's been doing good though, staying clean, productive. He's populated the walls of the facility with his art work. You ought to see him, he's so…in to it. I've never seen someone who thinks as hard as he does." Coming to the door, he put his arm out to stave her and then smirked, "Just in case." Knocking on the door he called out, "Tony! Ray! Coming in."

Hearing laughter from the other side of the door, Calleigh waited back. When the door opened and a dark headed younger man was revealed, she remained silent.

Seeing the blond from the photo above Ray's bed, Tony smirked and looked back behind the door, "Hey, Ray…you got a visitor." Walking out, he nodded to her and called back, "I'll give ya some privacy, man."

Stepping out from behind the door, his brow narrowed at the sight of Tony disappearing and then easing into surprise at the sight of her. Coming closer to her, but keeping his distance to allow comfort. Smiling, he offered, "Come on in, Calleigh." He looked beyond her to Randy and nodded, "Can we have a minute?"

"Yeah, but the door stays open, you know that, Ray."

"Yeah, we'll be good, won't we, Cal?" Horatio asked as he smiled more. He couldn't believe that she was there in the flesh.

Nodding and giving the other man a smile, Calleigh went in, her eyes moving around the unfamiliar room. Once inside, she turned back to see Horatio following and released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, "I…I hope you don't mind me coming to see you."

"Not in the least bit, Calleigh. It's a wonderful surprise." Watching her go to the bed, he offered her a seat, "Please, sit. So…how are you, how are things going?"

Taking a seat, she set her purse aside and nodded, "Pretty good. Just working a lot. Tim let me pull a couple doubles this week so I could get the firearms lab back in order and all."

"You pulled doubles? You had to have been exhausted." A concerned tone surfaced as he looked away and he frowned, "You should be getting as much rest as possible." Realizing his words, he retained his sights on her and sighed, "Sorry, Cal. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

Nodding, Calleigh looked down at her hands and raised a brow, "I'm fine to work. The doctor even said I could keep up my running 'cause it's good for me and the baby. He said I really didn't need to change anything, except adding the prenatal vitamins."

"Of course," he answered with a short nod. "Just as long as you're okay, Calleigh." Allowing his eyes to roam her body, he smirked as he averted them, "So…how did the doctor's appointment go? Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I uh…I have negative RH blood…so I'll be getting a shot of immunoglobulin when I'm twenty eight weeks along and then another once the baby is born," she said as she finally looked up at him. "Other then that, everything looked really good."

"That's…that's good." Horatio licked his lips and continued to stare at the floor, "I…I would like to be there when the baby's born. That is if it's okay with you?"

Already having thought about it during the week in case he asked, Calleigh nodded and tilted her head as she looked at him, "It's okay. I feel the baby should have both of us there when it's born."

A sigh of relief passed through his lips as he smiled more, "Thanks." Horatio continued to look at her and cleared his throat, "Uh…do…do you know the sex of the baby?"

"No, not yet. I won't have an ultrasound done until I go back which is in three weeks. But even then they said we might not be able to tell what the baby is yet." Pushing a strand of hair back she looked down at the floor, "I can send you a picture from the ultrasound if you want."

Feeling the tension growing, he nodded, "I'd like that." When he looked to Calleigh, he sighed, noticing that she wasn't looking at him. He could feel the shame as it heaped itself upon his shoulders and snickered lightly, "I've been doing better, Calleigh. I barely think about the drugs anymore. There's so much for me to do."

Remembering the painting she'd seen, she finally looked up, "I see you're painting more. I saw one of your paintings out in the lobby. It's was beautiful."

"It's a way to keep me busy. I can't exactly investigate crime scenes here, so I have to have something to do. I'm actually working on another one, and they allowed me to bring it in here. Do you want to see it?"

"Sure," Calleigh replied, interested in what he was currently working on. Watching as he got up, Calleigh got more comfortable in her spot and looked around the room, seeing another painting taped to the wall, "Did you do this one also?"

Horatio snickered and grinned, "Just about all the new stuff hanging around here is mine. I've been quite busy with the painting, usually when the cravings got to be too much." Uncovering the painting, he brought it to her. Taking a seat, he looked down on it, "It's…you. Or…how I see you. It's a work in progress."

Looking when Horatio turned it around to her, Calleigh's brow rose as she stared at the painting. Taking in the details he was working on along with the depth and soft tones, she shook her head, "Wow…it's…it's amazing." Looking at him, a small smile formed, "I like it."

"You do?" Horatio asked as he studied it. He smiled more and then glanced to Calleigh, noticing that she couldn't stop looking at the painting. "When I'm done, you can have it. I thought it would be a nice gift."

"Are you sure? I mean, I know this is taking you awhile to do and all…"

"I'm positive. I want you to have it. I want you to know how important you are to me." Silence fell upon them heavily and he nodded and then got up to replace the painting and covering it back up lovingly. Standing in front of the easel, he spoke softly, "I know I've made mistakes, Cal. I know I've hurt you too many times over. It would be foolish of me to think that you'd ever consider…" Dropping his head, he shook it slowly and then turned around, giving her a small smile, "One can wish."

Looking down at her folded hands, Calleigh bite her lip and then took in a deep breath. When he came back over and sat down again, she looked over at him, "I think for now, you still need to focus on yourself and your recovery. This place has been good for you, I can see that…but we both know you still have a ways to go."

"I'll give you that. But, Calleigh, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah," she replied, her voice coming in a whisper.

"Do…Do you still love me?" The question seemed to be the hardest thing he'd ever spoken and as the silence cloaked them again, he allowed his head to dip and stare at the floor. In hopes of saving himself from utter ruin, he started, "You don't have to answer that, Calleigh…"

"I still love you," she replied softly and looked over at him. "I just don't know yet if we'll be able to have anything more then that though."

"What will it take, Calleigh? What do I have to do to have you back?" Horatio turned to her completely and pleaded, "Tell me what I need to do, and I'll do it, Calleigh."

Shaking her head, Calleigh sighed and looked down at her hands, "I…I don't now, Horatio. I mean…I have to think about this baby now and what's best for it." Looking back up at him, she saw the sadness in his eyes, "This is something I'm gonna have to think about."

Horatio nodded and attempted to smile, "I…I understand." Rising to his feet, Horatio asked, "Did…did you want something to drink? I can get you something to drink."

"No, I'm fine. I drank a couple bottles of water on the way down." Looking up at him, she shrugged, "Can we take a walk?"

The idea of a walk was good, taking him from the cramped space of his room and allowing him to think clearer. Once outside of the room, he nodded, "We can go outside, if you like?"

"Okay, I'd like that." Following alongside him, Calleigh glanced up at him and smiled a little, "I have to say, this is the most relaxed I've seen you in a long time."

Horatio smiled as they kept walking, heading for the doors. He could admit that he was at his calmest, but he also knew that it was only temporary. Once he was released back into society, that would be the real test.

"So…what's been going on other than the doctor's visit?"

Coming to the door, she waited as he opened it and then went through, "Nothing much really, just working really. Um…so you know, Rick's been asking question's…as to where you are and all. I haven't said anything, which I think has pissed him off more then anything."

Horatio chuckled and then sighed, "Oh, Rick's paid a visit here as well. Harry managed to throw him off the trail, but Stetler didn't find a thing. I had to hide out for a few days just to make sure he didn't spot me."

"Well, I uh…I kinda told him a white lie yesterday." Looking up at him and seeing his curious looked, she shrugged, "I told him last time we talked you were heading to New York. Rick had a fight out this morning from what I heard before I left."

"New York, huh? That should keep him busy for a while." Strolling easily, he sighed, "How's Tim doing? When I called he was complaining of the paper work."

Smirking some, Calleigh looked out towards the gardens, "He's still complaining. But, he was never the one that liked paperwork. Tim's doing a good job though, and everyone likes him. But, he learned from the best, so it's only natural that he knows what he's doing."

Horatio nodded and then smiled, "Tim's got a good head on his shoulders, he's going to do very well. Maybe he'll grow into the position, I've never known him to quit anything once he got started." Staring at the flowers, he sighed, "It's good that they like him, a leader is as good as his team."

"Everyone misses you though…even Tim. We all want you back, Horatio," Calleigh replied as they stopped and she turned to him. "Tim's done said that when you can come back he'll stand down from the position."

"The chances of that are slim, Calleigh. As you said before, I have a long road to travel, and I somehow don't see being the head of the Crime lab in that future."

"Then what will you do?" she asked as she reached over and touched one of the roses that were in bloom.

Horatio watched her as she admired the flowers in bloom and smiled widely. He was glad that she was doing well and that Tim was succeeding. Things were progressing in the way they should go. "I don't know, truthfully, but the city of Miami deserves someone who will be vigilant in searching out those who do wrong in the law. Suddenly, I find myself there."

"You know the Chief would take you back. Granted, you might not be able to work the drug cases…but there are plenty of us that can." Looking back up at him, she shrugged, "Just something to think about."

"Indeed," Horatio responded quietly. He'd already made up his mind that he wasn't going back, despite the familiar welcome he would receive. He was tainted and would forever be, and he didn't think he'd be an effective leader any longer. It wasn't a decision he came to lightly, he loved his job, he loved putting the victims at ease, but he just didn't think he could do it anymore.

Changing the subject, he forced a smile, "Tim tells me that they are done with the house. That's good, it's going to go high on the market."

"What?" Calleigh asked with a surprised tone. "Your…your not coming back to Miami?"

"I don't believe that I can, Calleigh. I don't have my job…I don't have you. There's nothing left in Miami for me." Turning to her completely, he took her hand, "The only thing that would keep me there would be you."

Looking down, Calleigh blinked slowly, "You have to do what you feel you have to then…just like I do."

"Yes, I suppose I do." His heart was breaking at the finality of her tone and he sighed, "I never thought that my life would turn out this way. I was always the one to do right, I was the one who could be relied upon, the one to trust, but one…one night changed that. Now my life's…in shambles." He looked up and gave her a smile, "I'm not regressing, but it's a truth, Cal. I've thoroughly ruined my life."

Shaking her head, Calleigh whispered, "It wasn't you, Horatio…it's was Adrienne and what she did to you. You didn't know what she was about and you didn't have control of what she did."

"I may not, but I had control over what I did after getting out of the hospital. I could've stayed away from heroin, but I chose to make a buy. Something as foolish as that could have ended my career. I could've just slept that night, but I chose to get my fix. I was being selfish…and now, I've lost everything."

"Not everything," she replied as she placed her hand on her stomach. "You still have our child and Kyle, Horatio."

Horatio nodded, "Yes, I do still have my children."

Silence came between them and Calleigh really didn't know what to say. Granted, she wanted to throw caution to the wind and give him a chance, but deep down, she knew she needed to think things out. Taking in a deep breath, she noticed their hands still together and brought his to her stomach. Placing it onto the swell, she looked up at him, "I won't ever deny you of this baby, Horatio."

"I know," he whispered as he felt the swell. His heart nearly leapt into his throat at the feeling and he smiled genuinely, "This…is special, Calleigh."

Nodding silently, she let his hand remain there, "Horatio…I'm not going to say everything will work out, 'cause we don't know that for sure. But, I will think about things, okay?"

"That's all I can ask, Calleigh. I won't force the issue. It's your decision to make." Removing his hand, he sighed, "I've not been fair to you, and so…I apologize."

Nodding, Calleigh took in a deep breath and released it. Looking around, she saw a bench and nodded towards it, "If uh, if you don't have anything else to do…you wanna sit and talk out here for awhile?"

"Sure," he said easily. Smiling, he started for the bench. It was his hope that talking would clear things up even more. As long as he had hope, he had enough.


	9. Chapter 9

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

**_SEQUEL_**_** TO: "Legacy Of Madness"**_

* * *

Sitting on the porch, Horatio took in the evening air and exhaled heavily as he tried to keep his cool. He'd just gotten into another fight with the sober house administrator and was now fighting the desire to leave. He'd come to the sober house after two months in the rehab facility with the hopes that he could capitalize on what he learned in order to transition back into his life, but he wasn't so sure of his coping skills. So many things were still wrong about his life, he wasn't working, and his relationship with Calleigh had come to a definite standstill. Being that he was still in the Keys, she couldn't come as often due in part to both her pregnancy and working. The phone calls had slowed as well, leading him to believe that they were on their way to being done. It was something he tried not to think about, but he couldn't help it. His relationships defined him and the lack of love from her was now starting to wear him thin.

Hearing the door open and shut swiftly, he looked up to see the sober house administrator and sighed, shaking his head. When he first came, he appreciated the straightforward attitude that she possessed, now it was serving nothing but furthering the fray of his nerves. Averting his sights to the darkening night, he spoke quietly, "What do you want, Sharon? As you can see, I'm still here."

Coming outside and finding Ray by himself, Sharon looked up at the darkened sky she shook her head, "I see you're still here…but I also see something else going on, Ray. So why not just spill the beans about it and get it off your chest?"

"It doesn't matter," Horatio responded as he stared off into the darkness, "there's nothing to worry about anymore." He glanced to Sharon as she sat down next to him and then rose to his feet to stand at the edge of the porch, his hands propped on his hips. Deep in thought, he shook his head and closed his eyes, wondering how long it would take for him to succumb. "There's no use…"

"That's where you're wrong, Ray. Cause apparently it's still eating at you pretty good," Sharon noted as she looked at the man. Releasing a tuff of air when she was met back with silence, she threw her hands up in the air and got up, "Can't say I didn't try." Heading to the door, she turned back to him as she opened it, "Ray, I'm not here to judge you…I'm here to guide and help you. But I can't do that unless you start opening up."

"She's not coming back," Horatio said sullenly as he exhaled heavily. "I've done what I can, and I've apologized. I don't know what more I can do."

Raising a brow at his admission, Sharon looked around and then closed the door back. Going over to the railing, she leaned onto it and looked out, "I didn't even know there was a woman involved, Ray. How long have you known her?"

"A very long time. We used to work together. She and I share a history." Struggling to continue, he shook his head, "I've thoroughly screwed that relationship into the ground. She'll never trust me again."

Nodding some, Sharon looked up at the night sky, seeing the stars as they peppered the sky, "Have you sat down with her for a chance to prove yourself to her again? Granted I know it's hard to from here…but, there are still certain things you can do."

"Like what, Sharon?" Horatio asked, facing her. The anger was dissipating in the face of a solution, his interests piqued. "What can I do to get through to her."

Turning to him as she continued to lean on the railing, she crossed her arms over her chest, "Start small, Ray. It's the little things that count. Maybe sending her a card…or even flower's if she likes them, maybe giving her a call a couple times a week, even if it's just to say hello and that's it.. Show her that you're trying. Maybe even invite her to sit in on one of your private session with Dr. Creel so she can see the progress your making." Smiling some, Sharon looked back out, "there's lot's of little stuff, Ray, you just have to think about them and do them."

Taking in all the suggestions, Horatio nodded and smiled slowly, "There are things I can do…" Moving quickly, he started for the door and then stopped, turning back to Sharon. Approaching her, he smiled and gave her a quick peck, "Thanks, Sharon. I owe you."

Surprised at the sudden change, Sharron chuckled and nodded to him, "If you need any help, let me know Ray. We're here for a reason…and not to just ride your ass." Giving him a wink, she pointed to the door, "Go on."

With a swift nod, Horatio was through the door, heading for his room. Grabbing the calling card, he then went into the living room, hoping that no one would be on the phone. Luck was on his side as noticed that the living room was empty. That was a feat in itself with six other occupants in the house; everything was communal and sometimes, it was a matter of pure luck to get to use the phone.

Dialing the numbers, he smiled more as he thought of his plan, hoping that it would work. When he answered, Horatio could barely contain his excitement, "Ah…Speed, I've got a favor to ask of you."

Surprised to hear his voice, Tim stumbled, glancing to Emma as she finished her dinner, "Ah…Sure, H. What exactly is it that you would like for me to do?"

Running a hand through his hair roughly, Horatio raised a brow, "Can…can you send Calleigh a bouquet of tulips for me? I'd do it myself, but I don't have a credit card on me right now and they don't allow us to have over twenty dollars cash on us. I'll pay you back, Speed…as soon as I get out, I'll get you paid back."

Relaxing more, Tim chuckled and shook his head, "Finally got it through that you needed to actually do something to get her attention, huh? Don't worry about paying me back, I'll gladly do it."

Releasing a sigh of relief, Horatio took a seat in the overstuffed chair next to the phone and he sat back, "Thank you, Speed. Uh…when, when you do it, can you have them put something on the card for me to please…To the most beautiful woman and mother this world has ever known."

"Sure, no problem, H. Anything else you want on the card?" Tim couldn't help but smile at Horatio's attempts and allowed a short laugh to escape, "She's going to really turn on her heels with this. Do you know how much she loves tulips?"

A smile formed and Horatio nodded slightly, "I do, Speed. How…how's she doing? I know Calleigh's been working a lot lately, but how's she really doing?"

"She's doing okay, she's tired a lot, but won't go home. It's like she doesn't want to face something." Tim's brow furrowed as he thought more and more of Calleigh. He would try and use his position over the lab, but Calleigh was determined to do what she wanted. Running his hand through his hair, he sighed, "I tried to tell her, but she won't go to sleep."

"Then have her removed from the lab for the day," Horatio said, worried about her. "She needs her rest, especially with as far along as she is." Coming up with an idea, Horatio rubbed his eyes, "Speed, you might need to place her on part-time until her maternity leave, otherwise she'll run herself into the ground."

Tim nodded and then exhaled lightly, "You realize what kind of wrath I'm going to incur, don't you?"

"Would you rather have her collapse from exhaustion in the gun lab?" Horatio asked with a raised brow.

"That's the least desirable thing I want to happen, H. Maybe she'll see the need," Tim answered back as he ran a hand over his face. Nodding to Emma, he watched as the little girl cleared her place and then headed for the bathroom. Getting up, he listened for her washing her hands and retained his focus on Horatio, "So…how are you doing? We barely hear from you anymore, things going okay?"

Sighing heavily, Horatio looked around, "I'm okay, Speed. It's just taking a lot for me to adjust to things here. It's nothing like the center was. I've even had to stop painting 'cause they don't supply anything like that." Closing his eyes, he let his head lull back, "I almost gave up tonight."

"That's the one thing you don't need to do, H. We're pulling for you, and we can't wait for the day that you come back. I, for one, cannot wait. As much as I like being over the lab, it's something left to be desired." Tim stood against the door frame and watched for Emma's return, "You have something to come back to Horatio. Don't give up."

Reopening his eyes, Horatio lifted his head, "I'm not coming back, Speed. There is no way I can do that job now. The best man for that position has it now…and that's you. You've got a level head on you and you know what needs to be done and how."

Standing off the wall, Tim's expression dropped, "What do you mean, you're not coming back? You…this job was meant for you, Horatio? How can you not come back to it?"

"Speed, you and I both know I'll be frowned upon with what's happened. I won't be trusted to work many cases…and my creditability is all but down the drain now. Like I told Calleigh before, I'll be selling my house there and will just probably stay at my beach house here."

"It wasn't your fault what happened, H. They can't hold you responsible for what went down. And what about Calleigh and the baby? You're not going to be here for them? There's no reason for you to hide out."

Rubbing his eyes at the questions, Horatio sighed, "Speed, I chose to use after I got out the hospital, that was not forced on me. I've ruined my life and possibly Calleigh's. She knows I'll be there for her and the baby, I've already told her that. But if I can't get her back in my life, then there is no reason for me to come back to Miami."

"It sounds like you've already given up, H." Shaking his head, Tim sighed, "I'll send the flowers for you, H. I hope that you continue to do better and that we'll get a chance to see each other again."

Crinkling his brow, Horatio nodded, "Yeah, Speed. If uh, if you ever have any time…and you're in the area, well, I don't get many visitors."

"We'll have to see about changing that then," Tim responded lightly. "I'm sure Emma would love to see the funny red head again." Smiling, Tim added, "Take care of yourself, H."

"You too, Speed…and thank you for everything," Horatio replied softly. "Do me one other favor please, Speed. Make sure Calleigh has everything she needs or wants for the baby until I can get my credit cards in order."

"It's what friends, do, Horatio. And don't worry about paying me back, I won't hear of it." A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he shook his head, "Everyone misses you, Horatio, and we're all pulling for you to get better, okay?"

A small smile formed and Horatio looked down, "Yeah, Speed…thank you." Taking in a deep breath, Horatio breathed out, "Night, Speed…"

"Night, H." After hearing him hang up, Tim paused a moment before dialing, making his way to his bedroom. Retrieving his wallet, he hoped that he still had time to make the order, thrilled when a woman answered the phone. He was going to do whatever he could to bring his good friend and mentor back.

* * *

Looking through the comparison microscope, Calleigh adjusted the lenses with one hand as she held her pen in the other. Since coming back to work, she'd been balls to the wall, getting in all the hours she could and then some. Feeling the baby kick, she leaned back up and placed her hand onto her stomach, "I know, I know…we'll eat as soon as it get's here." Making a few notes about the bullets she was comparing, Calleigh then took one off the scope and placed it back into the evidence bag.

When the door to her lab opened, she glanced over to see Tim walking in with a bouquet of tulips and a smirk on his face, "Well, well…just in time for my results from that bullet you sent to me."

Tim chuckled and shook his head, narrowing his brow, "So, I walk in with a vase full of tulips and all you can think of is results. Can you leave the job for just one second and focus? This is important."

Smirking, Calleigh set her pen down and took a seat on her stool, "I noticed the tulips…I was just waiting to see what you're gonna try to con me into."

"I'm not conning you into anything. They're not from me," Tim said as he sat the vase down in front of her. Standing back, he frowned and crossed his arms, "And didn't I tell you that you work too hard? You should think about taking some time off."

"Can't…" she replied as she plucked the envelope from the tulips. "I have too much stuff I have to get along with medical bills I have to pay for somehow. Insurance only covers so much nowadays." Opening the envelope, she read the note and a small smile formed. Biting her lip, she looked back at the flowers, "Have you talked to him?"

"Briefly, he wanted to know how you were doing. I told him you were refusing to stay home. You can only imagine what he told me."

Rolling her eyes she placed the card into her pocket, "What? To put me on early maternity leave? I don't think so, Tim. I have bills I have to pay and all."

"You act as if you don't have anyone's support. There's nothing to worry about, Calleigh. Besides, he told me that anything you need to tell him. He's willing to provide for you." Turning to leave, he smiled, "Oh, and this isn't a request, put in for maternity leave, Calleigh. It's time that you start thinking about you and your baby's health."

"I am thinking about me and my baby, Tim…and I will not put in for maternity leave until my eighth month, like I planned," she said firmly as she watched him.

"Calleigh, you're working yourself to death. Take the time," Tim answered back as he stood his ground. His tone grew intense and he stood straight up, "Calleigh, I don't want to pull rank, but I will. You have to see that this is best."

"Best? I don't think so Tim. My doctor's say I'm fine…the only problem is you and Horatio thinking you can dictate how I run my life," she all but yelled at him.

"I'm not dictating how you run your life, Calleigh. I'm looking out for your well being. You can't continue on this path and expect to have a healthy pregnancy. You're wearing yourself out." Feeling the tension in the air, he approached her and softened his tone, "We care about you, Cal- I care about you. I don't want to come in here and see you slumped over from exhaustion. Horatio had nothing to do with this, this is all me."

"No, but I'm sure he planted the bug, didn't he?" Shaking her head, she stripped off her lab coat and tossed it at him, "You want me out, fine, I'm out." Going to the desk, Calleigh got her purse and keys, "I'll just get a job elsewhere."

Following her, Tim grasped her arm and brought her close, holding on to her. Staring into her eyes, he could feel his fury mixing with his annoyance and shook his head, "Calleigh, why do you have to be so head strong? No one wants to tell you how to run your life, we're just concerned. You are what's important to us, not results, not medical bills- you… you and the child you're carrying. All this other shit is meaningless if we lose you. Just listen to reason, Calleigh."

Starring at him, she pried off his hand and stepped back, "Bye, Tim. I'll have my badge and gun on your desk before I leave." With that, she turned and walked out, tearing off her name from the board as she passed and letting it drop to the floor.

Determined not to let this be the end, Tim followed and caught up with her, stopping her. Turning her around, he kept her out of sight of the lab and spoke through clenched teeth, "I don't understand why you do this, Calleigh? Why do you fly off the handle and make such rash decisions on the fly? No one wants control of your life. We care about you so much that we have to tell you when you can't see for yourself what you're doing, and what you're doing is severing yourself from the people who love and care for you." Releasing her, he nodded, "if you feel the need to leave, then leave, but don't mistake our concern as control."

Seeing as Rick came around the corner, Calleigh rolled her eyes and looked at Tim, "Find someone else to be concerned about." Walking away from him, Calleigh clenched her jaw as she walked towards Rick and raised a hand to him as he got ready to say something to her, "Bite me, Rick."

Passing by Rick, Tim shook his head and spoke in a low tone, "Don't ask."

Watching as the two left, Rick smirked deviously, a plan hatching. It seemed as if Horatio's team was unraveling and he was going to do all he could to capitalize on it.

* * *

Working in his office, Tim couldn't help but think of what happened earlier today. In a bid to get Calleigh to slow down, she misunderstood his actions and had walked out on him and the job. He'd tried to call her afterwards, but continually got her voice mail. When he was tired of talking to her machine, he had given up, deciding that if she wanted to talk, she would call. He wasn't going to make any rash decisions, but if she continued on this path, he was going to have to find someone to take her place.

Flipping a file close, he opened another and sighed heavily, wondering if he'd gotten in over his head. He loved the work, but he wasn't appreciative of the paper work. Despite that, however, he was determined to do the job that he was led to do.

Hearing the phone ring, he released a long exhale as he swiveled his head to loosen his neck and then picked up the head set, speaking succulently, "Speedle."

After spending most of the afternoon at the beach, Calleigh had returned home and had retreated to her room. Sitting in the middle of bed and thinking about things more, she had realized what all she'd done and was now regretting it. Starring at the phone, she then dialed then number and waited for him to answer. Wiping at the tears that were running down her cheeks, she closed her eyes as he answered and spoke softly, "Tim…"

The sound of sadness coming from her startled him and he sat up more, narrowing his brow, "Calleigh…are you okay? What's wrong?"

Sniffling, Calleigh looked around her room and shook her head, "I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to blow up on you like I did…I just…" Beginning to cry more, Calleigh closed her eyes, "I don't know why I'm like this."

Tim couldn't listen to her like this without doing something about it and he rose to his feet, "Cal, I'm coming to you, okay? You shouldn't be alone right now."

Shaking her head, she continued to cry, "I'm sorry, Tim…" Laying down on her side, she stared through teary eyes at the picture of Horatio that she had next to her bed, "I miss him, Tim…I've been such a fool."

Walking toward the door, Tim exhaled heavily and opened it, making his way towards Emma's room. He'd just put her down for the night, and he was sure she'd stay asleep through transporting. Refocusing, he offered, "It's not too late, Calleigh. It's never too late."

Closing her eyes back, Calleigh let out a small sob and then breathed out in a whisper, "I still love him…"

"I think it's time for you to show that, Calleigh. Let him know," Tim answered, pushing Emma's door open. Moving slowly, he whispered, "He's waiting for you to tell him that, Calleigh. He needs for you to tell him that."

"I have to tell him…" she whispered almost to herself. Opening her eyes and rolling onto her back, she sniffled, "Tim…can…can I call you back?"

Sure, I'll be right here."

"Thanks, Tim." Hanging up with him, Calleigh reached over to her night stand and got the piece of paper she kept there. Dialing the number she had for him at the sober house, she then placed it back and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for someone to answer.

Hearing the phone ring, Sebastian arched a brow as he reached for it, reading over the paper. As with all the other inhabitants he had a bit of free time before sitting down with Sharon for their nightly meetings. Picking up the phone, he sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing them, "Hello, Sebastian speaking, how do I direct your call?"

Gathering herself the best she could, Calleigh wiped at her eyes and spoke softly, "Uh…can…can I speak to Ray please? It's important."

"Ray…hmm, I haven't seen him this evening, but if you can hold on, I'll go see if he's in his room. " Getting up, he trudged down the hall towards his room and stood at the closed door. Knocking lazily, he called out, "Ray! You gotta phone call. It's some chick and she's crying…"

Placing his book down, Horatio got up off the bed and went to the door, tucking in his shirt as he went. Opening it, he looked to Sebastian as he went out into the hallway, "Did she say her name? And what do you mean she's crying?"

"I mean the water works are flowin' man. She said it was important and no, she didn't give me a name." Arching a brow at the older man, he asked, "Are you going to take it or what?"

"Yeah, I'd better." Heading towards the front rooms, Horatio's brow furrowed, wondering what could be going on and who would be calling him at the late hour. Going into the room, he saw as Sebastian made a bee line for the kitchen and Horatio took a seat in the chair, picking up the handset, "Hello?"

Sniffling, Calleigh heard his concerned voice on the other end and more tears began to flow, "H-Horatio…"

Gripping the phone tightly in his hand, Horatio could feel his heart sinking at the sound of her tears, his expression becoming strained. The worst thing that he could hear was Calleigh crying, and him unable to comfort her was making everything just that more unbearable.

"Calleigh…sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked softly, trying to contain himself.

More tears flowed from her eyes and Calleigh placed her free hand onto her protruding belly, "Horatio…I…I love you. I've always loved you and…I…I need you in my life. I've been such a fool denying it…"

Listening to her pour her heart out, Horatio cringed, the sadness and regret in her voice cutting through him like a knife. Shaking his head, he rubbed his forehead, "Calleigh, you shouldn't blame yourself. I didn't give you anything to believe in."

Shaking her head, Calleigh breathed out, "Neither did I…I've been such a bitch to you…"

"You've had reason, Calleigh. I've done everything wrong," Horatio responded lowly, "I've made so many mistakes."

Rubbing her stomach, Calleigh shook her head, "I still need you, Horatio…so does our baby. We need you with us."

Startled by her admission, Horatio opened his eyes, "Calleigh…you…you want me?"

Nodding her head, Calleigh wiped at her eyes and took in a shaky breath, "Yeah…I do. I love you…"

A small smile traced his lips and his heart began to thump in his chest, "That's good, you know, because I love you. I've always loved you, I've never stopped." Relaxing more, he smiled widely and then sighed, "You've given me something to come back for."

"We want you back here, Horatio. You belong here with us," Calleigh replied as she placed her hand back onto her belly. Rubbing it, she sniffled, "Our daughter is gonna need you soon."

"Daughter?" Horatio responded in a whisper. "Calleigh, you're having a girl…We're having a girl?"

A small smile formed as her hand continued to move on her stomach, "Yeah, we are. The doctor did a ultrasound yesterday and said it looks like were having a girl." Turning onto her side some, she closed her eyes, "He said everything is looking good with her."

"That's good, Calleigh. That's very good. " Unable to stop smiling, Horatio leaned back and stared at the ceiling, the joy he felt doing more for him than any drug could ever do. "Calleigh, you're taking care of yourself, right? You're not over doing it?"

Becoming quiet for a moment, Calleigh lowered her eyes and sighed, "I…I got into it today with Tim and…well…I kinda quit my job." Closing her eyes, she reopened them slowly, "I also told Rick to bite me."

"Calleigh, you did what?" Disbelief ran through him as he exhaled and shook his head. Calleigh wasn't known for losing her cool so this was a departure for her. "How did this happen, Calleigh?"

Reopening her eyes, she sighed, "Tim was gonna make me go on an early maternity leave. He thought I was working too much. I just…blew. There is no way I cannot work though. I have bills I have to pay and there are still things I have to get for the baby…"

"Calleigh, I won't be here forever, I'll be able to help. I think he was expressing concern over your well being. You can't fault him for that." Running his hand through his hair he sighed, attempting to find solutions. Arching a brow, he asked, "Do you think you'd be better with part time? You'll still work but not as much."

"I doubt he'll let me even do that, Horatio," she groused as she sat up and reached for her drink. Taking a sip, she sighed, "It's like he doesn't want me working at all…like I'm gonna keel over on him or something."

"Speed's always been over protective, Calleigh. He's just concerned, but I think that he would consider part time for you. He just wants you to take it easy, you're getting closer and closer to your due date."

"Well, he doesn't need to make me feel like I can't do anything. I'm having a baby, not dying," she groused again and then took another sip of her milk. Setting it back, she pushed her hair from her eyes, "I'll ask and see…that's if I'm still on payroll."

"Tim's not unreasonable, Calleigh. I'm sure he'll listen." Hearing someone clear their throat, he turned to see Sharon standing behind him with an arched brow and a knowing look. Giving her a small nod, he sighed and returned his focus to Calleigh, "Calleigh, I have to get going, sweetheart. I want you to rest and not to worry, okay?"

"Okay. Can…can I come see you?" she asked, unsure if he'd be allowed visitors at the sober house.

"Yes, you can, but you can't bring anything with you. You know temptation…"

"Okay. Well, I guess I'd better let you go then. I'll try to get down there in the next couple days." Looking at his picture again, she smiled some, "I love you, Horatio."

"I love you, Calleigh. Always," he answered back. Feeling the warmth bloom in his chest, he smiled widely, "Tell my baby girl that I love her too."

Looking down and placing her hand back, she rubbed circles onto her belly, "I will. Night, Horatio."

"Goodnight, Calleigh. Rest well." Not wanting to hang up, Horatio sighed and smirked, "I don't want to let you go, but I know," he said looking to Sharon, "I know I have to. I love you."

"I love you. I'll come see you soon…I promise," she replied, also not wanting to hang up.

Hearing Sharon groan slightly, he chuckled, "I'm sorry, Cal, I've got to go. Goodnight, sweetheart."

Watching as Ray hung up the phone, Sharon crossed her arms over her chest with a smile, "Well, that looked like a good conversation. Sorry I had to cut you short, Ray, but it's time for your session."

"Yeah, it was a good conversation. I think things are going to start looking up," Horatio responded as he smiled at Sharon. He stood and stretched, "You were right, as you always are. She's going to come and see me."

"That's good. Well, whatever she said to you sure have brightened you up some…that's good to see, Ray." Walking with him towards the session room, she smirked, "So, when will she be coming? Maybe I can see if Carl can take the guys to play basketball or something."

"She said in a couple of days, I don't know exactly." Horatio smiled more and glanced down, "She's having a girl, Sharon. I'm going to be a father."

Smiling more, Sharon nodded, "Well, congratulations are in order then. Looks like you have something to focus all your energy on then and a great starting point for getting out of here. Just stay focused on that and the sky will be the limit for you."

"I have something to live for now, something more important than drugs." Horatio followed Sharon down the corridor and smiled, unable to believe the rate at which things were changing. He chuckled lightly and shook his head, glancing to Sharon, "I never thought that I would be able to see this day come. I was sure that I was through."

Coming to the door, she opened it for him, "And here you thought it was all over for ya. I told you to just keep your chin up and things would work out…and they are." Going in and closing the door behind him, she went over to her chair and took a seat as Ray did the same. Getting his file, she opened it and looked at him, "So, do you have any new goals you want me to add for you?"

Thinking deeply, Horatio nodded, "I would like to be able to do the volunteer work now. I think I'm ready to go to work outside of this home." He looked to see Sharon staring back at him and he arched a brow, "Is that too lofty of a goal?"

Thinking for a minute, she shook her head, "I don't think it is. If you stick to everything, I think you'll do just fine. I'll call the church tomorrow and see if Father Daniels has an opening there. It'll be a good start, and you'll be in a controlled environment."

Horatio nodded and then smiled, "It's a step in the right direction. I'm going to make the best of it."

"Good. I know he teaches a self defense class for women on Thursday mornings and he'll need help with set up for that. Then there is also the food bank the church has." Making some notes, Sharon looked back at him, "I'm sure he'll keep you busy."

"That's something that I need more than ever." Looking around, he thought about his future and how bright it was with her in it.


	10. Chapter 10

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

**_SEQUEL_**_** TO: "Legacy Of Madness"**_

* * *

Pulling into the driveway of the address that Horatio had given her over the phone, Calleigh shut off the engine and looked towards the large house. Gone was the security fences and gates along with the bars on the windows that the rehab center had. Getting out and locking the car up, she stretched some and then headed up the walkway to the large porch. Going up the steps, she went to the door and knocked, hearing laughter and on the other side.

Smiling, she placed her sunglasses on top of her head and stepped back some as a woman opened the door and then the screen, "Hi, I'm Calleigh Duquesne. I'm here to see Ray."

Smiling, Sharon crossed her arms and arched a brow, "Well, he'll be happy to see you. He wasn't joking, he's going to be a father soon. Apparently very soon." Stepping aside, she chuckled, "Come on in honey, I'll go get him."

Going in, Calleigh stood aside as she closed the door back, and looked around some. Smiling, she looked to the woman, "I hope it's okay that I came by. I wasn't sure of the rules here really…besides not being able to bring anything."

"Oh don't worry, Ms. Duquesne, everything's okay." Coming closer, she sighed, "Now this is the part I hate. Do you have anything on you? Any syringes, medications, weapons of any kind?"

"No, nothing but my car keys," she replied as she took them out of her pocket and showed her. Licking her lips, she then reached into her back pocket, producing her badge and showed it to her, "I'm MDPD. I don't believe in using."

"That's good," Sharon responded with a smile. Presenting a clip board, she pointed, "Ms. Duquesne, I require you to sign a disclaimer. It states that you cannot hold the house responsible for any harm incurred while here. You are here on your own risk."

"No problem," Calleigh replied as she took the clipboard and signed where she needed to. Handing it back to her, Calleigh smiled, "I've got one question. I was wondering, is Ray allowed any art supplies, like acrylic paints, brushes and canvas? He loves to paint in his free time…he picked it up at rehab actually and did some really beautiful work there."

Sharon furrowed her brow and then smiled as she looked to her, "I don't think that will be a problem, he's been saying he wanted to do something else with his time. He's doing a lot as it is, he's started his volunteering and he's gone just about all day with that. When he comes back, he's busy doing something else. It's like he runs on batteries or something. He tires me out just watching him go."

Laughing some, Calleigh nodded, "I know how you feel." Looking up, Calleigh saw him standing and leaning against the doorway to another room. Giving him a smile, she took in a shaky breath as Sharon left her side and Horatio began to head towards her. Taking a few steps and closing the distance between then, they stopped in front of each other for a brief minute before Calleigh closed the distance, her arms going around him. "I've missed you…"

The feeling of her in his arms felt like total completion, as if a part of him had been missing. He held her as close as he could, the feeling of her small belly protruding causing his heart to flutter. A small sigh left his lips as he whispered into her ear, "I've missed you. I've missed you so much, Calleigh."

Hanging onto him, Calleigh's voice became soft, "I won't leave you again." After a few moments longer, his arms loosened around her and Calleigh pulled back some, looking up at him. Giving him a smile, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you," he answered as he reached to move her hair away from her eyes. Gazing into them, he shook his head as if still in disbelief. A smile finally appeared and he exhaled lightly, "I'm glad that you're here. How was the ride? How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. We left early and took our time driving," Calleigh replied as she placed a hand onto her stomach. Reaching for his, she placed his there as well, feeling the small kicks from the baby, "Someone I think is wanting to say hello."

Feeling the little kicks, Horatio looked to her in amazement and then smiled, "She's got a fierce kick, doesn't she? She does this often?"

"A couple time's a day, but not for too long. The doctor said it's just her playing around and perfectly normal." Tilting her head and looking up at him, she smiled, "I think she's just excited to be near her daddy finally."

Horatio smiled and then felt all eyes on him. Clearing his throat, he whispered, "I think a little more privacy is in order. " Lifting from her, he turned to Sharon, "Would it be a problem for us to go to my room? I'll leave the door open."

"Actually, why don't you two take the den, it'll be a little more comfortable. I think Carl is gonna take the guys out to lunch and then to shot hoops afterwards, so yall will have some privacy…but I will be here." Sharon said with a raise of her brow at Ray.

Horatio chuckled and nodded, "That's code for behave myself. I will, I promise." Turning to Calleigh, he explained, "The den will be ours in a few minutes. The guys are going out."

"Okay." Giving him another smile as she looked up at him, she sighed, "You're looking good. Sharon said you'd been doing some volunteering now."

"It was time to get out and do something, I was going crazy doing nothing. It keeps me busy," Horatio responded as he returned her smile. Reaching for her hand, he arched a brow, "So, I hear that you're still busy as ever."

Smirking, Calleigh sighed and nodded, "Yeah, kinda. I got my lab back in order finally and been working a lot of cases. Tim let me come back…part time only though. It's better then sitting at home though." Walking with him to a different area of the house, she looked back up at him, "Sharon said I could bring you some paints and all…that is if you want me to."

"I would love it if you did. I really miss painting. It helped to center me," Horatio nodded and then looked to her, "Did you like your finished product? Harry sent it off for me."

"I did, it's beautiful. I put it up in my room," she replied softly as they came to a couch. Taking a seat, she watched as he sat down next to her. Taking his hand, she looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry I haven't been here for you more. I want that to change though…I want to be here for you."

"You're here for me now and that's what counts, Calleigh." Squeezing her hand, he stared at them as he sighed heavily, "I've done so much, Calleigh and I've come so far. I think I'm ready to come home."

"Only if you're sure you're ready for that. If so, I can find someone for you to talk to there, if that'll help you some," she said as she watched him. "I don't want to see you fall back because of the temptations in Miami."

Giving her a smile, he nodded and stared into her eyes, "I have something else that I desire more than drugs. I want to be apart of my family's life. I want to live the rest of my life with you and watch our daughter grow. I want that most of all."

Her smile grew, and Calleigh leaned over to him, giving him a hug, "And we want you there with us, Handsome. We need you there with us."

Holding on to her, he breathed outwardly and closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her warmth in his arms. It had been so long since he'd felt her, he didn't know if he could let her go. Taking in a deep breath, the aroma of her shampoo surrounded him and he smiled, "Still using the same shampoo…I miss that."

Snickering some, she whispered, "It's my favorite. I washed my hair before I left this morning." When she pulled back, she reached up and caressing his cheek, "I want us to have a new start. And I want us to be able to work through any problems that may come up. I'm tired of fighting."

"I am too. All I could think about when I was in rehab was you. I missed your smile, your laugh…all because I didn't know how to communicate. I've learned how to do that now." Reaching to caress her face, he sighed, "I don't have any more fight left in me, Cal."

Shaking her head, she whispered, "Yes you do…you've been fighting to get us back…and you have." Leaning into his touch, she closed her eyes, "I always knew you could beat this."

"It took all I had. I was determined to beat this so that I could get my life back." Horatio stared into her eyes and smiled, "All that hard work has paid off."

"Yes it has," she whispered as she stared into his blue eyes. Seeing the clarity and determination in them, she sighed, "How long do you have to stay here?"

"I have another month and then I'm free to go," Horatio answered happily. "All I have to do now is complete volunteering and then go through another session before they release me. I'm on track though."

"That's good then. Maybe you'll be able to go to my next doctor's visit then." Reaching into her back pocket, Calleigh pulled out a long folded paper and handed it to him, "This was my first ultrasound. I thought you might would like to see your daughter."

Taking the ultrasound in hand, he looked over it and tried to make sense of it, the face becoming clear. Speechless, he blinked rapidly and asked quietly, "That's…that's our little girl?"

"It is." Leaning against him, she smiled and pointed, "And that there is her hand…and there is a foot." Glancing to him and seeing him staring at the pictures, she whispered, "the only thing we don't know is if she'll have her daddy's hair color."

Horatio smiled and shook his head, "Well, let's hope that she has her mother's hair. I'd hate for her to go through what I went through in school. Children are relentless with the way they pick on each other." Looking at the picture again, he smiled more, "I'd love her no matter what color her hair has."

Turning her head to him, she whispered, "We have to come up with a name for her, ya know? We can't go around calling her baby her whole life."

"True…do you have any suggestions?" Horatio asked as he arched his brow.

Thinking, Calleigh shook her head, "Not really. I've been trying to think of some, but haven't really found any I liked."

"Well, I've always like Holly, but…we can always think of more. I can get a book and start thinking about more names."

"Alexx told me one the other day, I just wasn't sure about it, Cerise." Calleigh replied as she looked back at the pictures. "She said it's actually a color of red, but, she also thinks the baby will be a strawberry blonde."

"Cerise, I like that. It's…unique." Placing a hand on her stomach, Horatio smiled widely, "So Alexx thinks that she's going to be a strawberry blonde, that's interesting."

Shrugging some, Calleigh looked at him, "Genetically it is a possible. I guess we'll just have to wait and see though." Looking up and seeing Sharon standing there, Calleigh smiled some and nodded to Horatio, "I think you're wanted."

Horatio looked over to Sharon and nodded, "I'll be right back, Calleigh." Getting up, he made his way to Sharon and asked, "What's up?"

Raising a brow, Sharon kept her voice down, "Carl and the other's just left. They won't be back for a couple hours…if you want, you and the young lady can use the kitchen for lunch. Just make sure to clean up."

With a smile, he nodded, "I can't thank you enough, Sharon. This means a lot to me." Going back over to Calleigh, he lifted his hand to offer it, "Care for something to eat?"

"Uh, sure…" Calleigh replied as she took his offered hand and stood up. Walking with him towards the kitchen, she looked up at him, "They don't let you leave here at all unless it's with one of them?"

"No. It's more of a precaution. We tend to get into less trouble if we're chaperoned. One of my housemates got out one night and they found him in an alley across from the church, dead. He overdosed over night." Horatio shook his head and sighed, "They just don't want to lose another one, you know?"

"Understandable. What if you're with someone from MDPD?" she asked as she stopped him and smirked. "What's safer then being with a police officer?"

"I think…I think that it would make all the difference. I'll ask Sharon if it's okay." Horatio started off but then turned to Calleigh, "Clever. I'll be right back."

"Okay," she smiled as she watched him go. Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh looked around some and then went back over, taking a seat again on the couch to wait for him.

Sitting at her desk doing paperwork, Sharon pushed her glasses up on her nose more and continued to write. Hearing a knock at the door, she looked up to see Ray standing there and smiled, "Everything okay, Ray?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I was wondering… Calleigh's a police officer, she could sign me out. She's responsible…"

Taking off her glasses and setting them on her desk, Sharon raised a brow, "And she's also your girlfriend and the mother of your child." Getting up and coming around to the front of her desk, she leaned back against it, "And just where did you want to go with her?"

"Um…she didn't tell me, but she would never put me in a position where I'd be exposed to anything. I think she just wants to spend time with me away from here." Horatio ran a hand through his hair and looked away, feeling frustrated. The level of accountability was tremendous and overwhelming and it angered him that he didn't have the ability to leave if he wanted to. Exhaling, he attempted self control as he continued, "I'm sure we're not going far, Sharon."

Thinking about it for a moment, she raised a brow, "You know if I let you do this, you'll have to be searched when you return and have a urine test, right?"

"Yes, I understand. I'll be subjected to a search. It's protocol," Horatio responded as he glanced towards the den. A smile came and he chuckled, "She's worth the hassle."

Sighing, Sharon shook her head and went over to her file cabinet, "I sure hope so, Ray." Pulling out a couple forms, Sharon closed the drawer back and took them to her desk. Getting a pen and clipboard, she went over to him, "We've got paperwork to fill out then. Let's get out there and get it going."

Horatio nodded and escorted her out to the den. Looking to Calleigh, he smiled, "Cal…Sharon's going to allow this, but you're going to have to sign some papers."

"Oh…" Calleigh said surprised that he was gonna be allowed to go, "okay, not a problem. What do you need?"

Coming over to her, Sharon handed her the clipboard, "I just need for you to fill out these two forms. One is a release into your custody until curfew, which is nine pm, and the other is a waver saying we are not responsible if any accident occurs while Ray is out with you. As I told him, he'll have to be searched and have a urine test when he return's and he's agreed to it."

Looking to Horatio, Calleigh's brow furrowed, "Are you sure about this? I know you didn't like any of that at rehab."

"I want to do this, Calleigh. I want to spend more time with you, and in order to do that, we should go out." Turning to Sharon, he offered, "We'll be in before the curfew."

Nodding, Sharon watched as Calleigh filled out the paperwork and added, "You'll also need to put your badge number at the bottom when you sign. It's just incase anything happens while he's with you."

Doing as Sharon said, it didn't take Calleigh long to finish the two papers and she handed the clipboard back to her, "Will it be okay to get him his art supplies while were out?"

Taking the clipboard back, Sharon checked everything over, "Yes, but, we'll have to check them as well when Ray returns."

Catching Calleigh's wearied expression, Horatio shook his head, "It's alright, Cal. It's only to assure that I'm doing the right thing. I'm alright with it." He gave her a smile and reached for her hand, "I'm used to this, Calleigh. These rules are in place for my safety."

Standing up, Calleigh sighed, "Okay, well, if there's not anything else…are you ready to go then?"

"I am, but…where are we going?" Horatio asked, trying to hide his joy. Spending time with her away from the house was something he was looking forward to. Bringing her close, he continued, "Or is it a surprise?"

"How about lunch and we go from there. I'm getting hungry and so is the baby," she smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

Watching the two of them, Sharon smiled, "Well, you two have fun. Ray…I'll see you when you return."

"Alright, I'll see you when I get back, Sharon." Taking Calleigh's hand, he grinned, "Let's get out of here."

Walking with him to the door, they left out and went to her car. Unlocking it, Calleigh got in and looked over as he did the same. Giving him a smile, she put the keys into the ignition and started the car. Once they were belted in, she backed out and headed towards town, "Okay, so, since this is kinda like a celebration lunch, what would you like to eat?"

Gazing out of the window, Horatio turned to Calleigh and gave her an easy smile, "I really don't have a preference. It's been so long since I've been out to eat, I don't really have a taste for anything specific. Do you have anything specific that you're…ah…craving?"

Chuckling some, Calleigh glanced over at him, "I'm pregnant, I crave everything that I can eat. What about…" Pausing for a bit, she pursed her lips as she thought and glanced back at him, "What about seafood?"

"Seafood sounds good. Do you know where a restaurant is around here? My circle consists of the church and the house." Horatio glanced to the window and then to her again, "Hey, do you think we could go and check out the beach house? I haven't seen it in a long time. You said you and Tim cleaned it up?"

Smirking, Calleigh nodded, "Oh I think that can be arranged." Taking a turn, she glanced over at him, "I was hoping you wouldn't mind seafood. I got some fresh shrimp and two lobsters at the house. I thought we could eat there."

Laughing, Horatio asked, "You had this planned all along? What were you going to do if Sharon would've nixed the field trip?"

"Well…I'd have dinner for tonight and tomorrow for me," she smiled. "Just be glad she said yes. I hate eating alone anymore."

"Here's to neither of us eating alone." Relaxing more, he turned his focus back on the window watching the landscape pass by in a blur. It was surreal to be with her, but at the same time, he was cautious. He didn't want to say or do anything that would put their new start in jeopardy.

It wasn't long before the car found the dirt path and it began to wind down towards the sandy beach. Focusing on the house, he could see the lights and smiled as good memories began to surface. With a sigh, he looked to her and shook his head, "You are amazing, Calleigh. How long have you been here?"

Shutting off the car, she took off her seatbelt, "Since around five this morning. I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, so I drive on down. I was taking a gamble on you being able to leave though. But…I think it was all worth it. You can relax in your home for awhile at least."

"Yeah, it's going to be nice." Staring more at the house, a different set of memories rushed him and he sighed, looking away. "The last time I was here, I tore the place down, in need of a fix."

Reaching over and placing her hand onto his, she gave it a squeeze, knowing this could be hard for him, "That is in the past now, Horatio. We have a future to look forward to now. Everything in there is back in order, just as it was before."

Returning her squeeze, he nodded, "Okay." He looked to her and nodded, "Let's get in there. Oh…did you cook already?"

"No. Not yet, why?" she asked as they started to get out.

Meeting her at the front of the car, he brought her close to him as they walked up the walkway and whispered, "I do believe I owe you a cooked meal. I can cook while you relax." Seeing her beginning to protest, he raised a hand to stave, "No, Cal, it's alright. Cooking will probably be good for me."

Not wanting to argue, Calleigh gave him a smile and raised a brow, "Okay, but, let me at least help some, Horatio. I can at least fix a salad."

"Sounds like a good idea." Coming to the door, he placed his hand on the knob and then pushed it open. The sight that greeted him took his breath away and he stepped in slowly, letting go of Calleigh's hand. Silently, he walked into the living room and stood, remembering the broken furniture that was now replaced. The shredded sheers were now hanging, moving slowly with the air that was blowing through the home. Everything was in its place almost as if nothing had ever occurred and it felt almost odd. Feeling her hand on his back, he turned to her and smiled lightly, coming out of his stupor, "Sorry…I didn't mean to zone out like that."

"It's okay, Horatio. I understand." Looking around some, she looked back up to him, "There was no way I could let it stay as it was. I knew one day you'd be back and seeing it that way wouldn't have been good for you."

"It looks like nothing's happened," Horatio said as he moved throughout the living room. Taking furtive glances at the furniture, he arched his brow, "You replaced the furniture?"

Shrugging some, Calleigh smirked, "I have connections. I hope you like it."

"It's nice. Connections huh?" Horatio nodded and smiled, "Remind me to thank your connections." Moving toward the kitchen, he gestured for her to follow, "Dinner calls, ready?"

"I'm starving," she laughed as she followed him. Going in, she went over and pulled out to glasses, "I made some fresh tea this morning, you want some?"

"I'd love some. I'll get the shrimp and lobster started." Watching as she moved, he licked his lips and exhaled, "It's nice to be back here. I missed the feeling of being able to do…anything."

Smiling as she went to the refrigerator, Calleigh placed the glasses down next to it on the counter, "Well, while you're here, you can. And if you want…if you're not busy tomorrow, I can come get you again and bring you back if you want." Handing him the bag of pre-shelled and deveined shrimp, she looked at him, "I've got the entire weekend off."

Taking the shrimp, he then pulled a bowl out and ran some water, "I don't know, Calleigh. My time is pretty busy during the day, I could ask Sharon if it's okay."

Placing the package with the two lobster tails onto the counter, she then reached back for the tea, "Well, only if you can. I don't want to pull you from anything important there. I know they've been helping you a lot."

"Yeah, all the rules and stipulations are there for me to stay on the straight and narrow." Preparing the lobster tails, he could feel his anger starting to creep up on him and he sighed, "It's hard to move around with all the rules."

Noticing his slight change of tone, Calleigh poured him a glass of tea and placed it over near him. Setting the pitcher down, she moved to him and placed her hand onto his back, rubbing him gently, "The end result will all be worth it though, Horatio. You'll be able to come home then and we'll be able to be together."

Turning to her he smiled faintly, "I'm just ready to get my life back. I know I can do it, Calleigh."

"I know you can, but you need to finish this, Horatio. You finishing will be a major step for you…and I'll be there the rest of the way to help support you through it." Reaching up and caressing his cheek, she smiled, "there's something I want to give you…something that I couldn't there at the house."

Leaning into her hand, he asked, "And what is it that you couldn't give to me at the house?"

"This…" she whispered as she leaned to him. Going up on her toes some, her lips went to his, giving him a soft kiss. Letting it linger for a moment, she lowered herself back down and smiled, "I love you, Horatio…and I'm proud of what you're doing."

"I love you," he answered back as he pulled her closer. Bending to take her lips, he smiled, kissing her softly. After months and months of being without her, he could feel the need surging through him and increased the intensity slightly. Pulling away from her, he shook his head, "Calleigh…I-I'm sorry."

"Horatio, it's okay," she whispered as she closed the distance between them again. Placing her arms up around his neck the best she could, she smiled, "I've missed that…and you."

He stared at her and smiled, caressing her cheek softly. "I want to be with you, Calleigh. But I want to make sure I'm right."

"I understand." Giving him a smile as her stomach growled, both began to laugh and he let her go, "I think I'll get the salad stared. Our daughter is demanding some food in there with her."

Turning back to preparing the lobster, he smiled, "She's a demanding little thing." When Calleigh crossed his path, he stopped her and placed a hand on her belly. The feeling of her kicking produced a smile and he looked up to her, "This is a good thing. I am a part of a good thing."

Nodding slightly, Calleigh whispered, "You're apart of a great thing, Horatio." Smiling more, she placed her hand onto his and moved it to where the baby was pushing more. Looking up at him, she chuckled, "She likes to stretch out around this time of day for some reason."

"Getting comfortable perhaps? Mama's on the go, so when you slow down, she gets to relax." Horatio rubbed her stomach gently and sighed, "I want to be there when she's born. I need to get out of the sober house so I can be there."

"You will, Horatio. Now you have a new focal point." Giving him a smile, Calleigh tilted her head, "But, for right now, I need to feed us both. I'm starving and the thought of food is making me hungrier."

"Alright, I'll get on it. This isn't going to take long, that's for sure." Moving quickly, he left her side and then started cooking. It surprised him at the level of efficiency that he cooked, the feeling of accomplishing something coursing through him. For a brief moment, he thought of the euphoric high that was starting to fade, but he then banished those thoughts as he neared the completion of the meal.

* * *

Finishing with his packing, Horatio glanced around the now empty room and smiled, the weight of his accomplishments now covering him. After a relapse, he'd finally completed rehab and a stint at the sober house and retaining a better sense of who he was. No longer did he doubt his love for Calleigh, nor hers for him and the questions that were lingering from his captivity, he chose to shove deeply down, intending to forget. What Adrienne had done to him was a part of him for the rest of his life, but he wasn't going to continue to relive it. There was too much at stake now. In a matter of a couple of months, his life was going to change for the better, and he had keep himself sharp in order to be apart of the change.

Hearing the door open slowly, he saw her emerge and smiled, picking up his bag, "I think I've got everything. Wanna check behind me?"

Smiling, Calleigh looked around his room some and then back to him, "Only if you feel like I should. I'm sure Sharon would send anything you've might have forgotten." Watching him and seeing the brightness back in his eyes, she was elated that the day had finally came and he could go home with her. Coming to him, she raised a brow, "You don't mind if we stay at the beach house tonight do you?"

"I don't. I think it will be a good buffer," Horatio responded as he arched his brow. He was sure that she needed rest before getting on the road. "We can rest and relax before getting back on the road."

"Okay. Well, we'll need to stop somewhere to get some food then. I think I ate just about everything the last time I was there," she snickered as her hand rested on her large belly. Running her other hand through her hair, she sighed, "It'll be good having you at home at night now too. No more curfews, or anything. We can veg out if we want."

"That's going to be nice. To be able to just be without having to worry about rule's and stipulation's." Coming to her side, he placed a hand on her belly and stroked it as he leaned to kiss her, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good for now. I'll be better though once we get you home and we can relax together." Giving him another kiss, she placed her hands onto his sides, "But right now, let's get you out of here."

"I'm all for that," Horatio said as he moved to take up another bag. Gesturing with a nod, he smirked, "I'll follow you anywhere, sweetheart. Lead the way out."

Smiling, Calleigh went to the door and pushed it open more for him. Going out to the hallway, she waited for him and then they walked together towards the front of the house. Seeing Sharon, Calleigh looked to him, "I'll give you a few minutes. I'll get the car started and the ac going."

Nodding, Horatio smiled as she moved through to the door, heading for the door and then looked back at Sharon, his smile growing. He'd learned so much from his stay here that he felt truly indebted to Sharon for never giving up on him.

Averting his eyes, he sighed and then chuckled, "Well, this is it."

"Yes it is. You've done a wonderful job, Ray. Just remember everything you've learned and you'll make it just fine." Handing him a clipboard, she smirked, "And…you get to sign yourself out now."

Taking the clipboard in hand, he couldn't help but laugh, "For the first and last time I hope." Scribbling his name, he smirked, "Don't take this personally, but I hope I never see you again."

"Same here…well, not under these circumstances anyways." Taking the clipboard back, she held out her other hand, "Good luck, Ray. And remember, if you ever need to talk, I'm only a phone call away."

Taking her hand, he shook it and then looked behind her to see his other housemates. Giving them a wave, he smirked, "You guys keep your heads up. Things are going to be just fine." Retaining his focus on Sharon, he smiled, "See ya later, Sharon."

"Goodbye, Ray," Sharon smiled as she watched him pick his bag back up and walk to the door. Giving him a wave, she hoped as with all there clients that he'd never have to return to them there.

Walking out of the door, Horatio took one lasting glance and then turned to see Calleigh waiting for him by the car. His heart thumped with anticipation as he took the steps toward the car, his smile growing. There was nothing that could take the place of what he was feeling at that moment.

Stopping in front of Calleigh, he leaned to kiss her on her cheek and then whispered in her ear, "Get me out of here, beautiful."

"Sure thing, Handsome," she replied as they went to the back of the car and she opened the trunk for him. Going to her side, she carefully slipped in behind the wheel and put her seatbelt on. Smiling as he finally got him, she reached up on the dash and handed him a pair of sunglasses, "Thought you might need these."

Taking them in hand, Horatio slipped them on and smiled, "It's been a long time since I've had these. How do they look?"

Smiling more at him, Calleigh nodded, "Awesome as always." Putting the car in reverse, Calleigh backed out and then shifted into drive. Heading out, she let out a long refreshing sigh and looked over at him, "I cannot wait to get to the house."

"Me neither. It's going to be nice just to…be," Horatio answered as he looked to her. The smile that he had lived for at months at a time was back and beaming, warming him completely. Reaching for her resting hand, he squeezed it, "Just to be with you…alone without any stipulations, that's going to be worth every single moment I've suffered through."

Turning her hand over, Calleigh looked to him and then back to the road, giving his hand a squeeze, "You won't be alone anymore, Horatio. This is our new start, as of today…we can start anew."

"Now that is something that I'm looking forward to." After a moment, they lapsed into silence and Horatio turned his attention to the passing landscape, losing himself to the plethora of memories that surfaced. From Calleigh's ordeal to his hospitalization and even up to now, Horatio's life had been spun upside down. Now, he hoped that he could start to piece it back together again and be happy.

Bringing himself back, he broke the silence, asking, "How about we get some take out and just…veg. I don't feel like a big meal right now. I just want to spend time with you."

Thinking for a moment, she glanced over at him, "How about this then, we go on to the house and just order a pizza then and have it delivered? Then we won't have to stop at all."

"I like the way you think," Horatio grinned as he relaxed more. It wasn't long before they were driving up to the house, the sight of its warmth infusing him with happiness. He never thought he'd see this moment, but he was glad that it had finally arrived.

Pulling up and shutting the car off, Calleigh looked over at him and smiled, "Welcome home, Handsome."

"It's good to finally be home," he whispered back, reaching to caress her cheek. Steadying his gaze, he nodded toward the house, "I'm okay with leaving my bags here for the time being. Let's get inside."

"'Kay." Getting out, Calleigh made sure to grab her purse and locked the car. Coming around to him, she took his offered hand and walked up the steps to the beach house. As the wind off the water whipped her hair some, she held up his keys to him, "Care to do the honor?"

"I would like nothing more," he answered, taking the keys. Taking a small breath, he nodded, slipping the key in. Turning, he pushed the door open and smiled, "Nice."

Moving to his side, Calleigh looked up at him and whispered, "Time to relax and veg out, Handsome."

Horatio smiled and brought her close, "You want to go and get comfortable? I could go ahead and call the pizza in."

"Sounds good. I uh, I brought you some more clothes also. There in the bedroom already, and I have something special for you when we get back to Miami," she replied as she looked up at him. Seeing his smile, Calleigh reached up, touching his chin and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you," he answered back. Arching a brow, he asked, "And what's this something special?"

Raising a brow, Calleigh smirk and moved to go in, "You'll just have to wait and see, Handsome." Looking back to see him following, Calleigh slipped off her sandals next to the door and rubbed her belly. Padding her way through the home and to the back patio doors, she opened them, letting the sea breeze move through the house.

Coming up behind her, Horatio smiled and asked again, "Come on, Cal. Let me in on it. What's the surprise?"

Turning to him, Calleigh closed the distance, placing her arms up around his neck and letting her hands hang behind him, "It's something that I think you'll use…and that I think you'll appreciate. And…you'll be able to awe me with."

"Awe you with?" he asked, staring into her eyes. He smiled crookedly and added, "I thought I did that already. Why not give me just a hint?"

"You do…" she replied with a slight laugh and tilted her head, "but, if I give you a hint it'll give it away. Let's just say it's something I want you to keep doing."

Thinking more, Horatio, smirked, "I've got an idea." Leaning to nuzzle her he whispered, "And tell me if I'm wrong." Nipping at her neck, he breathed heavily, "You brought me a painting easel and paints, haven't you?"

Smiling brightly, she closed her eyes and whispered, "Maybe…you'll have to see tomorrow, Handsome." Her fingers moved to the nape of his neck, playing in the short hair there and breathed out, "I'm so happy you're home finally."

Relishing in her touch, he responded breathlessly, "I'm happy to be home."

Slowly opening her eyes, Calleigh pulled back some and looked up at him, "I'm proud of you, Horatio. You've come so far these past few months. I'll always be here for you, no matter what is thrown our way."

Moving her hair out of her eyes, Horatio bent slowly to caress her lips with his and held on to her tightly before releasing her. A smile bore across his lips that tingled fresh from his light assault and he could feel his heart thumping in his chest. The more he held her in his arms the more he wanted her warmth.

"I'll be strong for us, Calleigh. Everyday, I'll work hard to be strong and be what you need, be what you both need." His hand drifted between them and settled on her belly, rubbing it lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Horatio…" she whispered, staring up into his blue eyes. For so long, she had waited for this, and now he was back with her. Reaching up, she tiled her head and touched his chin with her fingers, whispering, "Why don't we both get more comfortable."

That sounds like a great idea." Taking her lips in a small kiss, he parted and grinned, "After I make the call for the pizza. You're probably hungry, we shouldn't let you go too long without eating."

"Yeah. Baby girl here…" she said rubbing her belly, "doesn't like missing a mealtime." While Horatio went for the phone and phone book, Calleigh began opening the windows, letting the fresh air in. When she'd finished, she went to the kitchen and got out a bottle of juice, opening it, she took a long drink and then went back out to the living room. Taking a seat on the couch with him, she cuddled up next to him as he placed there order.

Wrapping his arm around Calleigh, Horatio exhaled lightly and smiled as he started placing the order. He felt her take his hand in hers and then nudged her, "Hey, you didn't tell me exactly what you wanted."

"The works is fine," Calleigh replied as she looked up at him and smiled. "We're not too picky tonight."

"The works," Horatio repeated as he arched his brow. Smirking, Horatio completed the order and then hung up the phone then turning to face her completely. Laughing more, he shook his head, "I've wondered something."

"And what would that be, Handsome?" she asked and then took a drink of her juice.

"Now, don't take this the wrong way, but…where does it go? You're not that big, and the way you eat puts Speed to shame. I'm just curious."

Chuckling, Calleigh placed the cap back onto the juice and turned more towards him, "I've always had a high metabolism…well, that and exercising, which you know I love to do. So, it's easy too keep weight off me."

Horatio leaned in to tickle her and chuckled, "Yes, and I know the other ways that keeps the weight off." Nipping at her neck, he sighed, "it's been too long, Calleigh."

Smiling some, Calleigh cut her eyes to him and spoke softly, "I know…but, food is on the way right now, Horatio. Running her fingers through his hair, she whispered, "How about after we eat, we retire to the bedroom for the rest of the day?"

"Now, that's the best idea yet." Allowing his hands to roam, he smirked, "Now the problem will be if I can keep my hands off of you long enough to eat."

Remembering how she'd found him at Adrienne's hideout, Calleigh refrained the comment she wanted to make and smiled more, "Well, you might not need to eat, but I do. Your daughter gets fussy and kicks hard when she's teased with food."

"Demanding," he answered back lightly as he pulled away slowly. Resting back on the couch, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and released it gently, "It's nice to just be. For the first time in my life, I feel like I can relax."

Turning her back to him, she then laid back against him some as his arm came around her, "You deserve to relax now, Horatio. And…if…if you don't want to go back to the lab, I'll understand, so will everyone else. You're basically still on medical, ride it out and then retire."

Horatio nodded and bit his lip, averting his eyes away. He was conflicted about what to do with his future, but he was resigned to take it one step at a time. Interlacing his hand with hers, he sighed, "I haven't made a decision quite yet. I know that I said I wouldn't go back, but…what would I do, Calleigh? I have to keep busy. If I don't…"

Turning to him, she smiled, "You could be a full time dad if you wanted to. That and paint, which you're great at. Personally, I think you could sell some of your paintings, Horatio."

Taking that into consideration, he smiled, "A full time Dad. Now that's a job I'd never thought I'd have."

"Well, whatever you decide, you know I'll back you up on it. Just as long as you're happy, that's what matters the most," Calleigh replied as she looked up and back at him. Giving him a warm smile, she sighed, "Maybe later down the road we could think about a little brother or sister for this one."

A look of surprise came over him as he smiled, "You would…you would want another child? With me?"

Nodding, Calleigh smiled more and chuckled, "Yes…why wouldn't I? I love you, Horatio…I want to be with you forever."

"Well then, it's settled. Somewhere down the road, Cerise gets a sister or a brother." He pulled her close and caressed her arm as he stared at the billowing sheers, the thought of having more kids causing him to smile. The idea of being a stay at home Dad began to grow on him and he laughed, the image of him surrounded by his children warming his heart, "I definitely love that idea."

"I thought you might." Remembering something, Calleigh sat up quickly and then got up, "Dammit, I forgot to give you the letter…" she replied as she went for her purse. Grabbing it, she came back to him and handed him the envelope before sitting back down with him, "Tim said it came to you at the lab. When he saw it was from Kyle, he thought you'd want it."

Taking the envelope in hand, Horatio looked to Calleigh and then back at the envelope, wondering what it said. Kyle had left before anything had happened to Horatio, but he wasn't sure if anyone had told him. Running his hand over the envelope, he sighed, "I wonder what it says."

Watching him, Calleigh placed her hand onto his forearm, "He doesn't know what happened, Horatio. Only Tim and myself know everything."

Horatio gave her a short nod and focused on the basic white envelope with his name scribbled on top of it. Taking a closer look, he could see the tiny grains of sand and smudged ink. Instantly, his thoughts went to where his son could be and he slid his finger under the flap, pulling it cleanly a part. Sitting up more, he slipped the paper out and unfolded it, the sight of his ragged penmanship causing him to chuckle. As he started to read, his smile faded and he focused on the words.

_Dad,_

_After a few weeks, I finally get a chance to sit and write to you. I've tried to call you, but I haven't been able to get an answer. I hope things are alright with you. Things are…interesting here. It's a bit much to get used to, but the guys in my company are great. They rib me for being so young, but I don't let it bother me. We're here to do a job, right?_

_Since I haven't been able to get up with you, I'll give you my instant message address as well as my email. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Kyle_

Horatio exhaled and then folded the letter back and placed it in the envelope and smiled, "He's…he's doing good. He gave me his IM and email address. I'll have to reply soon."

"When we get home tomorrow use the lap top. I've got it all set up in the living room now being the guest room is now the nursery. I've even got a webcam for it as well so you use it to."

"Thanks, Calleigh." Glancing to the clock, he looked back at her, "The pizza will be here soon, why don't you go ahead and get relaxed?"

"Okay. I'm going to go change then," she replied as she leaned to him, giving him a kiss. Smiling as she pulled back, she looked into his eyes, "Love you."

"Love you," he answered back, smiling down at her. He laughed and then gave her a swift smack on her behind, "I don't want you to have to rush. Go and get changed."

Laughing some, Calleigh headed towards the hallway, "I won't be long." Heading to the room, she went in and straight to the closet. Opening the door, she looked through her clothes she'd brought and found a sundress to wear. Taking it off the hanger, she went to the bed, placing it down and began to take off her shirt and then shorts. Pursing her lips, she smirked and also took off her bra and panties. Taking the sundress in hand, she slipped it on over her head and pull it down over her belly. Gathering her clothes up, she placed them into the bag she had out for their dirty clothes and then left out the room.

Watching as she came in, Horatio sat up and then smiled, "That is… that's a very nice dress. Very nice indeed. "Getting up, he went to her licking his lips as he tilted his head, "it's very pretty."

"Thank you." Moving to him, she placed her arms up onto his shoulders, "Since I got so big I started wearing sundresses, they're a lot more comfortable then shorts or pants. I can move more."

"It's a nice look. I like it a lot. Will you wear them after giving birth?"

Thinking about it, Calleigh shrugged some, "Maybe around the house. And they'll make it easier when I'm breast feeding. But at work, uh…no. I cannot see myself collecting evidence in one of these."

"No, I don't think that you gathering evidence in a sun dress is very productive." Horatio arched a brow and smiled, "But it's doing its job at the moment."

Smiling up at him, Calleigh tilted her head, "Is that so? Then maybe I should wear them at home more often then." Giving him a kiss, she then smirked, "Although, I don't think you'll get a lot of painting or anything done with me around in them."

"You're right," he answered as he reached for the dress. Holding it between his fingers, Horatio smirked, "I wouldn't get a lot of anything done. But that wouldn't be something I'd complain about."

"I know you wouldn't." Hearing a knock at the door, Calleigh raised a brow, "I think our food is here. How much was it and I'll get the money?"

"Fifteen ninety," Horatio said as he watched Calleigh leave his arms. Shaking his head, he walked to the door and opened it, nodding towards the delivery guy, "She's coming with the money."

Grabbing a twenty from her wallet, Calleigh went back to the door and smiled as she handed over the money to the delivery girl. Thanking her as Horatio took the pizza, the smell wafted by her and she closed the door, "God that smells so good."

Following him back to the living room, she then turned and headed for the kitchen and called out, "You want a beer with that, Handsome?"

Uneasy about the alcohol, he decided to forgo it and shook his head, "No thanks. I'll take whatever else we got."

"Tea or soda then…" she replied as she went in and to the refrigerator. Smiling as he asked for tea, she got out the pitcher and then got them each a glass. Pouring them both some, she placed the pitcher back and got some napkins and two paper plates and then went back out to him, "Okay, got what we need, let's eat."

Horatio sat down beside her and helped with sorting things. Once everything was in it's place, he smiled, "Our first meal together, well…not first, but you get the idea." Holding up his glass, he smiled, "To never eating alone again."

Holding her glass up, they clinked them together and Calleigh spoke softly, "I agree…" Leaning to him, she gave him a kiss and whispered, "And to our new start together."

"Yes, our new start together," he answered back just as softly. Staring at her as she got a slice of pizza, Horatio smiled, "Eat as much as you want, sweetheart."

"You know, that can be very dangerous now," she chuckled as she got a slice and sat back with her plate. Picking off a mushroom and popping it into her mouth, she smirked, "Last time they got pizza at the lab they got me my own. Ryan thought he was being cute by saying it was so they would have some. Needless to say, the look I gave him made him leave the room."

"Never come between a pregnant woman and her food, am I right?" Horatio watched as she ate and sipped on his glass of tea slowly. He was enjoying this immensely, conversing as she ate, watching as her eyes lit with each sentence. Her laugh had instantly grabbed his attention and he couldn't help but reach out to touch her, admonishing, "I'm very lucky to have you, Calleigh. No one would've stood behind me like you did."

Wiping her mouth with her napkin, Calleigh turned to him more, "A long time ago I told someone I wouldn't let you walk a road alone. I know I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most, and that's something I wish wouldn't have happened, but, it'll never happen again. I love you too much to let you go."

"I love you," he responded as he nodded. Gesturing to the pizza in the box, he continued, anxious to spend more time with her, "Eat up, Cal."

Wagging her brow, she picked up her slice of pizza, "I plan to…but you need to eat also. You might need that energy later on." Giving him a wink, she then took a bite of her food, happy he was finally back with her. The road had been long for them both, but, with the new start they had been given, she was now anxious to move on with their lives…together.


	11. Chapter 11

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

**_SEQUEL_**_** TO: "Legacy Of Madness"**_

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror and brushing her hair, Calleigh smiled as Horatio walked back into the room, fresh from his shower with a towel wrapped around his waste. Watching in the mirror as he moved around the other side of the room, she smiled to herself, her brush slowly running through her hair. It'd been too long since they shared a bed together, and too long for them to be able to spend time together without interruptions.

Setting her brush down, she walked over to the bed and turned down the sheet before sliding in. Getting comfortable, she turned on her side and smiled as he looked over at her, "How was the shower?"

Picking out a pair of sleep pants, Horatio chuckled and slipped off the towel, allowing it to drift to the floor. The coolness that invaded the room now swirled about him and he exhaled lightly, "It was amazing. The water pressure was just right. It's astounding how different a shower can be if you don't have to share the pipes."

Admiring his lean form, Calleigh smiled and nodded, "Well, you don't have to worry about any of that anymore." Once he had his sleep pants on, she patted his side of the bed, "The house is locked up, coffee pot is set for in the morning…everything is done."

"Good, because now all I want to do is relax," Horatio responded as he fell into bed next to her. Pulling up the sheets, he exhaled and then looked to her, seeing the addicting glow that she had. To see her so happy and full of life made everything, every doubt, every fear that he'd ever had about their relationship, completely disappear. He was in love with her, and if he had to, he was going to spend the rest of his life showing her.

Opening his arms, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

Moving over and snuggling up against him the best she could with her protruding belly, Calleigh wrapped her arm around his waist, "Much better now that you're home. I hated waking up at night and being alone."

"I never slept. I didn't want to wake up to an empty bed," Horatio admitted. He frowned when he thought of the long nights, recalling just how it felt to be alone with just his thoughts. Quietly, he added, "I did a lot of painting."

Moving her head and looking up at him, she whispered, "The bed won't be empty anymore, Handsome. I won't let you be alone."

Bending slightly, he kissed her lips softly and then pulled away slowly. Smiling, he whispered, "I can't get enough of that."

Reaching up and touching his chin with her fingertips, she whispered, "Then don't stop."

He could hear the desire entrenched deeply within her voice and his eyes slid shut, the pent up arousal beginning to stir. He'd been without her so long, he didn't know if he could control himself. Adjusting himself against her, he whispered, "If I start, I won't stop."

Staring into his deep blue eyes, Calleigh raised a brow, "I wasn't planning on stopping you. Just, remember we have to be a little careful now."

Horatio's hand skimmed the swell of her belly and he smirked, "Yeah, but it's okay. I can love you slowly." His hand traveled under the sheet more until he found the hem of the garment, lifting it up. His touch was gentle as he trailed up to her breast, touching tentatively until palming almost possessively, the desire rising with each breath. His eyes slid close and he squeezed, enjoying the fullness, "Calleigh…"

Arching into his touch, Calleigh placed her hand onto his chest, "Make love to me, Horatio."

The words seemed to ignite a long dormant fire inside of him and he pushed her on her back, hovering over her just high enough to clear her belly. Dipping to nuzzle her, he held his weight up by his arms, taking in her scent and the softness of her skin. Whispering, he moved his lips over her skin, "I love you, Calleigh."

Closing her eyes, Calleigh's head lulled to the side, giving him more of her neck. Her hands reached up, moving over his chest and up to his shoulders and neck. Her own body began to awaken under his touch, her breathing increasing with each touch of his lips on her heated skin. Licking her lips, she moaned softly, "Love you, Horatio…"

Horatio could feel the desire wafting off of her and he groaned as he began to kiss downward, moving from her neck to her chest. The garment was an obstacle, but not one he would relinquish to, his fingers already taking down the strap to reveal a luscious breast. Lifting, his mouth watered to suckle her, her nipple puckering invitingly. Lowering himself to kiss his path to his goal, he groaned once more, his body reacting almost anxiously.

Moving a hand to his head, her fingers ran through his hair as he took his time with her. Licking and then biting her lip, Calleigh took in a breath as his tongue found way to her nipple, teasing it in slow circles before his lips closed in on it and gently sucked. Closing her eyes, she arched her back up to him, wanting more and whispering to him, "Horatio…yes…oh yes…"

Her voice infused him with more desire and he struggled to maintain control as he gorged himself on her body. His hand shifted and traced its way down, skimming her rounded belly, his touch morphing into tenderness. He allowed his hand to rest there for a moment, feeling the minute movements, a knowing smile coming to his lips. With his hand on the move once more, he sought out her core, the anticipation growing.

Moaning under him, Calleigh felt as his hand began to track down her body. Moving a leg, she let it fall to the side, opening herself to him and his exploration. Gasping in pleasure as he bite lightly around her nipple, her other hand moved down his chest to the hem of his sleep pants. Without hesitation, she slipped her hand under the material and her fingers skimmed over the head of his cock.

Reacting to her touch, Horatio hissed in pleasure as he paused for a moment, his arousal building even more. Flexing his hips up, Horatio sought her touch as his own found her folds, the heat and instant moisture greeting him. Tickling his way about her, he finally dipped his finger in between her engorged lips and found her clit. Even the slightest touch caused a reaction in her and as he took in the second of her luscious mounds, he could hear her moan in pleasure.

Breathing heavily, Calleigh's body ached for him, the need to have him within her, consuming her becoming great. Stroking his cock, she could feel the precum leaking from his engorged head, spreading it around. Crying out as his fingers pinched her clit, Calleigh breathed out, "Horatio…need…you…"

Her hand was making him lose focus and he lifted from her to stare into her eyes as he manipulated her body, "I want you, Calleigh." Pushing his fingers deeper, he stroked her body to a near frenzy, hearing her reply through her cries of ecstasy.

Writhing under him, Calleigh knew at this pace she wouldn't last to long. Carefully moving her other leg and opening herself more, her eyes opened, looking up into his, "Take me…please take me, Horatio…"

Horatio felt the movement and then countered, increasing his assault on her clit. When she began to moan louder, he added another digit and began to pound into her, beginning a frenzy that he was unsure that he could control. The sudden need to be inside of her washed over him and he pulled himself away from her, hearing her immediate objection.

Lying down, Horatio pulled her with him and spoke, "I want you to go for a ride."

Smiling, Calleigh moved and straddled Horatio's hips and leaned down, giving him a kiss. The feel of his hands roaming over her body excited her and she moved her hips back causing her core to slip over his cock. Hearing his moan, she released his lips and whispered, "Is that what you're wanting?"

Horatio chuckled and raised his brow, feeling the slight movement of her body as he traced his fingertips lightly over her skin. The rush of feeling her flush against him filled him and he couldn't help but reciprocate, arching his hips up, "Yes…it's exactly what I want, but I need to be deeper." Running his hands behind her he caressed her ass before smacking it, "Can you help me out with that?"

Smiling more, she nodded slightly before sitting up. Reaching for her gown, she lifted it up and off her body, exposing herself to him. Tossing it aside, she moved down his legs, grabbing hold of his sleep pants and pulling them down and off. Crawling back up his body, she straddled him once again, rubbing her wet sex on his cock before reaching between them and placing him at her entrance. Pushing back, she felt as he entered her and released a long moan of pleasure.

With his head lulled back Horatio received her fully, his body acting on its own accord, automatically thrusting forward. The feeling of complete euphoria over took him and he groaned as he looked to her, her body moving sinuously atop of him. He could see that she was lost in the moment, her eyes closed as she ran her hand through her hair and bit her lip. The sight of her in abandonment sent a flourish of arousal through his body and he cringed to keep it in check. He wanted to stay with her in this moment for as long as he could.

Slowly moving her hips, Calleigh began riding him, her body adjusting to his size and girth as she went. Lifting her body, she pushed back down on him, his cock sliding into her more. Slowly opening her eyes, she took his hands with hers, there fingers interlocking as she began to move on him more. Crying out as he trusted up into her, she then clenched her inner muscles around him, pulling a groan from him.

Her grip held him tightly even as he thrust his way through, producing heart pounding friction. Pulling up his legs to provide stability, he loosened one hand to reach for her as she began to writhe more, his finger tracing her soft lips. Hissing in complete bliss, Horatio moved his hand lower to cup her bountiful breast, teasing the pebbled nipple as he gazed into her eyes. A smile eased over his own lips as she took his finger into her mouth and suckled seductively, her hips swiveling. Her wanton display infused him with a stronger lust and he thrust into her deeply, her panting evidence of her pleasure.

Dipping and then grinding her hips down on him, Calleigh gasped in pleasure as he pushed up into her. Reaching behind her and placing her hands onto his knees to help support her, Calleigh began to thrust her body up and down onto him, both enjoying the pleasure they were giving to each other. As Calleigh began to feel her orgasm coming within reach, she breathed out, "Horatio…cum…cum with me…"

Horatio slipped his hand in between them and found her clit, wanting to get her to the point of no return. Circling it fiercely, he could feel her clench her muscles around him, pulling his own release to the surface. As he matched her thrusts, his heart began to thump against his chest the anticipation of the wave of pleasure driving him to increase his pace. He locked his eyes on her form and marveled at how she moved, how her breasts bounced as she took him deeply, her nipples straining outward. With her orgasm coming rapidly, he was powerless to stop it and so he reveled in her unraveling, sending her over the edge.

Crying out his name, Calleigh's body pulsed and trembled as her orgasm rippled through her body. Wave after wave of sexual pleasure and energy poured forth causing her eyes to close and her head to lull back as she continued to ride him. Feeling as his cock began to throb, her own orgasm gripped him, sending him over the edge.

"Calleigh!" he bit out as he thrust and then stiffened, his release filling her completely. Her sex encased him to perfection the muscled walls coaxing and caressing his cock as it throbbed to completion. Once he was spent, he relaxed and breathed in and out rapidly to calm himself. As his chest heaved, he looked up at her through half lidded eyes to see and feel her still moving on top of him, teasing him with her saturated sex.

Breathing heavily, Calleigh slowly opened her eyes, looking down at him, there eyes locking onto each others. Swiveling her hips, she smiled as he let out a pleasurable moan and then leaned down to him, giving a long wet kiss before whispering, "I love you, Horatio."

"I love you," he answered back quietly. Holding her gently, he smiled as he caressed her face lovingly, staring deeply into her eyes. He needed this connection and now, he felt as if he were whole again. "I've never stopped loving you, Calleigh."

"I never stopped loving you…" she whispered as she leaned her face into his touch. Looking into his eyes, Calleigh then smiled, "I don't ever want to be without you again. I can't live without you in my life."

"Well, I think we should do something about it," Horatio answered as he dropped his hand. His fingers danced over her skin and tickled at her nipple before coming to rest on her thigh. Arching his brow, he smiled more, "What do you think about it?"

"Well, that'll all depend on what you're proposing we do," she replied with a smirk.

Without missing a beat, Horatio focused on her more, studying the light in her eyes and the warmth on her face as he traced blindly on her thigh, "Marry me, Cal."

Calleigh's lips parted as she stared at him, unable to speak. Time seemed to stand still as his words seemed to ring through her head. Swallowing hard, she released a breath she didn't know she been holding as tears began to fill her eyes, "You…you want us to get married?"

Her reaction wasn't one he was looking for and he frowned slightly as his touch ceased. Sitting up somewhat, Horatio scratched his head, confusion and hurt filling him quickly. Covering, he nodded, "I shouldn't have asked that. Things…are complicated, I know. I was…crazy for asking…"

"Horatio…no, oh god no..." Calleigh replied as she placed her fingers over his lips. Shaking her head, a single tear rolled down her cheek, "That wasn't what I meant, Horatio. I do want to marry you, I just didn't know how you felt about marriage."

"When you love someone, Calleigh, it's what you do," Horatio responded as he reached to wipe her tears. His brow crinkled and he asked softly, "Why are you crying?"

"'Cause I…I'm happy that you'd want to marry me." Looking into his eyes, Calleigh moved her hand to his jaw and leaned down, kissing him and whispering, "I do want to marry you, Horatio."

Horatio closed his eyes as she kissed him again and smoothed her hair back away from her face. When they parted, he asked breathlessly, "No doubts? No hesitations?"

Smiling, she shook her head, "None ever. You're all I want, Horatio…I love you and only you."

A smile inched over his face and he nodded, "I'm glad you said yes. I don't know what I would've done." His hands roamed over her body, coming to rest at her back where he lightly ran his fingers up and down. She melted even more into his arms and he smiled, "You will always be the only one."

Feeling the baby moving, Calleigh snickered as she sat up some and sighed, "I think we're squishing someone." Moving, she got off of him and moved to his side, laying down onto the bed as he turned to her. Smiling at him, she reached for his hand, placing it on her bare belly, "She's right…here."

When Calleigh pressed his hand slightly, he felt a corresponding sensation and he looked up to Calleigh and smiled, "She's awake. I hope we didn't wake her. What do you do to get her to calm down?"

"Nothing really," she replied lightly. "She usually calms down after a little bit. I'm sure she's happy her daddy is here though."

Caressing her stomach, he then leaned to kiss it reverently, "I'm here and I love you, Cerise. I'm not going any where." Continuing to rub slowly, he smiled and then looked to Calleigh to see her blinking slowly. Keeping his hand on her belly, he reached up to touch her cheek, laughing softly, "Sleepy?"

"A little, but I don't want to go to sleep. I want to spend time with you," she replied as her hand rubbed the back of his shoulder. "I can sleep later."

Horatio moved his hand over the entire expanse of her belly and chuckled, "We've got the rest of our lives to spend with each other. You've had a long day, and the night was…draining." Yawning himself, he moved up to kiss her gently, "Go to sleep and I'll surprise you tomorrow."

"How are you gonna…surprise…me?" she yawned as she looked back at him.

"It wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?" Touching the tip of her nose lightly, he blinked slowly, "Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up."

Smiling some, Calleigh nodded, "I know you will be, Handsome. Will you hold me while I go to sleep?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Horatio answered as he pulled her closer. Settling with her in his arms, he exhaled lightly and smiled faintly, his grasp on consciousness tenuous. In what had become a day filled with possibilities, he felt nothing but elation at what he had gained.

* * *

A couple of hours outside of Miami, Horatio glanced over to Calleigh and exhaled heavily, seeing the vestiges of exhaustion. Because his things were in Miami, he was unable to drive which led Calleigh to take the burden wholly. To do his part, he kept talking, making sure she stayed alert. He also kept an eye on the gas tank as well and every time they stopped, he noticed that she would hurry to the restroom and every time she came back, he could hear her tired sighs, his heart aching to do more.

Noticing the exit, he took her hand into his and squeezed, glancing to her, "Do you need a rest break, Cal?"

"Yeah, I think I'd better," she replied as she turned on the blinker to get off. Rolling her head, her neck popped some and she breathed out heavily, "Cerise is really bringing me down today."

Concerned, Horatio squeezed her hand again, his brow arching, "Cal, we're only two hours away from Miami, let me drive the rest of the way."

"I can't, Horatio. You don't have your license with you and they've got check points up this weekend. I'll be okay once I rest for a bit and eat." Getting off the highway, she slowed the car as they came off the ramp and stopped at the light. Seeing a restaurant, she turned and drove down to it. "I just need something…energizing."

"I just wish that there was something I could do other than sit like a lump on a log. I haven't been able to pay for anything, do anything…" Horatio expressed as he stared out of the window, shaking his head. Mumbling, he added, "It's just frustrating."

Smirking some as she pulled in, Calleigh pulled into a parking spot, "Sweetie, trust me, when we get home I'm letting you drive everywhere. I think I've driven myself out almost. Besides, we do need to figure out something."

Turning to her, he asked, "What do we need to figure out?"

"Where we're gonna live. My place or yours," she said simply as she took off her seatbelt.

The question had swirled in his mind almost all morning, and as they made it closer to Miami, he had finally come to a decision. How she was going to take it, he didn't know, but he knew he wanted them to be together. "Ah…I had been thinking about that actually, Cal. I was thinking…why not my place? It's newly built and extremely roomy. It could accommodate all of us."

Thinking about it and knowing how small her place was, Calleigh nodded and looked to him, "I think that might be a good idea. The quest room has the nursery stuff in it now…and I had to put the bedroom furniture in the garage."

"See, we have all the space we need at my place. Even though I haven't seen it, I'm sure it's nice." Horatio smiled more and then leaned in to kiss her, "This is going to work, Calleigh. I know it."

Kissing him back she smiled and added, "And, if we want to make a little extra money every month, we could rent out my place. I'm sure we could get around eight to nine hundred a month from it."

Horatio smiled, "And it will give me something more to do. I could handle the maintenance of the property."

"Yeah." Giving him another kiss, Calleigh then looked into his eyes, "We're gonna make it…I know we are."

"Yeah," he replied as he grabbed her hand. Holding it he then kissed it and gestured to the door. "Now, let's focus. We've got to get you something to eat." Placing his hand on her belly, he bent slightly, "And you young lady, give your mother a break."

Chuckling lightly, Calleigh watched him, seeing the love there in his eyes for her and their daughter. Getting out the car, they headed inside, Calleigh making a beeline for the restroom as Horatio got them a table. Once she was done, Calleigh came back, taking a seat next to him and took the menu he offered to her, "So, anything look good on here?"

"Everything actually, but you go ahead, okay?" Pointing to the menu, he smiled, "That looks good, why don't you try that?"

"Pineapple chicken, grilled…hmm, sounds good actually," she said as she looked over everything else. Spotting something else, she smiled, "And a fresh fruit salad to start with. Okay, I know what I want. What are you gonna get?"

Surveying the menu, Horatio shook his head, "Just a sandwich and some water. That's more than enough."

Setting her menu aside, Calleigh placed her hand onto his and tilted her head some, "Don't forget when we get home you need to e-mail Kyle."

"That's right, I'll have to do that, but first, I want to make sure you get settled in. You've done so much, you've got to be worn out." Turning his hand, he grasped it and held it tightly, "You've stood behind me the entire time." Averting his eyes, he smiled wistfully, "You deserve an award."

"You're all I want," she said as the waitress came over to them with silverware and glasses of water. Placing there orders, Calleigh then smiled back to Horatio when the waitress left, "We do have one problem to deal with when we get back…Stetler. He's been on a witch hunt since you've been gone. He'll try to get it to where you won't get your retirement if we're not careful."

"Well, we're just going to have to be careful. I'll stay away, keep the heat off of the lab. Meanwhile, I'll go ahead and start the retirement process." Exhaling, he shook his head, "I never thought those words would be coming out of my mouth. I always thought I'd do that job until the day I died."

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh looked down at their hands, "You know, you could always do like Tim did…consulting. Especially with you're knowledge of bombs and chemistry background. And I'm sure Tim would take any help from you."

"That's true, I can," he answered back as he looked to her. Reaching to lift her chin, he smirked, "I kinda liked the idea of being a stay at home dad."

Smiling some, she spoke softly, "You can still do that…and paint and whatever else you want to do. It's time for you to be able to relax and enjoy life, Horatio…enjoy your children."

Horatio laughed and shook his head, "Now that is something different to anticipate. Enjoying life… I wouldn't have been able to do that without you in it."

"Well, you'll never have to worry about that happening again. I'm here to stay, no matter what." Leaning over to him, she gave him a kiss and whispered, "Maybe tonight we could take a nice long hot bath together."

A grin surfaced and Horatio's eye brows rose, "Now that sounds like a very nice idea. It will go a long way to help you relax. I say that when we arrive, we just forget that anything else exists and close and lock the doors."

Closing her eyes, Calleigh cringed a little and then looked to him, "I wish we could…Tim will be over around four to drop off your stuff." Sighing she shrugged, "Sorry, I didn't think I'd be tired like I am."

Horatio could feel the pull of anger and sat back, his eyes trained on the napkins before them. It was his fault that she had been driving back and forth to the Keys and worrying about him. Not only was she working, but she also was supporting him as well. "It's because of me that you're so tired. You shouldn't have had to drive so much."

"I did it because I wanted to, Horatio…and I'd do it all over again if I had to. You mean that much to me." Giving his hand a squeeze she raised a brow, "I did it because I love you."

"I know, but you should be worried about Cerise. She's the one important here," Horatio responded as he centered his focus on her. He shook his head and sighed, "Nothing can happen to you or Cerise, Calleigh. I wouldn't survive it."

Nodding in understanding, she sighed, "Well, after next month I'll be home on maternity leave so you won't have to worry too much. And I'm only working 'til one now, so it's not gonna be so bad." Giving him a smile, she chuckled, "You'll have to endure my last month of mood swings."

"I'll gladly take that last month. You've endured so much more from me," Horatio replied with a wink. He sighed and nodded, "And I'll wait on you hand and foot."

"You don't have to do that, Horatio." Seeing the waitress coming with their food, Calleigh sat back some as she placed the plates down and eyed the food. Taking her fork in hand, she speared a piece of cantaloupe from her fruit salad and smirked, "I've been craving this all day."

Horatio chuckled and watched as she ate with favor, barely picking at his sandwich. When the waitress came by he requested a to go platter and then sat back and sipped his water, continuing to watch. "It's so great that you have tomorrow off, we can rest for most of the day."

Chewing and then swallowing, Calleigh reached for her water, "Maybe we can go check out the house also. Get an idea on where we want things at least."

"That's a great idea, actually. It's basically an empty shell, we can get a good feel as to how it's going to be." Horatio gave her a faint smile and shook his head, "I lost so much when I lost my home. My pictures of my family, commendations… I'm starting from a blank slate."

"I know, Horatio. I wish it didn't have to be that way for you," Calleigh replied softly as she gazed at him.

Horatio shook off the mounting despair and sighed, "I can always make new memories…with you."

Giving him a smile, she reached for his hand, "With our family." Squeezing his hand, she raised her brow, "Are you going to tell Kyle about us and Cerise?"

"Of course. I won't hide anything." Squeezing her hand, Horatio nodded and spoke confidently, "Yes, I'm going to tell Kyle everything. He deserves to know."

"You think he'll be okay with it all? I mean, I don't want to upset him or anything," she replied as she took another bite of her fruit.

"I don't know, but it's something that I have to do." The determination was strong in Horatio's voice and he exhaled shaking his head, "He could be disgusted with me, he could hate me, but I have to do this, Calleigh. It's important that I come clean."

Swallowing, Calleigh shrugged, "He's got a good head on him, like is father…maybe he'll understand." Tilting her head and giving him a smile, she winked, "He's a Caine, he's got smarts."

"Maybe, I just don't know." Horatio smiled and shook his head, "Don't worry about it though, Cal. Whatever happens, I know that I've done what I can." He glanced to his watch and then exhaled, arching his brow, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better now. Although…I think I'll need a to go box for my chicken. The fruit is filling me up pretty good. Cerise has me craving healthy things at least," she replied as she speared a piece of honeydew melon and smiled. "I'm kinda liking being pregnant."

"The best thing about this pregnancy is that I'm not gaining sympathy weight, and you're…gorgeous," Horatio paused for a second as he adjusted himself, "Pregnancy does agree with you, that's for sure."

Leaning over and giving him a kiss, she whispered, "Remind me later to give you a special reward for that compliment."

Arching his brow, he smirked, "And what is this reward going to be, exactly?"

Leaning back to him, she whispered in his ear, "You, on your back and me between you legs and using my mouth and tongue to massage you."

Horatio snickered and licked his lips as her lips brushed against his ear, a surge of arousal flowing through him. Leaning back, he held her gaze, seeing the undeniable traces of lust in those alluring green eyes and cleared his throat, "That sounds like a great idea. This can happen tonight, perhaps?"

"If you'd like," she purred softly as they gazed at each other. Licking her lips slowly, she smirked, "Maybe even both before and after our bath."

"I love the idea of that," Horatio chuckled and readjusted himself, "It's a great idea for sure."

Noticing his arousal, Calleigh raised a brow and reached for her water again, "Think we need to wait a little bit for that to go down some so the restaurant doesn't know what you're packin' there?"

"Yes, that would be a good idea. No one but you knows what I truly have." He watched as she bit her lip and smiled, the action driving him wild. The sudden need to be home infused within him and he chuckled loosely, "I think…I think we need to go."

"I agree." Waving over the waitress, Calleigh asked for the rest of her food to go and then looked back to him, "When we get home, you e-mail Kyle, and I'll call Tim to see if he can drop of your stuff sooner. That way we'll have the rest of the night alone."

"Alone," Horatio smirked as he caught the flash in her eyes. Alone meant that he could spend hours between her leg's, pleasuring her. The image of them entangled together caused him to clear his throat again and smile more, "We, ah…we can do with some alone time."

Leaning over to him, she whispered, "We can do a lot of things." Giving him a soft, lingering kiss, she then pulled back, "I love you."

"I love you," he answered back as he stared at her, giving her in astonishment. In reward, she gave him one back and added a seductive wink that made him adjust himself, the heaviness of his arousal being felt. He couldn't get out fast enough before thinking about the things that she was most likely thinking and allowing a small knowing smile.

* * *

After driving the rest of the way from the restaurant, Calleigh pulled into the driveway and then shut off the car. Closing her eyes and resting her head back, she released a long deep breath. The feel of his hand covering hers caused her eyes to open slightly and she lulled her head towards him, "We're home."

Horatio patted her hand and then held out his other for the keys. Taking them in hand, he smirked and nodded, "Now, I'm going to unlock the door and then you can go in and rest while I get things out. Sound like a deal?"

"Horatio…" Calleigh started and then noticed the raise of a brow and the look in his eyes, "Okay, I'll rest as you bring in the bags. Just promise me you'll join me when you're done. I know the trip back up was just as long for you."

"I'm fine Calleigh. But if it will soothe your nerves, I'll join you when I'm done."

"It wasn't my nerves I was thinking about." Giving him a knowing smile, she leaned over to him, giving him a kiss and when whispered, "I'll be in the bedroom…relaxing, possibly naked."

The thought of her naked fueled him and he nodded, "Well, it looks like I have something to work forward to. But that changes nothing, get going."

"Okay." Smiling some, she pulled the keys from the ignition and opened her door. Grabbing her purse as she got out, she then stretched some and rubbed her belly. Closing the door, she waddled up to the door, looking back at him as he got their bags from the back seat. It thrilled her that he was finally back home with her and planned on making it that much more special for him. Opening the door, she went in, leaving the door open for him to follow and headed for the living room. Placing her purse down, she went over, adjusting the dial on the air conditioning and then headed towards their room.

Horatio worked hard in unpacking the car, bringing everything that he had collected over the months that he was gone along with Calleigh's bags. Having finished, he closed up the car and then the door to the house, locking it tightly. Taking in a deep breath, he took in his surroundings and smiled slowly, the idea of being home finally hitting him. He could feel the blowing air conditioning and smell the aroma that was all Calleigh, the jasmine and vanilla that he so loved, hovering in the air. He'd missed this place tremendously and as he began to walk through, each piece of memory surfaced.

As he made his way to her bedroom, he could hear her light humming and smiled more, coming to a rest at the door. Leaning against the door jamb, he snickered and watched as she shed clothing methodically, arching a brow at her tiny hands, "I thought I'd do that, but it seems you have it."

Slipping her hands behind her, Calleigh took off her bra as she looked over at him and smirked, "I wasn't sure how long you'd be, so I thought I'd get comfortable and wait for you." Setting her bra aside, she pulled back her sheets and laid down on the bed, giving him full view of her, "So, how much longer you gonna be?"

Entering into the room fully, Horatio shook his head, never losing sight of her as she relaxed, her body practically calling out for him. "Judging by our predicament, it seems as if I'm done." Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, he inched closer to the bed and arched a brow, "Did you call Speed?"

"He's on a scene right now. Said he wouldn't be able to make it tonight and would come by in the morning," she replied softly as she watched him. "So, we're alone tonight."

Shedding his shirt, he disregarded it and unbuckled his pants, "Well, then, it works out because I was planning on taking tonight and pleasuring you."

Smiling more, Calleigh stretched her body out and sighed, "Now that sounds wonderful to me. But…" she replied as she relaxed again, "we also need to make sure you're pleasured as well."

Horatio groaned inwardly and grinned mischievously as their eyes met. The sight of her body stretching produced a lump in his throat and he swallowed as she arched a brow at him. "You're already doing that sweetheart. Just the sight of your body gives me great pleasure."

Watching as he shed his pants, boxers and socks, Calleigh held her hand out to him. When he took it, she scooted over more on the bed, making room for him on his side, "Welcome home, Handsome."

Coming to rest beside her, Horatio settled and wrapped his arm around her, inhaling and then releasing it slowly, relishing the feeling of her in his arms. This was what he worked for, what he strove to achieve while away for so long. As he turned to her, he smiled lightly and caressed her face gently gazing into her eyes. It was there that he saw his future and the need to stay on the straight and narrow.

Bringing her even closer, he blinked slowly and smirked as his hand moved from her cheek to cupping her neck, his voice soft, "Now this is the type of homecoming I like."

Gazing up at him, Calleigh whispered, "You worked hard for it…and deserve it, Horatio." Letting her fingers trail over his shoulder and back, she smiled, "I love you…and I always will."

"That's music to my ears," Horatio answered back as he cupped her breast. Strumming her nipple, he listened to her reaction and then squeezed lightly as her fingers danced across his skin. His arousal began to grow and he flexed his hips into her, "How are you feeling, Cal? The drive was hard on you."

"I'm good now that we're home," she replied softly as she let her eyes close. Moaning lightly, she whispered, "That feels good, ya know?"

"I was hoping that it would," he said as he felt it pebble under his touch. Leaning down more, he took its mate between his lips and suckled lightly, feeling her hands traveling through his hair. When she grasped the strands tightly and moaned louder, he smirked as he swirled his tongue around the hardening nub then biting down gently.

Her breath hitched as his teeth grazed her sensitive nub. With her free hand, she placed it above her head, her fingers wrapping around one of the small post on the headboard. Licking her lips, her breathing became heavier and she whimpered, "Horatio…"

Sucking harder, Horatio could feel her chest as she panted, her body starting to writhe against him. He palmed her breast possessively as his member grew, the thoughts of slipping inside her warm, moist cavern fueling him. The intensity grew and he lifted from her, and then turned her completely on her back, hovering over her. Kicking open her legs with his knees, he descended down, his lips tracing her skin softly.

"Calleigh…" he whispered as he traveled over the swell of her stomach. Caressing it lovingly, he then moved down more, coming to her mound. Parting her lips, he skimmed her slit and practically moaned at how slick she was.

Pushing her head back into the pillow as his lips and tongue made contact with her, Calleigh gasped in pleasure. Spreading her legs more for him, she pushed up her hips, wanting more of what he was doing. When his tongue flicked at her clit, Calleigh's hands gripped at the sheet and let out a moan, the sound filling the room.

Lost in her aroma and her taste, Horatio delved further, humming as he moved from her clit, lapping at her. Replacing his tongue with his finger, Horatio speared her slit, thrusting in and out of her. Her cries grew and he increased his pace, savoring her completely.

Writhing on the bed, Calleigh could do nothing but enjoy the pleasure he was giving her. A soft cry fell from her lips as his tongue speared her, her sexual energy growing more and more with each passing minute. Pulling at the sheets under her, she panted, "Horatio…more…please…more…"

He devoured her relentlessly, her moans pushing him further. The desire became almost overwhelming as he pulled her legs up and spreading them, opening her even more to him. Dipping deeper, Horatio groaned as his cock twitched in anticipation and his control slipping, attacking her sex with a ferocity he'd never exhibited before.

Crying out in pure bliss, Calleigh arched her hips up to him. Her body seemed to have a mind of it's own, needing and wanting more and more of what he was offering to her. Reaching down, her fingers ran through his copper strands, pulling gently and holding him there. Moving her hips up and down, she cried out again as her orgasm began to surface and run it's course through her body.

Taking all that she was giving, Horatio pushed deep inside of her, his thoughts only of her. His hips involuntarily thrust into the bed, wanting more and more to sink into her awaiting body. Slowly, he pulled himself away from her and gave her one last lick, feeling her body shuddering. Kissing her mound reverently, he then skimmed his tongue over her belly and then to her neck, nuzzling her softly. He kept his hand on her stomach and began to rub as he watched her come off her sexual high.

"You okay, Cal?" he whispered softly as he traced his fingers over her.

Panting, Calleigh nodded silently and slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him as he looked down at her. Reaching up and caressing his cheek, she whispered, "I feel wonderful now, Handsome. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he answered with a smile. He could see the contentment in her eyes and laid his palm flat on her stomach, "She's still calm. That's good, right?"

"That's very good actually," she replied softly. Placing her hand onto his, she arched a brow, "But…I think you need some pleasure now also."

Horatio's eyebrows rose as he smiled and chuckled, "Do I now? And how do you propose to go about that?"

Sitting up, Calleigh pushed him onto his back and turned to him. Smirking, her hand ran over his chest, her nails scraping over his pebbled left nipple and whispered, "Watch and see." Moving her hand down slowly over his stomach and then down through his trail, she came to his erection and took it into her hand. Stroking him, she looked into his eyes, "I want to taste you."

Holding her gaze, he licked his lips in anticipation, the sound of the lust in her voice strumming through him. His cock grew under her hand and he hissed in pleasure, his eyes sliding shut. Concentrating on her actions, Horatio relaxed and exhaled, waiting for the moment to happen.

Wanting to give him the same type pleasure that he'd given her, Calleigh leaned down, her tongue tracing wet circles around his nipple before flicking at it. With her hand, she tightened her grip on him, her strokes long and then letting her fingers skim over the tip, spreading the small bead of precum that had formed there. Kissing and licking at his skin, she slowly worked her way over his chest and down his stomach, dipping her tongue into his belly button as he caved under her.

The pleasure was almost too much as his body began to react and he looked up to see her lost in her own world as she ran her lips across his skin, the electricity pulsing through his body. His hips thrust upward and he moaned loudly, wanting her to do more.

"Calleigh…"

Moving lower, Calleigh ran her tongue down, coming to the base of his cock. Repositioning herself between his legs, she then ever so softly ran her tongue up the underside of his cock and up to the tip, collecting another bead of precum and savoring it. Opening her eyes and looking up at him, their eyes met and she lowered her mouth onto him, slipping the engorged head past her lips and swirling her tongue around him.

The instant Horatio felt her lips encase him, he groaned loudly and thrust his hips, slipping into her mouth even more. She worked him into a frenzy and he gripped the sheets, determined to hold out. Horatio screwed his eyes shut as Calleigh pulled at his release, her teeth now scraping his very sensitive cock.

As she pleasured him with her mouth, one of Calleigh's hands slipped over his skin and down to his sac. Gently kneading it, she then gave it a firmer squeeze, pulling a pleasurable moan from him. Lifting her eyes back up to him, she lowered her mouth onto him more, taking him deeper, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat. Holding him there, she hummed around him as her hand gave him another squeeze.

Losing himself in her ministrations, Horatio could not help but moan, the level of his pleasure building. He arched his hips to accommodate her, thrusting slowly into her mouth as she took him deeper. Gritting his teeth, he raised a hand to caress her head, his fingers slipping through the soft blond strands.

"C-Calleigh," he managed as his head lulled into the pillow. He fought the urge to scream out her name, instead, biting his lip to maintain a modicum of control.

Increasing her suction on him and bobbing her head more on him, Calleigh took in as deep as she could, holding her breath and swallowing around him. Pulling back up, her tongue ran up the length of the underside of his cock and then swirled and the tip as she reach the engorged, flared head. Teasing his slit with the tip of her tongue, she then dove back down onto him, taking him fully.

Horatio could feel the strain of his release and groaned as he lifted, the relentless manner in which Calleigh attacked rocking him fully. The surge began quickly and powerless to stop it, he croaked, "Calleigh…I'm…cumming…"

Taking him all the way to the back of her throat, Calleigh swallowed around him as his cock began to throb and then spew forth his essence. Swallowing all she could of him, she pulled back some but continued to suck, pulling everything she could from him. Once he was spent, Calleigh began to slowly clean him from top to bottom, making sure she'd gotten every last drop of his seed.

Lying in a state of euphoria, he breathed in and out rapidly, unable to open his eyes. His heart raced and he couldn't help but smile as he felt her ascend, his hands caressing her back as she moved to cover him.

Opening his eyes slightly, Horatio chuckled, "I think you've found my weak spot, Cal. That was…phenomenal."

Smiling down at him, she leaned down, kissing him and then whispering, "I guess I'll have to do that more often for you then." Moving to his side and laying on hers, she placed her hand onto his chest and let her leg drape over his. Looking up at him she kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you," he replied as he stroked her hair slowly. Basking in the ambiance of their love, Horatio sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing even more. The thought of his past was far removed and he concentrated on staying in the moment with her. Feeling her fingers playing about his chest, he chuckled lowly and brought her closer, her warmth addicting. "You know, this is just a precursor to what lays ahead. We have an entire night to pleasure each other."

"I know…and I cannot wait," she smiled, her fingers running through his chest hair. Closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of being back in his arms, she whispered, "No interruptions, no need to leave the room…well, except to use the bathroom and to eat. But, we can sleep and make love all we want."

"I'd rather make love, but I realize that you and Cerise need your rest." Placing a loving hand on her belly, he smiled more, "While you're sleeping, I'll get things together."

"Okay. Oh, and you need to e-mail Kyle too. The password for the laptop is handsomeLT," she replied and then yawned. Cuddling closer to him, she breathed out tiredly with her eyes closed, "The webcam is in the top drawer of the desk."

Dropping a light kiss on top of her head, he whispered, "Sleep well, sweetheart." Managing to pry himself away from her, he slipped off the bed and turned to watch as she settled easily, grasping at the pillow that he had laid on. Pulling the covers over her, he leaned and kissed her softly, "I love you."

Snuggling under the covers, Calleigh hugged his pillow, breathing in his scent and mumbled as she drifted off, "Love…you…"

Making his way to the office, he decided to first get in contact with Kyle then work on unpacking. Seeing the lap top, he chuckled at the password and then sat down to power it on. Reaching for the top drawer, he pulled the webcam out and attached it and waited. Typing in the password, he then closed his eyes and recalled the address that he could reach him at. Turning on the camera, he waited for the seconds to pass before seeing his face, an instant smile coming over him.

Smoothing his hair back, Horatio exhaled at the sight of his son in fatigues and nodded, "Kyle."

Sitting at the companies computer checking his e-mails, Kyle saw as a window popped up and crinkled his brow. When his father's face appeared, he smiled and turned on the speaker and mic, "Dad…where are you? I've been trying to get in touch with ya."

Swallowing, Horatio knew that he would have to tell the truth about what had been going on, but decided first to greet him on better terms. Answering easily, he smiled, "I'm back in Miami. I finally got your note, Calleigh was the one to give it to me."

Nodding, Kyle smiled more, "I was starting to think maybe you didn't get it. I know how busy you get at the lab and all. How are things going there?"

Rubbing his head, he faltered some, "Uh…I'm…I'm no longer there, Kyle. Right now, I'm staying with Calleigh. Some things…happened." Averting his eyes, he felt the pressure to tell the truth riding him along with the fear of the outcome, hoping that he would be at least a little understanding.

Crinkling his brow, Kyle began to worry, knowing of some of the trouble his dad had with IAB and Ron Saris. Shaking his head, he studied his father on the cam, "Dad…wh-what do you mean you're not there anymore? Did something happen? Did you get hurt or something?"

Taking a moment, Horatio shook his head and then sighed, "Something along those lines son." Centering, he explained, "You know with the type of work I do, there is the chance of retaliation. Someone was angry with me, and…well, they wanted to kill me. She kidnapped me, assaulted me and forced me to do drugs." Taking a pause, he looked down and then sighed, his brow crinkling, "I'm addicted to heroin, Kyle. The reason why you couldn't get up with me was because I was in the hospital to detox and then to a rehabilitation facility. After that, I went to a sober house. I just got back today."

The news took Kyle by surprise, unable to say anything. Swallowing and looking down, Kyle tried to register everything before looking back up, "You're okay now though, right, Dad? You're not using still are you?"

"I haven't used in three months, but…it's still a struggle. I was addicted from the first fix, Kyle. I did some stupid things to get what I could. I screwed up…so much." The thought of what he'd gone through coursed through him and he shook his head as he ran his hand through his hair, "Right now, I'm okay, but I haven't been out long enough to know for sure. Calleigh's…she's been a great help to me."

Nodding in understanding, Kyle crinkled his brow, "Dad, do…do you need me to come home? I've got a leave coming up soon…"

"No, no…son, you don't have to come home. Calleigh's taking good care of me and she's exactly what I need." A small smile came and he shrugged his shoulders, "Incidentally, we both need each other. She and I…well, she's pregnant, son. You're going to have a sister."

"What?" Kyle said, surprise in his voice. Blinking, he looked around and then back at the computer, "Dad…did I just hear you right? Ms. Calleigh…and you?"

Chuckling, Horatio nodded, "Yes, we're together." Looking to Kyle, he asked, "Are you okay, son?"

Breathing out heavily, Kyle nodded slightly and looked at the screen, "Yeah…I just. Well, I thought maybe you and mom might get back together one day."

Horatio's smile faded and he exhaled heavily, wanting to be near his son to help him through this. News such as this was life altering and he saw that Kyle was holding on to something that was never going to come to pass. Clearing his throat, he searched for the words to say to help Kyle understand, "Ah…Kyle, your mother and I…we have our eyes on different goals. We want different things out of life. Besides, I don't think she loves me enough to want to be with me again."

Biting the inside of his lip, Kyle sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "You're happy with Ms. Calleigh though, right? She'll help you?"

"Yes, I'm very happy with her and she's been so much of a help to me. She's been there when no one else has." Scratching at his eyebrow, Horatio sighed, "I asked her to marry me, Kyle. She said yes."

Raising his brow, Kyle shook his head, "Look's like I've missed a lot that's been going on there." Licking his dry lips, Kyle nodded, "I'm happy for you, dad. You deserve to be happy."

"Yes, I suppose I do." Arching a brow, he asked, "Are you sure you're okay about things?"

Smirking some, Kyle shrugged, "Dad, if I wasn't would it change things? This is about you and Ms. Calleigh…it's your decision on who you're with or not. Like you tell me, just make sure it's for the right reasons."

Astonished by his understanding, Horatio nodded and sighed heavily, "That's right. I'm glad that I was able to teach you something." Glancing at the clock, he knew that he was on limited time and he wanted to know more about what he was doing. Taking a look around the area that he could see, Horatio asked, "How are you doing there, son? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's pretty hot here, but, I guess that's to be expected. The guys in my platoon are pretty nice also. It's amazing how different it is here. I mean, just yesterday we helped build a school for some of the local kids."

"You're doing fine work, Kyle. I'm very proud of you." Dropping his head slightly, he then looked up to him and smiled faintly, "You're doing far better than what your old man has ever done."

Smiling some, Kyle shook his head, "No, dad…I've still got a ways to go. You…you've saved so many lives, helped so many families and placed so many criminals where they belong. Not a lot of people can say that."

Giving him the benefit of the doubt, Horatio nodded, "You may be right, Kyle, but you're doing exceptional work. Don't downplay what your role is there. You're risking your life for the benefit of others."

Giving his dad a small smile, Kyle sighed, "Yeah, I know. So uh, you said Ms. Calleigh is pregnant…when is the baby due?"

"In a month and a half. She's doing so well, she hasn't had any complications." Horatio couldn't help the pride that was in his voice and the warmth that settled in his heart as he thought about Calleigh and the baby. Smiling more, he shook his head, "I can't wait until Cerise gets here. You'll have to meet her."

"Cerise…" Kyle repeated and nodded his head, "that's a nice name, dad." Hearing his commander calling out for his unit, he frowned and looked back at the computer, "Dad, I've got to go. I'll be back on tomorrow around the same time."

"Okay, son," Horatio answered reluctantly. Hesitant to say good bye, he sighed, "Be…be careful, Kyle and take care."

"I will, dad. You do the same and tell Ms. Calleigh hi for me please." Giving him a lopsided, Kyle reached for his hat, "Bye, dad."

"See you later, son." Horatio could feel the emotion welling and then wiped at his eyes as Kyle logged off. Detaching the web camera, he then folded the laptop down. Sitting for a moment, he stared out of the window, losing himself in thought. So much had happened, and he was still trying to come to terms with his worth. He was glad that Kyle was understanding.

Going into the living room, he looked to his things and smiled, realizing now that he was here to stay.


	12. Chapter 12

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

**_SEQUEL_**_** TO: "Legacy Of Madness"**_

* * *

Getting out of the car, Horatio's eyes settled on the façade of the house, amazed at what he saw. The last time he was on site, the house had been but a shell. Now that it was completed, it was nothing like he imagined. Lining the walkway were neatly manicured plants and two palm trees hovered over the entrance leading to the doorway. The rest of the property was landscaped perfectly, the grass greener than he'd ever seen it before. Turning to Calleigh, he arched a brow and then looked to the house again, unsure if he'd actually gotten the right place.

"Calleigh, are you sure this is it? I mean, this looks like the house, but…it's…"

"Not what you imagined?" she asked as she came around to him. Taking his hand, she looked at the house and smiled, "Tim asked my ideas for the landscaping and what you might like. I went with what I knew."

Shaking off his stupor, Horatio looked to her and smiled, "It's more than I could ever imagine. I'm glad your input was taken in consideration. It's beautiful." Walking slowly, with her in tow, he marveled at the detailing of his home. Shaking his head again, he sighed, "It's just…amazing, Calleigh. This is ours."

Smiling, she looked to him, "I was hoping you'd like it. Tim did have to make a few adjustments for you on the inside being you weren't here…but it was nothing too major. Just placement of a few things in the bathrooms and in the laundry room."

"I'm sure things are okay," he answered back, almost bubbling over. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled a set of keys out just as they approached the door and then glanced to her. Poising the key at the lock, he asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah." Watching as he slipped the key into the lock and turned it, she felt the anxiousness bubbling at the surface. When he opened the door for them and let her through first, she slipped off her sunglasses and marveled at the spaciousness of the house, "Wow…"

"I agree," he answered back in awe. Standing in the foyer, he saw the vastness of the home and shook his head, "This is a lot of space." Walking towards one hall, he glanced back at Calleigh and arched his brow playfully, "Care to go exploring with me?"

Smiling more, Calleigh nodded, "Sounds like fun." Walking with him, she shook her head as they went, "Horatio…this…this is wonderful. There's so much room here." Coming to the living room and seeing the large windows that looked out towards the blue water of the Atlantic, she sighed, "Check out that view."

Stunned into silence, Horatio loosened her hand and walked toward the windows. The beauty and serenity of the view planted him and he shook his head minutely, feeling the need to be out there. It seemed as if the water called to him and he while he was anxious to go, he knew that he had priorities.

Feeling her come behind him and place her hand on his back, he exhaled lightly, "It's so beautiful, Calleigh. Can you believe that this is ours?"

Looking out with him, she shook her head, "No…it's more then I ever thought it'd be." Leaning her head onto his arm, she raised her brow and looked up at him, "This was you're vision though. What you'd asked them to build for you."

"I wanted to be able to see the Atlantic. It provides me with great comfort." Breaking his gaze with the white caps of the Atlantic, Horatio turned to Calleigh and caressed her cheek, "Now, as for the rest of the house, I didn't realize that I asked for all the space. How many bedrooms did it end up with?"

"Well…" she replied as she looked around and saw the stairs, "Tim said there was a guest room and possibly an office down here with a bathroom between them…and three bedrooms and two baths upstairs." Looking back to him, she smirked, "Think that's enough room for our family?"

"More than enough. Cerise has a bathroom to herself." Laughing, he brought Calleigh closer to him and kissed her hair as he looked to the stairs, "I'm interested in seeing the bedrooms."

"Then why don't we go on up?" Walking with her arm around his waist and his around her shoulders, Calleigh was the happiest she'd been in a long time. As they started up the stairs, she chuckled, "You know, when she starts walking and all we'll really have to watch her."

"Yes, we'll have to be preventive about it," Horatio answered as they came to rest at the top of the stairs. Taking a look around, he smiled, "Wow, this place is huge. Which door is first?"

Looking at them, she shrugged, "I guess start at the first and work our way down."

Nodding, Horatio walked towards the first door, he opened it and whistled, taking it in. He smiled and then arched a brow, "Well…this is the master bedroom obviously."

Following him in, Calleigh's eyes widened as she took in the spacious room. Shaking her head as she let go of his hand and walked around it, she looked back at him, "It's huge. There's enough room for two sets of furniture in here."

"Or a very big bed." Horatio looked to her as she explored and then nodded to the doors leading to the closets. "I remember the closets. I wanted to make the master bedroom's walk in. Maybe I knew that you were going to be apart of my life."

Going towards another open door, Calleigh went in and stopped in her tracks, "Oh my…the bathroom is almost just as big, Horatio." Going in further, she looked around, taking in the large sunken tub, "I think you me and three others can fit in this tub."

Coming to rest next to her, he arched his brow, "Is it sad that I only think of you and me in this tub?" He laughed as he walked further and sunk to his haunches, shaking his head, already visualizing, "This would look great filled up with rose petals."

"Hmm, so I hear plans being made for our first night here?" she asked as she went over, looking in the linen closet and seeing all the space it had as well. "You know, we need to pick out curtains and all for the rooms. And we'll have to decide on a color and pattern for the nursery."

Standing, Horatio pulled her close, "I'll give my input, but I'm going to leave the final decision to you."

Placing her arms up around his neck, she smiled, "Well…I was thinking maybe a soft yellow for her room. That way it'll be bright in there. What do you think?"

Cradling her in his arms, he smiled as he kissed her softly, "I think it would be great. I want as much light as possible in her room." Nuzzling her neck, he snickered, "In our room, we'll need heavy drapes."

Laughing lightly, Calleigh ran her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes, "And why would that be, Handsome?"

"To keep the outside world out of our world," he answered simply. Nipping at her skin, he growled lowly, "Don't want the entire world in our business." His hands drifted and he smirked even more, grasping her firmly, "I love the house."

"I do to." Pulling back a little and looking up at him, she smiled, "When did you want us to start moving in here?"

"As soon as possible. I was thinking after we leave here, we can go and check out some furniture for the nursery. We'll need a crib, changing table…what else?"

"Crib, dresser and changing table are on order already. I've only got three more payments on them and I was thinking of getting a rocking chair also." Smiling up at him, she smirked, "She'll also need some clothes to come home in and a car seat."

"Well, you've been busy, haven't you?" Smiling faintly, he sighed, "Okay, so we go clothes shopping then." Parting from her, he walked around the bathroom, asking, "Did you have anything else in mind?"

Shrugging some, Calleigh turned and leaned against the counter, "Well, Alexx said for me not to worry about bottles or the infant care kits and all…she's getting them apparently. And Tim and the guys are pitching in for diapers and stroller. So I think just about everything is covered…I think anyways. I've never had a baby before so I'm not sure what else we'll need for her."

"Everything's done then," he answered lowly, keeping his back to her. Slipping his hands in his pockets, he sighed, "That's good. Everything's taken care of."

Noticing his change in tone, Calleigh pushed off the counter and went over to him. Rubbing his back, she tilted her head some as she looked up at him, "Hey, you okay?"

"Everything's done. There's no need for my help," Horatio responded as he moved from her. He shook his head and furrowed his brow, "I did nothing to help. I was too busy fighting an addiction."

"You were also fighting to come back to us and that's more important then anything, Horatio. We needed you here with us more then anything else." Looking down, she sighed heavily and turned to leave the bathroom, "I'll uh…I'll be looking around some more."

Watching as she left the room, Horatio shook his head once more and went to the window, staring out at the deep blue sea. His thoughts got the best of him and he turned to exit the bathroom, heading for the stairs. He didn't see her or hear her, only knowing the need to get out.

Looking around the other room next to theirs, Calleigh thought about the placement of everything, wanting it to be the nursery. Rubbing her belly, she sighed and decided to go back to Horatio. Walking out the room and going back to the master bedroom, she went in and looked around, not finding him there. Crinkling her brow, she headed out and went down to the last room, looking in only to find it empty as well.

"Horatio?" she called out, her voice echoing through the empty home. Concerned, she went in search of him and headed back downstairs. Making her way to the kitchen she found it empty and sighed heavily. Turning, she caught his form outside and down at the waters edge through the window. Releasing a breath, she decided to go to him, hoping he would open up to her.

At the water's edge, Horatio stared out into the white caps of the Atlantic, trying to cope with the thoughts that had come up. He was upset at himself for having this affliction and not being able to provide for Calleigh or the baby. As he attempted to lose himself in the waves, he shook his head deftly, a mirthless laugh escaping, "Who did I think I was? She's better off with out me."

Walking up behind him and stopping short, Calleigh looked down and slipped her hands into her pockets, "I hope you're not talking about me." When he turned to look back at her, Calleigh bit her lip and looked up at him, "Is that how you feel?"

"Everyone's done everything already. You have all the support you need. What would you need with me?" Horatio asked, unable to look at her fully. Shaking his head, he added, "I wasn't there for you when you needed me to be."

Unsure of where all this was coming from suddenly, Calleigh looked out at the water, "But you're here now, Horatio. Don't you think I'm gonna need you when I have Cerise? Don't you think she's gonna need you? So what if some things are done and others are helping. It just gives us more time to be together."

Listening to her, he sighed and then looked to the house, the guilt of what he'd done hovering, "I just want to be there, Calleigh. I don't want Cerise to wonder where I was when it counts. I don't want you to ever have to wonder where I was."

Shaking her head, Calleigh looked to him, "Horatio, that'll never happen. I came back to you because I want to be with you…I want to be committed to only you."

Horatio reached to caress her face and then shook his head, "I don't deserve someone as good to me as you are." A faint smile came over him and he exhaled, "You'll forgive me for this momentary insanity?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Horatio. I understand you're upset that almost everything's been done." Moving closer to him, she looked up into his eyes, "But you'll be here when it matters the most, when Cerise is born. That there will mean more to me then diapers or bottles or whatever else they give to us for her."

Horatio held her gaze as he sighed, "And I plan on being there for the rest of my life. Nothing is going to stop me from being there."

Giving him a smile, Calleigh closed the distance between them and reached up, her fingers tracing his jaw, "And I plan on being here for you the rest of my life, Handsome. I can't live without you."

"That's good, because I've come to realize that I can't live without you," he replied as he brought her closer. Even through the fog of his own disappointment, he could see that she was his saving grace. Leaning down, he asked, "So, ready to go clothes shopping?"

"Yeah…and maybe we can pick out a rocking chair for her room as well," she replied, wanting to include him into everything regarding their daughter from then on. "I'm sure she'll love having her daddy rock her when I'm at work."

"That sounds like a good idea," Horatio responded as he smiled more. The thought of rocking his daughter in his arms was warming and he leaned in to kiss her. Pulling back, he whispered, "Thank you."

Nodding slightly, she smiled again and whispered, "Come on, let's go get our daughter some things from her daddy, okay?"

"Okay," he answered softly. Taking her hand, he led her back up toward the house, his thoughts clearer and his determination set. He wasn't going to let anything get in the way of being there for his family.

* * *

Getting out her car, Alexx smiled as she looked towards the new house and closed the car door. Going to the back passenger one, she opened it and pulled out three large bags before closing it back. Heading up towards the door, her smile grew as he appeared and came out to help.

It'd been months since Alexx had seen Horatio and she could see the change that had taken place in the man. His look was relaxed, something she hadn't seen in years. When he came to her, Alexx placed the bags down and opened her arms to him, "Horatio…"

Taking her into his embrace, Horatio smiled as her warmth coaxed him, and he breathed out easily as he held on to her tightly. Alexx had been the best friend he could've ever have, and besides Calleigh, the only one who had ever supported him. Throughout everything that he'd been through, he could depend on Alexx to be there to listen or offer her advice. There was nothing that Horatio hadn't been able to talk to Alexx about and he valued that most of all.

Pulling away from her, he smirked and then stood away from her, shaking his head as he reached for the bags, "It's nice to see you again, Alexx."

"It's good seeing you too, Horatio." Motioning to the house, she shook her head and chuckled, "You think it's big enough for you guys?"

Glancing to the house, Horatio laughed and nodded, "It's just enough room for us. To be honest, I didn't know it was going to turn out this way. Tim and Calleigh had some great ideas though, they look phenomenal, just wait until you go inside."

"I can't wait to see." Walking with him towards the door, Alexx sighed, "So, how are you doing, Horatio? I know you must be excited about being a father again."

Tilting his head, Horatio glanced to her, "Scary in a word, but truthfully, I'm excited. I can't believe that I'm going to have a girl. I would've never dreamed of this. Everything's moving at such a fast pace, I mean, Calleigh's due in almost a month."

Chuckling as they went up the steps, Alexx placed a hand onto his arm and smiled more, "Wait 'til that baby is born…then it'll seem like time flies." Reaching for the glass storm door, she opened it for him and then followed him in. The coolness of the house was refreshing and Alexx too off her shades and whistled low as she looked around, "Whoa, Horatio…this is nice."

"Yeah, it's coming together," Horatio responded as he started up the stairs. Looking back to her, he nodded, "C'mon, I'll play tour guide." When she followed behind him, Horatio picked up his pace and then pointed to the left, "Cerise's nursery is this way. We'll drop this off first."

"Okay." Walking a few steps behind, Alexx followed him to the room and went in. Taking in the light shade of yellow and the natural wood colored nursery furniture, Alexx shook her head, "This is so nice, Horatio. Y'all have done a great job in here."

"Oh, this is all Calleigh. She was determined," he answered with a knowing smile. He recalled how she took to decorating with fervor and how insanely happy she was in directing him in the placement of everything. That was the look he'd always wanted to see on her, the brightness in her eyes and happiness in her voice. Just thinking of it had him smiling even more as he chuckled to himself.

Turning back to him, Alexx chuckled, "Well, I like it and I think it's perfect for Cerise." Pointing to one of the bags, she raised a brow, "Now, the bottles are in that bag…so one of you will have to sterilize them and I also got some nipples for them as well."

"Okay, I'll get on it in a little bit." Setting the other bag down, he moved out of the room and glanced back, "After I show you the rest of the upper level, I'll take them down to the kitchen." Coming to their bedroom, he opened the door and gave her a sideways grin, "This room's a work in progress. It's both of us together."

Stepping just inside the door, Alexx's brow raised and she smirked, "Well, I don't think I have to figure out who's room this is. It's so big, Horatio. I'm sure Calleigh is loving all the space."

"She is, and incidentally, so am I. It's been awhile since I've had this much space. About ten of my rooms in rehab could fill this one." Horatio sighed and then stepped towards the next door, the luster gone from his voice, "Ah…there's one more room down the hall and a full bath. Ready to go down?"

Noticing his change, Alexx decided to let it go for the time being and not to push him. She'd learned years ago that Horatio would open up when he wanted to and not until then. Nodding, she followed him out and then back downstairs. Following him into the open living room, she took in the ocean view that they had and chuckled, "Okay, I want your house, Horatio."

Horatio chuckled and shook his head, "Sorry, it's taken for and the mistress of the house doesn't like to share." Moving towards the kitchen, he smiled, "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"A drink would be good," she replied as she continued to look around. Seeing both there taste in the home, she then followed him to the kitchen, "So you guys should be completely moved in by the time Cerise is born."

"Well, being that I'm home now, I can work on a lot of things. I'll be getting the bulk of it done while Calleigh's at work. Aside from working on the house, I'm doing a lot of reading too. I want to know what kind of battle that I'm going into." Smirking he turned to her, "What will you have? There's water, sweet tea, and lemonade."

"Oh, tea is fine for me, Horatio." Watching him, Alexx went over to one of the bar stools and took a seat, "So, how have you been doin', honey? And no sugar coating it for me. Remember, I can tell when you are."

Grabbing the glass, Horatio sighed and paused for a second before going toward the refrigerator. He wasn't surprised that Alexx had caught on to his melancholy, only that it had taken her so long to question him. Preparing the tea, he then returned to her, "I was wondering when you would start."

Smirking as she took the glass, she looked up at him, "I was wondering when you were gonna just open up. But, being you didn't…I'm asking now. What's going on, Horatio?"

Leaning against the bar, Horatio stared out and shook his head, "I'm trying to be strong, but I don't go out because I'm afraid that if I do, I'll make the wrong choice. I can't afford to lose anything in my life now."

Nodding slightly as she looked at her drink, Alexx pursed her lips and then cut her eyes to him, "Have you considered trying it by going with other people first? Maybe Timmy…or even myself? You know we'd be there for you, Horatio."

"Speed's busy, and I don't know…I don't want to bother you. I'll just stay here, it's safer until I'm strong enough to deal with it." Horatio looked to Alexx and shook his head, "I only have a month before Cerise arrives, when she comes I'll have my hands full."

"Horatio…when have you ever bothered me? And besides, once that baby is born you'll have to go out even with her. There might be times you have to take her for her doctor's visits…or even to the store. Sweetie, I don't mind helping you. That's what friends do," she smiled and then took a sip of her tea. "Besides, it'll get me out the house some also."

Thinking it over, Horatio gave her a cursory nod, "I'll think about it, Alexx. I don't want to be a burden."

"Horatio Caine…when on earth have I ever considered you a burden?" Alexx asked with a raise of her brow. Seeing his surprised look, she chuckled and placed her hand onto his arm, "Trust me, you're no burden, honey."

Horatio chuckled and nodded, "Well, I suppose that I would like to go out sometime today. I wanted to do a bit more shopping for Cerise."

"I'm free all day, sweetie." Taking a drink she then smiled, "Now, have you gotten Calleigh a ring yet?"

"I haven't. It's one of the reasons why I wanted to go out. It's time that I put a ring on her finger, and I wanted to surprise her with it." Horatio laughed, "Would you like to accompany me to find one?"

"Sure. Any idea's on where you wanted to look or what type ring you want to get for her?" Alexx asked and took another sip.

"I don't have the least idea of where to start. That's why I'm enlisting your help. You at least know the some of the stores." Horatio looked away and sighed, still struggling with his feelings somewhat. "I still feel sometimes that I'm not deserving of the love she's giving me."

Looking down at the glass in her hand, Alexx raised a brow and spoke softly to him, "Horatio, you've been through a lot…you both have over the years. I've seen the looks at crime scenes, heard the comments to each other…hell, I've seen your concern for each other when something was wrong. But, somehow, you both still remained close in your own ways." Looking to him, she turned more, "Horatio, if Calleigh didn't feel like you were deserving, she wouldn't be here…and she wouldn't be marrying you."

Knowing that Alexx was right, he nodded, "She's been to bat for me so many times. I'm in debt to her for the rest of my life."

"She's a strong woman, Horatio…and she loves you more then life itself. I don't think she'd survive without you with her," Alexx replied, looking up at him. "You two deserve each other…anyone can see that."

"I am counting on that," Horatio answered as he met her gaze. Smiling, he gestured for the bag of bottles, "I want to get this done though."

"Go on. We've got all day…well, that is unless you want to be here when Calleigh get's home from work. When's she gonna start her maternity leave anyways? I thought she'd be taking it already."

Moving around the kitchen, Horatio answered easily, "She decided to work until her last month. I tried to tell her to slow down, but she's determined. Whenever she wants to stop, that's when she's going to stop."

"Well, I'm sure both her body and that baby will be telling her soon enough. And with you here, I'm sure she'll enjoy that last month even more." Watching him, Alexx chuckled some, "Ya know, I always wondered how long it'd be before you two hooked up. I've never seen two people more perfect for each other then you and Calleigh."

Horatio snickered and shook his head, "Apparently, we were the lasts to know. But I'm glad that we finally figured it out. I can't see my life without her in it now."

"Well, I'm glad you two did. Thought I end up having to lock you both up in a closet together til you figured it out," she chuckled and then finished off her tea. Setting the glass aside as he pulled out a pot to boil the bottles, she sighed, "So, have you thought of where you want to take her for a honeymoon?"

Freezing in mid action, Horatio slowly turned to Alexx, his face stricken, "Honeymoon? I haven't thought about a honeymoon. Do you think she'll want to go on one?"

Shrugging, Alexx got up to take her glass to the sink, "I don't know. You might want to ask her though. But, in her condition right now, I don't think you should have her too far from home. Maybe after the baby is born or something…then you can go as a family."

Horatio smiled widely at the thought of a family vacation, one that he never thought he'd see. His younger years were full of trying to protect his mother from his father, leaving no time for that picture perfect moment by the sea. Long after his childhood years, he'd grown into a man, and that fantasy faded into the background, along with it, any pretense of happiness. But now that he had a second chance at happiness, the desire was forged anew and it became plausible idea.

Chuckling wistfully, he nodded, "I'll talk to Calleigh, but I gotta admit, I like the idea of a family thing."

"I thought you might," Alexx smiled as she went back to her seat. Sitting back down, she leaned onto the bar and asked, "So, how's Kyle doing, Horatio? Have you talked with him about all this?"

"I talked to him a few weeks ago and laid it all out for him. He knows everything about what's been going on with me. He's okay with it, although, he was kinda hoping Julia and I were going to get back together." Horatio shook his head and sighed, "He's been through so much in his life, all he wants is to be happy."

"That's understandable, Horatio. I'm sure once he get's to know Calleigh better though, things will be even better for him and you."

"Yes, I think so." Narrowing his brow, he sighed heavily, "I just don't want him to worry about things, especially where he is. He needs his head in the game, you know?"

Nodding in understanding, Alexx sighed heavily, "Well, I'll say a prayer for him, Horatio. I'm sure all the boys over there could use that."

"Yeah." Hearing the phone ring, Horatio gave a slight chuckle and glanced at the clock, shaking his head, "Right on time. I'll be right back, Alexx." Leaving the kitchen, Horatio reached the phone in the living room and answered with a knowing smile, "Hello, beautiful. How are things at the lab today?"

Taking a drink of her juice, Calleigh swallowed and smiled as she heard his voice on the other end, "Busy as always which is why I'm calling. We had a big case come in the morning and I was gonna stay an extra hour or so, that way I can get a head start on these bullets."

His smile dropped and he nodded, glancing toward the kitchen, "Oh…okay. I'm going to be going out. I wanted to go to get some more clothes for Cerise."

Calleigh smile grew more and she sat back in her chair, "That sounds great, Handsome. It'll do you good getting out…and I'm sure Cerise's closet and dresser is gonna be filled with some beautiful things from her daddy."

"Yeah, but I'll have a discerning eye with me. Alexx is tagging along to keep me out of trouble." Relaxing some, he asked, "How are you and Cerise doing? You're going to be spending an extra hour at work, I don't want you to over do it."

Taking another drink, Calleigh smiled, "We're fine, Horatio. As a matter of fact I'm taking a break right now and drinking my juice while I'm waiting on the rest of the evidence to get here." Rubbing her stomach, Calleigh lowered her voice, "Thank you for my wake up call this morning…maybe tonight I can give you a massage."

His smile widened and he turned towards the wall more, "I enjoyed waking you up. As for the massage, I think it's your turn to get the massage."

"Are you sure?" she asked in a playful voice as she glanced around to make sure she was alone. Noticing she was, she smirked, "I thought the last time both your mouth and fingers massage me for a few hours."

Laughing lightly, he arched a brow, "You're right, so I guess it is my turn. Tonight, after dinner then."

"Sounds good to me…cause I'm planning to do the same to you. Well, that and have dessert," she replied with a knowing smile.

"Hmm dessert. I have my own ideas about dessert…" he stated mischievously as he turned to see Alexx walking in. Clearing his throat quickly, he amended, "So you'll be a couple hours late, then?"

Snickering some at his sudden change of topic, Calleigh raised a brow, "I take it Alexx is there with you already?"

"She was in the kitchen, helping me sterilize the bottles. I think she's ready to go though." Horatio gave Alexx a smile and held up his hand, "I have to go, but Calleigh…be safe. I love you."

"I love you too, Handsome…and have fun," she lightly, knowing getting out the house would do him good.

"I'll try, Bye, Cal." Reluctant to hang up the phone, he finally gave in after she did and turned to Alexx, "Well, ready?"

"Whenever you are, Horatio. I uh, I turned off the bottles and drained out the water. There in the dish rack drying now," she replied as she placed her purse onto her shoulder.

"Just let me get my wallet and keys- oh…my car or yours?"

Shaking her head, Alexx shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me, Horatio. If you want to drive, I can ride along with you."

"I can drive. Besides, it will do me some good to get behind the wheel again." Moving toward the stairs, he looked back, "I'll be right back, okay? Oh, and we'll have to go to the bank, I don't have any money on me and Calleigh has my credit cards."

Nodding, Alexx smiled, "No worries, Horatio. I'll be here when you're ready to go." Smiling when he nodded to her, Alexx watched as he ascended the stairs. Leaving her view, she then chuckled to herself and shook her head, having not seen Horatio as nervous as a school boy in a long while, but, knowing the reason behind it, his love for Calleigh.

Grabbing his wallet and keys, Horatio searched for his sunglasses, furrowing his brow at not being able to find them. Looking everywhere, he finally gave up hope and exhaled in defeat and returned downstairs. Frowning more, he passed Alexx and went into the living room and then coming back quickly. Catching her quizzical gaze, Horatio stopped and explain, "I can't find my sunglasses. Have you seen them around here anywhere?"

"I thought I saw some on the table by the door when we came in," she replied as he took off in that direction. Snickering some, she followed and smiled as he turned back to her with them in hand, "Guess I was right."

"Yeah," he answered sheepishly. Shrugging his shoulders as they moved toward the door, he smirked, "Nowadays, if my head wasn't screwed on, I think I'd forget it."

"Oh, so you're having my days now, huh?" she asked teasingly as he opened the door for then and let her out first.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not as sharp as I used to be." Disengaging the lock from where they stood, Horatio then turned to close the door, joining Alexx at the car. When they both slipped in, Horatio wiped at his brow and let a tuft of air out, shaking his head, starting the car and then blasting the air conditioner, "It's a scorcher out here today."

Raising a brow at his comment, Alexx had never known him to admit when it was hot…and very rarely seen him sweat. Looking at him, she put on her seatbelt and commented, "Now, I think that's the first time I've ever heard you make that comment, Horatio."

"It is hot, Alexx. I don't know how it's changed, but…I'm hot." He put the car in reverse and shrugged, "I guess it comes with getting older."

Unsure if she should really say anything, Alexx took a chance anyways, "Horatio…you and I have been friends for over ten years now, right?"

"Yeah, we have been. What's on your mind?"

"Well…" she said as she turned towards him more, "as your friend and as a medical doctor…the reason you're experiencing all this is because of the heroine addiction you had. It's common when a person is off the drug fully to experience different…changes in there body."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Horatio gripped the wheel and then shook his head, "I've been battling this for a while now, and sometimes, the urges get bad, but I remember that there's something more important than a fix."

"Horatio…do you have a picture of Calleigh in your wallet?" Alexx asked as she looked out ahead of them as he drove.

"Yeah, I do." Intrigued as to where she was going with this. He continued to drive and arched his brow, glancing over at her, "Why?"

Licking her lips, Alexx looked back over at him, "Well, when you start to have urges, then take her picture out and look at it. Let that be your reminder why you don't need it…and a reminder of what you can loose if you try to go down that road again."

Horatio listened and then smiled, nodding slightly, "She's my everything now, Alexx. I can't lose her, or Cerise."

"Then when you go out by yourself…keep that picture handy. Hell, tape one to the dash in here if you have to. Just remember what you're fighting for and you'll do just fine, Horatio." Giving him a smile, she smirked, "You're a strong man, Horatio…stronger then you think. Give yourself some credit…you've come this far and she's still with you."

"Yeah, but…it's hard, Alexx. It's a battle every day, and worst if I go out. It's so easy to get what I want. I don't want to ever betray her confidence in me." Gripping the wheel more, he exhaled, "I'm going to fight this, I won't let it win anymore."

Smiling more, Alexx nodded, "There's the Horatio I know. The fighter…the one that doesn't back down."

Horatio could feel the smile coming more and he chuckled, "It's only a small bit, I've got to work on getting it all back." Coming into the city limits, he focused on something else and glanced to her, "So…I'll need your expertise when we get there. Calleigh pretty much schooled me on the fine art of shopping for clothes, but I want to make sure it get it right."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, honey," Alexx chuckled as she relaxed back into the seat, glad that she'd taken the day to spend with her long time friend.


	13. Chapter 13

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

**_SEQUEL_**_** TO: "Legacy Of Madness"**_

* * *

Moving around the kitchen, Horatio kept his eye on the bacon that was sizzling in the pan along with the eggs that were cooking next to them, hoping that they wouldn't burn. Reaching for the glass, he poured the juice and set it on the tray, then glanced up at the clock, realizing that she would be up despite not having to. He was hoping she'd stay in bed just a little bit longer so he could surprise her, and start off her first day on maternity leave on the right note.

Placing the tulip bulb on the tray, he then grabbed a plate and pulled the bacon out of the skillet, moving deftly to the eggs, doing the same. Satisfied that the plate was ready, he then set it on the tray and sighed heavily. He wanted everything to go right and as he looked up, he saw her standing in front of him with a knowing smile.

Groaning, his expression dropped, "Calleigh, what are you doing out of bed?"

Shrugging some, she smiled shyly and shrugged, "I'm pregnant…and I smelled the bacon. I couldn't resist it anymore." Coming over to him, she smiled up at him, "Do I need to go back upstairs or something?"

"Yes, you do. I was trying to surprise you with breakfast in bed." Moving to place the tray down, he stood aside, "Well, you might as well come and sit."

Pushing a stand of hair back, Calleigh then wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a hug, "Thank you for breakfast, Handsome..." Looking up at him, she smiled, "How about we eat out in the living room instead? We can open the patio doors and let the breeze in."

"Sounds good," he answered back as he gave her a peck on the cheek. Pulling her arms from around him, he took her hand, "At least go and sit so I can serve this properly."

"Okay," she replied softly. When he let her go, she turned and headed out the kitchen and padded into the living room. Going to the couch, she sat down in her corner and adjusted the pillows like she liked them before sitting back and bringing her legs up, stretching them out.

Picking up the tray, he moved out and then into the living room, placing it in front of her gently, "I hope you like it."

Looking at the food he'd prepared for her and then picking up the tulip and smelling it's sweet fragrance, she smiled up at him, "Thank you, Horatio. I'm sure I'm gonna love it."

Taking a seat next to her, he smiled as he relaxed, "I just wanted to make your first day on maternity leave special." He watched her start to eat and then asked, "Is it good?"

Chewing and nodding, she then wiped her mouth with the napkin and smiled, "It's wonderful, Horatio. Everything is just like I like it."

"Good, there's more if you want it. Do you need anything else?" Horatio stared at the flower for a moment before meeting her eyes, "Everything's okay?"

"Everything's perfect. Thank you, Handsome." Picking up a piece of bacon, her brow furrowed, "Aren't you going to eat too?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure your breakfast was perfect." Seeing her expression, he shook his head, "I had a bowl of cereal earlier, Calleigh. I'm fine. You eat."

"'Kay." Taking a bit of the bacon, she closed her eyes and smiled, "Cerise and I have been craving this since I woke up smelling it."

Horatio chuckled and raised his brows, "Well, it's a good thing that I thought to buy more while I was out yesterday. I heard you talking about wanting a nice cooked breakfast. So, what better way to start your leave?"

Swallowing and spearing some of her eggs, she chuckled as she looked up at him, "You know, keep this up and I'll get spoiled, Horatio."

"That's the idea, sweetheart. You deserve to be spoiled with what you've been through, and still yet to go through." Reaching, he caressed her belly slightly and then smiled at the minute movement, "She's awake."

Nodding as she chewed, Calleigh swallowed and reached for another piece of bacon, "Yeah. I think she like the breakfast you fixed for us." Taking a bite, she watched him, seeing the love in his eyes and smiled some, "So what did you want to do today?"

"I was actually going to ask you. Despite contrary belief, I thought you'd like to spend it resting. But I can see in your eyes that you want to do something. What would you like to do, Calleigh?"

Swallowing, Calleigh speared more eggs and looked at him, "I was thinking maybe we could go to the movies or something later. We've never done that. Or…maybe even go walk down along the pier."

"I like both of those ideas. Have anything you're interested in seeing?" Horatio watched as she continued to eat and smiled at her complacency, glad that she was finally happy. For too long, he'd seen her swathed in darkness, fighting. It thrilled him that she was finally in a good place.

Shrugging some as she reached for her juice, she pursed her lips, "I don't know. We could call and see what's playing and what times. It's been ages since I've been in a movie theatre. But, if we do, I want popcorn."

Horatio laughed and raised his brow, "Well, I'll make the call and see what's playing, okay?"

"Okay…" she replied after she took another drink and set it back. Watching as he reached for the phone and phone book, Calleigh continued to eat her breakfast. Smirking some, she moved her feet, placing them against his bare leg where his shorts didn't reach and smirked, knowing they were cold.

Jumping at the cold feet assaulting him, he groaned as he turned back to her, "Calleigh. Your feet are like ice. Do you need some socks or something." Settling, he moved her feet, lifting them up and placing them on his lap, "You really need to seriously think about wearing socks." Beginning to massage her feet, "Let's see if I can warm them."

"I hate socks," she said as she chewed her toast. Finishing it, she shrugged, "I never liked wearing them, not even as a kid. Momma and daddy would both fight tooth and nail to get me to wear them."

Continuing to massage her feet, he laughed softly, "I guess it's what I'm up against with Cerise. " Rubbing them, he stared at them and sighed, enjoying the moment.

Finishing up her food, Calleigh released a deep breath and smiled at him, enjoying there alone time together, "That was wonderful, Horatio. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Slowing his actions, he then released her feet and moved them gently. Getting up, he reached for her tray. "I'll call the theater after cleaning up. Do you need anything else?"

"I'm good, thanks." Giving him a kiss when he leaned down to her, she then smiled and whispered, "I love you, Horatio."

"I love you," he answered back as he returned her smile. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Alright." Watching him leave the room, Calleigh smiled as she rubbed her belly and smelled her tulip again. Looking over at the patio door, she got up slowly, her large belly making it a little difficult and then went over, opening the doors and letting the fresh air in. Going back over to the couch, she got the remote and turned on the morning news. "Was there anything special you wanted to do today, Horatio?" she called out to him as she found the channel she wanted.

Cleaning up methodically, Horatio called out, "No." Putting the dishes in the dishwasher, he then went back to her and sat down, "Nothing at all. Whatever you want to do is fine."

Setting the remote aside, she turned on the couch and laid up against him, "I want to spend it with you doing whatever we want. We haven't been able to really do that and I want to enjoy my time off."

"I'm good with whatever you want to do, Calleigh. I don't mind, really." Horatio stared at the screen and watched the news show, feeling her eyes on him. Turning to her, he asked, "What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about us." Leaning to him, she gave him a kiss and whispered, "I was thinking how much I enjoyed last night actually."

Smirking deviously, he nodded, "I concur. Last night was very enjoyable."

"You know, I was thinking," she said as she cuddled up beside him, "maybe we could do some shopping for…us while I'm off too."

"Shopping for us," Horatio responded with an arched brow. Licking his lips, he nodded, "Go on. Explain further."

Smirking some, she ran her hand over his chest and arched a brow, "Well, maybe we could find me some things to wear…or even some things we could both enjoy in the bedroom. I mean, if you up to that."

"I'm very up for that. I'm interested in what we can get." The thought of her in a barely there negligee hit him and he readjusted himself, "Extremely interested."

Moving some and laying down with her head in is lap, Calleigh looked up at him as both their hands went to her stomach, "Maybe while we're out we can get a few things then." Looking towards the tv, she felt as his hand moved up some and smiled, "Or would you rather stay home and do other things here?"

Caressing her softly, he warred with himself in how to answer. True, he wanted her to himself today, but she had expressed going out, and so he was inclined towards her desires. Running his hand over the swell of her breast, he smiled easily, "There's time enough for that later. We can do what you want to do today. Tonight, however, that's a different story."

Smiling as she gazed up at him, Calleigh sighed contently, "Hmm, then I think we'd better do a little shopping for us then while we're out. Cause what little I do have, doesn't fit."

"Well, you know, the best lingerie is the kind that ends up on the floor, but I do have some ideas." Circling her breast slowly, he smiled down at her, "It's the thrill of the lure."

Biting her lip as she smiled at him, Calleigh then raised a brow, "And exactly what idea's do you have in mind then?"

"Silk and lace come to mind," he answered back softly, becoming entranced by the feeling of her soft skin under his hand.

Closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of his hand on her, Calleigh breathed out softly, "I like that idea."

Squeezing her lightly, he chuckled and bent lowly, "It seems that you've changed your mind about going out. You seem to be comfortable right where you are."

Smiling, Calleigh slowly opened her eyes and gazed up at him, "You have a way of making me comfortable, Handsome. But we have all day, so I'm not in any rush."

Arching a brow, he inquired, "So, the question now is, what next? Do you want to continue to watch the news?"

"Not unless you want to," she said softly. It had been awhile sine Calleigh had been able to really relax at home with him and every moment they spent with each other meant more to her then anything. Reaching for the remote, she muted the sound and set it back before looking back up at him, "I do want to know one thing though…what are you working on under the sheet in the office?"

Glancing from her towards the direction of the office, Horatio shook his head, "I've been having trouble sleeping lately, so I just started painting. It's the beach at sunrise. Right now, it's in progress, but if I have a few more sleepless nights, I'll be able to finish it."

Crinkling her brow, Calleigh placed her hand onto his and interlocked their fingers, "Why aren't you sleeping? Something wrong?"

"It's nothing really. Anxious…excited. Cerise will be here soon and well, I think I'm a bit nervous. I get worked up and then I can't sleep. Instead of leaving, I go to the office. It takes me a while to find my groove, and all the while, I'm fighting it, but I keep myself here." Horatio squeezed her hand and smiled lightly, "Nothing to get upset about, Cal. Things are okay."

Nodding, Calleigh took in a deep breath, "Well, if it helps, I'm nervous also, Horatio. I mean, I've never had a child before…I don't really know what to expect when I go into labor. The classes I've took helped some, but like everyone has said, everyone's delivery is different. I think it's the not knowing about it all that's making me nervous."

Reaching for her face, Horatio smiled, "I'm nervous for a whole set of reasons. I don't know what to expect, I'm afraid for your health, Cerise's health, if I'm going to be a good father. There's just so much… But in truth, I'm excited. I can't wait for her to arrive."

"Horatio, you're already a great father. Look at all you've done for Kyle. Most wouldn't have wanted to take on that responsibility…but you did and look how good he's doing now. You…you have a way with kids…and they seem to love you."

Horatio laughed and then scratched his eyebrow, "Kyle practically raised himself and I've never had a toddler. It's scary, Calleigh. I just want to be prepared when she comes."

"I'm sure you will be, Horatio. Wait, what about Ray, Jr. Weren't you around him when he was little?" Calleigh asked, remembering as far back as she could how much time he'd spent with his nephew.

Horatio chuckled, "Enough about me and my jitters. You're content in being here with me today?"

"Of course I am," she smiled as she looked up into his eyes. "I wouldn't want to me anywhere else, but with you."

Horatio nodded and then his brow furrowed, "You asked about the painting… you didn't see it yet?" When she shook her head, he smiled and then moved slightly, "Would you like to see it?"

"I'd love to." Sitting back up with his help, Calleigh then got up holding his hand and began to follow him towards the office. "You know, I was tempted to peek, but, I didn't cause I didn't know if it was a surprise or not."

"Well, this one, I wanted to put in Cerise's room, but there's one that's turned backwards at the side of the easel, that one's for us." Seeing her eyes light up, he snickered, "Don't worry, you can get a sneak peek at that one too." Opening the office door, Horatio went to his easel and then flipped the sheet up, revealing the painting. Standing back, he eyed it appreciatively and sighed, "It's still got a ways to go, but I think I'll be done by the time Cerise comes."

Staring at the painting, Calleigh was in awe of his work. Never before had she seen something as beautiful as it already was. Looking to him, she shook her head and looked back at it, "Horatio…this is beautiful. The colors are so vivid."

"It's what I see when I watch a sunrise. It's such a venerable time, you know between the retreating night and the coming morning. It's where I find the most solace." Staring at the picture more, he smiled and shook his head, "If that made any sense whatsoever. Did you want to see the other one?"

"Yes, of course," Calleigh replied. Watching as he picked up the other and turned it to her, her eyes danced over it as a smile formed, "Horatio…"

Horatio watched as her smile grew and exhaled with relief. The painting reflected what he felt about their relationship, the colors running in concert with each other and twisting, meeting in the middle. He hoped that she could see the meaning and pulled it to the side, "It's us. The two of us, mixing and affecting each other. I blend into you, and you…well, you blend into me. At least that's how I see it."

"It's beautiful , Horatio. Is it done?" she asked as she continued to look at it and then back to the one he was working on for Cerise's room.

"Almost, I was hoping that you'd be okay with it hanging in our room. I think it would add to the…décor." He looked to her and asked, "Really, Cal, you're not jerking my chain are you? They're okay?"

Looking at him, Calleigh closed the distance between them and slipped her arms around his waist as she looked up at him, "They are beautiful, Horatio. And I'd love to put the one for our room over the headboard of the bed."

Horatio stared at the picture and smiled, thankful that she liked it. Holding her tightly, he leaned to kiss her softly, "Thanks. And wherever you want it, it's going to go. I'm just so glad that you like it."

"Horatio, all your work has been beautiful. I haven't seen a piece yet that I haven't liked," she replied softly as she looked up at him. Feeling Cerise move some and push on her, she looked down and placed her hand over the spot, "I think someone might be agreeing with me."

Covering her hand, he pushed it slightly and grinned, "She's becoming more active, isn't she? Maybe she's ready to come out."

Laughing some, Calleigh shook her head, "No, not yet. We've still got a few things to get still for her." Looking back up at him, she smiled, "You're gonna be a great father, Horatio…I just know it."

"And you," he said as he lifted a finger to caress her cheek, "you're going to be a phenomenal mother." Holding her more, he then dipped his head to her neck, nuzzling her softly. Mumbling, he asked, "Now what do we do?"

Smiling more, Calleigh closed her eyes and placed her hands onto his bare chest and running them over his skin, "What would you like to do, Handsome?" Lowering her right hand, she moved it to the crotch of his shorts and found him already getting hard, "Hmm, I think I know what you're wanting."

Horatio grinned and nipped at her again, his voice becoming low and thick with desire, "I do want…you." His hands traveled from her hips to her shoulders then down to her breasts, massaging them, "I want you now."

Lifting her head, she looked into his eyes and then whispered, "Then take me, Horatio…I'm all yours."

Keeping her gaze, Horatio moved her against the wall and smiled, "How about we start here?" Leaning in to kiss her, his hands lifted her gown to expose her and grinned devilishly, "So we're going without now, interesting revelation."

"I thought you might like that. Easier access for you," she purred as she gazed up at him. Taking the button on his shorts, she slipped it through the hole and then brought down the zipper, "What about you though?"

Arching a brow coyly, he shrugged, "Why don't you find out for yourself." His eyes drifted to her bountiful breasts and licked his lips hungrily as he felt her hand tug on his shorts, "I want to take you against this wall…" Losing more control, Horatio closed his eyes, "Is…is it safe?"

"We can't be rough…" she replied as she slipped his shorts down, letting them fall and finding him without his boxers. Smirking, she wrapped her hand around his cock and began to stroke him, "I see someone else had the same idea this morning."

As she stroked him, Horatio caressed her breasts, growling underneath his breath. He had to be careful of her and not lose his control. Pressing her back to the wall more, he then allowed a hand to skim down toward her leg and then to her inner thigh, seeking her heated sex. Finding success, he parted her engorged lips and then reached to circle her tight nub. Breathing heavily, he whispered, "Calleigh…"

Closing her eyes, a shiver went through her body, her hand tightening around him. Parting her lips, she began to breathe heavily, the sensations of his fingers on her making her wetter. Slowly opening her eyes, her free hand moved up his chest and to his neck, her fingers splayed over his skin. Beginning to pant, she breathed out, "Kiss me, Horatio…"

Moving in closer to her, his lips crashed onto hers and he allowed a slip of control, taking her mouth roughly. His fingers began to glide through her quickly, the sounds of her pleasure pushing him further. His cock grew harder at the feel of her slickened walls and he cringed as he pulled away to breathe, "Dammit, Calleigh…"

Continuing to stroke him, she looked into his eyes and ran her fingers around the sensitive head of his cock, "Take what you need, Horatio." Biting her lips and getting an idea, she let him go and turned around towards the wall. Planting her hands there, she pushed back some, her ass coming in contact with his cock and looked back at him, "Take me…"

Horatio took her hips and whispered, "It's okay?" When she nodded, he guided his cock in between her folds and then groaned as she enveloped him completely. His eyes slid shut and he growled, "Calleigh…you're so tight."

Pushing back against him more as she bent forward, she then closed her legs some, and looked back at him with a smirk, "You like tight don't you, Horatio?"

Licking his lips, he thrust slightly harder and answered, "Yes…" Horatio reached for her back as he continued to move inside of her, his hand slipping on the gown. Pushing it up further, he then palmed her ass setting a rhythm. He could feel the surge of sexual energy and he gripped her flesh hard to keep him from slamming into her. "God…Calleigh…"

Closing her eyes, Calleigh breathed heavily with each moan that fell from her lips. Holding her hands in place on the wall, she pushed back again, releasing a small cry of pleasure as he thrusted forward at the same time. Licking her lips, Calleigh moaned loudly, "Horatio…yes…oh yes…"

Pounding into her harder, Horatio listened to her cries as they echoed through the office, her sex pulsating around his cock. He growled as he took her rougher, his hand circling around to find her clit. Massaging it, he could hear her cries grow and her body react, clamping around him as he stroked her deeper.

Closing her eyes tight, Calleigh could feel herself nearing the edge quickly and fought to hold back for him. Gasping as he hit her spot, it was enough to push her over the edge and she cried out as her orgasm tore through her causing her body to shake, his touch seeming like fire to her skin.

As her release poured through her, Horatio increased his pace, slamming into her as she gave up her essence. It wasn't long before his own release came, his body stiffening as he pumped her full of seed, a strangled cry escaping his lips. Once he was spent, Horatio began to slow down and then pull out of her, his hands resting on her back.

Recovering slowly, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Breathing hard, Calleigh nodded as she used the wall to help hold her up. Opening her eyes slowly, she swallowed hard and nodded slightly, "I…I'm okay." Biting her lip as she moved to stand up straight, she faltered slightly and felt as his arms went around her, "I'm…I'm okay…just weak in the knees."

Holding onto her, he frowned, "Maybe I was too rough." Bringing her closer, he ran a hand over her belly, "Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah." Giving him a smile, she placed her hand onto his and looked up at him, "It was just an intense orgasm, Horatio, that's all. You weren't too rough, I promise." Leaning against him, she closed her eyes, "You were perfect."

"You were…outstanding," he breathed out. Whispering in her ear, he stroked her stomach softly, "How about we rest for a few before going out? I'm sure you can deal with a nap, right?"

"I'm sure we both can," she sighed and then looked back up at him. Giving him a soft kiss, she reached up, touching his chin with her fingertips, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And now…I have to find my shorts." Tentatively letting her go, he asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

Nodding, she stood there as he went over to collect his short and pulled her gown down all the way. When he was done and came back to her, she bit her lip as she looked up at him, "Horatio, I want you to do something for me while I'm on leave."

"And what will that be?"

"I want you to paint me…nude," she replied as she watched his reaction to her request. Seeing the surprise there, she smirked, "What? You don't want to paint me nude?"

Horatio smirked and shook his head, "No, it's not that I don't want to paint you nude. I've never gotten a request like that." Pulling on his shorts, he buckled them and then looked to her as she held her belly protectively, "When would you like for me to do this?"

Shrugging, she walked over to him, "When would you want to? I've got the next two months off. Do you want to do it while I'm pregnant or after?"

"How about both? I'll paint you pregnant, and then I'll paint you afterwards. Then you can tell me which one you like." Reaching to caress, he smiled, "Of course, this will entail if I can keep my hands to myself."

"Well, I'm sure I can convince you to be good. Especially with the reward you would get," she said with seductive tone to her voice. Taking his hand, she began to lead him out the room, "But, for now, let's rest up, then later we can go out for awhile and actually be a couple out in public."

"I like that idea," Horatio answered, following her. The change in the air felt good against his skin and Horatio smiled widely, "I got up early this morning to cook. A nap will be just what I need."

Going into there room, Calleigh went over and opened the windows, letting the breeze from the water come into the room. Going back over towards the bed, she took off her gown and climbed into the bed and pulled the sheet up around her. Watching as he took off his shorts, she smiled, "You know, this is weird. I feel like I'm cutting work or something."

"You'll get used to it, believe me," Horatio answered as he moved in behind her. Slipping his arm around her, he settled and then moved her hair from her face, whispering, "You'll never think twice about that after a day or two."

Looking into his eyes, Calleigh leaned to him, giving him a lingering kiss before pulling back, "As long as I'm here with you, I'll be enjoying every moment of it."

Horatio sighed and then rubbed his hand over her belly once more before his eyes slid shut. Listening to her breathing evening out, Horatio could feel the lure of sleep as he began to drift. Succumbing, Horatio clutched her closer, and smiled as he fell into darkness blissfully.

* * *

Sitting out on the back patio reading her magazine and drinking her tea, Calleigh glanced out into the yard where Horatio was busy mowing the grass. In the week that she'd been home on leave, she'd never imagined how nice it could actually be. They'd been able to rent out her house and had even finished up a few things around theirs. The new life she had with him was something she'd ever only imagined, and she was happy that they'd been able to work past their problems and make things work between them.

Adjusting herself on the lounger, Calleigh set her magazine aside to watch him. Taking in his trim form, she could see the sweat covering his shirtless back, his muscles in his shoulders and arms flexing with his movements. Licking her lips slowly as she stared she barely heard the phone ringing next to her and reached blindly for it. When she couldn't find it, she pursed her lips, aggravated that someone was pulling her away from watching him. Taking the handset in hand, she looked at the ID and furrowed her brow as she saw "US Government" on the screen.

Hitting the talk button she answered, "Hello?"

Sitting at his desk with a report in front of him, Staff Sergeant Louis Weld crinkled his brow slightly, and sat back, "Yes, may I speak to Horatio Caine, please?"

Sitting up some, Calleigh's brow crinkled, "May I ask whose calling, please?"

"This is Staff Sergeant Weld with the US Army. Is Mr. Caine available?" he asked, looking back at the report and file and not seeing a woman's name listed.

Calleigh's concern grew and she got up slowly, her free hand on her stomach, "Just a minute, I'll get him."

Slipping on her flip flops, Calleigh went down the steps of the patio and out into the yard. Motioning to him, he shut off the mower and she held out the phone to him, "Horatio…it's a Staff Sergeant Weld with the US Army."

The utterance of the title coupled with Calleigh's expression made Horatio's blood run cold. Lost in thought for a moment, Horatio finally came back to himself and took the phone in hand, watching Calleigh carefully. The sudden tone at the unexpected call had him anxious and he cleared his throat roughly before speaking.

"This is Horatio Caine, how can I help you?" he asked as calmly as he could, despite the nervous tension that began to run through his body.

Tucking his chin down some, the older man then nodded as another officer passed his desk and spoke again, "Yes, sir, Mr. Caine, this is Staff Sergeant Weld with the United States Army. I'm calling to inform you that your son, Private Kyle Harmon, was injured in the line of duty and will be being transported back to the States. His eta into Miami is set for August 12th at approximately fourteen hundred hours."

Horatio could feel the fear as it took a hold of him and he shook his head as he grasped the phone tightly. "N-No…is…is he okay? Sir…is my son okay?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Caine…I don't have that information." Taking a deep breath, the Staff Sergeant raised a brow, "Sir, if he wasn't, you would have been notified otherwise. Now, he'll need transportation from Miami International, will you be able to provide that, sir?"

"I – I will. I'll be there. What gate will he be arriving at?" Horatio asked as he finally lifted his eyes to Calleigh. He could see the fear laced in her expression and he exhaled as he rubbed his forehead roughly. He didn't know what type of condition his son would be in when he saw him again.

Double checking, the Staff Sergeant placed his finger onto the paper, "He'll be coming in on a private charter, so you'll need to go to terminal B gate 12. Now, it's limited access out there, so he'll be shuttled to the terminal, but you can meet him at Gate 12. There will be a flight nurse with him."

"Gate twelve at two. I'll be there, Sergeant." Horatio stepped away from Calleigh and rubbed his neck, beginning to pace, "Is there anyway you can tell me where he's at?"

"He's in flight right now, sir. He'll have a stop in Washington before heading down to Miami," the Sergeant replied as he signed off on the file.

Horatio nodded as his eyes closed, hoping that Kyle was okay and exhaled heavily. Opening his eyes, he turned toward Calleigh and then started walking back to her. Keeping his eyes on her, he spoke softly, "Thank you, sir. I appreciate the call."

"You're welcome, Mr. Caine. And sir, try not to worry too much. If it was bad, you would have been contacted in person," the Sergeant said with compassion in his voice. "Try to have a good day, sir."

Watching as Horatio ended the call, Calleigh could only imagine what was going on. From what little she'd heard, she knew it involved Kyle, and from Horatio's expression, she guessed it wasn't good. Going to him, she searched his eyes, seeing the slight fear there, "Horatio…what happened? Is Kyle okay?"

Keeping his eyes down, he shook his head and then exhaled wearily, "Kyle…Kyle's been injured. He'll be back in Miami tomorrow. I'll have to meet him at Gate twelve at two o'clock." Turning towards the sea, he wrestled with his emotions, "I don't know what happened to my son, Calleigh. He's hurt…that's all I know."

Rubbing his back gently, Calleigh continued to watch him, "I'll get the guest room ready in case he's okay enough to come home, Horatio. That way we can be there for him, okay?"

Allowing her touch, Horatio nodded, his hands going to his hips, "I think I should call Julia to let her know."

Knowing Julia was being treated in a mental health facility, Calleigh bite her lip and looked out to where he was, "Are you sure she'll be able to handle it, Horatio? Maybe it's better to wait until we know for sure what his injuries are. I'm sure she'll have questions."

Thinking for a moment, Horatio nodded, "You're right. I should wait." Glancing back at the house, Horatio moved to her, pausing to give her a kiss, "I'll get the guest room ready. You rest."

Holding onto his forearm, Calleigh then lifted her arms to him, taking him into her embrace. She didn't care that he was still covered in sweat from working in the yard, all she cared about was making sure he would be able to deal with what was happening, "I'm here if you need to talk, Horatio," she whispered as he hugged her back.

"Thanks, Calleigh. I'm okay." Watching her eyes, he gave her a small smile and a short kiss, "I promise, I'm okay."

"I'll go get changed and go to the store and grab a few more things while you get his room ready. Is there anything special he likes?" Calleigh asked, wanting to make Kyle feel at home as possible while he stayed with them.

"Calleigh, you should rest, I can go to the store," Horatio answered back as he looked to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, "I don't want you stressing over this."

"I'll be fine, I promise. It's only the store and I'll come right back. Besides, it'll be good for me to get out for a little bit," she replied softly and then gave him a small smile. "I've been resting all day, please, let me do this."

"Calleigh…" Horatio started as he looked away. He then exhaled and shook his head, "Okay. I'll stay and do the guest room, but when you come back, rest."

"I will. Now, is there anything in particular that he likes or doesn't like?" she asked again, already making mental notes of other things they would need.

"I- I'm not sure," Horatio responded as he gazed off. His brow furrowed and he shook his head absently, "Ah…what do teenagers like?"

Furrowing her brow, Calleigh shrugged some and shook her head, "I have no clue, Horatio. I'll just get what we'll need for tonight and tomorrow then we can find out from Kyle what he likes. It'll be easier that way." Reaching up and caressing his cheek, Calleigh spoke softly, "If he wasn't okay, Horatio, they would have told you."

Leaning into her touch, Horatio sighed, "It doesn't stop me from worrying. I don't know how bad he's injured, how he got injured. I…I just don't know."

"Just hope for the best, Horatio." Leaning up to him, she gave him a kiss and whispered, "No matter what though, I'm here for you…and for Kyle, okay?"

"Okay." Staying with her for a second longer, he pressed his forehead with hers and whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Handsome. Family sticks together." Giving him one more kiss, she looked back at him, "I'll go change and get to the store, okay?"

Horatio nodded and released her, watching her as she moved into the house. When she disappeared, Horatio retrieved the mower and walked it around to the garage. Entering into the house, he then made a bee line to the guest room, surveying it for possible ways to make it comfortable for Kyle.

* * *

Pacing the floor of the terminal, Horatio glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time and then glanced to the gate. He had wanted to be there ahead of time in the instance that Kyle's plane would arrive early, but now that was proving to be a mistake. With each second that ticked by, he found himself becoming more anxious, unable to focus. If he could only see him, he felt as if he would be better, but the waiting was becoming a heavy burden.

Feeling her coming behind him, he stopped and exhaled, shaking his head, "This is taking too long. Where's the plane?"

Placing her hand onto his back, Calleigh looked out with him and then up at him, "The attendant said the flight was about ten minutes late on take off from Washington. They'll be arriving soon, Horatio."

For most of the night and the day, Horatio had been restless, and Calleigh had taken a notice to it. She'd never seem him this way before and knew the stress could take it's toll on him. Doing everything she could think of to help keep his mind at ease, she had even called Tim over while Horatio was in the shower, hoping the his presence would help.

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh slipped her hand into his, giving it a squeeze, "It won't be much longer, Handsome."

Her attempts soothed him for the most part and he nodded, "I'm sorry. It's just I can't…I just have to know." Turning to face her, he saw the concern and reached to caress her face gently, shaking his head, "I'm going to be okay, Calleigh. It's nerve wracking, but I'm going to be okay. As soon as I see Kyle, I'll be fine."

"I know." Giving him a caring smile, she squeezed his hand, "We'll get through this together." Hearing the call for his plane's arrival, Calleigh breathed out a sigh of relief and looked back at him, "You said they'd bring him to the terminal in a shuttle from the plane?"

"Yes, the area where they deplane is off limits, so he's going to be transported. He's going to have a flight nurse with him." He could feel every fiber of his body strumming with apprehension, his eyes now gravitating to the gate. He squeezed Calleigh's hand more and waited, ready to jump out of his skin.

Waiting patiently as the flight nurses prepared everything for unloading, Kyle looked out the window the best he could, trying to see the terminal. He hadn't wanted to come back home in this manner, knowing both his parents would be worried about him. Sighing heavily when he couldn't see the building, he sat back in his wheelchair and looked at his casted leg.

When his nurse came to him, he gave her a smile as she took off the break and unlatched the wheelchair from the restraints. Holding onto his small bag, he sighed in relief as she began to push him towards the door, already feeling the heavy humidity in the air.

Horatio looked up to see a woman pushing a wheelchair and he released Calleigh's hand to move closer to the door, waiting for him to come through. Glancing back at Calleigh, he could feel a slight smile coming and then turned back to the door to see them walking through. Immediately, his eyes gravitated towards his son, taking in every aspect of him. He saw the small bag and the weary expression that was laced with disappointment on his face. He could only assume that he was upset that he was back home, wounded.

Coming closer, he saw the casted leg and frowned slightly, then shaking it off. Without thinking, Horatio knelt and then took his son in his arms and exclaimed, "Kyle…are you okay?"

Leaning over the side of the wheelchair and hugging his dad back, Kyle nodded slightly, "I'll be fine, dad. Just had a run in with a sniper, that's all." When Horatio pulled back and looked at him, Kyle gave him a small smile, "I'll be like this for awhile though."

Horatio stood and sighed, "Well, we've changed the house around so that we can accommodate you." Glancing at the nurse, he asked, "Is there any additional paperwork?"

Giving the older man a small smile, she shook her head, "Everything's been taken care of, sir. He's in your care now."

Taking his place behind him, Horatio nodded and then pushed him towards Calleigh, "Someone wants to see you."

Looking ahead of them, Calleigh came into view and Kyle smiled, and then lowered his eyes to her belly. His eyes went back up at her as they came to her, and Kyle gave her a bigger smile, "Hi, Ms. Calleigh."

Seeing so much of Horatio in Kyle, Calleigh smiled down at him, "Hi, Kyle. Welcome back home."

"Thank you. It's good to be back," he said, his tone not all that convincing.

Perceiving a change in Kyle's voice, Horatio stepped up and cleared his throat, "Ah…Kyle, do you need anything before we go home?"

"Yeah, my duffel should be at baggage claim, dad." Opening his small bag, he pulled out his claim slip and handed it to him, "Being I'll be out for who knows how long, I had to check in my rifle before we left out."

The disappointment rang in his voice and Horatio glanced to Calleigh as they started towards the baggage claim. He was expecting a bit of despondency, but he could detect it was much more than that. Arriving at the baggage claim in silence, he then cleared his throat as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Do you want something to eat before going home?"

Looking up at him, Kyle shook his head, "No, I'm good, dad. They gave me something to eat on the plane. Thanks though."

Seeing the wall Kyle was putting up between them, Calleigh smiled and then looked to Horatio, "Why don't you get his bag, Horatio. I'll stay here with Kyle and keep him company."

Watching his Dad move towards the baggage claim, Kyle tried to reposition himself and groaned, "I can't wait to get somewhere to relax."

"Well…" Calleigh said as she pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear, "your dad fixed up one of the rooms for you at the house, Kyle. You'll even be able to sit out on the back porch and relax as well if you like."

"Yeah, thanks." Kyle looked around the terminal and exhaled, "Did anyone call my mom? Does she know I'm back in Miami?"

Licking her lips, Calleigh shook her head, "Not yet, Kyle. Your dad and I thought it'd be best to see how you were first. We did want her to worry being we didn't know how bad you were injured. It wouldn't have been good for her."

"It wouldn't be good for her. That's funny how you know what's good for my mom." Shifting again, Kyle shook his head, "Never mind, when I get to the house, I'll call her."

Taken back by his attitude, Calleigh looked to see Horatio coming back with a large duffle bag and sighed, "Here comes your dad."

Looking towards him, Kyle held out his hands for the bag, "I can carry it dad."

Horatio sighed and handed over the bag, "Of course. " The atmosphere was charged with discomfort and he began to move slowly, "Um…any idea on what you want for dinner?"

Becoming more and more frustrated, Kyle clenched his jaw and bite out, "Look, I'm not hungry, okay?" His hands went to the wheels and he firmly pushed them, slipping away from his father's hands, "And I don't need your help. I'm not some cripple."

Horatio watched helplessly as Kyle wheeled himself towards the main terminal, wondering what he was doing wrong. He wanted nothing more than to make Kyle comfortable. He felt Calleigh take his hand and shook his head, his voice filling with defeat, "I'm doing something wrong, Calleigh. He doesn't want to be here, I'm not helping him." He could feel the anxious sensation as it began to course through him, and he loosened his grip on her hand, his voice now deadened, "We need to get going."

Walking slowly with him, Calleigh kept her voice low to where only Horatio could hear her, "Horatio, you're not doing anything wrong. Kyle's upset…and I think I know why. Think back to when you first got hurt on the job to where you had to stay out. I know when I did I was pissed off at myself and even took it out on others. I didn't want to be home, I wanted to be out there with my partner working, catching the bad guys. Kyle is probably going through that same thing."

Giving his hand a squeeze, she looked towards Kyle as he wheeled himself, "Talk to him when we get to the house. Let him know you know what he's going through and that he's not alone. Also…you uh, you might want to explain to him better then I did as to why we didn't call Julia. He asked me about it and wasn't to thrilled."

Horatio looked towards Kyle and exhaled, "He's so angry, do you think he'll listen to me?"

"Horatio…you need to make him listen. Otherwise…otherwise he could build up a wall that won't ever come down," Calleigh replied softly as they neared the terminal entrance. "When we get to the house, I'll go upstairs to rest…you two really need to talk though."

Horatio realized that Calleigh was right and that he was going to have to talk with him in order to save his relationship with his son. Coming to the door, he opened it and allowed Calleigh passage, his hand skimming her back gently. Looking to the curb, he saw Kyle as he stared off into nothingness, his expression telling of the despondency. Taking Calleigh's hand, he approached Kyle and offered, "I'll take your bag, Kyle and you keep Calleigh some company while I go and get the car."

"Why can't I just go to my place? I don't need babysitters," Kyle replied irritably as he cut his eyes at Horatio.

"Because your place is not suitable for you at the moment, Kyle. We're able to help you with anything that you need." Reaching his hand out, he repeated sternly, "Bag."

Handing the duffle over roughly, Kyle looked away and mumbled to himself, "I should have stayed there."

Ignoring the attitude, Horatio shook his head and turned to Calleigh, pressing a kiss to her cheek, "I'll be right back, sweetheart." Moving away from them, he shot a glance back, noticing that Kyle was stringent in his rancor. In his mind, he was going over the ways that he could reach his son effectively, knowing that the situation was precarious at best. As he neared the car, he breathed out heavily, his anxiety level jumping slightly. He wasn't going to let it get to him, there was too much to lose.

* * *

After the long drive back to the house, Calleigh retreated upstairs while Horatio got Kyle settled into his room downstairs. Looking down at his hands as he waited on Horatio to leave the room, Kyle wouldn't look at him or say anything, preferring to keep to himself. When his dad finished getting things put away, Kyle turned the wheelchair towards the window and placing his back to his father.

Instead of leaving, Horatio approached tentatively. The situation was touchy at best, and he easily recognized the deflection that Kyle was doing. Clearing his throat gently, he spoke with an unassuming tone, "Kyle, I think we need to talk. You're obviously upset, but you have to realize, we're not here to take away from you, we're here to help."

With his brow furrowed as he looked out, Kyle bit out, "I don't need you're help. Just…just leave me alone."

Horatio stopped in his tracks, the words repeating in his mind as if on a loop. He'd said that same thing time and time again when he was going through rehab, and now he knew why no one adhered to his request. Kyle didn't need to be alone, he needed to be understood, and Horatio was determined to make sure he was.

"Right now, Kyle, I can't. I understand where you're at right now. I've been there, but the last thing you need at the moment is to be left alone." Taking a seat next to him, he rested his elbows on his thighs and exhaled, "I'm going through the same thing right now, Kyle. I can't show my face at the lab, no matter what anyone else says, because of what I've been through. My job was my life, it's been hard…but I've learned how to cope, son. That's what you'll have to learn."

Continuing to stare out, Kyle listened and then replied, "What if I don't want to cope? I shouldn't be here…I should be with my unit!"

"I understand that, Kyle. More than anything, I understand, but," he paused briefly as he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "but if you're not at a hundred percent, you risk the lives of your guys. You don't want that, do you? You're here to heal, and if they will allow you, you can go back. But for right now, allow us to help you."

Dropping his sites to his hands as they fiddled with his shirt, Kyle asked, his voice still raised, "Why didn't you tell mom? She has a right to know I'm here. Or is this one of your games to keep me from her?"

"I'm not trying to keep you away from her, I've never tried to keep you away from her, Kyle. She was a danger to herself and to you. I've only looked out for your interests." Looking to Kyle, he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Your mother's in a fragile state right now, Kyle. Unless I had specifics, I wasn't going to worry her. If you want, you can call her."

Clenching his jaw, Kyle shook his head, fighting his emotions back. When he felt he had them under control, he spoke again, "I should have stayed down like I was taught…I was stupid and didn't stay down."

Listening, Horatio nodded and squeezed his shoulder, "We all have our moments in which we think we should've done something different, but Kyle, it's done. No amount of regret is going to change the facts." Reflecting back to the past few months, Horatio exhaled heavily, "I've made some bad choices, but what matters is what I'm doing now. Use this as a chance to learn, Kyle."

Relaxing some, Kyle looked at his leg and spoke softly, "There not sure if I'll be able to have full mobility in my leg again. The…the bullet shattered the bone." Closing his eyes and swallowing, Kyle took in a deep breath and released it slowly before speaking again, "They said I might have to have more surgeries."

"As disappointing as that is, Kyle, you are still alive, and there are things you can do. Don't count yourself out just yet." He moved closer and then released his shoulder, sitting next to him completely. He could see the defeat in his posture and shook his head emphatically, "You're giving up, Kyle. Don't. There's so much there, but for right now, heal."

"I feel like I let you and mom down…I let my unit down…" he replied softly, keeping his eyes down.

"You haven't let us down, or your unit, Kyle. You've brought yourself up, you acted honorably with your unit- you worked hard alongside them. You've done nothing wrong. You cannot help that you were injured. I'm just glad you were able to come back to us at all."

Finally looking to his dad, Kyle shook his head, his voice breaking slightly, "I didn't want to come home like this."

"You've served your country valiantly, Kyle. There's no reason for you to be ashamed. You're more of a hero than I will ever be."

Dropping his eyes, Kyle shook his head, "I don't feel like it." Looking back to him, Kyle bit the inside of his lip and then spoke, "I'm sorry, dad…I just…I…" Unable to say anymore, Kyle's eyes teared up some and he looked away.

Horatio wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close, "It's alright, Kyle. It's going to take some time, but you're going to be just fine. We're here to help…and this includes Calleigh. She's not looking to replace Julia, she just wants what's best for you."

Closing his eyes and remembering how he'd treated her at the airport, Kyle moved from him and shook his head, "I don't know if she'll want to now. I wasn't exactly nice to her at the airport when you went to get my bag."

"She's the one who advocated for us to talk. She's not the enemy, Kyle. She's a part of my life, and I love her and in turn, she loves me. Everything about me, including you." With a slight smile, he nudged him gently, "Soon, you'll have a sister to spoil."

Taking in a shaky breath, Kyle nodded and then looked to his dad, "Are you gonna tell mom about Ms. Calleigh and the baby?"

Horatio took in a deep breath and let it go slowly, glancing to Kyle before averting his eyes. His brows rose as he gestured, "This is a touchy subject, Kyle. Would you want to know if you're ex girlfriend was seeing someone else and was pregnant?"

"Probably not…but you know she'll find out sooner or later. I just thought it be best that she'd know while she was in the hospital so they could help her with coping with it all."

"I'll discuss it with Calleigh. Speaking of which, I would like for you to apologize as soon as possible. She's resting right now, but later, I think she'll appreciate it." Horatio caught his eyes and nodded sternly, "I'm giving you a chance to be an adult about this all, Kyle."

Nodding slightly, Kyle breathed out as he looked back at him, "Yes, sir." Looking around the room some, Kyle shook his head, "This place is nicer then the other one was." Seeing his father's expression, Kyle smiled slightly and shrugged, "It's true. It's…roomier."

"You can thank Calleigh and Tim about it. They are the ones who decided to make the change." Horatio smiled, and nodded, "I think it's got plenty of room, you should have plenty of space."

"Yeah," Kyle breathed out as he looked back at his dad. "Dad…are…are you okay though? You're still doing okay since you left rehab?"

Horatio grimaced and then sighed heavily, "Some days are better than ever, but some days…it's a struggle." He gave him a smile, "But I'm taking it all in stride."

Taking in a deep breath, Kyle looked back down at his hands and shrugged, "You can talk to me if you ever need someone to talk to dad. I can at least listen, ya know?"

"I appreciate it, Kyle. Sometimes, all it takes is for someone to listen." Horatio paused and then chuckled lightly, "Don't worry, I won't bore you. But just to let you know, the office's off limits, okay? I'm working on a few things."

Crinkling his brow, Kyle nodded to him, "Like what, dad?"

Horatio rubbed the back of his neck and smirked, "The kind of work that doesn't concern you, son. Just don't go in the office, alright?"

"Okay…" Kyle replied, wondering what his dad could be doing. Looking at him, he tilted his head slightly, "It's legal right? What you're doing I mean?"

"It is. Don't worry, no one's going to come raid the house. It's just that this is of a personal nature." He tilted his head and smiled lightly, "Maybe when I'm done, you'll be able to see."

Kyle nodded and gave his dad a small smile, "Okay." Sighing heavily, he shrugged, "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to find something for me to do while I'm here. I can't do too much, but, maybe you can go to my place and at least bring me my laptop?"

"I'll go and do that when Calleigh wakes up, okay? Is there anything else you're going to need?"

"Yeah. Some more clothes…mainly shorts. They had to cut these so I'd at least have something to wear back here," he replied as he referred to his camouflage pants. "We weren't really allowed to wear too much of anything else over there, so I left most of my things here."

"Okay, so clothes. Meanwhile, there are several shorts in my room that will do the trick. Do you want to change?" Horatio was glad that the tension had lessened and Kyle was more subjective to the idea of being here. Starting to get up, he said, "We'll have dinner here tonight, will there be anything that you like?"

Smirking some, Kyle nodded, "Yeah, anything as long as it's not liver or powdered eggs. Other then that, whatever is fixed I'll eat. It's been awhile since I had a good meal."

"Well, prepared to be dazzled, Calleigh is a whiz in the kitchen. It's like art to her. If you have any preference, I can tell her and we'll fix it." Horatio smiled and shook his head, "She's really good."

Looking up at his dad, Kyle turned his wheelchair some, "Dad…when…when are you two getting married?"

Shrugging uneasily, he exhaled heavily, "Uh…we haven't discussed it yet. She's okay with how things are going, I was thinking to wait until Cerise was born, but I don't know. Why?"

"Well," Kyle said as he turned the chair fully towards his dad, "I was hoping that maybe I could be there. You'll need a witness won't you?"

"Yes, we will. You…you want to be a part of the wedding?" Horatio was amazed at Kyle's forwardness, especially toward the wedding.

Licking his lips, Kyle looked around the room some and then back up at Horatio, "She's what makes you happy, right…and she loves you?"

"Yes, she does on both accounts. She's good for me and good to me," Horatio responded with a smile. Thinking about her lying upstairs, his smile grew and he exhaled wistfully, "She's the glue that's holding me together."

"Then that's what's important, dad. I'll be there if you want," Kyle said sincerely. Looking down and smirking some, Kyle shrugged, "I mean, she's family now…but it's gonna be weird having a baby sister. I've never been around a baby before."

"That makes two of us," Horatio answered back with a light chuckle. "I've never been around a baby before, it's going to be…interesting to say the least, but that's what makes it exciting. I find that I can't wait for Calleigh to go into labor."

"Are you going to be in there for the birth and all?" Kyle asked as he saw the happiness in Horatio's eyes again.

At the thought of the moment arriving, Horatio beamed, his heart blooming with warmth, "I want to be. I want to be there when Cerise comes into this world. I want to hold her…tell her that I love her." Gazing far off, Horatio imagined the scene but then shook himself quickly, looking to Kyle. His expression changed as his head bowed, "I- I wasn't there for you and for that, I am truly sorry. I should've been there."

Folding his hands in front of him, Kyle sighed, "Mom didn't tell you…so how could you even know about me? I don't blame you, I know if you did you would have been there as I was growing up and all." Looking back up at him, Kyle's voice lowered, "It wasn't your fault, dad. That's something mom has to live with."

Hearing the regret in his son's voice, Horatio moved closer to him and covered his hands with his, "Kyle, your mother did the best that she could, she may have made some mistakes with you, even with her own life, but there's no doubt that she loves you. She's going to get better and she'll be apart of your life again."

"I hope so, dad…cause the last time I went to see her, she told me if I went overseas, she didn't want to see me again," Kyle said and then looked up at him. "She didn't want me to join…she wanted me to stay here."

"I can understand her stance, Kyle, even if I don't share in her ideas in executing them. It was your choice to make, we couldn't make it for you. She has to understand that you're becoming a man, and maybe…maybe she can gain some coping skills in the facility she's in. She needs all the help she can get, son, but that doesn't stop her from loving you."

"Do you think we can go see her while I'm here?" Kyle asked as he shifted some in his chair, trying to get more comfortable.

"If you want to, we will," Horatio said as he nodded. "Just let me know when you want to go and I'll call and make sure it's okay."

"Give me a few days. I've got to make a couple doctor's appoints and all for my leg so they can x-ray it again and make sure the bone is healing like it should be and then I'll have to have the see when the staples can come out."

"Do you need any help with making the appointments? We're both here all day now," Horatio chuckled, "so whatever you need, we can help you take care of."

"Yeah. I'll have to make the appointments at the VA Hospital and I'll defiantly need rides to and from being I can't drive for awhile. They want me in as soon as possible to check there the rod and whatever else they put into me."

"We can work on that later if you want. Do you need anything right now?" Horatio could finally see Kyle coming around and exhaled lightly, feeling at ease now. Giving him a smirk, he asked, "So, thought about what you want to eat tonight?"

"Maybe a drink for now so I can take a pain killer, my leg is starting to hurt some. There in my smaller bag," he said pointing over to it on the bed. When Horatio went for it, Kyle smiled, "Would you and Calleigh mind if we got some pizza tonight? It's been awhile since I've had one."

"I think Calleigh will enjoy pizza, and it will give the kitchen a break. With her being home, she's been trying to fill her time doing whatever she can, including cooking. "

When Horatio brought him back the pills, Kyle took one out and then reached over placing bottle on the dresser. Holding onto the pill, he nodded, "What's there to drink?"

"Tea, water, lemonade," Horatio said as he moved toward the door, "which one do you want?"

"Uh…" Kyle said as he began to move the wheelchair over the carpet, "tea sounds good. Is it sweet though? I'm tired of tea's without sugar in it."

"Well, you've come to the right place. Calleigh makes sure that the tea is sweet, believe me." Horatio smiled and opened the door, "One sweet tea, coming right up. Anything else?"

"Yeah…" Kyle said with a slight smirk as he rolled himself towards the door, "Uh, where's the bathroom? I really need to go."

Opening the door more, Horatio nodded, "Come on, I'll show you. Do you think you'll need any help?" Horatio watched his expression turn and amended, "I meant to get you there. I'll get some rails installed to help you."

Thinking about it for a moment, Kyle began to move again, "It might help. My main problem will be bathing being I can't get the cast wet and all. Well that and using the toilet sometimes," Rolling himself out the room slowly and trying to manipulate the turn, Kyle felt as his father took over moving him, and looked back at up at him, "Thanks, dad."

"It's what I'm here for, son." Pushing him down the hall, he turned to the bathroom and exhaled as he looked in, "Okay, you tell me what to do."

Looking in and seeing it looked big enough, Kyle pointed, "Straight in, dad. I can uh…aim pretty good." Feeling his cheeks redden some, he sighed, "I really need to learn to listen better."

"It's alright son. This is what we call a learning experience." Pushing him in further, he positioned him at the toilet and sighed, putting the breaks on. "Okay, Kyle, the only way I see this happening is that I transfer you to the toilet." Watching his expression drop again, Horatio nodded, "I'll look into getting you a bottle urinal, but for right now, we do it this way."

Sighing heavily, Kyle shook his head, "Okay. At least it's you and not one of those nurses at the hospital." Slipping his pill into his pocket so he wouldn't drop it, he nodded that he was ready. Groaning as Horatio helped him stand from the chair, he groused, "Remind me not to get shot again."

"Don't get shot again, Kyle." Helping him to stand, Horatio kept him talking as he used his weight to hold on to Kyle.

Once Kyle got into position, he glanced to Horatio, "I can get it from here, dad. Would…would you mind closing the door and I'll let you know when I'm done, okay?"

"Okay." Leaving the bathroom, Horatio closed the door and waited, willing to be there when he called.


	14. Chapter 14

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

**_SEQUEL_**_** TO: "Legacy Of Madness"**_

* * *

Sitting out under the large oak tree, the slight breeze blew her long blonde hair back as she stared off in the distance. Blinking slowly, she didn't remember the last time she'd seen her husband, her son, her ex-lover, or anyone that at one point in her life that mattered. She'd always felt alone deep inside, as if the world had turned it's back on her and was against her.

The sound of a throat clearing behind her drew her from the serine place she'd briefly found and lifted her head. Turning some, she looked back behind her to find Horatio and Kyle there to see her. At the sight of her son in a wheelchair, she took in a deep surprised breath before the memories of there last conversation only months before.

"I see like your father that you don't listen to me."

Taking a glance at his father before wheeling closer, he then settled his sights on her, "Mom, I'm not here to fight with you. I wanted to come and see you, I haven't seen you in so long. How are you?" Kyle's voice seemed to crack under the stress of uncertainty as he sighed, "I missed you, Mom."

Turning her head away from him, Julia's brow crinkled briefly, the months of talks with her therapist coming back to her. Licking her lips, she turned to look back at him again and got up from where she was sitting. Slowly, she walked over to him until she stood right in front of him. Looking to Horatio, her sights then went back to Kyle and she slowly kneeled down, "What happened?"

"I was caught by a sniper, the bullet shattered the bone," Kyle replied as he exhaled heavily. His tone was reticent of shame, his head hanging low, "I didn't listen. My company was under heavy fire and my sergeant told us to stay down, I didn't listen…"

Dropping her sights to the cast, she then looked back up at Horatio, her eyes turning cold towards him. Standing up, she shook her head, "You promised to keep him, safe, Horatio. You promised me our son would have a better life then us…and you let him go off like that?" Her voice began to rise over the peaceful calm of the area and her temper began to flare, "He could have been killed, Horatio!"

Keeping his sights on the green grass, Horatio exhaled and spoke softly, "He's an adult, Julia. He makes his own decisions. You have to respect his decision and love him no matter what." Lifting his eyes, Horatio centered on Julia, "He came here to see you, Julia. He just wants to reconnect."

Turning and taking a few steps away as she ran both hands through her hair, Julia closed her eyes, trying to push her anger back down. Stopping, she let her head lull back some and then spoke again, "Why? So he can leave me again?"

Taking a step forward, Horatio started, "Julia…"

Holding out his arm, Kyle shook his head and then focused on his mother, "Mom, I love you. You've done so much for me in these last few years, that the first years don't make a difference. I know you've made mistakes, but you don't have to worry about me. I have to learn just like you did." Pausing, he sighed, "I want you apart of my life, Mom. I need you…and Dad."

Lowering her head, Julia looked down at the grass, a single tear falling and rolling down her cheek at her son's words. Taking a deep breath, Julia shook her head and released a slight laugh, "Why? So I can screw it up again?" Turning back to him, Julia's eyes met Kyle's, "I don't want to hurt you again, Kyle."

"Mom, you're not going to hurt me. Please," Kyle pleaded as his voice dwindled. Shaking his head, he used every bit of strength he had to turn the wheelchair around only to meet more resistance. Looking up, he saw his father's stern stance.

"You can't run from this, Kyle. Face it," Horatio stated firmly.

Kyle stared at his father and felt the frustration mounting, but decided to use it, turning his chair back around. Attempting to control the anger, he closed his eyes, "Mom, it's like this. I need you, and no matter what, we're going to make this happen. Too much time has passed, I just got you back a few years ago, I don't want to lose you again. I'm here for you, Mom."

Staring at him and then adverting her eyes to Horatio, she saw his look and slight nod and then looked back at Kyle. Taking a few steps closer to him, she moved to the side of his wheelchair and knelt down again. Studying him, she then spoke softly, "I love you, Kyle…and I need you too."

Kyle's frustration gave over to relief as he nodded and smiled lightly, "That's good to hear. We need each other if we're going to survive."

Reaching over to him, Julia cupped his face and furrowed her brow, "When did you grow up and become so smart?"

"You had a part in it, as well as Dad. Since I've gotten you back, you've taught me all I needed to know." Kyle smiled more and sighed, "I just hope you forgive me for being so stubborn, it's a trait I got honest."

Horatio snickered as his brows raised and looked to Julia, "That you do, son."

Looking up at Horatio, Julia and his eyes connected briefly before she looked back at Kyle, "I can never stay made at you. You're my son."

"Good, because I'm sure that I'm not done screwing up." Kyle glanced up to his father and grinned more. "But, a good thing comes out of me coming home prematurely, I get to be here for some interesting events. Right, Dad?"

Resting her hand on Kyle's, Julia then looked up at Horatio, her head tilting some as her eyes crinkled, "What's he talking about, Horatio?"

Rubbing his neck, Horatio shrugged his shoulders and then exhaled lightly, his voice maintaining its strength. True, he didn't want to reveal the changes to his life to Julia during her interaction with Kyle, but Kyle's mention brought the items to the forefront. Matching her gaze, he smiled, "Well, he's talking about me having another child, and…getting married again."

Unable to believe what she was hearing, Julia let out a small laugh and shook her head, "A baby…and marriage? Okay, Horatio…what is really going on?" Seeing his expression and then him looking down, Julia's smile dropped, "You…you're getting married? To who?"

"To Calleigh Duquesne. She's been there when…when I needed her the most." Feeling an uncomfortable sensation cloaking him, he stepped back slightly, "I…uh…I went through some things…and she stood by me when there was no one else. I love her."

Remembering the young blond CSI, Julia lowered her eyes and licked her lips before releasing a breath. Her sights went back to the red head and her head tilted slightly as she stood back up, "Your CSI…I remember her. I really didn't think she was your type though…then again, people change, don't they, Horatio?"

"Yes, they do," Horatio responded as he heard the indignation in her voice. Centering himself, he stood firmly, "I love Calleigh, Julia, and we're going to have a family together."

Staring at him briefly, Julia then adverted her eyes, "Well then…congratulations, Horatio. I guess you won't be needing to come here anymore." When a tone from the building sounded, she looked towards it and then to Kyle, "I have to get back inside. It's time for one of my classes. Will you call me?"

"Of course, Mom. I'll call you." Watching as she started away, he called out, "MOM!"

Turning back to him and moving a strand of hair from her eyes, she looked to him. Seeing his concern, she went back to him and leaned down, giving him a hug. "I love you. Don't ever forget that, okay?" she whispered and then gave him a kiss to the side of his head.

"I won't," he promised as he nodded. Smiling as she stood, he replied back, "I love you too, Mom."

Cupping his cheek, she then pulled back, glancing to Horatio. When she looked back at Kyle, she gave him a small smile, "I'll wait for your call." When another tone sounded, she began to walk backwards, her eyes filling with tears and then turned, trotting off towards the building.

Horatio watched as she disappeared into the building and then turned to Kyle, "I think she's going to be okay, son. You did a good thing by coming here today."

Turning his head and looking up at his father, Kyle nodded and looked back at the building, "She seems different, dad. I mean, that's good…but I don't know. Something seemed a little off."

Hearing the concern in Kyle's tone, he tilted his head, "What do you mean, son? With the exception of her surprise about me getting married…"

Shaking his head, he then looked back up at his dad, "I don't know. Maybe it's just the meds she's on." Taking in a deep breath, Kyle tried to turn his wheelchair some, "Dad, do you think we could make a stop on the way back home? There's a couple things I wanted to get."

Helping Kyle turn the chair, he nodded, "Sure. Whatever you need, we can get."

"Thanks, dad." As they began to head back through the grass, Kyle smiled some and looked back to Horatio, "Dad, does Calleigh like Mexican food?"

"She loves it, but it may not agree with Cerise, why?" Horatio asked as he stopped to help Kyle through a rough patch. Kicking the chair up, he pulled it through and then set it back on the sidewalk, letting the chair go so that Kyle could push himself. As they proceeded on, he arched a brow, "Is that what you want for dinner tonight?"

Rolling himself alongside Horatio, Kyle smirked, "Well, I was actually wanting to treat you and her to dinner tonight. I thought if she did we could pick it up on the way…maybe that and a few movies."

"That sounds like a great idea. I think Calleigh would love a movie night." Horatio chuckled at the thought of Calleigh propping her legs on his lap to relax and fighting sleep. Usually, she wouldn't last twenty minutes before her eyes weighed heavily and she drifted away, but he wouldn't deter her. She needed anything that would help her to relax.

* * *

Taking a seat with the bowl of popcorn, Horatio glanced to both Kyle and Calleigh as they sat on the other end of the couch, engrossed in a conversation. The movie that was chosen for the night was on cue, waiting for Horatio to come back from the kitchen and as he smirked and settled, he laughed softly and shook his head, relishing the scene. For so long he wanted a family to come home to, to share his life with, and now, it was all in his grasp.

Grabbing the remote control, he pressed play and simultaneously, their attention to each other broke and Calleigh slid closer to him. Instead of her feet in his lap, she opted to lay across it, grabbing a pillow to make herself more comfortable. Horatio waited until she was settled on her side before allowing his hand to settle gently on her belly, rubbing it slowly. The contentment was evident and he exhaled lightly as the movie began, relaxing even more.

Getting as comfortable as she could, Calleigh relaxed as Horatio began to rub her large belly. With only weeks left in her pregnancy, Calleigh had been trying to relax as much as possible, and had even found a few exercises to help her with that. Feeling her stomach tighten some, her brow furrowed for a few seconds until it relaxed again.

The opening credits began and Calleigh moved herself slightly and suddenly cringed, her hand going to her stomach next to his and her eyes getting bigger. Feeling Horatio move some, she bite her lip and then felt her stomach relax again.

Perceiving the movements and the tension that was developing under his hand, Horatio's attention was torn from the screen to Calleigh, looking down at her. Rubbing again, he asked softly, "Calleigh? Is everything okay?"

Unsure, Calleigh just nodded, "Yeah. Just some gas pain's I guess…that or Cerise is pushing weird." Feeling another, Calleigh groaned as her hand tightened around her stomach, "Horatio…"

Helping her sit up, Horatio's heart began to hammer inside his chest as he took in her fearful expression, "Calleigh…is this it?"

"I…I think so…" she replied and then groaned again, leaning forward some and wrapping both arms around her stomach.

Watching, Kyle sat up more, swallowing before asking, "Dad…she's in labor?"

"It seems so, Kyle." Moving into action, Horatio got up away from her and went to the closet, pulling out the premade luggage, and placing it by the door. Coming back in, he went for her and got to his knees, cupping her face gently, "Sweetheart, you gotta tell me how far a part they are coming, okay?"

"Back to back…" she replied as another contraction began. Looking at him, fear filled her and tears began to fill Calleigh's eyes, "It's not time yet for this."

Pulling out his cell phone, Kyle flipped it open, "Dad, want me to call 911?"

Making a quick fire decision, Horatio shook his head, "No, I can get her there before they come." Standing, Horatio glanced to Kyle and then to Calleigh, realizing he had a problem on his hands. A second passed before he took action, pulling Calleigh up gently and holding her close to him, "Kyle, I'm going to get her into the car, give Tim a call and let him know what's going on and ask him to come and pick you up. I've got to get her to the hospital."

Nodding his head, Kyle watched as Horatio began to slowly lead Calleigh, "Okay. Good luck, Calleigh."

Unable to acknowledge Kyle, Calleigh moved slowly with Horatio, whimpering at the pain as it seemed to come back to back and then stop before starting again. Trying to breath through them, they reached the door and Calleigh breathed out, "I'm scared, Horatio."

"There's no need to be scared, sweetheart. Things are going to be fine. Cerise is strong, she's going to be just fine," Horatio said with a hint of disposition. The fear was founded however; Cerise wasn't due for a few more weeks, but he knew he had to stand strong in the face of this fear.

Rubbing her back slowly, he spoke softly, "We'll get to the hospital, and then we'll see what's going on, okay?"

"'Kay…" she groaned as she doubled over some. Feeling his arms around her, tears continued to fall as then moved to the door. Waiting as he opened it and they started out, Calleigh whispered to him, "I love you…"

"I love you," he replied as he held her to him. Walking very slowly, he made it to the car and placed her gingerly down and then returning to the house to find Kyle coming to meet him. He could see the concern in his son's eyes and tried to affect a calmness that even he was having trouble with.

Reaching for the keys, Horatio asked, "Did you get up with Speed?"

"Yeah, he's getting Alexx to watch his daughter and then he'll be here to get me." Seeing Horatio's hand shaking slightly, Kyle licked his lips and rolled himself closer, "Women have babies everyday, dad. Calleigh will be okay, so will Cerise."

"She's in so much pain," Horatio said almost in a whisper. He moved to the door only to be frozen in his tracks by an unearthly scream that made his blood run cold. Coming out of his stupor, he raced to the door to see Calleigh doubled over and glanced back at Kyle, "I've gotta go."

"Go, dad…I'm fine here," Kyle said as he wheeled himself to the door and looked out. Watching as his father got in next to Calleigh, he hoped and prayed everything would be okay with them. Rolling himself back from the door, he swung it shut and whispered to himself, "Please let them be okay."

Getting into the car, Horatio looked to Calleigh and reached to touch her back, feeling the tension that was rippling in her body. Wasting no time, Horatio turned the ignition and then backed out, the tires squealing on the pavement. Slamming the car into drive, he then slammed on the gas, sending them propelling into the city. A moment of humor hit him and he snickered at the thought that ran through his mind, _"If ever there was a time for a light bar…this is it."_

Sitting back as the contractions began to settle some, Calleigh breathed heavily and licked her lips. Seeing the slight smirk on his face, her brow crinkled and asked, "What's so funny?"

Hearing the edge in her voice, his smirk faded and he cleared his throat, "Uh…just thinking how this is the very moment where a light bar would be…productive."

Rubbing circles on her belly with both hands, Calleigh cracked a small smile, "Yeah, I guess it would be. That or have escorts."

"Yes, escorts would've been better," Horatio said as he scanned the night for any hindrances. Content that they were clear for the moment, Horatio pressed the gas further, "As long as we have a clear shot, we're going to be fine."

Relaxing back against the seat, Calleigh closed her eyes as her hands continued to move, "Did Kyle get hold of Tim?"

"Yes, he was able to get in touch with him. Alexx is going to look after Emma and then he was coming for Kyle." Taking furtive glances to her as she tried to relax, he asked calmly, "How are you doing?"

Opening her eyes and turning her head to him, she nodded, "There not as bad as they were…but I'm still having contractions." Adjusting herself some to try to get more comfortable, she sighed, "This was not how I wanted the evening to go."

Horatio nodded and then sighed, "I can imagine not, but as we're soon to find out, we no longer have our own schedules. It's going to be all about Cerise now."

A smile formed and Calleigh closed her eyes as it dwindled. Groaning as a stronger contraction started, she groused, "I didn't think it was supposed to be like this…"

As she groaned through another contraction, Horatio forced himself to focus more on getting them to the hospital. Turning the corner sharply, he began to relax as he recognized the surrounding area, knowing he was close. Reaching for her, he placed his hand on hers as it rested on her belly and assured her, "We're almost there, Cal."

Hearing that seemed to put Calleigh as ease some, but it was his him that she was getting her strength from. Breathing through the contraction, it began to ease off and Calleigh began to relax again. Shaking her head, she whispered, "I hate labor."

Horatio nodded and rubbed her belly more, coaxing her, "Just a little while longer, Calleigh. We'll be there soon." Speeding through the light traffic of the city, Horatio breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the hospital come into view. Relaxing more, he slowed as he entered the hospital campus and looked to her, smiling, "We're here, Cal."

Opening her eyes, Calleigh continued to hold her stomach as Horatio pulled up to the emergency room door. Doing her breathing to get through the small contraction she was having, she waited as he stopped the car and then jumped out, running around to her side. When he opened the door for her, Calleigh looked into his eyes as he bent down for her, "Don't leave me, okay?"

"Never," he pronounced as someone approached with a wheelchair. Holding on to her hand, Horatio acknowledged the nurse and spoke clearly despite the raging nerves, "She's experiencing contractions right on top of each other. She only got a few weeks left until delivery."

"Okay, we'll get her inside and get her checked out," the nurse replied with a light smile. Watching as the red head helped the blond young woman from the car, she waited as she sat down and then moved in front of her, fixing the leg bars.

"Ma'am, has your water broke yet?" the nurse asked as she moved back around and took off the breaks.

As they started to move, Calleigh shook her head and looked back for Horatio. Seeing him coming with her bag, Calleigh breathed out, "No…just…just contractions"

Catching up to them, Horatio placed his hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there. "We were relaxing and watching a movie when she started having contractions."

"Once I get her in a room in the ER I'll get her hooked up to the monitor and we'll see wheat we need to do from there," she replied as they went through a set of double door. Coming to another set, she typed in a code and the doors opened. Activity was everywhere and she pushed Calleigh over to the desk. Finding a room for her, she looked back at Horatio, "Sir, she'll be in room 12A if you want to go move your car so you don't get towed."

Looking down at Calleigh, Horatio shook his head, "I'll risk it. I said I wasn't leaving her."

Reaching for his hand, Calleigh looked up at him, giving his hand a squeeze, "Move the car, Horatio…then come back. I'll…I'll be fine for a few minutes."

Exhaling wearily, he squeezed her hand back and bent to her ear, "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay." Watching as he started off, Calleigh looked back up at the nurse and then back forward. Coming to a room, she was wheeled in and Calleigh continued to rub her stomach, trying to make it feel better.

Preparing the bed for the young woman, emergency nurse Joy Fields smiled widely and shook her head, "You know, you don't see this any more. It's obvious that he loves you very much." Taking a second to look at her, she smiled more, "If you don't mind me saying, you two look like a handsome couple."

"Thank you…" Calleigh replied softly as she tried to concentrate on something other then the contraction she was having. Breathing out several times, Calleigh looked to her, "Is it supposed to hurt like this?"

Joy shook her head and furrowed her brow as she then steered Calleigh toward the bed, "Sweetie, sometimes it hurts worse, but it all depends on the Mama. Some ladies experience no pain, others feel like they want to burn the world down. The pain is worth it though, especially when you see your little one for the first time." Putting on the breaks, Joy then moved to help her up and then settled her against the bed, "Mind if I ask what you're having?"

"A girl…" Calleigh groaned as her contraction spiked and then began to taper off. Looking at the woman as she laid back, her brow furrowed, "Shouldn't I be up in labor and delivery?"

"Well, your water hasn't broken, and there have been instances of false labor pains, called Braxton Hicks. They're usually painless and start by the sixth week of pregnancy, but once you get within the thirty six to thirty seven range, they can get intense. The difference is that Braxton Hicks contractions don't last as long as regular contractions and Braxton Hicks can be eased. Those monsters that signal labor, don't."

"Well these aren't going away," Calleigh complained as she held her stomach. Watching as the nurse moved around the room and wheeled over a machine, she laid her head back, "I'm not due yet…"

"I understand, that's why we're going to monitor you. This machine's going to track your contractions." Pulling out a gown, she placed it near her, "We're going to see just what's going on."

Looking over as the door opened, Calleigh smiled faintly as Horatio came back in with her bag in hand. Holding her hand out to him, she waited as he came to her and took it, squeezing his hand, "They're going to monitor me and see what's going on."

Squeezing her hand, Horatio settled next to her and sighed, "What are they thinking? Are you in labor?"

"They don't know yet," she replied softly as she glanced back over at the nurse. When she was handed the gown, Calleigh looked up at Horatio, "Can you help me get this thing on?"

Taking the gown in hand, he smiled, "Sure." Glancing at the nurse, he leaned in, "Is she going to be here for long?"

Shrugging, Calleigh looked over at the nurse, "Can uh…can I have some ice or something, please? Also, my doctor is Tamara Pierce…can she be informed I'm here?"

"Surely. I'll stop right where I am and go and get some ice for you, and notify your doctor." Joy moved towards the door and then looked back at the couple, smiling as she exited the room.

Horatio waited until the door closed and the smiled as he unfolded the gown, "I would've thought that you needed some privacy." Starting to take off her clothes, he caressed every inch of her skin to further calm her. Once done, he kissed her softly and helped her to lay down, "Now, you can relax more. How are you doing right now?"

"I'm still having contractions…but they aren't as bad as they were. They feel more like bad cramps right now," she said as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"It's alright, you didn't know. It's better that we are aware of what's going on." Sitting next to her, he took her hand and caressed it. "Look at it this way, you'll get to rest more."

Looking at there hands, Calleigh nodded and sighed, "I'm just worried about Cerise now though. I don't want her being born too soon."

"I know, sweetheart. I don't want anything to happen to her either." Interlocking his hand with hers, he squeezed, "We're going to be okay. Cerise is going to be fine."

Holding onto his hand, she looked up into his eyes, "I'm trying to stay positive." Hearing a knock on the door, she looked over to see the nurse along with another woman with a clipboard and plain clothes walk in. "What's going on?"

Still holding her hand, Horatio stood and arched a brow, "I'm going to find out." Clearing his throat, he directed his question to the woman in plain clothes, "Can I help you?"

Pushing her glasses up on her nose, the woman looked up from the clipboard and smiled warmly, "Ah, I'm Meredith Davis, from admissions. You missed us when you came in."

"Uh, yeah, sorry. I was trying to get my fiancé some help. What do you need from me?" he asked as he glanced back over to Calleigh and saw the nurse tending to her and getting the monitor hooked up.

"We can do this now, if you don't mind." Slipping the papers off of the clipboard, she handed them to him with a pen, "We'll need her employer's information as well as any insurance she'll be filing under."

"Okay." Taking the paperwork in hand along with the pen, Horatio moved over to the small counter and began to fill out everything. Glancing over to Calleigh, he saw the nurse placing the monitor around her belly and winked to her before pulling out his wallet for the insurance card. Once he was done and had signed the papers, he handed them back to the woman, "Anything else, ma'am?"

"No, that seems to do it," Meredith responded as she perused the papers quickly. Smiling, she glanced to Calleigh and smiled, "I hope things go well for you, and if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

Watching as the woman left and Horatio came back over to her, she took his hand again and gave him a faint smile, "All done I take it?"

"Yes, and at the risk of sounding like a broken record, how are you feeling?" Horatio sat down and took her hand into his and held it as he reached to move her hair from her eyes. He could see the weariness that was now present along with the fear and exhaled lightly, "Things are going to be fine, Cal. I promise."

"I know," she breathed out and looked over at the monitor. Seeing the spikes, she looked back at him, "Well, I guess we wait 'til my doctor gets here or Cerise decides to make more noise."

"Yeah, but I think that things are going to slow down for you. Cerise was just letting you know that she's on her way." Moving his hand to her belly, he smirked, "That and she wanted to ruin your night."

Chuckling some, she sighed, "Mission accomplished. I hate hospitals. I'd rather deal with Rick then be here." Placing her hand onto his she gave him a small smile, "You know, we still haven't set a date for the wedding."

"I know, I was thinking that after this little one's home, we can do it then. Something small, if you want." Horatio reached to move her hair out of her face and smirked, "Not that any of that would make a difference. I'd marry you tonight, if I could."

"Small is good for me…and tonight would have been even better," she smiled. "But, we need to get the license still. And I like the idea of being able to fit into a dress. I was thinking, why don't we have it on the beach there at the house? We could invite a few people and have the reception right there."

"I think that is a great idea. Nice and intimate," Horatio said gently. Silence enveloped them completely and he rubbed his face as he stared at her belly, the memory of the pain she was in at home coursing through him. No matter what he did, he couldn't take that pain away from her and that thought scared him.

* * *

Getting out the car with Horatio's help, Calleigh sighed with relief, happy to be back home. After spending the night in the hospital, they had been told she was in false labor and had been released that morning. Waiting as he pulled her bag from the back seat, Calleigh smiled as he came back and took her hand, heading towards the door.

Holding his hand, she smiled more as the front door opened and Kyle backed himself to the door, looking out at them. Snickering, she whispered, "I think someone is happy we're back."

"I think so," Horatio whispered back. He couldn't help himself as he snickered along with Calleigh, arching his brow, "Getting lonely there, Kyle?"

Pushing open the storm door the best he could for them, Kyle smiled, "Yeah, a little. So it was a false alarm then, huh?"

"Yes," Calleigh breathed out with a smile as they came to the door and Horatio opened it more for them. "But, the doctor said everything look's good." Waiting as Kyle began to move towards the living room, Calleigh followed behind him, "How's everything here?"

"Good. Speed called and checked in on me earlier. I think he was at a scene. There was sirens and all in the background before he hung up."

Horatio listened to their conversation as he placed the bag down in the hall, moving into the living room behind them. As Kyle turned to face them both, he saw the relief in his eyes and nodded, "I'll give Speed a call later to thank him. But as for you, how have things been going?"

Reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper, he nodded, "Good. I got a call from the VA an I have an appointment Friday morning at nine for x-rays and to talk with a doctor there about my leg. My records got to them finally."

"Friday…I think… Yes, I can take you if you would like." Horatio then got up and went into the kitchen to check the calendar, "Friday's free for me, Kyle." Returning back to the living room, he smiled, "I'll be ready to go at six."

"Six?" Kyle asked with a raise of his brow. "Dad, that's three hour's before I have to be there. I wasn't planning on getting up until like seven thirty."

"You have to register, don't you Kyle? That could be time consuming. You want to be on time for your initial visit. Once you get in the door, then you can loosen up on the time constraints." Horatio chuckled, "I know it seems to be a bit much, but that's how it works."

Sighing heavily and turning up his nose some, Kyle breathed out, "Okay. But can I just get up at six? Registration doesn't open 'til seven anyways."

"Certainly. I don't see why we can't push it back an hour." Going over to Calleigh he placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good for now. I'm gonna go up and shower and change clothes though," Calleigh replied as she turned to him more. "When I finish up there I'll come back down and probably raid the fridge."

"Do you want me to prepare something? I can do that easily."

Thinking for a minute, Calleigh smiled, "Would a couple grilled bologna and cheese sandwiches be too much?"

"I don't see how it could be. You go and relax and I'll cook." Starting for the kitchen again, he called out, "Kyle, do you want something to eat?"

Following his dad to the kitchen, Kyle smiled, "Sure. I'll take a couple of what Calleigh is having also." Going in, Kyle moved his chair over toward the kitchen table and stopped, "So, is Calleigh and Cerise okay now? I mean, she won't have false labor again will she?"

Gathering the materials that he was going to need, he exhaled and shook his head, "We really don't know, but the potential is always there. But right now, I'm just glad to have her home."

"Yeah. I'm glad everything was okay. Speed was pretty worried too about them," Kyle replied as he watched his dad work. "Dad, can I ask you a question?"

Continuing to work, Horatio answered almost absently, "Sure, Kyle. What's on your mind?"

Looking down at his folded hands, Kyle shrugged some as he looked back at him, "Do you think you'll ever go back to the lab? You were great there and everyone there really liked you."

Stopping completely, Horatio closed his eyes and let out a long breath, allowing the words to filter through. The topic hadn't come back up once he made the decision not to go back, but now Kyle had brought it all to the surface again. Shaking his head, he answered, "I don't think I could do my job the way it needs to be done."

Nodding some in understanding, Kyle took in a deep breath, "I've been doing some thinking. I don't know if I want to go back to my unit, dad. I've been actually thinking about going back to school…to become a CSI." Looking up and seeing Horatio's expression, he shrugged, "I liked working there in the morgue and all…but I want to do more."

Unable to speak, Horatio nodded as he averted his eyes to the floor. Exhaling heavily, he scratched his head and finally found his voice, "Kyle…whatever you want…If this is what you want to do, I'll support you on it."

"It is, dad." Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, Kyle added, "More then likely I won't be able to go back to my unit. At least this way I'll still be helping people and doing something I really like." Releasing a breath, Kyle smiled, "You know it's funny. A few years ago I didn't have any goals…and I sure the hell didn't want anything to do with law enforcement or anything. It's funny how your outlook can change with good guidance."

"Sometimes, guidance is all you need," Horatio responded with a wistful smile. He wanted, more than anything to be the one to guide him to be the best CSI there was, to be a shining example of what the job would do for him, but now, that image was forever lost. Sighing, he looked up to Kyle and attempted a wider smile, "Whatever you need, son, I'll do my best to help."

"Thanks, dad. I'll defiantly need your help," Kyle replied as he gave him a smile. Moving closer to his dad, he chuckled, "Um, so you know, I'll be staying over at a friend's this weekend. He's on leave and called this morning. So you and Calleigh can be alone and not have to worry about me."

Horatio arched a brow and kept his eyes on him, "This friend…he's going to be able to help you?"

"Yeah, dad. He's cool, don't worry. He knows how I am now," Kyle replied as he turned his chair some more. "He's staying at his mom's place and it's equipped for wheelchairs already he said."

The desire to trust his friend was strong and despite the worry that began to eat at him, he nodded, "Okay. But, if you need anything, please…call. Calleigh will understand." A small smile came to his lips as he chuckled, "She's going to thank you though."

Laughing some with Horatio, Kyle sat back in his chair and then shifted his weight, getting more comfortable. When there laughter settled down, Kyle looked down and sighed, "By the way, thanks, dad."

Returning back to his tasks, he answered back, "No worries, son. I'm always here if you need me." Hearing her walking around upstairs, he glanced up and then moved faster. "She's going to want these soon. Care to help an old man out?"

Smirking, Kyle moved his chair closer, "You're not old, dad…but I can help. What you need for me to do?"

"Get the condiments for me. These are almost done," Horatio answered as he flipped the sandwiches. Moving quickly, he grabbed the plate and then waited for Kyle to return to finish the sandwiches off. Plating them, he heard her descend and then glanced to Kyle with a smile, "Thanks."

"No worries, dad." Holding his hands out, he nodded towards the plate, "Give it to me and I'll get it on the table for her."

Handing him the plate, he then started on his sandwiches, hearing her enter the kitchen. Turning, he saw her walking with her hand perched on her belly and the smile as it brightened, her gaze going hungrily to the table. He realized that the hospital food couldn't have possibly held her and he gestured to the plate, "Is there something else you want with this, sweetheart?"

Going over to the table, Calleigh gave Kyle a smile as he backed away from her spot and then looked back at Horatio, "No, this is perfect. Are you two gonna join me though?"

"I've got Kyle's working, but I'm going to take a shower. I'll eat later," Horatio said as he finished up. He brought the plate over to the table and grabbed a towel, wiping his hands clean. Bending to kiss Calleigh on her head, he smiled, "I'll be right back."

Picking up a sandwich half, Calleigh smiled up at him, "Okay. Kyle and I will keep each other company for awhile then." Taking a bite, she closed her eyes as she chewed. Opening them, she smiled and covered her mouth, "Sorry, but this is really good."

"Glad you like it. I'll be right back." Leaving them, Horatio made his way up the stairs and into the room to relax some.

Down in the kitchen, Kyle picked up a half and bit it, chewing vigorously. After swallowing, he ran his hand over his mouth and nodded, "This is good."

Nodding and swallowing, Calleigh got up to get a drink, "I grew up on grilled bologna and cheese sandwiches. My momma usta fix them all the time for me." Pulling out two glasses, she looked back at Kyle, "You want some milk with them too?"

"Sure, I'll take the milk." Watching as she got the milk, Kyle took another bite, "So, Calleigh…Cerise gave you a run for your money, huh?"

Chuckling some, Calleigh raised a brow, "Yes she did. Must be that Caine blood in her." Finishing up, she placed the milk carton back and brought over the glasses, setting his onto the table in front of him, "But, she's okay. Just getting ready to make her grand entrance soon."

"Just giving you a preview of coming attraction's. I'm glad you're okay though, Dad was pretty worried." Biting and chewing, Kyle nodded, "I…ah um…I'm going away for the weekend, so that frees up Dad."

Crinkling her brow as she picked up her sandwich, Calleigh looked over at him, "Where are you going?"

"A friend of mine is coming into town, I think I need to give you two a break. It's alright, I've talked to Dad already."

Taking a drink of her milk, Calleigh set the glass down and wiped her mouth with her napkin, "You know, Kyle, we enjoy having you here. You don't have to go if you don't really want to."

"No, Calleigh. I think that you and Dad need to take time for each other. Dad said if I needed him, I could call. Everything's alright though." Finishing his sandwich, he then took a swig of the milk and placed the glass down, "I think this break is something we all need."

"Okay, if that's what you want, Kyle. I understand." Taking a bite of her sandwich, she chewed slowly and looked over at him, "You know, you're dad and I are really happy you're here, Kyle. I uh…I was hoping we could get to know each other better before the wedding. And I also wanted you to know I'm not gonna try to step into your mom's place, but I am here if you ever need to talk."

Kyle nodded and averted his eyes, studying the table. For so long, he'd been without his mother or father, and when he finally found his way to them, the flurry of events that unraveled was unreal. He barely had time to understand his mother, yet, he loved her no less.

"Mom's going to be fine. And I know you mean well, Calleigh." Looking up to her, he smiled faintly, "But I'm willing to get to know you better."

Giving him a smile, Calleigh nodded, "And I want to get to know you better also. Anything you need, please let us know. We're family here, Kyle…and we're here for you."

"Thanks. I hope my situation doesn't last long, I don't like having nothing to do." Fingering the napkin, he smirked, "I'm used to being busy- having something to do."

"Well…" Calleigh said as she finished her sandwich, "what do you like to do? Maybe we could improvise or find something similar."

Kyle laughed and shook his head, his brows raising, "All of the things I like to do are bad. I'm trying to steer away from that. But what I do like to do is learn new things. I told Dad…That I wanted to be a CSI."

Calleigh's brow rose in surprise and a smile formed. Reaching over and patting his hand, she whispered, "You're in the right house for that." Sitting back again, she pointed to him, "If you want to learn, we can teach you what we know. I've got loads of journals you can read along with some stuff on the computer and even some of my old books."

"That will give me something to do when I get bored." Kyle laughed and then nodded, "I appreciate it, Calleigh. This is the boost that I need."

"I'll have your dad get my books from the office along with the journals. You can use the laptop as well. And if I remember right, I think I still have a few of the seminar packets I gave out when I had to teach a few classes."

"To have that, will be awesome! I can't thank you enough, Calleigh. This is a step in the right direction," Kyle responded genuinely.

"Anything we can do to help, Kyle, just let us know. And if there is anything you don't understand about any of it, just ask your dad or me and we'll explain it all to you," Calleigh said as she reached for his empty plate and got up, collecting hers. Taking them to the sink, she came back to him, "What you're doing…your father will be proud, even though he's already proud of you."

"Yeah, it was him I thought about when I decided to make a change." Turning to her more, he interlaced his hands and placed them in his lap, "Cal, can I ask you a question…do you think that Dad will ever go back to the lab?"

Coming back to her seat, Calleigh sat down and sighed heavily. She and Horatio had talked at great length about the matter many times and she shook her head as she looked down at her own hands, "I don't think so, Kyle. Your dad…he…he went through something very traumatic for him and then with the addiction, he just doesn't think he can do the job anymore."

"But he was so good at what he did. I just don't see how he can just turn that off. It's been apart of him for so long," Kyle said as he furrowed his brow. Shaking his head, he let a tuft of air escape, "It's in his blood…"

Hearing the conversation, Horatio paused before entering, listening to the confusion that was in his son's voice. He could admit that the idea of him not going back was puzzling, especially in regards to how much he did care, but he just didn't think he was strong enough.

Silently, he stepped into the kitchen and went for a glass before going to the refrigerator. He could feel their eyes on him and he exhaled wearily, "Um… to answer your question, son, I don't want to let the citizens of Miami down. If I'm not at my best, the city suffers, it deserves my best."

"But dad…you've practically beat this. You even said so yourself that you went to rehab and a sober house and got the help you needed. And you have me and Calleigh to support you now. How would you be letting anyone down?" Kyle asked with a furrow of his brow.

"I don't know what would come of me if I go out there into the world, what I would encounter, how I will deal with it. You can't be with me every second of the day, neither can Calleigh. I don't trust myself to be able to do what the job entails without lapsing."

"Then if the scene is drug related stay away, dad. There are other's that I'm sure would handle it for you," Kyle countered back as he watched his father. "Dad, you're a great CSI, and you can't tell me that deep down you don't miss it."

An anger flushed through him and he shook his head, "That doesn't matter, Kyle! The point is, I can't do the job, I'll never be able to d the job again…" He could feel his control slipping and moved from the counter and to the door, "I'm not the same anymore, Kyle. I'll never be the same man again."

Getting up from the table and going over to him, Calleigh placed her hand onto his arm, looking up at him, "Horatio, calm down. Kyle only spoke his mind cause he cares about you…like you do him. He wasn't trying to upset you."

"No one understands," Horatio answered quietly. Stepping away from her, he glanced to her and sighed, "I'll be outside."

Watching as he headed for the back patio door, Calleigh sighed heavily and turned back to Kyle. Going back to her chair, she sat back down, keeping her eyes down, "Your father doesn't think he can do his job anymore because of the addiction. He doesn't trust himself anymore."

Looking into the direction of where his father retreated, Kyle sighed heavily, "I didn't mean to make him upset, Calleigh, but I see it inside of him. He's not done with this at all. What he did…it's apart of who he is. He's denying himself."

"But it's also something we cannot push on him, Kyle. If and when your father feels like he can do the job, he'll probably go back. But until then, all we can do is support his decision."

"Even if it's wrong?" Kyle asked as he looked toward the door. He wasn't sure that he liked the fact that his father was so doubtful of his abilities, having only seen the strength that he had. Narrowing his brow with thought, he sighed, "It's just not him, you know?"

"I know, but this isn't something that we can push him to do. All we can do is hope for the best, Kyle. I miss him in the lab as I'm sure everyone else does…and I know how great he his. But, at the same time, I can also see his point." Getting back up, Calleigh looked down at Kyle, "Are you okay here for a little bit. I want to go check on Horatio."

Kyle nodded sullenly and then looked up at her, "Calleigh…I didn't mean to make him upset. I just don't like seeing him this way. It's not right."

"I know, Kyle…trust me, I know," Calleigh replied softly. Placing her hand onto his shoulder and giving his a light squeeze as she went by him, Calleigh took the same path as Horatio, heading out the patio door and down towards the shore.

Immersed in the sounds and feeling of the water as it crashed against the shore, Horatio blocked out the outside world, his thoughts burning through him. Constantly, he was dealing with what Adrienne had done to him, how it had caused him to lose everything that he identified with, and constantly, he felt as if a piece of him was missing. True, he had Calleigh, and she was his rock, but there was something, deep down to the core of him, that just wasn't there and he knew exactly what it was. The thrill of protecting the city he loved dearly was absent and with it, a portion of his vitality. Despite missing this, he still couldn't compel himself to trust himself.

Making her way through the yard, Calleigh spied his form down near the shoreline, watching the ocean as he always did when he needed to figure things out. Walking barefoot through the hot sand, Calleigh pushed back a few strands of hair behind her ear as the wind blew. Stopping just a few feet behind him, Calleigh could tell he was deep in though and wondered if she should go back in.

Deciding to not let him go through this alone, she broke the silence, hoping to help him, "Kyle didn't mean to upset you, Horatio. He's just worried about you."

Her voice broke over the roar of the sea crashing into the shore and his head bowed. His thoughts were sliced through by the concern that was interlaced in her tone and he rubbed his forehead as his shoulders sagging just that much more. Never did he want to incite worry from his son, the burden deepening his demeanor. Shaking his head, he sighed, "I…don't want him to worry about me. He's got to concentrate on getting better."

Taking in a deep breath of the ocean air, Calleigh continued to stare out, "He's gonna worry, Horatio...just like you worry about him. That's how families are when they love each other."

"It's just so hard," he whispered as he rubbed his head once again. He felt the need eating at him, knowing that another creature resided deep inside of him.

Looking over at him and seeing how unsettled he was, Calleigh moved to him, rubbing his upper back and tilted her head as she gazed up at him, "Talk to me, Horatio. I can see there is something else bothering you. What is it?"

His brow crinkled and he shook his head, "Kyle wasn't that far off. The desire to do the job hasn't left…I know I can't do it anymore. I don't trust myself…I don't trust myself out in the field…"

"Horatio, you have to learn to trust yourself again, sweetie. You're a good man, a wonderful man and a great father. But trusting yourself is something you have to work at. I've said I'd help you any way I can, and I mean it. I'm not gonna let you go through anything alone again."

Lifting his eyes to her, he moved slowly to envelope her within his arms, exhaling heavily, "You've always been my rock, Calleigh." Holding on to her tightly, he whispered, "Thank you."

Holding onto him, Calleigh closed her eyes and whispered back to him, "I love you, Horatio. Let me help you if you want to beat this next step."

Taking in her strength and warmth, he felt confident to pull away from her. Gazing into her eyes, her ran his thumb over her soft skin and nodded, speaking quietly, "I need your help, Calleigh. I need your help to get through this."

"Okay." Giving him a small smile, she reached up, running her finer down his jaw before leaning up on her toes, kissing him softly, she then whispered, "We do this together."

"Yes, together," he repeated as he pressed his forehead to hers. Relief washed over him and for the moment, the darkness receded, allowing the warmth of her support to cradle him. Moving his hand in circles on her back, he spoke softly, "This may be bad of me, but…I'm glad that Kyle's going away this weekend. I need you…"

Smirking some, Calleigh lifted her eyes to his, "I need you too. You know…we could…as long as we stay quiet and in the bedroom."

Arching his brow, he took that into consideration, "Do you think you could stay quiet?" Inching closer, he could practically feel the desire thrumming through her and smiled more. His hands drifted down further and whispered in her ear, "I can see how it can be nearly impossible."

Smiling more, Calleigh raised a brow, "I can burry my head into a pillow if need be. But, what about you? I know how vocal you get too."

"I'll find a way to restrain myself," he murmured as he dipped his head and allowed his lips to trace her skin, feeling the need more. "Would you feel bad if we…ah…now?"

Reaching for his hand, Calleigh whispered, "Let's get inside, get Kyle set on the laptop with some things to keep him busy with and then I think we'll be set."

Moving through the sand with a new motivation, Horatio pulled her gently along, "Come along, dear. We have some things to attend to."

Laughing lightly as Calleigh increased her pace, she held his hand tighter as the moved. Coming to the yard, she giggled and whispered, "You get the journals from the office and I'll get the laptop."

"And I'll meet you in the room," he responded as they reached the door. Pulling her close, he gave her an intense kiss before parting and winking at her, "See you in a bit, sweetheart."

"Okay," she replied as she smiled back at him. Going to the kitchen and finding Kyle still in there Calleigh went to him, "Hey, you feel like looking at some of that information I was telling you about? I was gonna pull out the laptop before I go up and take a nap."

"A nap?" Kyle asked as he arched his brow in confusion. Turning to face her completely, he looked towards the door, "Where's Dad? Is he okay?"

"He's fine now, Kyle. We talked and I'm gonna help him with some things. But, I think we're both tired from last night and I thought a nap would do us both good. I…I hope you don't mind."

"Okay, well, I can take a look at that material." Kyle nodded toward the office, "So, in the office or my room?"

"Well," Calleigh said as she started out the kitchen and looked back at him, "your dad is working on some things in the office…so you can look at them in your room or out here. We can even set you up on the patio if you want some fresh air."

"I think I'd like to go out on the patio. A few hours wouldn't hurt." Following closely behind her, he asked, "You're not going to need anything, are you, Calleigh?"

Crinkling her brow, Calleigh looked back at him, "Like what?" Opening the door back up, she slid it open fully and pushed back the curtains for him to go through.

"I don't know, some water or something? If you and Dad are napping… He won't be able to give you what you need."

Trying to hide the smirk as she moved one of the chairs from the patio table she shrugged, "I was gonna take a glass of juice up with me. I should be fine then 'til I get up."

"Oh…okay. Alright, well, I'll be fine out here then. If I need anything, I'll get it." Looking up to see her leaving, he nodded, "I guess all I need now is the materials."

"I'll get the laptop. Oh, and if you want, there are some pretty cool games on Facebook now. You might like a few of them. I know I'm hooked to a couple." Leaving him for a moment, Calleigh smiled as Horatio came into the living room with some journals in his hand. Giving him a smile, she whispered, "I told him we're taking a nap being we didn't get much rest last night."

Nodding, Horatio started for the door, seeing Kyle as he stared into the blue depths. A small smile came to his lips as he came closer, "Here are some journals. If you have any questions, save them and we'll discuss them."

Nodding, Kyle took them and then looked up at Horatio, his eyes crinkling in the sunlight, "Dad…about earlier. I'm sorry if I upset you…"

"There's no need to worry, Kyle. I still have some issues to over come, but I know that I'll be able to work through it. Calleigh's done so much to help. She really is strong."

Looking down at the books, Kyle looked back up at him again, "You know I'll help you too…if you'll let me. You've done so much for me, dad…I want to be able to do the same for you."

"I appreciate it, son. I really do," he answered back as he watched him stare at the books. Putting his hand on his shoulder, he squeezed it, "I have a long way to go before I'm back to where I was. Just…just give me time."

Looking back up at him, Kyle gave him a small smile and nodded, "Okay, dad. But I'm here to help too, okay?"

"Alright, son." Seeing Calleigh come back with the laptop, he caught her eyes and smirked as he felt the heat flood his face. Stretching, he moved toward the door and scratched his head, "Whatever questions you have, Kyle, we can go over later."

"Okay, dad. And don't worry about me. I'll probably be engrossed in these journals and on the computer for a few hours," Kyle replied as he set them onto the table and looked over as Calleigh hooked up the power cord.

Waiting for Calleigh, he nodded, "Don't stay out in the sun too long, Kyle."

Smirking, Kyle chuckled, "Dad, I was in far worse then this over there. This…this is comfortable. Hell, at least I can work on a tan while I study."

Horatio laughed and then shook his head. "Alright, well, you know where to find us if you need us." Reaching out for Calleigh's hand, he gestured his head slightly and grinned, "Happy studying."

"Thanks, dad. Oh, and Calleigh…don't forget your juice," Kyle said with a smile and then reached over for the laptop.

Smiling, Calleigh blushed slightly, "I won't, Kyle…thanks."

Going inside with Horatio, Calleigh smiled more and headed for the kitchen. Hearing him come in behind her, she looked back at him, "What?"

"What's with the juice? I thought we were going upstairs." Pulling her closer, he nuzzled her neck, his hands resting on the expanse of her belly, "We were going to…ah…relax?"

Turning her head to him, she smiled, "We are. Kyle was afraid if you fell asleep and I need something I wouldn't be able to get it…so I assured him I'd take a glass of juice up with me." Chuckling some, she whispered, "I didn't want to tell him that I'd have you occupied with my body."

"Well, that wouldn't do, would it?" Horatio asked as he nipped at her skin. Feeling her move out of his embrace, he sighed, "I'll get the juice. You go ahead up and…get ready for me."

Turning to him, Calleigh gave him a kiss and whispered, "I'll be waiting." Leaving him with a smile, Calleigh glanced towards the patio doors seeing Kyle already engrossed in the computer. Heading up the stairs, she smiled to herself, happy that they could spend some time alone with each other.


	15. Chapter 15

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

**_SEQUEL_**_** TO: "Legacy Of Madness"**_

* * *

Glancing at the clock, Horatio tapped his fingers on the bar, his eyes focusing on skyline, noticing that the sun was dipping lower and lower. Calleigh's last minute errand had been something of a miracle; he had wanted everything to go off without a hitch when he proposed to her, and sunset on the beach seemed like the ideal time. He had dinner waiting for afterwards, and the bedroom was prepared for what he hoped was a night of passion. Now all he needed was her.

Again he glanced to the clock and gave up on his watch, getting up to cross the room. The ring in his pocket jostled and he sunk his hand into the pocket to retrieve it. Holding it up, he smiled at the flawless cut of the diamond in a princess cut and exhaled at the thought of it on her finger. Hearing the door open, he slipped it back into his pocket and went to the hall just as she entered. He smiled more and quickened his step, taking her into his arms as soon as he reached her. Touching her lips gingerly, he pulled her bag from her shoulder and then let it drop, staring into her eyes as he parted from her.

"Finally, she comes back. I was getting worried, it was getting late," he whispered as he wound his finger on a golden strand.

Smiling up at him and wrapping her arms up around his neck as best she could, Calleigh looked up at him, "I'm sorry I took so long. You know how Alexx and I get when we go shopping." Giving him a kiss, she took in a deep breath, smelling the fragrant smells coming from the kitchen, "And from that wonderful smell, you've been busy in the kitchen."

"I have, but that can wait." Pulling away from her further, he took her hand, "Feel like walking with me on the beach?"

"Always. Just let me take my shoes off though. Toeing off her tennis shoes, she then moved them aside as took his hand again. Following him through the house and then out the back door, she pushed back her hair with her free hand, "So did Kyle get off to his friends okay?"

"Yes, he did. His friend came to pick him up earlier. He said he'd call if he needed any help, which he assured me that he didn't. He told me to have a good time this weekend." Arching his brow, he smirked slyly, "Little does he know how much of a good time I'm going to have."

"You mean we are going to have," Calleigh laughed as they walked through the yard and out onto the sandy beach. Taking in the blue waters of the Atlantic, Calleigh took in a deep breath and sighed, "I love the beach this time of evening. It's so calm and peaceful."

Turning them toward the west, Horatio exhaled as he stood behind her, the sun now losing its battle as it dipped into the horizon. The sky was lit with wisps of oranges and reds, the oncoming dusk painting a purplish hue. There was nothing for miles around, and that suited him just fine.

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he bent to her ear, "As beautiful as the sun setting is, it pales in comparison to you."

Leaning back against him, Calleigh smiled lightly and turned her head, looking up at him, "You always know when to say the sweetest things…and thank you." Looking back out, she relaxed more against him, "It's funny…this time last year, I would never have thought I'd have you in my life like I do."

"I know what you mean. Life a year ago…was…interesting. We were at polar opposites for so long…But I'm glad we found ourselves. I couldn't think about life without you." Slowly, he moved his hand and slipped it in his pocket. Pulling the ring out, he palmed it and nuzzled her hair, his eyes closing at the feel of its softness.

Blinking slowly as she gazed out, Calleigh placed a hand on the arm that was around her and tilted her head slightly, "And just think next year at this time, Cerise will be out here running around with us."

"Yes, she will." Turning the ring around, he opened his hand to hold it precariously between his index finger and middle finger. "I was kinda hoping we can start from here…Marry me, Calleigh."

Looking down at the ring he was holding, Calleigh took in a breath. Tears began to fill her eyes and she turned around to face him, a smile forming. As a tear trickled down her cheek and Calleigh nodded, whispering, "I'd love to, Horatio."

Reaching for her tear, he wiped it away, his brow crinkling, "Why are you crying?"

Looking into his eyes, Calleigh smiled, "'Cause I'm happy. I've never been this happy in my life."

Taking her hand into his, he slipped the ring on her finger and then looked to her, "I'm glad you're happy. I love you, Calleigh."

Lifting her gaze from the ring on her finger, Calleigh looked back up at him, "I love you too, Horatio…I'll always love you."

Horatio smiled and nodded, pointing to the sky, "You're missing the best part of it." When she turned to watch the last vestiges of sun disappear, Horatio wrapped his arms around her again and settled, nuzzling her neck, "You like your gift?"

"I love it, Horatio. It's beautiful," she replied as she lifted her hand, looking down at it and so he could see also. "It's perfect."

A small chuckle left his lips and he raised his brows, "I told Alexx that this was the one. She came along to help, but as soon as I saw that, I didn't have to look any further. It drew me instantly…just like you did all those years ago. I was stupid to let so much time pass before I told you how I felt."

"No…" she replied softly as she turned some and looked up at him, "We both were scared, that's understandable. The important thing though is that we did find each other…and all those years just made us stronger for each other."

"My love for you is as strong as it has ever been, Calleigh. Nothing's going to take me away from you again." Caressing her face lovingly, Horatio nodded, "We have dinner waiting. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Calleigh replied, her voice coming in a whisper. Reaching up and caressing the side of his face, Calleigh turned to him more and leaned in, giving him a kiss. Remaining close to him, she spoke softly, "I love you, Handsome."

"I love you." Closing his eyes, he relished the feel of her and then sighed, pulling away from her, he took her hand, "Come on, let's get you fed. You're going to need your energy."

A bigger smile made birth at his comment and Calleigh began to walk back towards the house with him. Wrapping her arms around his waist as they walked, she sighed, "So…are you gonna tell me what we're having for dinner?"

"I thought something light would do. Salad, baked fish. Does that sound good?" Coming to the door, he opened it and let her pass. His hand lingered on her body as she passed, smirking slightly. He watched as she moved gracefully through the living room as he followed, taking the time to shut the door and lock it. Making his way to the kitchen, he could smell the aromas of the meal as he glanced to her, practically seeing her salivate hungrily. Chuckling, he shook his head as he pulled the meal out of the oven, "I won't tease you any longer. Take a seat and we'll start."

Moving to the already set table, Calleigh took a seat and watched as he prepared there plates. Her eyes caught the glint from her ring and she looked down at it, another smile forming. Glancing back to Horatio, Calleigh raised a brow, "So what other surprises do you have in store for tonight?"

"Well, I had this idea that after dinner, I would love to see you modeling your new gift. I would like to see you in just that, nothing else." Arching his brow, his smile grew, "I'm hungry for more than just food tonight."

Laughing as he brought over their plates, Calleigh looked up at him and cocked a brow, "So I take it we're having dessert in our room tonight then?"

"The room, the living room…stair case. Wherever," Horatio answered with a wider smile. He then moved to her to give her a kiss, "It really doesn't matter the location…"

"Umm…sounds like a very interesting evening for us then. I guess we'd better get to eating so we can get started." Giving him another soft kiss, she smiled, "I don't want to miss a minute."

Taking a seat in front of her, Horatio kept his eyes on her as she began to eat. Taking his own fork in hand, he sampled the fish and nodded, "I was worried with the timing, but it seems that things have worked."

"This is wonderful, Horatio." Looking over at him, she reached with her other hand, placing it on his, "Thank you…everything's…perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better evening."

"Actually, it can be better…But I'll leave that for later." Gesturing to the plate, Horatio chuckled, "Eat up."

Nodding, Calleigh flaked off a piece of her fish and took another bite of it. Chewing slowly, she reached for her glass of tea, "Before I forget, Alexx told me to tell you hi and she wants us all over for dinner one night."

"That will be nice. It's been a long time since I've had dinner there." Lapsing into a small silence, Horatio ate the last of his meal and then watched Calleigh finish and sat back, his content evident.

Wiping her mouth and then reaching for her glass, Calleigh took a drink, her eyes gravitating to him. Giving him a smile as she placed her glass back, Calleigh moved her plate aside some and leaned onto the table, "Dinner was wonderful, Horatio. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I wanted it to be the best you've had." Reaching for her hands, he held them within his and smiled, "There is actual dessert if you want. Key lime pie, I thought it would be appropriate."

"How about…" she said as she moved her hands back and got up. Going over to him, she leaned down, giving him a soft kiss and then whispering, "We have dessert later? I'm ready to spend some alone time with a certain very handsome red head that I love."

"Well, this red head is ready to spend some time with his lovely, very pregnant fiancé." Bringing her closer, he smiled, "Shall we take this upstairs?"

"Upstairs…down here, wherever you want, Handsome." Standing back as he stood up and then brought her close again, Calleigh placed her hands onto his chest, lifting her head to him, "I don't care where we are at really, as long as you're with me."

Weaving his hand through her hair, Horatio's eyes followed his fingers, lost in the sensation of the silkiness falling through his grasp. He could feel the arousal growing and he moved slightly, pushing her against the table, "I think here is a good start then."

Their eyes remained on each other and Calleigh's hands went to the hem of his pullover shirt. Lifting it, she brought it up and then helped him lift it off and tossed it aside. Smiling some, her hands then ran over his chest, "I do also. Don't want to waste any time do we?"

"Not in the least bit," Horatio responded, his eyes sliding shut at the sensation of her touch. He then opened them to see her seductive smirk. With a smirk of his own, he began to tug at her shirt, lifting it up and away from her, tossing it away. Instantly, his hands gravitated to her full bosom, the heaviness of her breasts filling his hands copiously. His grin grew as he felt her nipples bud under the fabric, watching as her eyes slid shut in pleasure.

Massaging them, he whispered, "You're what I've wanted all day..."

Running her hand slowly over the expanse of his chest and then down to his belly, she came to his jeans. Slipping the button through the hole, Calleigh then lowered his zipper and slipped her hand inside and under the waist band of his boxers. Her fingers slid over his cock, feeling his arousal growing and wrapped her small fingers around him. "Now you can have me all night…and all weekend."

Horatio groaned as she began to stroke him, his hips thrusting minutely. Grappling for control, Horatio massaged her breasts more before allowing his hands to dip to her pants. His fingers traced a small pattern on her skin and he bit his lip as she stroked him harder.

"Calleigh..."

Watching him, Calleigh moved her other hand to his waist and began to work his jeans down slowly. Licking her lips, she whispered, "I need you, Horatio. I need you inside me…claiming me."

Her heated words pulled at his control and Horatio reacted, pushing her jeans down. Now that she was totally exposed his heart thumped in his chest rabidly. Licking his lips, he pulled away from her, the absence of her hand causing him to groan. He bent to take her jeans away completely and ran his hand up the expanse of her body, resting at the swell of her belly. Caressing it lovingly, he ascended and then reached behind her to slip her bra off.

Tossing it away, he smirked devilishly, "I want to take you right here."

Reaching for his jeans, Calleigh pulled them and his boxers down, watching as he stepped out of them. Smirking, she cocked a brow and placed a finger to her lips, biting it gently as she looked into his smoldering eyes. Cocking a brow, she reached for him, her fingers ghosting up his chest, "I'm ready for you, Horatio."

Coming back to her, he pushed the dishes away and then focused on her, his lips crashing to hers as his hand wove into her hair. Kissing her passionately, Horatio closed his eyes, trying to keep a reign on the surge of arousal that flowed through him. He was mindful of the restraints that her pregnancy provided but as he traced her lips with his tongue, he couldn't deny his desires.

Pressing against her, he groaned as he descended her body, parting her legs to allow him access. The heat of her sex called to him and as he neared, his mouth watered to taste her.

Perching herself on the edge of the table, Calleigh saw one of the chairs close and lifted her leg, placing her foot onto the seat. Closing her eyes as he kissed his way down her body, her hands went to his hair, running through the soft copper strands. As he reached her mound, she breathed out as he nuzzled her gently and then moaned deeply as his tongue washed over her skin.

Losing himself within her, he brushed against her lips, feeling her tremble, her aroma becoming stronger. Desire itched at him and he pressed forward, lapping at her slit, the taste of her hitting his tongue. It was like gas to a fire and he increased his actions, the sounds of her pleasure finding his ear.

Placing her hands behind her as she leaned back some, Calleigh's eyes closed as her hips arched forwards, giving Horatio more access to her. Crying out as he sucked and then flicked at her clit with his tongue, her breathing began to increase. Biting her lip, she then reopened her eyes, looking down towards him, "Oh God, Horatio, yes…"

Her leg that were perched on his shoulders pressed down in sheer abandonment, propelling him further. He took her relentlessly, as if he couldn't get enough of her, his own arousal being stirred from deep within. Reaching up, he spread her legs even more and moved to her clit as he traced his tongue down her slit, caressing the sensitive nub slowly.

Gasping in pleasure, Calleigh's head lulled back as she leaned back more onto the table. Closing her eyes, Calleigh bite her lip as she moaned, the feel on his tongue driving her crazy. Lifting her head back and barely opening her eyes to mere slits, Calleigh looked down at him, "H-Horatio…need you…"

The desperation in her voice ate at his control, and he dipped with fervor, lapping at her almost insatiably; he wanted her to lose control and crash over the edge. Her cries grew and he groaned as he lifted from her only to return to her clit, the tension in her body growing.

Lying back across the table, Calleigh writhed as Horatio's talented tongue continued to work her. Gripping the edge of the table, her breathing became ragged as she felt her body nearing the edge. With a few more flicks of his tongue and then his lips wrapping around her clit and sucking it, Calleigh arched up off the table, her cry of ecstasy all that could be heard throughout the house as her orgasm washed through her.

Taking all of her, Horatio slowed his actions and then pulled away, looking upon her spent body. Her eyes were closed as her chest heaved from the exertion and the ecstasy, causing his arousal to reach new levels. Allowing his hands to roam over her as he stood, he smirked lightly, "Are you okay, Calleigh?"

Barley opening her eyes as she swallowed hard, Calleigh licked her lips and nodded slightly, "Y-Yeah…" A small smile formed and her sights went up to his as his hands continued to move over her skin, "I still need you though."

"I was hoping that you wouldn't be finished." Pulling her up, he held her close, the sensation of her nipples scraping against his skin causing him to shudder. He smiled as he moved her hair away from her eyes and his touch lingered, tracing her cheek down to her jaw then finally over her lips, "The table is probably not a good place for you."

Gazing up into his cobalt blue eyes, Calleigh nodded slightly and spoke softly, "Where do you want me then?"

"Where would you be the most comfortable at?" he asked as his hands drifted down to her hips. His fingers walked over her skin and he smiled as her eyes closed slightly, "I'll make that decision for you." Leading her to the couch, Horatio laid down and pulled her close, encouraging her to straddle him, "This might be better for you."

Giving him a smile, Calleigh lifted her leg, placing it on the other side of him and eased herself down onto him. Watching as he rubbed her large belly, she tilted her head and smiled, "Here soon we won't have my stomach getting in the way of our love making."

Laughing lightly, Horatio continued to caress her belly as she dipped her hips, "It's been a part of us for so long now….I…oh God…Calleigh."

Continuing to move slowly, she then swirled her hips slowly before dipping them again, his cock filling her. Moaning softly, she whispered, "Talk to me, Horatio. Tell me how it feels."

Horatio's eyes slid shut as she moved on him seductively, the feeling of her sex encasing and clutching him driving him insane. A moan slid from his lips as he licked them and his hands gripped her hips as he said breathlessly, "It…feels…so…fucking good."

With her inner muscles, she gripped him more and rotated her hips slightly, pulling another moan from him. Reaching down and scraping her nails down his chest, she raised a brow, "Tell me everything you want, Horatio."

Losing himself in her, he smiled deviously as he thrust his hips up causing her to gasp. Gripping her hips more, he slammed into her again and whispered, "You…screaming…" Pulling his knees up, he began to meet her thrust and could feel her tensing up and then relaxing rhythmically. The more she moved, the more he countered, her cries growing once more.

Reaching back behind her and holding onto his legs for support, Calleigh began to move up and down on his cock, impaling herself as he thrusted up into her. Crying out, her head lulled back and her chest pushed put as waves of pleasure rippled through her. Biting her lip, she lifted her head, looking down at him and moaned, "Love…you…"

"Love you," he breathed out heavily. Her release provoked his own and he clenched his teeth together as he thrust deeper. Even though she was spent, he could still pull her into the throes of ecstasy, pushing to hit her spot. Success found him as he thrust deeply, an unnatural scream being his reward. Her blissful laden cries stirred his arousal and he stiffened as he pumped her full of his seed, growling as he spent himself. Once finished, Horatio gasped, his eyes closed, "Calleigh…"

Trembling still from her orgasm, Calleigh began to slow her moments until she stilled above him. Breathing heavily, her eyes remained closed as she rested back against his legs some. A shiver ran through her and Calleigh slowly opened her eyes. Her gazed fell down to him and she reached, placing her hand onto his at her hip, "God, you're wonderful."

Horatio caught her gaze and turned his hand to grasp hers, "No more wonderful than you are. The things you do with your body…" Exhaling contently, he caressed her belly and smiled, "You are beautiful, Calleigh."

Smiling some and looking down at his hand as he continued to rub her belly, she smirked, "Keep talking like that and I might think you'll like me being pregnant more often."

"I have to admit, this does turn me on," Horatio chuckled as he took her hand into his. Lifting it, he raised his brows at the ring, "That's some ring you have there, Ms. Duquesne. I have to say, it's the one thing I want to see you in for the rest of the night."

Smiling more, Calleigh raised a brow and licked her lips, "Well, Mr. Caine…I'm sure that can be arranged for you. Anything else you'd like?"

Licking his lips, he arched a brow, "To taste you again, but that's in due time. I'm sure you won't mind it, will you?"

"Not in the least bit," she purred as she smiled down at him. "But, I was thinking…how about we go upstairs and get a shower and freshen up some? Then uh…we can continue with our night of pleasure."

"I love that idea," he answered, kissing her fingers one by one. Smiling, he nodded, "I've been thinking about a shower all day."

"Then I say we don't waste another minute and get up there then," she replied softly and then brought his hand up. Taking his forefinger between her lips, she gently sucked it and then let it slid from her lips, "There's time for more of that as well elsewhere on you too."

Transfixed by her, Horatio swallowed hard as she moved her hip's minutely. A slow smile made berth over his lips and he exclaimed lightly, "You're going to be the death of me."

"Well, if you rather me not…"

Stopping her he frowned, "I'd rather die than not have you in my arms, Calleigh."

Holding onto his hand, Calleigh shook her head, "You'll never be without me, Horatio…I won't let that happen. You're stuck with me forever."

"I make that same promise to you. I'll always be here for you, Calleigh. No matter what, I'll fight to stay right by your side." Horatio lowered his legs and then sat up, holding on to her, "Life's just not worth it without you in it."

Placing her fingers from both hands onto each side of his chin, Calleigh leaned forward, kissing him and then whispering, "Let's go upstairs, Handsome. We still have a lot of celebrating to do."

"I'm all for that." Helping her up, he then stood himself and took her hand, leading her to the stairs. "We have the whole night…"

Walking alongside him, Calleigh looked up at him and smiled, "We have the whole weekend, Handsome."

"That we do." Walking up the stairs, Horatio felt his heart warm at the thought of forever with her.

* * *

Moving around the house, Calleigh carried the small pile of clothes in her arms and to the laundry room. After spending most of the weekend making love with Horatio, they had gotten up early that morning and taken a walk on the beach before coming back and fixing breakfast. When Kyle had called, ready to be picked up, Horatio insisted she stay home to rest while he made the trip across town to retrieve his son.

Placing the dirty clothes into the washer, Calleigh then started it and headed out back into the kitchen. The sound of the doorbell caught her attention and she padded barefoot out to the front door, smiling at the man on the other side of the storm door. Unlocking it, she opened it fully, smiling, "Hey, Tim. I thought you had to work today."

"I did," Tim answered as he moved further in, "I just stopped by to see H. Is he by any chance here?"

"No, he had to go get Kyle from his friends," she said as she let the storm door close. Leading him towards the living room, she looked back at him, "Is there something I can help you with though?"

"I just wanted to come by and talk with Horatio. Maybe ask him if he's reconsidered coming back." Tim saw as she stopped and then looked to him with an expression filled with uncertainty. Arching a brow, he asked, "What…did I say something wrong?"

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, Calleigh raised a brow and sighed as she went over and took a seat on the couch, "Tim…now might not be the time to be asking him that." Looking back up at him and seeing his confused expression, she continued, "Last week, Kyle asked the same practically and Horatio he…he doesn't feel as if he can trust himself there at the lab…or even in public really."

"How does he know if he hasn't tried, Calleigh? He hasn't given himself the chance to see. He stays here almost all the time, he's not trying." Running his hands through his hair forcibly, he shook his head, "He's given up on any type of life for the sake of being safe. Are you okay with that?"

"No, but I also cannot push him to do something he doesn't want to," Calleigh relied back as she stared at him for a moment and then looked away. "Tim, I can't force him to go back to the lab."

"You can't force him to go back to the lab, but you can suggest he start living again. Being sequestered here isn't living, he's not facing anything here." Tim couldn't help the anger that seeped through and shook his head rakishly, "He's hiding out in the hopes that he'll never have to face anything."

Feeling her temper beginning to flare up, Calleigh tried to rein it in and got up, turning to him fully, "Is this all you wanted, Tim? Cause if it is, then this conversation is over. I have things I have to do."

Getting up, Tim spoke through clenched teeth, "You can deny it all you want, Calleigh, but you miss the man that Horatio used to be. You're too afraid of losing him to help him. He's going to be a lost cause if he continues to hide behind these four walls. He has to experience life again to live it, Calleigh." Turning half toward the door, Tim waved her off, "Don't worry about mentioning me coming over."

"Don't worry, I won't," Calleigh growled out, glaring at him, "And don't bother with coming back here either."

"I thought that would be your response," Tim answered lowly. Without another word, he left the home, closing the door tightly behind him. He had wanted nothing more than to have his friends back, but it seemed as if he'd lost them anyway.

Running her hand through her hair, Calleigh paced back and forth around the living room. With a clenched jaw, she mumbled under her breath, and had been at it for sometime when Horatio returned with Kyle. Not hearing the two come in, she continued to move, off in her own world for the time being.

Coming into the living room and seeing Calleigh pacing mercilessly, Horatio arched his brow in confusion. He could feel the charge of tension in the air, and wondered what had taken place in his absence. Moving to stand in her path, Horatio reached out to her to stop her.

"Calleigh, what's going on here? What's wrong?"

Glancing over and seeing Kyle moving towards the hallway to go to his room, Calleigh looked back at Horatio, "We need to talk…privately, Horatio."

Seeing the seriousness of her expression, Horatio nodded and then gestured to the stair case, "We can talk in our room."

Nodding, Calleigh headed towards the stairs with him in tow behind her, her own temper still at the boiling point. Going up, she made a straight line for there room and went in. Starting to pace again as he came in and closed the door, she sighed, "I kicked Tim out."

"What?" Horatio exclaimed as he followed her. Growing annoyed, he stepped up to stop her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Calleigh, stop. What do you mean, you kicked Tim out? He was here? Why?"

Taking a deep breath, she shook her head, "He came to see you…to see about you coming back to work at the lab. I explained things to him and well, next thing I knew we were fighting. Then I kicked him out and told him not to bother coming back."

Allowing his hands to drop away from her shoulders, Horatio stepped away from her and went to the window, staring out at the vast blue ocean. A heaviness seemed to over take him and he exhaled heavily as he spoke, "What exactly did he say to you, Calleigh? It's got you very upset."

Unsure of how much she should tell him, Calleigh shook her head and went over, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "It doesn't matter now, Horatio. I handled it and he won't be back."

Feeling himself growing annoyed, he bit out, "Just tell me, Calleigh. I'm a grown man." He clenched his fist tightly and shook his head, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Looking down at her hands, her brow crinkled and she looked over at him, "Just promise me you won't do anything first, Horatio."

"What exactly am I going to do, Calleigh?" Horatio asked as his tone grew grave. He stared at her and shook his head, "You think after everything…I'll fall off the wagon?"

"Don't you dare go putting words into my mouth, Horatio!" Calleigh replied as she stood back up and her temper flared. "If I ever thought that do you think I would have came back to you?"

Horatio averted his eyes and exhaled, wearily, "I won't do anything stupid, Calleigh. Just tell me what Speed said."

Running a hand through her hair again, she sat back down heavily onto the bed. "I told him the reason you don't want to go back…and he…he doesn't think your even trying. He thinks you're trying to just play it safe by staying home and not getting out there and trying to get the trust in yourself back."

Horatio looked to her and then shook his head, a small tuft of air escaping his lips, "You know, he's half right. I have been hiding out- afraid of what would happen if I tried to go out." He met her gaze and gave her a wistful smile, "That doesn't mean that I don't have the desire, Calleigh."

Shaking her head, Calleigh got up and went over to him, "Then why don't you go out and try, Horatio? You know any of us would go with you if you wanted. You have loads of support."

Placing his hands on her hips, he kept his head bowed and sighed, "I was planning on approaching you about it today. I wanted to go out tonight, just to see." Lifting his eyes, he smiled, "I wanted to take you out tonight."

Searching his eyes and seeing a flicker of hope there, Calleigh nodded silently before speaking, "You know I'll go anywhere with you, Horatio. I'm not gonna let you do this alone."

Horatio took her hand and held it tightly, "I want to be the man you fell in love with, Calleigh. I know that right now, I'm not, but I also know that I have the power to change that."

Taking in a deep breath, Calleigh looked down at their hands and then back up at him, her head tilted some, "Horatio, no matter what, I'll always love you. Nothing will ever change that." Squeezing his hand, she sighed, "I take it I burned a bridge I shouldn't have with Tim."

"No, I don't think so. I think that after he calms down, he can be talked to." Cupping her chin, he smiled lightly, "I'll run interference. This was about me after all."

"I'm sorry. I guess I just got over defensive," she replied softly. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, she shrugged, "So…where did you want to go tonight?"

"I was thinking somewhere nice to eat. It would be nice to go out to eat, wouldn't it?" Horatio looked to her and tilted his head, "I haven't had the chance to treat you to a night out yet."

"I'd like that," Calleigh replied softly as she gazed up at him. Giving him a small smile, she whispered, "And after dinner? Maybe a walk along the pier if you're up to it?"

"I think a walk on the beach will do us some good." Horatio leaned to kiss her and then pulled away from her, smiling, "Any ideas on where you want to go?"

Thinking for a minute, a smile rose on her face, "How about El Nortia's? It's there along the boardwalk and right down from the pier."

"That sounds great. Seven sound good to you?"

"Seven sounds perfect." Moving up onto her toes, she gave him a kiss and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you," he whispered back as he caressed her face gently. He stared at her for long moments and smiled softly, "You've been more than I could've ever asked for."

Reaching up and sliding both hands around his neck, she raised a brow, "And you're my everything, Handsome."

Astounded by her words, Horatio chuckled softly and exhaled, moving to embrace her. He never felt as needed as he did in that moment, her acknowledge of how important he apparently was to her filling him completely. The words didn't want to come at first, but he cleared his thoughts and smiled more as his hands slipped between them, caressing her belly, "You've given me so much of you, I don't know how to repay you."

Pulling back some and letting him have better access to her and their daughter, Calleigh whispered, "Just love us, Horatio…that's all we want. We'll always be here for you."

"Now, that, I can do," Horatio answered confidently. He continued to stroke her belly reverently, the love evident in his voice, "I can't wait for her arrival."

"We don't have much longer now. Soon, she'll be here and in our arms," Calleigh replied softly as she looked down and watched his hands. Looking back up at him, she smiled, "She'll probably have us wrapped around her finger."

"She already does," Horatio answered back with a smile. Lifting his eyes to her, he gazed into the green jewels that glittered with love and understanding and nodded, "I don't mind, I'm glad it's her that has the hold on me and not something else."

"I am too," Calleigh replied sincerely. Reaching up and running her fingers through his hair, she smiled, "She and Kyle are the best reasons to never go down that path again. And they are a good focus point to help with getting back out there and trusting yourself."

He knew she was right, he had to gain that trust within him again to be able to find his way back to his life again. The ties that he felt to his family were strong, and he knew that they would be there for him, but he felt the fear of letting them down, the most.

Averting his eyes, he nodded minutely, "I just want to be here for you and our children."

"You will be, Horatio. We have faith in you," Calleigh replied softly as her fingers played at the nape of his neck. Giving him another smile, she whispered, "I have faith in you."

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close, "That means a lot to me, Calleigh. It really does."

Hugging him as best she could, Calleigh closed her eyes, "I just know deep down you can do it, Horatio. You're a lot stronger then you think you are."

"I'm banking on that." Holding her, he caressed her back, tracing light patterns as he whispered, "I think you and Speed need to talk."

"Tomorrow…after he's calmed down some," she replied softly as she melted under his touch. Relaxing in his arms, she sighed contently, "I just want to spend the rest of the day and tonight with you."

"You have that no matter what, Calleigh." Smiling he exhaled lightly, "So, until seven, what would you like to do?"

Looking towards the alarm clock and seeing it was still really early, Calleigh looked back up at him and began to unbutton his shirt, "How about we take a little nap together? Relax?"

"I like that idea, very much." Horatio kept his eyes on her fingers as she took every button and then looked to her with a smile, "I'm going to miss these naps when Cerise is born."

Tilting her head some as her hands moved up his chest and to his shoulders, pushing the shirt off and then down his arms, "Who says they have to stop? I'm sure she'll nap, which means we can too."

"True," Horatio allowed as her hands smoothed over his skin. He closed his eyes and relished her touch as her fingers traced back up his arm. Opening his eyes to slits, he asked, "Are you sure you just want to rest?"

Smirking some, Calleigh ran her hands over his chest and then down to his pants, "Well, I'm sure we could find something else to do. What do you think?"

"I think…" he started as he moved his hands down to her shirt, "I think that we can find something to do." Pulling the shirt over her head, he tossed it aside and smirked, "Two clever adults should be able to think of something, don't you think?"

"Oh I defiantly think so," Calleigh smiled as her hands went back to his jeans and began to unbutton them and then slid the zipper down. The sound of his cell ringing caught there attention and Calleigh leaned her forehead onto his chest and closed her eyes, "This isn't fair…"

Holding her close, Horatio sighed heavily, "I have no idea who that is, but it better be important." Reluctantly, he pulled away from her and bent to retrieve her shirt, handing it to her, "I hope that this doesn't kill the mood."

Taking her shirt in hand, she moved to the bed and sat down as he pulled his cell from his jeans pocket, "It'd better be important or else they can deal with me."

Horatio chuckled as he flipped his cell and placed it to his ear, "I'll be sure to tell them." Turning his attention to the phone he answered, "Caine."

Moving away from the building, Jesse lowered his voice, hating having to call his former boss, "H, it's Jesse…I hope I'm not calling at a bad time."

Furrowing his brow, Horatio looked to Calleigh and shook his head, "Ah…Jesse, I was kind of in the middle of something, but…what do you need?"

Stopping and looking back towards the lab, Jesse brow furrowed and he sighed, "Sorry for the interruption, but I thought you might want a heads up. Stetler's been digging and took some information to the chief on you. He's trying to have you discredited and fired, Horatio."

"What type of information?" Horatio asked, feeling the anxiety coming in waves. Holding on to the phone, he closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, his voice becoming weary, "I can only think of one or two things. Is he there now?"

"Yeah. He's got Speed and the Chief along with a few department heads in a meeting. Speed wanted you to have a heads up on it. H, he thinks Rick might have found out about the rehab center and sober house."

"How could he have found out about that?" Horatio asked, his voice raising. Running his hands through his hair, he started to move, going to the closet. Flinging the doors open, he asked almost angrily, "Who gave him this information? Someone had to have talked." Haphazardly, he pulled a suit out and slammed the closet door hard. He couldn't believe that this was happening, his world was imploding once more, and he didn't know if he could stop it.

"I don't know, H, but Rick's been doing a lot of snooping since you've been gone. Speed and I were even trying to run interference for you in hopes he'd back off." Sighing heavily, Jesse ran his hand through his hair, "Speed took in the case file on Adrianne McIntyre in hopes of convincing the Chief otherwise."

At the sound of her name, Horatio froze completely and shook his head, staring down at the floor beneath him. His worst nightmare was coming alive and he felt his control slipping from him. Feeling her touch, he came back to himself and then exhaled heavily, "I'm on my way, Jesse."

"Okay, H. I'll be watching for you," Jesse replied as he turned his back towards the building. Shaking hi head, he sighed, "I'm sorry about this, H…we've done everything we can from our end."

Allowing himself to calm somewhat, Horatio exhaled, "No worries, Jesse. You've done more than enough. I'll be there soon." Hanging up unceremoniously, Horatio flipped the phone down and gripped it, her soothing touches unable to hold their grasp on him. Stepping out of her touch, he went to the bed and flung his suit down along with the cell and bent to pick up his shirt. Without turning to Calleigh, he spoke stiffly, "I'm sorry, I have to…to leave. Stetler's making his play."

Watching his movements and seeing the tension residing within him, Calleigh licked her lips and then began to head to the closet, "I'm going with you."

Horatio went after her and took her by the arm and held fast, stopping her forward motion. He could see the confusion morph into determination and shook his head, stepping closer to her, "Calleigh, this is my battle to fight. I don't want you anywhere near this- you have to rest." Placing his hand on her belly, he rubbed it gently, "You're too close for anything to upset you. Please, stay."

Looking up at him, Calleigh could see in his eyes he needed to do this alone and sighed heavily. Looking down and blinking slowly, she then looked back up at him, "Promise me that if you need me you'll call."

"I promise. I'll call you if I need you. When I'm done there, I'll come home." He lifted his hand to caress her cheek and then leaned to give her a kiss. Pulling from her, he cringed slightly and then sighed, "Then maybe we can get back to our plans of relaxing."

"Okay." Letting him go, she watched as he went back over and began to dress. Looking to her shirt in her hands, she slipped it back on and went over to the dresser. Opening the top left drawer, she pulled out his ID badge and gun, and then closed the drawer back. Turning, she went over and placed them down onto the bed, "You'll need these."

Staring at his badge and gun, he nodded, speaking quietly, "Thank you, Calleigh." Finishing dressing, he slipped the badge on and fastened the holster to his belt. Picking up his suit jacket, Horatio looked to her, seeing the concern, "It's alright, Calleigh. I'm going to be fine."

Moving to him, she gave him a hug and whispered, "I love you. I'll be here if you need me."

The feel of her warmth enthused him and he nodded, "I love you too. Please don't worry about me." Letting her go, he walked to the door and then turned half toward her with a small smile, "I'll be back before you know it."

Nodding, Calleigh took in a deep breath and forced a smile, "Okay. Be careful…and don't let Rick get under your skin. He's not worth it."

Horatio nodded and then turned to leave, his thoughts on what was about to happen. Making his way down the stairs, he grabbed the set of keys that were on the table in the foyer and headed for the door. The anxiety began to flood through him, despite his attempts to abate it. He had no idea what he faced when he got to the lab, but he was determined not to let it get the best of him.


	16. Chapter 16

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

**_SEQUEL_**_** TO: "Legacy Of Madness"**_

* * *

Pushing through the doors of the lab, Horatio wasted no time in signing in, meeting Jesse in the atrium. When he locked gazes with the younger CSI, he could see the apprehension and tried to stand against it, reaching his hand out with a smile. When Jesse took it, Horatio gripped it tightly and shook it, wanting to show the strength that he was working hard to pull to the surface.

"Jesse, thanks for the phone call. Now…where are they?"

"In the Chief's office, H." As they began to head towards the elevators, Jesse continued, "They haven't come out yet. But, Frank did say he heard Speed doing some yelling when he passed by."

"Then, I suppose that's where I need to be. Any ideas on how Stetler got his hands on any information?" Coming to the bank of elevators, he could feel the eyes that were on him and he sighed heavily, "He was at the rehab facility at one point, but he didn't get anywhere. I never saw or heard anything after that."

"No clue. But, you know him, he'll stoop to all level's to get an ounce of information on anyone," Jesse replied as he hit the button. Turning to Horatio more, he sighed, "It's good to see you though, H. Sorry it's under these conditions."

"Yes, it's unfortunate. How are you doing?" Watching the numbers tick by, he waited for Jesse to answer and then looked to him, "I trust that things have been running smoothly."

Nodding and pursing his lips, Jesse chuckled some, "Yeah. Speed's been doing a good job at keeping us on our toes. But, he's not you and we all want you back."

The elevator stopped at the floor and Horatio turned to Jesse, smiling faintly, "We'll have to see about that, Jesse." Hearing the sounds of yelling, Horatio turned his attention to the hall and then to the chief's secretary. Going to her, he nodded, "Lieutenant Horatio Caine to see the Chief."

Raising her brows to the red head, Claire whispered, "You sure you want to go in there right now, Lieutenant?"

"Positive. Could you announce that I'm here, please?" The shouting got louder before it stopped all completely and he moved to the door, "I'm sure that this would be the appropriate time to do so."

Picking up the handset on the phone, she pressed a number and waited before speaking, "Excuse me sir, Lieutenant Caine is here…yes sir." Hanging up, she raised a brow, "You can go in…and good luck in there."

"Thank you." Turning the knob, Horatio pushed the door open and then walked through, instantly feeling the intense charge that was in the air. Closing the door behind him, he then looked to see three pairs of eyes settle on him, each with their own demeanor. From Speed, he could feel concern, from the Chief a sense of confusion and from Stetler smug recognition. Clearing his throat, he nodded, "I believe you are discussing me. I thought I'd come and see what concerns might arise."

Rising, Tim approached Horatio, mildly surprised that he had made the trip to the lab, and apparently by himself. Narrowing his brow, he spoke softly, "H, Stetler's been up to his old ways. He's got some information…"

Horatio met Stetler's icy stare and shook his head minutely, allowing a mirthless laugh to pass from his lips, "I'm sure he has." Speaking up as he walked forward, Horatio addressed both the Chief and Stetler, "I have a right to know what the accusations are."

Rising from his chair, the Chief held his hand out to Horatio as he came forward, "Lieutenant Caine. Good to see you, sir. Please, have a seat."

Watching the red head, Rick looked towards the Chief and raised a brow, "As I stated, the proof is in my report, sir. Lieutenant Caine…" he said glaring to him, "on his own accord, purchased drugs, specifically heroin after being released from the hospital. A week later he was admitted into a rehab center in The Keys and later a Sober House for his addiction."

Horatio let go of the Chief's hand after shaking it and took a seat. The words that came from Stetler's mouth hit him and he swallowed hard, the memory of the incidents leading to his stint in rehab hitting him head on. Keeping his eyes on the Chief, he acknowledged with a nod, "I did go to the Keys after being released to get myself together. Detective Duquesne can attest for that."

Sitting back down in his leather chair, the Chief nodded and looked to Horatio as he raised his brow, "And the accusations about you purchasing drugs after being released from the hospital? Are they true, Lieutenant Caine?"

Unable to lie, Horatio nodded and felt himself beginning to unravel. Clasping his hands together, he cleared his throat again and spoke gently, "I was in the grips of an addiction to heroin, an addiction that I did not choose for myself. At the time, I made a bad decision and I have since paid for that decision. I can assure you that now, I am in complete control of my faculties and that there is no cause for worry."

"The fact remains, Lieutenant Caine purchased drugs for personnel use. Who's to say he won't fall off the wagon and start using again? He can't be trusted working here, processing evidence…which fifty percent of the cases are drug related. He'll compromise those cases and put dangerous criminals back on the street," Rick aspirated as his temper began to rise again.

Knowing that Stetler was right, Horatio nodded in agreement, maintaining his sights with the Chief, "Sergeant Stetler is right, there is a greater chance of me falling off the wagon and using again, but I won't take the chance of soiling the reputation of the crime lab or the job that I was sworn to do. Before I do that, I would quit. I respect the badge too much, the city of Miami too much, and the victims of these crimes too much." Chancing a look to Stetler, he smirked slightly, "I don't have the desire to hold on to something that I know is futile."

Taking in the information, the Chief sat back in his chair more and nodded, "Lieutenant Caine, as much as I hate seeing you go, it is in the best interest of the lab…unless…"

Looking at the Chief, Rick brow furrowed, "What do you mean unless?"

Getting tired of Rick's attitude, the Chief shot him a glare, "Silence it, Sergeant Stetler."

Looking back at Horatio, the Chief sighed, "Would you consider stepping down fully as head of the lab, the position going to Detective Speedle and be an expert consultant for the lab? Of course you will not be allowed to handle the evidence…and any drug related cases you would be supervised. You'd also have to submit to having random drug testing as well."

Listening to the stipulations, Horatio exhaled, knowing that any thoughts of returning to his position were now disintegrated, regulating him to becoming separate from the job he so loved. Averting his eyes, he shook his head, and then lifted it, a small smile coming to his lips, "I'll step down and give up my badge, but on one condition. No one outside of this room will know about my past. On the instance that this information needs to be revealed, I will step away from the case, but I don't see why it would be necessary to make public my past afflictions."

"As for any information pertaining to your case, it will be sealed as of now and will not be reopened as long as no further altercations take place." Looking to Tim and then Rick, the Chief cleared his throat, "If you two will excuse Lieutenant Caine and myself, we have further business to discuss."

Standing, Rick breathed out heavily and shook his head, "I still say he should be fired without benefits."

"Sergeant Stetler, unless you'd like to be demoted, then I suggest you drop this now and make no mention of it further," the Chief stated with an irritated tone.

Watching as an incensed Stetler moved towards the door, Horatio shook his head minutely and then retained his focus on the Chief. Once the door closed with a slight force behind them, he centered on the stern expression of the Chief, "What can I do for you, Chief?"

Reaching for his cup of lukewarm coffee, the Chief took a drink and sighed as he set it aside, "Horatio…we've know each other for over fifteen years. Whenever one of us has had a problem, the other one has helped. This changes nothing, understand? As much as I hate to see you leave the force…I also understand why things have happened this way. But, instead of just handing over your badge and gun, I'd much rather you retire. You've given this department many, many years of dedicated service which is being taken into account."

Horatio nodded and averted his eyes, feeling a shred of shame. He never wanted to leave this job in this manner, but his life had twisted and turned, leaving him no other way. A wistful smile rose and he spoke lightly, "It's been a great ride, Chief, one that I didn't expect to end so soon, but…now I have to travel a different road. I'll submit my retirement as soon as I leave here."

"I'd still like to have you as an advisor and consultant, Horatio. You're the only man I know with the knowledge we need to bring down some of these criminals out there," the Chief said as he looked to the red head. "If you go that route…I might be able to see about keeping you on the payroll and you'd be able to forego the retirement just yet. It's something to consider anyways."

"I think I want to keep my options open," Horatio answered truthfully. He was relieved that he wasn't forced into retirement and anything he could do to help he would. A smile came and he exhaled lightly, "I would like to stay on in any capacity that I can."

"Good." Standing the Chief came around his desk and perched himself on the corner edge, "You understand you'll still have to do drug screenings, Horatio. It's only because of the red tape. If it was up to me, I'd have you back in the lab in a heart beat. You're a great CSI…and you have a great team. At least this way you'll still be able to work with them and guide them."

"It will be nice to work with them again." Giving him a short nod, he reached his hand out, "Thank you for everything, Chief."

Shaking his hand firmly, the Chief nodded, "My pleasure, Horatio. And if there is anything you need…please, don't hesitate to ask." Letting go of his hand and watching as Horatio stood up, the Chief moved off the corner of his desk, "And if Rick gives you and problems, let me know. I'll personally handle him."

"I'll do that." Releasing his hand, he asked, "Do you think it will be okay if I visited them today? It will only be briefly."

"That's fine. I'm sure they'll be more then happy to see you." Walking with him towards the door, the Chief clapped Horatio's shoulder, stopping him. "Horatio…don't make me regret this decision. I have faith in you…but I also know what drugs can do to a person."

"I understand fully. I won't let you down, sir. I've worked too hard to get to where I am to screw it up again." He looked to the Chief as the door open, feeling as if he had a new lease on life, "I can't thank you enough, sir for your belief in me."

Smiling some, the Chief nodded, "You're a good man, Lieutenant Caine, and we need all the good men we can get." Lowering his head, his smile grew and he looked back at him, "And uh, by the way, congratulations. I understand you and CSI Duquesne are expecting anytime now."

"Ah, yes sir," Horatio answered as he scratched his head, "She's got less than a month to go."

"Well, if there is anything you two need, please let me know," he said with a smile. "I remember what having kids are like."

Horatio laughed and then nodded, "Yes, it's certainly going to be something new for me. But for right now, I think we have everything we need, thanks for asking." Walking through the door, he turned to the Chief and nodded, "Thanks again, sir."

Smiling, the Chief nodded, "You're welcome, Lieutenant. Now, go see your team."

Horatio smiled and then started for the elevators, his smile growing with each step. It only took him a few minutes before he was on the lab level, stepping off the elevator to enter the bustling corridors with lab techs moving like a strong current. Instant memories met him and he took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Starting off, he smiled and waved to many who greeted him before turning his eye to the office above the trace lab. He could see from his vantage point that the blinds were pulled up, signifying that he was most more than likely there. Taking a deep breath, he started for the stairs leading up to the office he'd occupied for years.

Coming to the door, he waited patiently for the voice to allow him entry, feeling somewhat at odds with doing so. "Speed, it's me…"

Hearing the knock and then the following sound of his voice, Tim lifted his head and started for the door. Opening the door, he smirked slightly and then moved to the side, "So, I take it that the Chief gave you a reprieve?"

Smiling some, Horatio went in and licked his lips as he stopped just inside the door and looked back at Tim, "You could say that…but, you're still in charge of the lab, Speed."

"As that may be true, it still doesn't mean that you can't come into your office. Take a seat," Tim said as he closed the door. Moving toward the desk, he sighed and shook his head, "Nothing's changed much, the mountain of paperwork's still the same."

Smirking some, Horatio went over, taking a seat in front of the desk, "How's things going here, Speed? Any problem's besides Rick sticking his nose where it doesn't belong?"

"Labor, case overload and something going on with the mass spec," Tim answered as he gestured to the desk. Shaking his head woefully, he asked, "How did you do this and still have a life? Emma's kinda peeved that she hasn't seen her father in almost two weeks."

Chuckling some, Horatio sighed, "Have Travers get hold of Donald Jenkins, he does the work on the mass spec, centrifuges, and microscopes. With the case overload, pass some off to night shift. They aren't as busy as days. As for labor…what's going on there?"

"There's too much, yet too little. I just don't understand. It's a lot to deal with." Sitting back in the chair, he arched a brow, "Seriously, how did you do this, run a scene and still be able to go home at night?"

Nodding, Horatio shifted his weight in the chair and shrugged, "What could wait until the following day, I left. As for the rest, let the team help you, Speed. Don't try to do it all yourself…or in one night. Paperwork, do like I did and take some home with you and do after Emma goes to bed. You and her will both be much happier then."

Taking in the advice, Tim nodded, "So delegate is what you're saying. That's what saved you from a lot of stress?"

"Yes. Although, until Calleigh and I started seeing each other I didn't really care to go home and would be here sometimes until one or two in the morning." Taking in a deep breath, Horatio sighed, "But yes, delegate things out…try not to rush through cases no matter how many come in. There are enough people here at this lab and they all can step it back up to where it was when I left."

"Yeah, right. That's another problem, as much as they respect me, I don't think many like me in this position, and that makes it harder for me to get things done." Staring out, he shook his head, "They would rather have you here than me."

Looking down at his hands, Horatio raised a brow and nodded, "Whether they like you or not, they still have a job to do, Speed. It's not about who resides in this office, it's about helping the victims and you need to make that point known to them."

"I'll work on that," Tim answered back with a knowing tone. Lacing his hands in front of him as he reclined in the seat, he arched his brow and smirked, "So, Calleigh told you that I came by?"

"She did. She also told me to two had a bit of an argument as well. You know she doesn't need that stress right now, Speed."

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry for that, but…I just wanted to get her to push you to come out. You had to start trusting yourself again, H. I didn't want to see you become a hermit, you know?" Looking at him, he smirked, "You were so full of life before everything went down, I just wanted to see you back up again."

Understanding where Tim was coming from, Horatio nodded slightly and looked over at him, "I'm working on it, Speed. But…I don't think I'll ever have this office again. As the Chief said, the higher ups would have a field day and if any defense attorney ever got hold of any of the information on me, it would jeopardize that case."

"So, you're strictly hands off? That's a tragedy if I ever heard one. This city needs you here," Tim protested as he frowned. "This just isn't right."

"I'm an addict, Speed. Anyway you look at it, it's how things are now. The Chief will be letting me work with you and the others though for consults and advising. So I'll still be employed here…just not as head of the lab."

To hear Horatio admit to his addiction floored Tim and he sat speechless for long moments. He could see the truth in his former boss's eyes, and even the shame that was interlaced within his constant gaze. It was unreal to him that this was the reality of it all, but it was, and now he was going to have to deal with it the best he could.

Breaking the silence with the gentle clearing of his throat, he sighed, "No matter what you've been through, H, you'll always have me as a friend. Anything you need, you can get from me."

Glancing to the younger man, Horatio raised his brow, his voice coming in a whisper, "Thank you, Speed." The need to move began to eat at him and Horatio stood up and looked to him, "The Chief gave me permission to visit everyone. I know you need to get back to work…"

Tim could perceive his anxiousness and nodded, gesturing to the mountain of paper work, "Yeah, I'm kinda drowning in reports, but perhaps later tonight we can get together or something."

Nodding as he thought, Horatio tilted his head slightly, "Why don't you and Emma come over for dinner. You and Calleigh can talk and then we can help knock out some of this paperwork."

"That sounds like a great idea. I think Emma could do with some time out of the house with her old man. What time will be good for you?"

Remembering his promise to take Calleigh out, Horatio furrowed his brow and then smirked, "How about six thirty? That'll give us time to straighten up and for me to go to the store for Calleigh. Oh, and Kyle will be joining us as well. And f he starts asking you questioning you about the lab, don't be surprised. He's wanting to be a CSI now."

"Kyle, a CSI?" Tim laughed and then shook his head in disbelief. "Talk about not expecting this…That's great, H. You have to be proud that he's following in your footsteps."

"As long as he stays on the right path, he should do well. Calleigh and I gave him some journals to read up on along with some of the online information. He's probably not going to be able to go back in the military with his leg the way it is now."

"I see. Well, there are worse things that he could do. What does he want to specialize in?"

Chuckling, Horatio scratched his temple with one finger, "Uh…trace." Looking at him, Horatio chuckled, "Look's like you might have him here in a couple years…unless he can get into the intern program."

"I suggest he do just that. He should get some courses under his wing and then look for some internships." Tim smirked and nodded, "So, he wants to work trace, interesting developments."

"Well, he didn't want to go back into the morgue." Sighing heavily, Horatio looked around the office some and then to Tim, "If you want, I can come by later in the week and get my thing's out of here."

Glancing around, Tim furrowed his brow, "There's no rush, H. It's not a hindrance, I really don't mind your things."

"Still, this is your office now, Speed. I'll uh, I'll just come by Thursday and pick up everything," Horatio said as he looked back at him. "Now though…I think I'm gonna go see the team." Holding his hand out to Tim, Horatio gave him a small smile, "You're doing great, Speed. You've earned this."

Shaking his hand, Tim shook his head, "It just feels bad, you know, H?" Letting go his hand, he smiled, "Try not to take too long, the crew still has a lot of work to do."

"No worries, Speed…no worries." Heading to the door, Horatio opened it and looked back at him, "See you and Emma tonight…six thirty and don't be late."

"I won't be late, and thanks," Tim answered as the red head left. Watching as he descended the stairs, Tim couldn't help but think of the good things that Horatio had done.

* * *

Coming out the shower, Calleigh reached for a towel and began to dry herself off. It'd had been a few hours since Horatio had left for the lab and she hadn't heard anything from him. Worry was starting to set in as she dried off her body and then stepped out onto the bath map. Getting the few spots she missed, she decided to give him a call as soon as she finished dressing. Going over to the counter, she grabbed hair brush and began to brush through her golden locks, happy that it was now down past her shoulders.

Hearing a nose come from the bedroom, she stopped mid stroke and looked towards the door. Getting an uneasy feeling, she wrapped the large towel around herself and went to the door. Opening it and looking out into the bedroom, she saw Horatio taking off his suit coat, "Hey, thought you got lost or something. How did it go?"

Folding the suit coat, he placed it on the bed and turned to her, smiling lightly, "Well, I've officially stepped down as supervisor and accepted the position of consultant to the crime lab. I don't have anything to do with any evidence and I will be subjected to drug tests." Taking in her expression he shook his head and approached her, "Don't worry, I wasn't forced into retirement and Stetler was disappointed that I wasn't fired or discredited."

"Consultant…okay." Placing her hands onto his chest as he came to her, she sighed, "I see they let you keep your badge and gun though."

"Yeah, I tried to give it up, the Chief wasn't the least bit interested. He wanted to put me back in the lab, but because of my little stunt after getting out of the hospital, he said that I've become a detriment to the lab. So, I took the consultant job."

"Well, maybe once he see's through your drug testing's and all, he might let you back into the lab full time," Calleigh replied softly. Looking up at him, she gave him a small smile, "So, Rick once again got everything thrown in his face, huh?"

Horatio sighed and shook his head, "Yes, he did, and he wasn't happy about it. When the Chief asked him to leave, he called for my dismissal." Touching her shoulder, he smiled wistfully, "And as much as you want it to happen, Cal, I don't think I'll ever be in the lab again, not in that capacity."

"I can still hope for it," Calleigh replied softly as she remained close to him. Taking in a deep breath, she raised a brow, "Were you able to see any of the team?"

"I went to speak to Speed, by the way, I've asked him to come over. He's going to bring Emma along with him." When she nodded, he added, "At six thirty tonight."

"Tonight? But I thought we were going to go out tonight," she replied with a confused look. Sighing heavily, Calleigh moved from him and went back into the bathroom, "I'm half surprised he even wants to see me."

Horatio went out into the hall and grabbed the vase full of tulips and held them in his hands, waiting for her to return. With a smile on his face, he spoke again, "Tim understands more than you think, Calleigh. You just have to talk to him, that's it." Watching as she came back out, he could see the surprise and delight in her eyes as he approached, offering the vase, "I hope you like my offering of apology, I know you wanted to go out, but I think this is important too."

Taking the vase full of tulips, Calleigh's eyes roamed over them, taking in there beauty and leaned towards them, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath through her nose. Smiling, she reopened her eyes and looked at Horatio, "They're beautiful, Horatio. You didn't have to do this though."

"I wanted to," he answered softly. Caressing her face gently, Horatio smiled, "I don't want to get into the habit of breaking my promises again. I won't forget that we have a standing date."

Nodding her head slowly, she gave him a small smile and then moved the vase. Taking a step closer to him, she laid her head against his chest, "Thank you, Handsome."

"You're welcome." Wrapping his arms around her, he held her as close as he could and chuckled, the sound moving throughout his body. Pulling away from her slowly, he asked, "Now, are you going to be okay with Emma coming tonight? I hear she can be a handful when she wants to."

"I'm fine with Emma. She doesn't give me any problems. It's Tim I'm more worried about," Calleigh replied as she moved from him and carried the vase of tulips over to her side of the bed, placing them onto the nightstand. Turning back to him, she sighed heavily as she sat down on the bed, "I was pretty mean to him earlier today."

"Speed's not going to be a problem. He understands what's been going on, Calleigh. He also understands how protective you can be." Coming to her side, he sat gently and took her hand into his, "You don't have to worry Speed, Calleigh."

Leaning her head onto his shoulder, Calleigh nodded some and then looked up at him, "I'll try, okay?"

"That's all that is needed, sweetheart." Chuckling to himself, he exhaled lightly, "What you two have in common is that you're concerned about me. I'm working to alleviate that. No one should have to worry about me."

"We worry 'cause we care," she replied softly as she kept her sites on him. Sitting back up, she moved onto the bed further and laid back onto the mattress. Smiling as he followed suite, she whispered, "Now, tell me what else happened while you were there."

Lying next to her, Horatio rested his head on his hands and stared at the ceiling as the events replayed in his mind. A small laugh escaped and he licked his lips as he shook his head slightly, "Stetler was hell bent on discrediting me, wanting me to be fired with no chance of retiring- and no benefits. The Chief wasn't at all happy to find that I did buy the heroin when I left the hospital, but I assured him that it's apart of my past and not my future." The smile faded some and he exhaled heavily, "I'll always have that specter of an addict. I can never actively investigate a crime scene again."

Turning onto her side and facing him, Calleigh placed her hand onto his chest and spoke softly, "At least they're letting you stay involved with the lab though, Horatio. They could have banned you from there."

"You're right, I could've been banned." Silence prevailed and he continued to stare, a mirthless laugh leaving his lips. "Ray would have got a kick out of this. Big brother, stoic and honorable, brought down by heroin. I have more in common with him than I thought apparently."

"But you didn't choose this, Horatio. It was forced onto you. Had Adrienne not given it to you, then there wouldn't have been an addiction." Moving closer to him, she sighed, "You also got help and came back to us."

Horatio nodded and then looked to her, steadying his gaze with hers, "I could not have done it without your support, Calleigh. Or Tim's for that matter. You weren't going to see me fail, and that…that means more to me than anything else in this world."

Giving him a smile, Calleigh whispered, "I love you, I'll always be there for you when you need me."

Pulling himself closer to her, he returned her smile and nodded, "And I will be stronger for you. I'll love you always." Raising his hand, he moved wisps of her blond hair out of her eyes and leaned in to kiss her gently. Closing his eyes, he relished the closeness and released her slowly. Truly taken by her, he encased her within his arms and held her, whispering, "Nothing's going to tear us a part, Calleigh."

Enjoying the feel of his arm's around her, Calleigh lay there contently with him. They had come a long way to get to where they were at now. With the damp towel still around her, Calleigh smirked and looked into his eyes, "Had I'd known you were on your way home I would have waited so you could take a shower with me."

"That would've been a treat, that's for sure," Horatio responded as he raised an eyebrow. Moving his hand to the towel, he smiled more, "We'll have to pick up where we left off earlier." His hand traveled to her belly and he asked, "How is she today?"

"Good. She's been pretty quiet today though. But, the doctor did say the closer we got she could become less active," Calleigh said as she let his hand roam. When Cerise shifted inside her, she smiled, "I think she likes the attention she's getting now though."

Horatio continued to roam gently and smiled, "The closer we get, the more anxious I become. I want to see her face, to hear her cry. I want to hold her." Laughing, he looked to Calleigh, "And I want to see who she looks like the most."

Reaching up and caressing his cheek, Calleigh smiled, "I hope she has your eyes…and your since of caring."

"I hope she has your determination and heart," Horatio added, taking her hand. Kissing it lightly, he chuckled, "And having your beauty won't hurt at all."

Smiling more, Calleigh chuckled, "I can only imagine what we'll be like when she get's old enough to date. I can just see you interrogating the boys."

"Who says I'm going to allow her to date?" Watching her expression change, Horatio smoothed her hair down and then shook his head, "I'm joking, sweetheart. When the time comes, we're going to cross that bridge, but for right now, I just want time with her."

"You'll have that," she whispered and then leaned to him. Giving him a soft lingering kiss, she then whispered against his lips, "Maybe we can give her a little brother or sister to play with sometime."

"Perhaps," Horatio commented before crashing his lips against hers. He gave himself over to the passion that was simmering below his surface and brought her closer. Her warmth invaded him and all previous feelings of doubt and self worth melted under them. Nothing mattered more than the love she had for him. Breaking away from the kiss, he exhaled lightly and moved his fingers through her hair lovingly, allowing the silence of the moment to speak for itself.


	17. Chapter 17

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

**_SEQUEL_**_** TO: "Legacy Of Madness"**_

* * *

The slight rustling of the sheers woke Horatio and he peered through squinted eyes at the sun as it streamed through the window, the warm, light breeze trickling over his skin. Vaguely, he remembered that they left the window open last night after making love, the exhaustion coming quickly for her. Lying there afterwards, he watched Calleigh sleep thinking of how his life was about to change. She was closer to the due date and the signs had started pointing to Cerise's arrival, the thought of it bringing about a slew of anxieties. With those anxieties in mind, he'd drifted off to sleep, content.

Feeling her move beside him, he turned to her and moved strands of hair away from her face. She was still asleep, but he could see by the faint smile, that she was untroubled and calm. Placing a hand on her belly, he leaned in and whispered, "Love you."

Moving from her slowly, he got up and stretched, taking a glance back to make sure that she remained sleeping then crossing the room to his drawer. Pulling out a shirt and sleep pants, Horatio slipped them on and opened the door, the immediate aroma of strong coffee hitting him. Smiling, he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, finding Kyle preparing a cup of coffee.

Coming next to him, Horatio grabbed his mug and reached for the pot, pouring a stream of the hot, dark liquid and then putting it to his lips. The intense heat scorched his tongue slightly, but he nodded and wrinkled his brow, "Nice."

Putting some sugar and creamer into his, Kyle smirked some, "Not too strong for you is it, dad?"

"Just right," Horatio answered as he took another sip. Looking to Kyle, he smiled, "How are you doing this morning, son? Feeling okay?"

Nodding and moving his wheelchair some, Kyle shrugged, "I'm okay. My leg is itching like crazy though. Hopefully they'll take this cast off this week and put me in something else. I'm kinda tired of sitting in this chair."

"I can understand that, when is your appointment?" Horatio asked as he leaned against the counter. Relaxing more, he smiled, "Perhaps I can take you, maybe have lunch afterwards?"

"Sound's good. It's Friday at ten thirty. I haven't had to take any of the pain killers they gave me, so maybe that's a good sign," Kyle replied and then took a sip of his own coffee. Swallowing, he sighed, "Never knew getting shot in the leg could cause so much trouble."

"It changes everything," Horatio answered with a smirk, "but this was a change for the better."

Smiling some, Kyle looked at his coffee and then back up at his dad, "Yeah, I'm home now, huh?"

Feeling the slight hesitation in his voice, Horatio shook his head, "I know you don't like it, but it's what happened, son. I'd be lying if I said that you being here wasn't a good thing. There's something out there for you to do, something fulfilling."

"I know, dad." Taking in a deep breath, Kyle looked towards the kitchen door and then back to Horatio, "How's Calleigh this morning?"

Noticing the change of subject, Horatio nodded, "She's still asleep. I think she'll probably stay up there for a while, she's been getting tired more." Placing the cup down, he crossed his arms and asked, "So, what's on the agenda for today? Got any plans?"

Shaking his head, Kyle looked back down at his coffee, "No, not really. I thought maybe I'd call and check on mom, see how she's doing. Other then that, I'll probably do some more reading and maybe play around on the computer."

Horatio exhaled and came closer, feeling the tension building within the young man. He didn't want to push the issue, but he wanted him to be able to talk to him. "Kyle, whatever it is, you know you can talk to me."

Looking away, Kyle took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly and then shrugged, "I got an e-mail last night that I wasn't really expecting. It was nothing really…just not what I thought it would be."

Uncrossing his arms, Horatio focused more on Kyle and narrowed his brow, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Crinkling his brow as he continued to stare at his coffee, Kyle sighed, "It was from this girl I liked back in our outfit. We were getting to know each other better and all…but she hooked up with Yarian now and thinks we don't need to be talking anymore."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Horatio nodded, "I know it hurts now, Kyle, but believe me, it will get better." A brief thought of Calleigh passed through his mind and he smirked slightly, "Take it from someone who knows, this won't be your only chance at something good."

Nodding slightly and then looking up at him, Kyle sighed, "I know. Still, I wish things could have worked out." Hearing Calleigh call out for Horatio, Kyle's brow crinkled as he looked back towards the stairs, "Dad, is she okay?"

His attention was torn to the stairwell and he began to move without thinking about it, "I don't know, but I'll be right back." Turning to him, he asked, "Are you going to be okay for a few minutes?"

"Yeah…go dad…" Kyle said as Calleigh called out again, her voice sounding strained.

Horatio's heart began to beat faster as he took to the stairs, the sound of the strain in her voice pulling at his nerves. Coming to the door of their room, he placed his hand on the door and then pushed, entering, "Calleigh…"

Sitting on the edge of the bed and holding her belly, Calleigh breathed heavily through a contraction. Looking towards him, she groaned out, "I…I think it's time…my water broke…"

Rendered speechless and unable to move, Horatio's body felt like jelly as he stared at her, the pain etched upon her face. An unearthly scream pulled him out of his stupor and he moved to her almost involuntarily, reaching for her, "Calleigh…okay…we…we need to move you. We need to get you to th-the hospital."

Holding tight to her stomach, Calleigh tried to do her breathing, feeling as the contraction seemed to tear through her. Closing her eyes tight, she felt as he rubbed her lower back, the action seemingly relaxing her muscles there. Taking in a deep breath as it began to ease up, she opened her eyes and looked to him, "I'm scared…"

The fear in her voice tore at his heart, but he steadied himself, holding tightly to her hand, "I'm right here, Calleigh. I won't leave your side, sweetheart." Hesitant to move her, he felt her hand tighten as she screamed again propelling him into action, "Calleigh, we have to get up…"

"It hurts…" she replied as she squeezed his hand hard. Once the contraction began to subside again, she stood up with his help while keeping her other arm around her belly, "Let's just go…"

Horatio moved gingerly toward the door, taking all of her weight on to him. Quickly, he passed through the door and then down the stairs, calling out "KYLE!"

Coming out of the kitchen, Kyle rolled himself towards the stairs seeing them coming down, "Dad…what's going on?"

Giving him a brief glance, Horatio continued moving, "Calleigh's in labor. I'm taking her to the hospital, can you give Speed a call?" Grabbing the keys, he went for the door, "Will you be okay for a while?"

"Y-Yeah…I'll call Mrs. Alexx too." Following behind them to the door, he smiled some, "Good luck…I'll catch a ride down there and bring Calleigh's bag with me."

"Okay…" Opening the door swiftly, he felt Calleigh falter and caught her as she began to tense for another contraction. Moving as fast as he could, he disengaged the lock on the car and called behind him, "Thanks, Kyle. I'll see you later."

"Okay!" Kyle called out from the door and then let the storm door close. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone and looked up Tim's number. Dialing it, he placed it to his ear and watched through the window and his dad backed the car out, "Speed, it's Kyle. Are you busy?"

Staring at Emma as she picked the cherries out of her fruit cocktail, Tim snickered and shook his head, hearing the somewhat tensed voice of Kyle on the other end, "Not really, just watching Emma making costly decisions. Why, what's up?"

"Calleigh went into labor. Dad's on his way to the hospital with her right now. Is there any way you can come get me and her bag and get us down there?" Kyle asked as he perched the phone between his ear and shoulder.

Tim's smile dwindled and he stood up slowly, looking to Emma who continued about her work obliviously. Momentarily stunned, he pulled himself back and stammered, "I-Is she okay? How is she? How's Horatio?"

Rolling himself the best he could while holding the phone his brow crinkled, "She's in a lot of pain from the screams I heard upstairs and dad…dad is a bundle of nerves. I told him I'd call you and Mrs. Alexx and find a ride down there with her bag."

Nodding as he began to move, he ran a hand through his hair and furrowed his brow, "Uh…yeah, sure. I can come by. I'll give Alexx a call, okay? Just be ready to go."

"I will. Thanks, Speed," Kyle replied and then closed his phone and began to head towards his room to get his self ready to go. Excitement ran through him at the thought of being able to see his baby sister soon and then thought of her seemed to brighten his day.

Returning back to Emma, Tim sat down and smiled, "Alright kiddo, I think that your duties as sorter have come to an end. We're going to go pick up Kyle. Let's get ready, okay?"

Looking over at him, Emma blinked, "Why can't Kyle's daddy bring him here?"

"Because, Ms. Calleigh is having a baby. Kyle's dad is taking her to the hospital." Standing, he pulled her chair out and bent closer, "Remember we talked about Cerise? Well, it's time for her to come."

Looking up at him, she nodded her head and asked, "Can we take her the bag of presents we got too?"

"We sure can. But we won't be able to see Cerise or Ms. Calleigh until it's all over. We're just going to be there for them right now." Standing back up, he offered his hand, "We need to get ready really quickly, can you do it?"

"Yep!" she smiled as she took his hand and they headed out the kitchen. Letting go of his hand, Emma took off running towards her room and called out, "Can I wear my new clothes, daddy?"

"Sure, just make sure the colors match, sweetie. I'll be in there to do your hair," Tim answered as he started for his room. He turned back briefly and smiled, "Quick, kiddo, we've got to go and pick up Kyle, okay?"

"Okay," Emma called out as she went to her dresser and pulled out a drawer. Looking inside it, she found a new pair of jean Capri's that Tim had gotten for her and pulled them out. Closing the drawer back, she then pulled out another drawer and began looking through her shirts. Finding a Kiss tee shirt, she smiled and got it. Taking her clothes to the bed, she took off her nightgown and began to dress herself.

In his room, Tim pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out and changed quickly. His mind was flushed with anxiety and excitement all in one and as he finished getting ready, he couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the impending event. Calleigh was going to become a mother, something he knew she wanted more than anything in the world- just about.

Coming out, he crossed the hall and knocked on Emma's door and called out, "Ready, kiddo?"

Grabbing her shoes and hair brush, Emma ran over to her door and opened it with a big smile, "Ready, daddy! You like my clothes?"

Perusing her choices, Tim nodded and smirked, "A woman after my own heart. Nice pick on the t-shirt. Now," he said reaching for the brush, "One or two today?"

Thinking about it she then smiled, "One. It will be faster for you." Getting a hair tie, she turned around as he knelt down behind her, "Don't got my butte, daddy."

"Don't worry, we'll get your butte, sweetie." Making quick work of her hair, he then stood and nodded to the bathroom, "Two minutes, Emma and out, okay? We need to get over to Kyle."

Taking off down the hall to the bathroom, Emma went in, closing the door behind her. Using the bathroom and then washing her hands, she then reached for her toothbrush and toothpaste. Brushing her teeth, she then rinsed and wiped her mouth before heading back out and finding Tim out in the living room. "Okay, I'm ready now. Teeth clean and I used the bathroom too."

"Sounds like you're ready then. I'll just grab the bag, and we can get going." Reaching out his hand, he smiled as she took it and then headed for the door. Just before opening it, he grabbed the bag and then opened the door. Going to the car, Tim placed the bag in the back with Emma as she settled in her car seat, pulling the seat belt over her. Giving her a kiss, he noticed her expression and her inability to sit still, smirking as he shook his head, "Excited, sweetie?"

"Uh huh. Daddy, did you grab butte?" she asked as she reached for one of her books that they kept in the car.

Groaning, Tim stood straight, "I'll run and go get it. Sit tight." Taking the keys in hand, he raced back to the door and then entered the home, going straight for the albuterol. Shaking it to make sure he had enough, Tim then left again, conscious to pull the door shut close tightly. Closing her door, Tim slid in the driver's side and reached his hand back to show her the pump, "Got it. Now, we're ready to go."

Giggling some, Emma opened her book, turning it to the last page she'd been at and looked back at him as he began to back out the car, "Daddy, when are you gonna have another baby?"

The question took him by surprise, and he gave her a second look before he turned the car toward the city, "You're ready to have a brother or a sister?"

"Well, I'd have someone to play with then. And if I have a little brother I can teach him how to be nice to girls," she replied as she looked at the picture on the page in her book. "Can Ms. Calleigh give me a brother?"

Tim gripped the wheel and cringed, shaking his head, "No, sweetie, Ms. Calleigh can't give you a brother. Ms. Calleigh and I are just friends." Even as he said this, his heart sunk slightly at the thought of what could have been, but he then shook it off and looked to her again, "I can't promise you anything, but maybe in the near future, we can talk about it again."

"Okay." Reading a few sentences, Emma looked up again and asked, "Daddy, when is Ms. Chastity gonna come over again? I liked her."

At the mention of Chastity, Tim smiled widely and exhaled, "She was supposed to come over tonight, but I'll have to call her and let her know what's going on. She wanted to cook dinner for you again."

Looking out the window, Emma then looked back at him, "Can we ask her to come tomorrow night? Maybe we can cook for her instead. We could make spaghetti like papa does."

"I'm sure she would love that. I'll make sure to call her before it gets late." Tim then focused more on driving and getting to Horatio's and then to the hospital, anxious for both of his friends.

* * *

Getting as comfortable as she could in the hospital bed, Calleigh breathed through another contraction as the doctor watched the monitor and the nurses finished up in the room. Since arriving, her contractions seemed to come almost two minutes apart now, and had grown some in intensity. When the contraction began to level off, she took in a deep breath and looked to Horatio as he held onto her hand.

Licking her lips, she shook her head, "Next time…I want drugs for this part, okay?"

Horatio smiled and nodded, leaning forward to move her hair out of her eyes, "I'm surprised you're not swearing off having kids ever again. You've been through a lot already."

Shaking her head some, she closed her eyes and breathed out, "I want children with you, Horatio…just next time, an epidural will be used. Natural child birth is for the birds."

"For the birds, huh? I think you're handling it pretty well." Hearing her groan, he laughed lightly and then stroked her hand minutely, "I love you, Calleigh."

"Love…you…" Calleigh groaned as another contraction began. Doing her breathing, she held tight to his hand as he coached her through the contraction. The pain grew with intensity before starting to subside just as fast at it had grown. Letting out a cleansing breath, she slowly opened her eyes, "I'm tired, but there's no way I can sleep."

"I know, sweetheart, but it will be over soon," Horatio coaxed lightly. He could hear the pain tinged in her voice and he wished he could take it away from her, gripping her hand more. Hoping to keep her comfortable, Horatio moved her hair back more and continued to talk, "You're doing a good job, Calleigh. Cerise will be here soon and then you can rest."

Listening to his soft and encouraging voice, Calleigh tried to let herself relax more. When her stomach began to tighten once again, Calleigh's grip increased on his hand and she began her breathing, already knowing it was going to hurt.

Preparing for the onslaught, Horatio steeled his will against the fear that he held for her, the beginnings of her cries tearing at his heart. When she gripped his hand, he continued to coax her through the contraction, "That's right, Cal. Breathe…you're doing wonderful."

Trying to focus only on his voice as he continued to speak, Calleigh breathed in and out heavily. Sweat had begun to form on her brow and even her hair was starting to get dampness to it. Never had she experienced this type of pain, but deep down, she knew the reward would be great. As the contraction began to subside once more, she looked to him, her voice sounding small to her, "Can…can I have some ice?"

Reluctant to let her hand go, Horatio straightened up and turned to the tray, noticing there was no ice. Knowing that they were alone, he sighed heavily, "I'll have to call for some."

Nodding her head and letting go of his hand so he could, she placed her hands onto her stomach rubbing small circle where the monitor wasn't in the way. Waiting as he called for a nurse, Calleigh closed her eyes and began a slow countdown to herself. Even though they'd been there for a few hours, to her it felt like eternity.

Keeping his eyes on her, Horatio depressed the button and waited for them to answer. When a voice came back to him, he turned his attention to the direction it came from, "Yes, we're in room 215, we need some ice."

"Yes, sir. I'll bring some in a few minutes," the voice on the other end said.

Her contraction seemed to start once again and Calleigh's eyes closed tight. The feel of his hand taking her caused Calleigh to clamp down on him hard as a small cry of pain fell from her lips. Breathing, she opened her eyes, looking to him, "Next time…you do this…okay?"

Giving her a light smile, Horatio bent and smoothed her hair back away from her face, "If I could, sweetheart, I would. You're doing good, baby." The door opened and he looked up to see a nurse coming with the ice. Releasing her hand, he smiled and reached for the cup as the nurse came over and poured some into the cup.

"Thank you, ma'am." Turning his attention back to Calleigh, he brought the cup to her and helped her to grasped it, "Here you go, Calleigh."

Picking out a few pieces, she placed them into her mouth and closed her eyes. The coolness didn't seem to last long enough for her and Calleigh took more. Shaking her head, she breathed out, "Our daughter needs to hurry up. She's lollygagging."

"Maybe she knows its not the right time yet, Calleigh." Horatio nodded and sighed, wanting to see her out of this pain, "Cerise will be here as soon as you know it."

Handing him the cup as another contraction began, Calleigh breathed through the contraction, moaning as it went. When the need to push started, she shook her head, "I…I gotta push…now…"

Horatio looked to her in horror, "Calleigh…wait…you can't push now. There's no one in here."

The need grew and Calleigh's hands held her stomach on both sides as she bite out, "I…need…to…push…"

Standing, Horatio moved to press the call button, waiting anxiously as he looked to Calleigh, "Don't worry, Calleigh…things will be okay." When the nurse answered, Horatio spoke quickly, "She feels like she has to push!"

Crying out as the contractions began to come almost back to back, tears began to streak down the side of her face. When the doctor and nurse came into the room, she looked up at Horatio as he pushed her hair back from her eyes, "It…it hurts…"

A sting of frustration hit Horatio and he glared at the nurse and doctor as they moved about the room, "Do something! She's in pain…she says she has to push."

Slipping on a pair of gloves, Dr. Nathan Pieter raised a brow and spoke softly, "Calm down, Mr. Caine. It's not good for Ms. Duquesne for you to be getting upset. We know what's going on…and I'll gonna check to see if she's ready to start pushing."

Horatio couldn't help but feel at odds at the easy demeanor of the doctor and cringed, "She says she's ready to push. Don't you think she would know?"

"Some do, while others, it's the baby just moving into the birth canal." Moving to the end of the bed, Dr. Pieter moved the sheet and looked to Calleigh, "Okay, Calleigh, I need you to bend up your legs and so I can examine you again. Now, I'll have to do this during a contraction, so you might feel a little pressure, okay?"

Nodding her head, Calleigh reached for Horatio's hand as she drew her legs up as instructed. When her next contraction started, she gripped his hand and breathed while the doctor checked her. Closing her eyes as Horatio whispered words of encouragement to her, her tears continued to roll from the sides of her eyes.

Smiling and drawing back his hand, Dr. Pieter looked to Calleigh, "Okay, you can relax. Look's like your daughter is in position and ready to be delivered, Calleigh." Looking over to the nurse, he lifted his brow, "Get a light table and see if Kelly can come in and assist also."

Horatio watched as the nurse moved into action and then refocused, coming closer to Calleigh, "How are you doing, Calleigh? This is going to be over very soon."

Licking her lips, she looked at him through hooded eyes, "Soon isn't soon enough." Seeing his smile, she then watched as a light table was brought in for the baby and another nurse in scrubs came in. Looking to Horatio, she gave him a faint smile, "We'll be holding her shortly, huh?"

"Yes, very soon." Continuing to speak calmly despite the anxious waves that rose inside of him, Horatio sighed, "I just wished that you weren't in so much pain."

"I'll…I'll be fine, Handsome…" she moaned as another contraction started.

Moving to the end of the bed with a fresh set of gloves on, Dr. Pieter gave them a smile and moved the sheet again, "Okay, Calleigh, now, I'm gonna need for you to do everything I say. I'll tell you when to push and when to stop. Now, when I say stop, it's important that you do."

Nodding as she breathed, Calleigh brought her legs up again and looked to Horatio, seeing both excitement and fear in his eyes. Giving his hand a squeeze, she whispered to him, "I love you…"

"I love you," Horatio answered back. Leaning down, he kissed her softly and whispered, "I love you more than anything in this world, Cal." Stroking her hair back, he nodded, "Ready?"

"Yeah…" she whispered. Taking in a deep breath, she held onto him as the nurses got into place around them.

Sitting at the bottom of the bed, Dr. Pieter looked up at Calleigh, "Alright, now Kelly and Joann are going to help hold your feet up." Once they had Calleigh into position, he waited until the next contraction began, "Okay, Calleigh…push!"

Taking a deep breath, Calleigh then began to push, her face turning red as sweat coated her skin. Clenching her teeth, she groaned as the contraction seemed to grow and intensify before falling back and starting again.

Preparing himself for the next contraction, Horatio brought himself closer to bear the burden of her strain, holding on to her tightly. As she struggled to push, Horatio felt himself falter in the face of her extreme pain, but pulled himself together to whisper, "You're strong enough to do this Calleigh. You're going to give birth to our baby."

Crying out some as she pushed, Calleigh then took in another deep breath, giving it her all. Feeling a lot of pressure below, she cried out again as it seemed to grow more.

With his hands in place and working on getting the baby out, Dr. Pieter looked up at Calleigh, "You're doing great, Calleigh. Her head is starting to crown." Moving out of the way as the nurse placed a large mirror down between her legs, he smiled more, "Now you can watch your daughter being born."

Glancing down at the mirror, Horatio could see the head coming out of Calleigh and he gripped her hand tighter, stunned into silence. He was able to see his daughter coming into this world, on the strength of her mother, beautiful even in the face of unimaginable pain. Turning to her, Horatio could feel the emotion rising and smiled, a tear dropping from his eye, "Calleigh…she's coming. Our baby…."

Looking down as best as she could, Calleigh could see Cerise's head and felt a new determination arise in herself. When the doctor told her to push again, she found the strength from deep within and pushed as hard as she could.

When the baby's head immerged, Dr. Pieter reached for the bulb syringe and looked to Calleigh, "Okay, Calleigh, stop pushing for a minute." Clearing the infants nose as best as he could, he set it aside again and looked to her, "Alright, one last big push and then your baby will be here."

Nodding, Calleigh took in a few breathes and then one deep one before beginning to push again. When she began to stretch again, Calleigh cried out and then felt the pain all but disappear as Cerise came into the world.

In a flurry of action, Horatio saw the baby come out and into the arms of the nurse who took it over to a makeshift station that had been hidden behind a door that he never even acknowledged. Horatio's attention first went to Calleigh to make sure she was okay, looking down at her as her eyes slid closed, "Are you okay, Calleigh?"

Breathing heavily, Calleigh slowly nodded and then barely opened her eyes, looking up at him, "Cerise…"

"She's okay," Horatio assured as he heard the distinct cries of a baby. He looked over to the nurses as they worked and held on to Calleigh's hand, stroking her hair back, "She's just fine, they're looking her over." He could feel the slack in the tension in her hand and his brow furrowed, "Calleigh? Calleigh!" All of his attention was forced upon her and as the doctor came back to his side, he asked, "What's wrong with her...is she okay?"

"She's fine, Mr. Caine…" Dr. Pieter replied as he checked the monitors. Smirking some, he whispered, "She's resting, that's all. The labor and birth wore Calleigh out. We'll continue to monitor her though."

Reticent to leave her side, Horatio kept his eyes on her and exhaled heavily, moving his hand over her hair to push it away from her face. His fingers traced her face lightly and he smiled, leaning to her ear, "Rest, Calleigh. Everything's okay."

Kissing her softly, he straightened up and looked to the area that they had taken Cerise. After long moments, a nurse finally emerged with her swaddled lightly, his heart slamming against his chest. A smile eased upon his face and he exhaled lightly as they approached more, "Is…is she okay?"

"She just fine, all six pounds, eight ounces of her." Coming to him, she smiled as she looked down at the baby and then back to him, "Would you like to hold your daughter, sir?"

"Yes…but I don't know how to." Horatio couldn't stop staring at the baby, his eyes misting over, "This is my first baby." Looking to the nurse, he smiled, "She's so beautiful."

Smiling, she nodded, "Just hold your arms like I am…" Watching as he did so, she then moved close to him and turned Cerise around. Placing her into his arms, she made a few adjustments and then smiled more, "Now you're holding your daughter."

Horatio nodded and smiled down on the baby, truly taken with her. Moving slowly, he reached to touch her cheek gently and sighed. He couldn't believe that he had a part of this, seeing their love manifested. Horatio took his spot next to Calleigh and sat, glancing to her as she rested. Still unable to speak, he retained his sights on his daughter, feeling the emotion welling deep within.

Slowly opening her eyes and blinking a few times, Calleigh turned her head to see Horatio holding a small bundle in his arms. A faint smile appeared and she whispered, "Am I dreaming?"

Horatio shook his head slightly and smiled, bringing Cerise closer. "It's not a dream, Cal. She's here and…and…she's amazingly gorgeous, like someone I know." A small chuckle came and he gazed at Calleigh as she tried to focus, "I love you."

"I love you too…" Calleigh said faintly as she looked at her daughter. Seeing her daughter for the first time, Calleigh eyes teared up and her chin trembled, "She is beautiful…more so then I imagined she'd be."

"Nothing's prepared me for how amazing she is," Horatio whispered as his eyes drifted to Calleigh. Not wanting to let go of Cerise, he gestured slightly with a nod of his head, "How are you doing?"

Taking in a breath, she shook her head, "I'm just tired, that's all. I feel like I haven't slept in a week, but I wanted to see her." Letting her eyes fall back down to her, Calleigh smiled some, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, she's healthy." Horatio couldn't help but keep staring at her as she slept, her tiny features wrinkling. A small smile arose on his lips, and he sighed, "She's phenomenal, Calleigh."

Raising her brow some, she sighed contently, "I'm sure she'll be getting hungry soon and will voice her opinion of that if she's anything like us."

Chuckling lightly, Horatio nodded, "She's doing well so far, but she's just gotten here too." Seeing Calleigh begin to drift, Horatio reached tentatively for her and caressed her cheek, "You get some rest, Calleigh, I'll be right here."

Blinking slowly, Calleigh looked at him and nodded slightly, "I want to feed her when she's ready, okay?"

"I'll wake you when it's time. Now…rest." Horatio sat down gently and relaxed, his eyes shifting from Calleigh to Cerise, his smile growing widely.

Seeing that Cerise was in good hands with her father, Calleigh watched them for a few more minutes before her eyes slid shut. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, she relaxed more under the thin sheet and smiled as she drifted off, happy that Cerise was finally with them.


	18. Chapter 18

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

**_SEQUEL_**_** TO: "Legacy Of Madness"**_

* * *

After spending all of his time with Calleigh and Cerise, Horatio gathered himself and prepared to go and see his family who was waiting for news. It had been hours since he'd last been outside the room and now he was going to face his family and friends a new father. The idea seemed to rest within in him easily and he smiled as he turned the corner, heading for the waiting room.

Approaching, he could see them as they sat together, smiles and laughter wafting between them. The sight of such happiness filled him even more and he exhaled heavily, casting his gaze downward before lifting them to push through the door. The instant he entered into the waiting room, Horatio was greeted with a chorus of questions.

Tim lifted his eyes from his conversation with Alexx to see him entering, his smile wide. He could tell instantly that the event had happened and everything was fine. Standing, he came to Horatio and asked with a smirk of his own, "So...Dad. How's everything?"

Looking down some, his smile grew before looking back up at Tim and nodding, "Great actually. Calleigh and Cerise are both doing fine. Calleigh's resting right now and Cerise is in the nursery."

"So…tell us about everything," Alexx chimed in as she joined the two men, her own smile unable to be contained. Moving to embrace Horatio she remarked quietly, "It had to have been an interesting experience for you."

Giving Alexx a hug and chuckling, he then released her and slipped his hands into his jean pockets, "Interesting isn't the word, Alexx. I think I was scared enough for all of us to be honest. But, Calleigh did a great job and had no complications. She was just pretty tired afterwards. The doctor says that's normal for some women."

"But what matters is that Cerise is here and she's fine. Has Calleigh been able to hold her yet?" Alexx smirked and shook her head, "You can barely contain yourself, Horatio. It looks good on you."

Smiling and nodding, Horatio sighed happily, "Calleigh held and nursed Cerise before going back to sleep. She hadn't been sleeping all that well this week, so it's good she's getting some now."

Looking over as Kyle rolled his chair over with Emma on his lap, Horatio smiled, "Getting a head start on what to be prepared for with your sister, Kyle?"

"Yeah, Emma's giving me the finer points of being a big brother. She's getting me straight on everything." Kyle smiled and moved to tickle Emma, "She says she's going to be checking up on me, right, Em?"

Laughing, Emma wiggled around on his lap and nodded her head, "Uh huh! Kyle has to be good to baby Cerise and make sure he reads to her and plays with her too."

Light laughter filled the room and Horatio knelt down, looking to Emma, "Well, I'm sure you'll teach him well them, Emma. How would you like to go see Cerise in the nursery?"

Emma's eyes grew wide and she got down off Kyle and ran over to Tim, jumping up and down, "Can we daddy, can we daddy? Can we go see baby Cerise and take her, her presents?"

Looking down, Tim nodded, "Yes, we sure can, but you're going to have to leave the presents. There's going to be a better time and place to give them to Ms. Calleigh and Cerise."

Looking up at him, Emma's brow crinkled and she asked, "But what if someone else takes them while we're gone, daddy? We can't leave them here."

"I can stay behind and watch them," Alexx chirped as she looked to Horatio, "I'll have plenty of time to see Cerise. You go ahead on, sweetie."

"Okay, Alexx." Looking to the other, he smiled, "Well, I guess it's time to introduce you to Cerise then. She's in the nursery now, so we can go there to see her. I want Calleigh to rest for now."

Taking Emma's hand, Tim nodded, "That's understandable, she's been through a lot."

Walking towards the door with them following, Horatio opened it and held it open, letting them pass and then Kyle. Once he was through the door, he pointed in the direction of the nursery, "I'll see if they will let me bring Cerise out for a little bit. You'll be amazed at how beautiful she is."

"Oh, I'm not in the least bit surprised," Tim answered with a smile. Walking slowly with Emma at his side, he looked to Horatio and sighed, "Was it really bad for her?"

Thinking back, Horatio raised his brow and nodded, "Yeah. She had some bad contractions and that along with not sleeping well all week, it all exhausted her. That's why I'm letting her rest as much as possible."

Tugging on her father's pants, Emma asked, "Daddy, what are contractions?"

Tim chuckled and arched his brow, "Well, sweetie, it's what happens to help mommies have babies. It's very painful and can make mommies tired."

Frowning, Emma glanced down and asked, "Is it like playing real hard all day?"

Chuckling some, Horatio looked to the little girl, "Kinda, sweetheart. And right now, Calleigh is sleeping so she won't be tried anymore." Coming to the nursery window, Horatio went over to the right of it, spotting Cerise in her bassinet immediately. Smiling, he motioned them over and pointed to Cerise, "There she is…in the middle, second to the right."

Tim lifted Emma and pointed, "See…there she is, kiddo. Do you see her?" Marveling himself, he sighed and nodded, a small smile coming to his lips. "Still in doubt about who her father is, H?"

"Never…" Horatio replied with a smile as he gazed at his daughter. Looking to Tim, Horatio nodded his head, "Thank you for all you've done for me, Speed. Without your help I wouldn't be here now with them."

"You'd do the same for me," Tim answered with a shrug. "I'm just glad that you were able to get yourself together to be here. They are going to need you."

Watching the babies, Emma giggled, "Daddy, I want one. I want a sissy …"

Laughing, Horatio clapped Tim on the shoulder, "Look's like you have a special request, Speed. I'll be right back. I'm going to bring her out for a little bit."

Glancing at Emma he shook his head, "Emma, we're going to talk about this later. Right now, we need to concentrate on Cerise. Isn't she pretty?"

"She's very pretty, Daddy." Watching as Horatio went into the nursery, she smiled, "I still want a sissy, Daddy."

Going into the room's small waiting area, Horatio smiled as the nurse came out to him. Letting her check his ID tag that they had given him to wear, he then waited as Cerise was brought out to him. When she was rolled out in the portable bassinet, he took over from there and moved her out into the hallway where the others were waiting. Looking to Kyle, he moved Cerise to him and smiled, "Say hello to your sister, Kyle."

Kyle gazed at the bundle in the bassinet and sighed, a light smile coming, "She's beautiful, Dad." Reaching to touch her cheek, he looked up at his father, "Dad…she's gorgeous, what are you going to do?"

Chuckling some, Horatio shook his head as he gazed down at her, "Well, son…look's like you and I are gonna have a huge job when she get's older. Until then, we love her, give her what she needs and teach her right."

Retaining his gaze on Cerise, Kyle nodded, "Consider me up for the job then. She's going to know how it feels to be cared for and loved. And now that she's got a big brother, she's gonna be protected."

Happy to hear Kyle's statement, Horatio reached down and carefully picked up Cerise. Adjusting her into his arms, he then moved into front of Kyle and smirked, "Ready to hold her, son?"

Kyle's smile dropped completely as he shook his head, the fear flooding through him like a wave. "No…no, Dad. I can't…I don't know how."

"Kyle…" Horatio said softly as he looked to him. "It's okay. You're not going to hurt her and it's really easy. Trust me on this. If I can do this, I know you can as well. Just hold your arms like mine…that's all."

Taking in Horatio's arm position, he looked to him hesitantly as he approached with his sister. He could feel the apprehension building as she was placed in his arms. Adjusting slowly, he held his breath until he was settled and then smiled, exhaling as the smile eased back on to his lips, "This is…pretty easy."

Looking down at her sleeping form, Kyle spoke softly, "Hi, Cerise, I'm Kyle…I'm your big brother."

Watching his children together, Horatio's heart filled with pride. Glancing to Tim and Emma as they moved closer, Horatio smiled as he looked back at his son and daughter, "I never imagined it'd be like this, Speed. You know…the happiness."

Holding Emma closer to him, he nodded, "It's something you can get used to. It makes life that much easier to go through." He felt Emma kiss his cheek and chuckled, "See, it's the little things that matter now."

"The little things…" Horatio repeated softly and took in a deep breath. Releasing it slowly, he smirked and glanced at Tim, "Got to admit, she's already opened my eyes to a lot…even before she was born."

"Yeah, they tend to do that. Just getting used to the fact that your little angel is going to change your life for the better has you thinking differently. Everything…centers on them." Tim kissed Emma back and smiled, "And the bad thing is, that they soon find this out."

Chuckling more, Horatio looked to Tim, "So I see." As Cerise began to open her eyes some, he shook his head, "Look's like we'll both be one our toes for many, many years with them. Oh, before I forget, Speed…Calleigh and I would like you and Emma to attend our wedding. The date hasn't been set in stone yet, but, she wanted to wait 'til Cerise was born."

"Just give us a date, and we'll be there," Tim said as he chuckled more. Jostling Emma in his arms, he looked to her, "Isn't that right, sweetie?"

"Yeah!" Emma replied happily and then looked back at Kyle with Cerise. Crinkling her brow, she giggled "Was I that small daddy?"

"Yes, you were, kiddo. You were just like that," Tim answered as he met her gaze. He knew the feeling of holding his child for the first time, even if she was already three years old when he did. That stipulation didn't take away from the awe of having her in his arms. He hugged Emma tightly and kissed her on her temple, "You were just as precious."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Emma kissed him back and whispered in his ear, "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, Emma." Looking to Horatio, he smirked, "It's a perk, you know?"

Smiling shyly, Horatio nodded, "One I'm sure I'll have plenty of." As Cerise began to fuss, Horatio bent down and took her from Kyle, "I think someone is wanting a change and to be fed again, so if you'll excuse us, I'm sure Calleigh will want the feeding job again."

"By all means, H. We're going to go back to the waiting room and then head back," Tim said as he switched Emma to his back. Getting a better hold of her, he nodded, "We'll stop by later to see Calleigh, okay?"

"Okay, I'll let her know. Kyle…" Horatio said as he turned back to his son, "are you staying or going back to the house, son?"

"I think I'm going to go back. Everything seems on the up and up here. Besides, I need to get home and get out of this wheel chair for a few minutes. I'll be glad when this is over." Kyle smiled at his father and nodded, "It's a good look on you, Dad."

"Thank you, son." Giving him a smile, Horatio raised his brow, "I'll uh…I'll call you later and check up on things. I think there's some leftovers in the fridge also if you get hungry. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call, okay?"

"I've got it under control, Dad. You worry about your family here, okay?" Kyle winked as he began to wheel away, "I'll call to check up on you."

"Okay, son." Smiling more as he watched Kyle leave with Tim and Emma, Horatio then looked down to the crying baby in his arms and began to walk with her while pushing the bassinet, "Okay, Cerise let's get you to your mom so she can feed you, sweetheart."

* * *

Sitting on the couch with Cerise in her arms nursing, Calleigh adjusted herself to get a little more comfortable and then peeked under the receiving blanket to make sure she was still okay. Smiling at the small infant, Calleigh looked towards the kitchen as she heard Horatio and Kyle in there working on a late lunch for them.

After arriving home only a few hours earlier, Calleigh had spent as much time with their daughter as she could. With the rest she had gotten in the hospital, she felt energized and ready to deal with anything that came her way. The feel of Cerise suction easing told her the infant was finished nursing and she moved the receiving blanket and moved the infant from her breast. Recovering herself, she then placed the blanket over her shoulder and lifted Cerise into position and began burping her.

Getting up carefully, she padded her way into the kitchen and smiled as father and son worked together, "Well, whatever y'all are fixing smells good. How much longer 'til it's done?"

Horatio turned to see her standing and smiled as he reached for the hand towel, wiping his hands quickly. Moving from his position, he approached them easily and chuckled, his eyes going to the bundle in her arms. A feeling of intense warmth bloomed within his chest and he exhaled lightly, almost unable to contain it, "Not long, sweetheart. I take it Cerise is done?"

"Yeah, just waiting for her to…" Hearing the small burp from Cerise, Calleigh smiled, "well, that." Moving her from her shoulder and back down into her arms, Calleigh then gave Horatio a kiss, "Anything we can help with?"

"Actually, we're just about done," Horatio said as he gave her a peck on the cheek. Turning back to Kyle, he waved toward the table, "We've got everything under control. You and Cerise can sit down and relax and let us serve you."

"Well, what gentlemen…I guess we can't refuse that then." Going to the table and sitting down in her chair, Calleigh adjusted Cerise better and looked over at them, "So, any idea when Alexx is coming over? I feel bad I fell asleep on her yesterday."

Horatio prepared her plate and turned slightly to see her sitting and shrugged, "She said some time this afternoon, which could mean any time between right now and later." Bringing her plate to her, he placed it down and bent to kiss her on her temple, "I hope she comes later. You need to eat."

Smirking, Calleigh reached for her fork with her free hand and raised a brow, "I still feel like I can eat a horse, so don't worry. I'm not gonna let this go to waste." Looking at her plate, she speared some of the salad, "This does look delicious."

"I hope it is, there's more if you want some." Watching as she ate, he asked, "Do you want me to take Cerise off of your hands?"

Looking at him as she chewed, she then swallowed, "You're not gonna eat with us?"

"No, I'm fine. I can take Cerise and let you eat. Everything's fine, Calleigh." Coming to her side, he looked down at her and then knelt on his haunches, "I just wanted to make sure you're comfortable."

Giving him a small smile, Calleigh nodded and then handed off Cerise to him. Giving him a quick kiss, she whispered, "Thank you, Handsome."

"You're welcome, Calleigh." Readjusting her in his arms, he stood fully, "We're just going to go right on over here and let mommy eat." Keeping his eyes on his daughter, he smiled, "We won't tell Mom about the fun we're going to have."

Chuckling some, Calleigh raised a brow as Kyle came over to the table and she nodded to him, "And I guess we won't tell your dad about the fun we'll be having while he's over there with your sister, huh?"

Laughing some, Kyle added, "Yeah. Oh well, guess he'll loose out on that one. So…did you see that thing on the computer?"

"Oh yeah, I did. That looked awesome. I think we should try to do that…"

Totally immersed within Cerise, Horatio quirked his brow and spoke without even turning, his smile widening, "What looks so awesome?"

Nodding to Calleigh, Kyle smirked and looked towards his dad, "Oh, just you with Cerise." Trying not to laugh, Kyle added, "That and the feathers on the chicken."

"Oh, that sounds great, you two should totally look into it," Horatio continued as he began to sway gently. He smiled and bent to nuzzle her, the feeling being nothing he'd ever felt before. As if remembering he had something to say, Horatio nodded, "Yeah…you two…should look into it."

Laughing as he picked up his fork, Kyle shook his head, "Dad, you're totally clueless right now. Did you even hear what we said?"

"Sure," he said as he nodded, reluctant to tear his gaze from Cerise. He smiled as he nodded, "You're going to look at something on the computer. Something to do with chicken's and feathers." Returning his gaze, he shook his head lightly, "Although I have no idea why they'd be looking up feathers and chickens."

"Horatio…it was a joke, sweetie. Kyle was seeing how much attention you were actually paying to us," Calleigh chirped in with a slight chuckle. "Apparently, you're attention is on Cerise."

Finally looking away from Cerise completely, Horatio nodded and smiled, "Guilty as charged. I just can't help myself. She's amazing…"

"I know," Calleigh smiled and then took another bite of her salad. Chewing, she got up and went over to get her a drink, "I've got to call sometime today and make her an appointment with the pediatrician for her check up and all. Then I've got to call my doctor for my follow up."

"Let me know and I can tag along," he answered back as he swayed more. "Four hands are better than two."

"True." Getting her drink, she walked over to them and gazed at Cerise, "She looks so peaceful when she sleeps."

Horatio smiled and nodded, "Just like her mother when she sleeps. There are times I could just watch you sleep. You're both angels." Readjusting slightly, he looked to her, "So, really, what's on the agenda other than making appointments?"

Shaking her head, Calleigh went back over to the table to finish her lunch, "Nothing really. Just that and waiting on Alexx to get here. Why? Was there something you wanted to go do?"

"No, not really. Speed mentioned needing some help with a few things. I wasn't going to do it if you had something you wanted to do." Horatio smiled lightly and breathed outwardly, "I barely want to put her down."

"No, I'm good. You can go help Speed if you want. I'm just gonna get some things done around here and visit with Alexx." Taking a bite of her food, Calleigh looked over at him and covered her mouth, "Oh…and when your at the lab…can you grab my mail?"

"I can, are you expecting anything important?" Horatio asked, looking down at Cerise. The thought of going back to the lab filled him with hesitation, knowing now his diminished role. He managed a smile and then met her gaze, "I shouldn't be long, I'll probably bring some things back, I keep meaning to clear my stuff out."

"Take your time, Horatio. We'll be here when you get home," she replied trying to encourage him. Giving him a smile, she shrugged, "Maybe we can go out for a walk down to the water later when it cools off some for Cerise."

"A walk sounds good. I'll look forward to it." Giving a glance to Kyle, he asked, "And you, got any plans?"

Nodding and taking a drink of his soda, Kyle wiped his mouth, "Yeah. Josh is going to come pick me up and we're going out for awhile. He wanted to show me his new boat."

His attention stayed on Kyle as he frowned, "His boat? You're going to take it safe, right? "

"I'm not going on it. It's dry docked at the marina, dad. He's still got some work to do on it. Josh just wanted me to see it, that's all. Besides, even if it was ready to go out, I wouldn't be able to yet," Kyle stated as he motioned to the wheelchair.

"Still, it doesn't hurt to be safe, son. Just take it easy," Horatio answered as he focused on Kyle more. He could tell that he was growing tired of his situation and sighed, "You won't be in that chair forever."

"I know…I just wish they'd hurry up and let me on crutches or something," Kyle replied, his tone laced with frustration. "They keep saying it won't be much longer but it's like they aren't even listening to what they're saying to me."

"Kyle, calm down. There's no need to get upset, things are going to work out." Horatio kept his eyes on him and exhaled, "I know it's frustrating to want progress even if there seems like there is none, but Kyle, you have to be patient. They just want to make sure that you heal."

Breathing out heavily, Kyle shook his head and put his fork down, "Yeah, well, it's starting to be for the birds. I'm about ready to go and get another opinion from a few other doctors."

"Kyle, you have to be patient. They know what's good for you…"

"Dad…they're also known to take there sweet time about things and I don't want to be the one they're taking there time on. I have a life that I'd like to live, ya know."

Horatio knew this frustration well and sympathized, "Son, if you try to rush this, it could turn out worse than it already is. Just…take your time."

Listening to his dad, Kyle sighed and nodded, "I am…but I'm still getting a second opinion."

His tone was firm and Horatio took the cue to change the subject and asked, "What time do you think he'll be by to pick you up?"

"Around three. We might stay out for awhile afterwards…I just don't know yet," Kyle replied and reached for his plate. Placing it onto his lap, he wheeled himself from the table and headed towards the counter, "You need me to do anything before I go?"

"No, just…just be careful son," Horatio exasperated uneasily. As much as he wanted Kyle to have a life, he didn't want him to be reckless. "Give me a call if you need anything."

"I will…" Kyle said as he placed his plate onto the counter. Turning back around, he headed for the kitchen door, "I'll be in my room working on some things until then."

Watching as Kyle left out the room, Calleigh finished up and then carried her plate over. Placing it with Kyle's, she then moved to Horatio, "He'll be okay, Handsome. I think I'd be the same if I were having to spend all my time in that chair also."

Staring after him, Horatio sighed, "I just worry, Calleigh. Some times…some times he's just like me. I would never listen to reason until it was too late. I just don't want him to get hurt."

Rubbing his arm, Calleigh nodded, "I know…but, sometimes it's best we learn that lesson on our own, even if it isn't the best decision. We all have to learn from our mistakes, even Kyle."

"That's what I'm scared of." Shaking his head, he refocused and looked down at Cerise, "I hope I can do my job with her. I've got another chance to get it right."

"You'll do fine, Horatio…just have faith. And with Kyle, you also have to remember he's an adult now…he'll make the decision's he feels he needs to make. Just don't beat yourself up over it." Giving him a small smile, she tilted her head, "You turned him around at a critical point in his life and made a huge difference. Besides, he knows you're there for him if he needs you…and that is very important."

Horatio smiled and nodded, "You're right. Things will sort themselves out. I just have to have faith." Feeling Cerise starting to stir, he looked to Calleigh and arched his brow, "She's gotten tired of me. I think she wants Mama."

Smiling, Calleigh took her into her arms and then looked up into his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you," Horatio answered with a small kiss. Parting from her reluctantly, he ran a gentle finger down Cerise's cheek and sighed, "This is going to be hell for me. I haven't been away from her for more than minutes."

"Well, just think about what you have to look forward to when you get home," she said as she looked down at Cerise. Seeing her eyes open, Calleigh smiled more, "She'll have your eyes."

"You think so? I think it could go either way." Horatio stared at her as she looked up her eyes squinting together, "She still could have your eyes, Cal."

"I doubt it. I think they'll be just as blue as yours." Tracing her finger down Cerise's nose to her chin, Calleigh laughed, "And she's gonna have strawberry blond hair."

"The legacy continues," he grumbled as he leaned to kiss her again. Smiling, he tickled at Cerise, "I'll try not to be too long. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

Nodding, she smiled as she watched him with their daughter and then looked back up at him, "Be careful and tell everyone I said hi."

"I will. See you later, Calleigh. I love you."

"Love you too, Handsome." Watching as he left out, Calleigh went back into the living room with Cerise and sat down in the corner of the couch. Smiling down at the baby, she whispered to her, "Your daddy loves you a lot, sweetie. He'll be back soon and then you can take your first trip to the beach with us. I just know you'll love it there, just like me, your daddy and brother do."

* * *

Passing through the corridors of the lab was bittersweet for Horatio. All at once, the years he'd spent chasing the shadows of crimes, bringing justice to those who'd fallen , came rushing back to him and settled squarely on his shoulders. It remained as a reminder of what he had accomplished, but it also reminded him that he was no longer here in that capacity. Now, he was merely an observer and that itched at him more than anything else. To not be able to act on a gut feeling, or see a piece of evidence through played with his mentality, and as he came to the entrance into the lab corridor, he questioned himself one last time, the answer coming clearer than ever. He did this to matter, but mostly, he did this as a requiem for the city he so loved. If he couldn't protect it as a leader, he'd do his best to help protect it as a worker.

Catching Speed's eye, he raised his hand and waited for him to approach, feeling at odds with having to stop at the threshold of the lab. From his vantage point, he saw the every day workings of the lab, things that he took for granted when he was the lab supervisor and sighed heavily, waving almost nonchalantly at those who passed by. For several weeks, he'd helped Speed on several cases; even now, he was being called in on a triple that had gone south, but it seemed as if his position were brand new each day by the amount of onlookers that fanned about when he entered. It was as if he would never live down the legacy that he'd built for himself, but could never retain.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see her standing, her smile widening. In an instant, his daily journey through doubt ended and he exhaled heavily as he attempted to return her smile.

"Hey, Cal. How's it going?"

After having come back to work on a few days earlier, Calleigh shrugged and smiled some as she slipped her hands into her lab coat, "Well…I miss you and Cerise, other then that I'm okay I guess. Tim call you in?"

"Yeah, he has a triple he wanted my help on. What about you? What's on tap for you?" Seeing the light in her eyes, he smiled and averted his eyes, feeling the same way. It literally tore him in half to leave Cerise with Alexx, and even now, he wanted to be there more than here, but in order for them to survive as a family, he had to pull his weight.

Eyeing her lab coat, he nodded and glanced at his visitor's pass, then up to see Speed talking with another tech, "For the moment, I'm stuck right here though."

Giving him a bright smile, Calleigh took hold of his arm and whispered, "No your not, you can come with me being I'm back full time now. I can take you up to the office, I think he's just signing off on one of the other cases."

Allowing her to take his arm and lead him, he sighed, "No matter how many times I come, I still can't get used to this. I never thought that I'd be like this."

Walking slowly with him, Calleigh licked her lips and looked up at him, keeping her voice down, "I know, Handsome. But, it's better then not being allowed at all inside here. At least the Chief saw something in you to keep you here with us."

"Yes, I should be very thankful that I'm allowed back. As it stands, I shouldn't even use the bathroom." Realizing that he was steering toward dark waters, Horatio sighed, "Positive…think positive."

Smiling some, Calleigh leaned into him and whispered, "You're still helping to bring in the bad guys, only, it's safer for you now…and that's a good thing. The target is off your back now and you'll be able to see Cerise grow up without having to always look behind your back."

Horatio smiled and sighed, "You're right. This is much better. My time can be spent living and not ducking and dodging shadows." Looking to her he leaned closer, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled as they came to the steps. Taking them up to the office, Calleigh then stopped on the landing as they waited for Tim, "Well, so you know, I might be late getting home tonight. I've got about five dozen projectiles running through the system and so far four have had matches to another case."

"Five dozen?" Horatio's brow crinkled as he nodded and looked toward the office door. It loomed ominously and he exhaled heavily, "This is a new dynamic, you're coming home late, and me waiting up for you."

"I'll try to get done as soon as I can, Horatio. I just want to make sure we nail this guy," Calleigh replied as she looked up at him. "He killed a mother with an unborn child…I owe it to them to put him away."

"I can understand that, Calleigh. Doing the right thing is always important." Crossing his arms at his chest, he leaned against the wall and then glanced to his watch. "How are things otherwise?"

"Good. Everyone is taken with the pictures I brought in of Cerise. They said they can see a lot of you in her," she smiled as she stood just in front of him. "Jesse thinks her hair will get a darker red like yours."

Horatio smirked and then shook his head, "Everyone seems to think she looks like me, when she clearly has your beauty."

Chuckling some, Calleigh sighed, "I think they are looking at her hair and eyes…she takes after you there, sweetie."

"I think everyone else misses the way she smiles or the little chuckles that remind me of you," Horatio answered as he looked to her. Reaching for her cheek, he heard the stern sound of a throat clearing and he straightened up and turned to see Tim standing on the landing with them. Regaining composure, Horatio smirked, "Speed…I didn't hear you come up."

Taking in the scene, Tim nodded and scratched his temple, "I just needed to get to my office. You two can continue where you left off." Moving to his door, he arched his brow, "Although, I think there's a case or two that requires your attention, Calleigh."

Smirking, Calleigh raised a brow as she looked over at Tim, "I've got the projectiles running right now…already matched up 5 to another case, so it look's like both are connected. Paperwork for them is in your box."

"Well, then by all means, proceed," Tim answered coyly as he pushed the door open. Looking back at the two he gestured between them, "You don't mind if I snag Horatio, I've kinda got a triple that's been messing with my head."

"No that's fine." Looking to Horatio, she gave him a smile, "I'll call if I'm going to be too late, okay?"

"Okay. Take it easy, Calleigh." He hated to see her walk away, but knew that he would see her at home. Waving to her as she began to descend the stairs, Horatio sighed and then looked to Tim, "So, ready to get to work?"

Tim stood away and allowed Horatio passage, closing the door behind them. Crossing the room, he came to rest behind the desk and sat down, reclining a bit in the chair as Horatio settled in the chair in front of him. It still felt odd to be in this position, but it was one he was given and he wasn't going to squander it.

Pulling out the file, he placed it on the desk, "I think I've seen this before, but I can't put a face to it just yet."

Nodding as he got comfortable as he could in the chair, Horatio raised his brow, "What are the particulars?"

Opening the file, he pushed it further to allow Horatio to see, "Very up close and personal, three victims, slashed and no trace whatsoever. The laceration is deep on their necks, left to right and all three were found in the same place, feet from each other. There doesn't seem to be a type, the victims seem to be random, but I can't help but think that this is familiar."

Sitting on the corner of his chair and looking at the file, Horatio pondered as to if the case was familiar to him. Turning the page and seeing the crime scene photo's, he looked through them, trying to find something of resemblance. Crinkling his brow, Horatio looked up at Tim, "Speed, pull up the case files from back in 2003 I think it was. See if there were any cases with the same type attack. If I recall correctly, we had one that went unsolved."

Typing furiously, Tim pulled up the unsolved case files for 2003 and frowned, "There's hundreds, H. But I need to just narrow it down." Searching for more, he nodded as his expression cleared, "I found it if you believe it or not. Three victims, lacerations to the neck, left to right, little to no trace found. The difference here is that back then, there was no murder weapon. Today…it was found buried in the first victim. We tried to ascertain the maker of the blade, but couldn't."

Coming to a photo of the weapon, Horatio tilted his head as he studied the photo. Shaking his head and sighing, he looked back up at Tim, "Speed, can I see blade? It'll make it easier without all the blood on it."

Looking up the number, Tim nodded, "I think I can get my hands on the evidence. We'll have to go to the unsolved's to get it." Writing the number down, he stood and logged off, then moving for the door. Taking a glance back, he asked, "So, how are you liking consulting? It's a different pace, I know…but it's okay."

"It's…different that's for sure." Following Tim out the office, Horatio waited as he locked it up and then walked along side him, "I think the only good things about it that it's letting me continue to work here some and also spend more time with Cerise."

"That's a plus in any book." Walking through the corridors, Tim could still feel the presence of others as they stared and sighed, "It doesn't seem to get old with them, does it? You've been coming here for what…eight weeks now? You'd think people would move on."

"It's called curiosity, Speed. And they have every right to be curious. I mean, how many people do you know that have done what I did and were allowed to stay in a certain capacity?" Horatio asked as they turned a corner leading to the corridor for Unsolved Cases.

"Yeah, but you're the same H. You're the same man who has led this lab to where it is today, no amount of addiction is going to take that away from you." Frowning, he exhaled as they came to the door, "I think all of this other stuff is bullshit." Pausing for a second, he rolled his eyes, "Okay, I have to remind you that you can't touch anything in here and if you need to see something, let me know."

Raising his brow and nodding once, Horatio looked at Tim, "Duly noted." Waiting as he unlocked the door, Horatio then followed him inside, closing the door behind them. Walking down the isles of unsolved cases, Horatio took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly as he pushed back his desires to leave and never return.

Once Tim found the box of evidence, they headed to one of the tables. Watching as Tim broke the seal on the evidence box, Horatio smirked, "Has my advice I gave you worked by the way?"

Tim nodded and smiled, "After a few turns with the staff, yes it has. I still have my moments, but I've learned how to delegate more and realize that I can't do it all in one day. Emma thanks you." Pulling the evidence out, he searched for the knife and then reached for it, pausing, "Remember, ask, okay?" Seeing his dubious expression, Tim sighed, "I know how it is, H. You get immersed in the pursuit and forget about the stipulations. I've been there."

Smiling some, Horatio nodded, "I know." When Tim took the knife out of the evidence bag, Horatio gestured him to set it down onto the bag. Bending down and looking it over closely, a smirk formed and he stood back up, "You won't find a manufacturer, Speed…not unless you find the suspect. This blade, it's not a mass produced piece."

Pointing to an area, Horatio tilted his head, "Right here, there is a small indentation near the hilt. And then, the top part of the blade is too thick. It's homemade."

"Home made. Not exactly what I wanted to hear," Tim exasperated as he shook his head. His eyes lit on the autopsy report and he moved quickly, "What…the…What if this knife matches the new set? If it's home made, there's a chance that another could be made. If they match, this could be the same person."

"More then likely it could be. And for all we know, that indentation could be his signature," Horatio added with a raise of his brow. "Have Calleigh check into anyone that forges knives or blades of any size in or around Miami."

Tim could hear the authority in his tone and smiled, nodding as he began to repackage the box. A small chuckle escaped and he shook his head, "It almost seems like old times, H. I'll get Tom to cast the new wounds and see if we can get a comparison going for the '03 murders. You're welcome to sit in if you want."

The need to see the case through ate at him and Horatio licked his lips and looked down as he placed his hands onto his hips, "I'd like that, Speed. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Everyone else seems to be moving on their cases, this one's been a thorn in my side. I'm ready to close it." Closing the box, he sealed it again and put his initials, "And we're on our way to the morgue. On the way, I can call Cal and get her to look into the knife."

"Okay. Also, have someone check into the flea markets also. I know there are quite a few dealers at them on the weekends." Moving with Tim as he picked up the evidence box and carried it back to it's assigned area, Horatio then headed for the door, waiting as Tim followed. Opening the door and going out, he pulled out his cell and glanced at Tim, "I need to call Alexx and let her know I'll be late getting Cerise."

"Okay, take care of your business, I'll wait," Tim answered with a short nod.

Seeing Tim pull out his own cell, Horatio placed his to his ear and waited for Alexx to answer. When her cheerful voice came over the line, Horatio smiled and spoke softly, "I hope I'm not disturbing anyone there."

Hearing his calm voice, Alexx smiled more as she glanced into the bassinet, "No, your little angel is asleep. She's been resting for most of the morning. She did get up to eat and then we sat up for a little while. I tell you, Horatio, she's such a calm baby, I've never seen this before ever."

Chuckling some, Horatio sighed, "That's because she takes after her mother. Look Alexx, the reason I'm calling is…well, I was wondering if it's be okay if she stayed there a little longer then planned? I'm helping Speed out on a case…"

"You're working a case? That's great, Horatio! How's it going? Is it just like old times?" Alexx asked, curious to how he was reacting to his new role. She'd seen the hesitancy in the first few weeks, and thought that he would've allowed the change to catch on, but she could see the vestiges of ache that was in his eyes. Horatio was a man of action, follow through. This new compromise took that follow through away from him.

"I'm still on an advisory level, Alexx. Speed asked if I'd like to sit on for awhile, that's all. But, if you need me to get Cerise…"

"Oh no, Cerise is just fine. Take all the time you need, honey." Alexx could hear the frustrated tone and sighed, rubbing her temple. She knew how much the job meant to Horatio and how much of his life he had dedicated to it and how hard this new stipulation had hit him. "It's going to be okay, Horatio. You'll get the hang of it."

Pursing his lips and turning some from Tim, Horatio sighed heavily, "I hope so, Alexx." Hearing Tim end his call to Calleigh, Horatio rubbed his forehead, "Look, I uh…I need to go. If you need me, call, okay?"

"I will. Take care, Horatio." Hanging up with him, Alexx glanced to the bassinet and shook her head minutely, lamenting the position her friend was in. She hoped that he could get back on track and there were no more upsets.

Seeing Horatio end his call, he gestured, "Everything okay?"

"Uh…yeah. Everything's fine. Cerise was sleeping," Horatio replied, forcing a small smile as he placed his cell back into his pocket. "What did Calleigh say?"

Noticing the change of tone, Tim started moving again, deciding against irritating him further, "Calleigh's going to get to the knife as soon as she finishes the projectiles. Believe it or not, she's almost finished." Silence fell between them and he exhaled lightly, "For the record, H, I still think this is crummy."

"It's for the best, Speed," Horatio said, repeating what a few had told him. Coming to the bank of elevators, Horatio pushed back his suit coat some and tapped his finger on his visitors ID, "Tell me more about the crime scene of this latest victim's."

Tim depressed the button and then looked to Horatio, "Three bodies found within feet of each other, no prints leading in or out of the scene, no prints found. We did victimology and couldn't find anything that connected the three and there wasn't any clear cut motive. It looks random, but then there's a message within all of this. And now, it seems that it's a serial. It's just confounding me."

Thinking as Tim talked, Horatio nodded slightly and then stepped onto the elevator as the doors slid open. Standing back and leaning against the wall some, he looked back at Tim, "Could be dissatisfied customers even. Has anyone checked out all the homes for any bladed weapons of any kind? Like collector knives, swords, things like that?"

Tim's brow furrowed as he thought back, going over the case in his mind. Exhaling, he knocked his head gently into the elevator wall and grumbled, "They're all collectors of some kind. It didn't stand out to me, because the link wasn't there. This could be a lead we can use."

Smiling some, Horatio raised a brow, "Have Frank and Walter go check them all out and do some checking into who they dealt with. There has to be a paper trail that could lead to the killer."

"Sounds like a plan," Tim answered as he adjusted the box under his hand. The elevator opened and he stepped out, turning toward the layout room. Noticing that Horatio turned the other way, he cleared his throat and nodded, "We're going to the layout room, H. Did you have some thing else in mind?"

"I thought we were going to go see Tom," Horatio said with a slightly confused look.

"We are, but I've got to get this laid out, H. I'll get the report out for Tom and call down for the casting of the wounds." Starting off toward the layout room, he called back, "It's not going to take long."

Smiling, Horatio turned to follow and called out, "Want me to call Tom for you and you get Frank and Walter out on those leads?"

"I can get Frank and Walter, it would help a bit to get Tom on board," Tim said as he neared the door. Pulling it open, he then went to the lighted table and placed the box down gingerly. Flipping out his phone, Tim dialed the burly detective and then looked up, spotting Walter as he walked by. Going to the door, he pushed out and called, "Simmons…"

"Whatever it is, Speed, I didn't do it. I was on my way to fingerprinting…."

"And now you're not. You're going with Tripp to follow up on that triple, so stick around."

Walter nodded and then looked into the layout room before entering. Seeing Horatio, he nodded in acknowledgement, "Hey, H. How's it going?"

Giving the younger man a small nod, Horatio then held out his hand to him, "Just fine. Walter." Letting go, he watched as Tim began to lay out the evidence, "Is Jesse working this case also, Speed?"

"As soon as he finishes what he's working on, I'll snag him. But for right now, it's just myself and Walter on this." Finishing with the layout, he beckoned Walter over, "I need you to go over this before Tripp comes, I think H has found a link."

Walter moved toward the lighted table and then shook his head, "The triple. Thought to give it another shot, Speed?"

"Yeah, H gave me an inside line. The absence of a murder weapon and the familiarity of the scene caused me to think of a previous scene. One where the murder weapon was gathered. I'm thinking on a whim here, that if we can match the wounds of the fresh victims to the victims in 03, then we might have a serial. And if we have a serial…"

"We have a history. And you want me and Tripp to canvas the new trio for connections," Walter added as he nodded. He glanced to H and smiled, "A fresh pair of eyes helps all the time."

"Always." Horatio pointed to the evidence that was laid out already and then glanced at Walter, "Walter, we need you and Frank to also check each residence for any type of weapon collections such as knives, swords, anything like that. Also find out who they dealt with when making their purchases…whether they were private dealers or retail shops. Anything that seems little, you need to look into."

Walter nodded and then glanced to Tim, "As soon as Tripp comes, we'll head off. We'll call you if we come up against some flack." Looking to Horatio, he smirked again, "Nice to see you back in the saddle, H. You've gotta come around more often."

Smiling some, Horatio reached for a stool, "Only when Speed needs me here, Walter."

Walter chuckled and moved for the door, "It's not been the same since you've been gone, H. No offense, Speed."

"None taken, Walter. Let me know if you have any problems." Tim smirked as he continued to peruse the information before him.

"Will do. See you later, H."

"Take care, Walter." Watching the younger man leave, Horatio took a seat on the stool and looked to Tim, "With his background in art this should be right up is alley."

"That's why he's my first choice with this. His eye for detail is like none other and the guy is sharp." Tim remarked as he pulled the autopsy files. "I think this will be the key to this case."

Pulling out his cell phone, Horatio flipped it open and hit the doctor's number on his speed dial, "Let's hope so." Hearing the doctor pick up, Horatio spoke up, "Doctor…it's Horatio Caine…"

Hearing his name, Dr. Tom Loman crinkled his brow confusingly as he peered at the body before him, his tone echoing that confusion, "Lieutenant, I didn't think that I'd hear from you. What can I help you with, sir?"

"We need you to take a look at the triple that was brought in and cast the wounds on each victim. Speedle and myself will be down there shortly to fill you in on the rest," Horatio stated as he looked over the photo's that Tim set in front of him.

"Why certainly, sir. This case has been the brain of Detective Speedle's existence. I've never seen him so totally and completely blocked…It's a baffling one to be sure, sir. I was just thinking how in the world can one affect so much destruction and not leave…"

"Doctor…" Horatio interrupted as Tim chuckled some, "We'll be down as soon as we finish up."

"Oh…yes, sir. Definitely. I'll be ready for you when you get here," Tom answered back as he nodded.

"Thank you," Horatio replied as then hung up. Looking at Tim as he tried not to laugh, Horatio placed his cell back into his pocket, "I see some things haven't changed."

"I don't think Dr. Loman will ever change," Tim quipped as he flipped the file. Closing it, he then looked to Horatio. "Let me package this up and we'll go."

"Okay. In the mean time…I'm gonna get some coffee if you don't mind," Horatio said as he got up.

"Not at all. I'll come and get you when I'm ready to go to the morgue," Tim responded as he continued to package the box.

Heading for the door, Horatio looked back at Tim as he continued at his task ad then left out. Taking in a deep breath and then sighing heavily, Horatio headed towards the break room and went in. Finding himself alone in there, he went over to the counter and pulled down a paper coffee cup. Fixing himself a cup, he turned just as Rick walked in and went over to the table, "Rick."

With a smug smile, Rick acknowledged Horatio, nodding, "Horatio. I see that you've been called in today."

Taking a sip of the hot black liquid, Horatio then took a seat and reached for the newspaper that was sitting there, "I have."

"Good…where is Detective Speedle? Isn't he supposed to be with you at all times?" Rick asked as he took a seat opposite of him. Leaning forward, he eyed the former Lieutenant and smirked, his tone less than friendly, "Just so you know, Caine. I'm not on board with you roaming the halls by yourself. You're too much of a liability for this lab."

Smirking, Horatio flipped the page of the paper as his eyes roamed over the print, "Funny, here I thought I was sitting in the break room…not roaming the halls as you say. Or am I just dreaming this, Rick?"

"So, Speedle dropped you off in here then?" Looking around, his brow furrowed, "You don't have any authority to be inside any facility within this building, especially without an authorized personnel escort. You just can't be trusted."

Closing the paper, Horatio looked around and then to Rick as he raised a brow, "Care to hold my hand and escort me to the bathroom then, Rick? I feel the need to flush something."

"Cute, Caine." Standing, Rick adjusted his suit and sneered, "Watch yourself, Horatio. Before I let this lab be tainted, I'll see you out the door. I think the Chief's made a bad mistake with allowing this, but for some reason he saw to spare you. The first time you screw up, which I know you will, you're gone."

Taking a drink of his coffee, Horatio sighed and looked up at him, "We'll see about that, Rick. Now uh…shouldn't you be out doing your job or something instead of harassing me?"

"Making sure that the integrity of this lab is consistent is my job, Horatio," Rick responded, his tone stringent, "your history makes you tainted. It's the type of reputation that comes with the territory of being an addict. You'll slip one day, and I'll be right there to catch it."

Not letting Rick get under his skin, Horatio stood up as he saw Tim coming and went over, pouring out the rest of his coffee and throwing the cup away, "I see my escort is here. Have a nice day, Rick." Leaving out, he looked back towards the other man and smirked, seeing how hot Rick was under the collar.

Laughing slightly, he fell into step with Tim, "Get everything taken care of?"

Glancing at Horatio briefly, he nodded, his attention focused directly on his path. "We have to make it fast. There's been a call out to a middle school…It's…bad." Picking up his pace, he made it to the bank of elevators and hit the button, taking a look back to see Stetler emerging from the break room, "Did he come here just to see how you were fairing, or was he gathering dirt?"

Glancing back at Rick, Horatio lowered his voice, "Same as usual, stirring up shit. So…watch this case carefully, Speed. He's out for blood any way he can get it."

"As if I needed anything else heaped upon me," Tim groused. Stepping into the elevator, he sighed and closed his eyes, allowing a minute to collect himself. "He's the last thing I need looking over my neck."

"If need be, Speed, I'll finish up here today with you and then head on home. Last thing I want is for this lab to have IAB screwing around because of me," Horatio offered as he pressed the button to take them to the morgue.

Opening his eyes quickly, Tim looked to Horatio and shook his head emphatically, "No, H. We stay the course on this and finish it. I'm not worried about Stetler, he's a speed bump. Just as long as we follow the rules, things are going to be just fine. Don't let Stetler muck up your perception."

Nodding, Horatio licked his lips and looked back at Tim, "If you want, Speed, I'll stay with Tom so you can take that call out. I can call you as soon as the castings are ready…and he can make sure I don't get in trouble."

"Actually, I kinda needed your eyes. The scene…there was a bombing at the school. It's just getting out over the airwaves, but the Chief wants me down there and working. I've already called Walter back and Jesse's on his way out, I was going to ask you if you'd accompany me." Seeing the hesitation, he continued, "You're the authority on bomb scenes, H. I'd be crazy not to ask you to do this."

Knowing this was big if Speed was asking, Horatio nodded and licked his lips and pulled out his cell, "Call the Chief, get conformation that I'm allowed on scene. I'll call Tom and let him know to send the castings to Firearms so Calleigh can look them over later."

"I'm a step ahead of you, I called ahead and got confirmation. He's adamant that you have access." The elevator doors opened and Tim walked through, "You'll have stick by me, can't log in any evidence and anything you find, I have to see it first."

"Got it…better get going then. I'll call Tom on the way," Horatio replied as he reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out his badge. Slipping it onto his belt they headed towards the back exit, there pace picking up some, "Any idea on what we're looking at when we get there, Speed?"

"Initial reports are that portions of the first floor have been taken out and there's numerous casualties. Many of them kids. It's chaos from what I can tell." Tim sighed and shifted the box, "You might want to call Alexx back."

"I'll let her know we'll all be late. I think she'll understand. Hopefully she won't be called in to work," he replied as they hit the door and headed outside and towards Tim's Hummer. Flipping his phone open, Horatio called out, "Have Bomb Squad equip everyone with vest and helmets. Also make sure a three block radius is evacuated incase there is another bomb."

Smirking, Tim nodded and pulled his phone and began dialing, "Gotcha, H." The sound of his authority rang out and Tim couldn't help but smile at the familiarity.


	19. Chapter 19

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

**_SEQUEL_**_** TO: "Legacy Of Madness"**_

* * *

Smoke rose into the sky over East Shore Middle School in the middle of Hialeah near Benny Babcock Park. As the Hummer pulled up, Horatio took in the destruction that the bomb had cause to the school, cringing inwardly at the loss of life that he knew they would witness. Several fire trucks, ambulances, Bomb Squad and most of the PD were already on scene, working to get control over the situation.

Getting out the hummer, Horatio could smell the burning of wood, papers and even human flesh in the air as it settled over the area. Coming around to the front and meeting Tim, Horatio shook his head, "Get the other shifts out here also, Speed. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

Tim stared at the burning shell of the school and grumbled, "I'll never understand the human mind." Taking out his phone, he started for the yellow tape that had been draped precariously around the scene, the acrid smell of death hitting him head on. It was days like this that coming to work was something he could've done without. The sounds of fear and despair filled his head and he couldn't help but think about Emma. "I'll get it going."

Following, Horatio spotted Calleigh as she and Jesse got out another Hummer with Ryan and Walter behind them. Knowing this would play havoc with her, he pulled out his cell and hit her number, placing the phone to his ear as he signed him behind Tim. Hearing her pick up, he scribbled his name "I'm here with Speed. If this gets to be too much for you, then I want you to head back to the lab, okay?"

Looking around and spotting him, Calleigh took in a deep breath, "I should be fine, Horatio…but I do know my limits. I'll leave if I can't handle it in there."

Horatio nodded and sighed, "I'm around if you need something, okay?"

"Thanks, Handsome. Be careful in there, okay?" Calleigh replied, knowing he'd be going in first with Tim and the Fire Chief.

"You too, Cal." Folding his phone down, he slipped it in his jacket and then looked to Tim, "Is the Fire Chief ready for us?"

Tim handed him a pair of gloves and sighed, "He's on his way over. I think he's checking the structure to make sure it's sound."

"The morgue is gonna be swamped. Do we know if there are still victims inside?" Horatio asked as he took the gloves and slipped them on.

"They are still looking, but I think that mostly everyone has been rescued or recovered." Picking up the case, he turned to see the Chief coming. Clearing his throat he got Horatio's attention, "I think we're about to go in."

Coming over to the two men, Chief Robert Williams carried two hard hats with him and nodded to Horatio as he handed one over to him, "Horatio…good to see you back in the saddle. Too bad it's under these conditions."

Taking the helmet, Horatio sighed, "I agree. What are we looking at in there?"

Shaking his head, Robert looked back at the school as they all started to walk towards it, "Look's like several different blasts. The main one's took out most of the second floor. We've still got almost seventy five students missing and nine teachers missing in there. My guys are still searching through the ruble."

"You say that the main one took out the second floor? What about the other blasts? Where were they concentrated at?" Horatio asked as he continued to survey the scene.

"There were three other separate blasts. One on each grades wing. We think that empty lockers housed the bombs, but, you're the expert, Horatio." Coming within feet of the front entrance, Robert waited as Tim and Horatio both put on there helmets. When they had then secured, he pointed the way and started to walk again, "Whatever was used sure packed a punch down here though. Took out a few wall's. We got lucky though, none we're weight barriers."

"That's the one place we got lucky at." Horatio started to walk forward and shook his head at the destruction. The further he went, the more damage he saw and he exhaled heavily, "We'll need to see the seat of detonation."

Stepping over a beam, Robert nodded, "We'll start on the sixth grade wing then and work our way around to the others." Moving carefully through the ruble, he shined his flashlight on the path he was taking. Shaking his head, he looked back at Tim and Horatio, "Hope you two brought masks with ya. If so, you might want to put them on. With all the dust and debris in the air, you don't want this stuff in your lungs."

Tim stopped and bent to open the kit, producing two masks. Handing one to Horatio he nodded and then stood, "We're ready to go."

Slipping on his own mask, Robert began to lead them through the hallway. Hearing a flurry of action ahead of them, he picked up the pace, "We've got something going on up here."

Coming around the corner carrying a teenaged girl, Fireman Todd Robinson called out to the Chief, "We've got survivors back there…they need help." Heading towards the front entrance, he pushed past them, not stopping, his only concern for the girl in his arms.

Moving quickly, Robert called back to Tim and Horatio, "We could probably use some extra hands."

Tim looked to Horatio, "H…"

"Lives are at stake, Speed…lets go help," Horatio said as he moved past Tim and ran to catch up with the chief.

Running to catch up, Tim stopped short as he entered, seeing the mass of bodies that were strewn about, the smell of burned flesh stronger here than anyone else. Slipping on the mask, he wasted no time to dive in, coming to the first person he could and reached out to grab the hand that jutted up. Looking down, he could see her long hair and the fear in her eyes as they began to slide shut.

Shaking his head, Tim moved and picked her up, hefting her into his arms, "Don't worry, you're going to be alright. I'll get you out of here."

Moving to another pile of ruble, Horatio began to quickly move pieces of the caved in ceiling from the girl underneath. Speaking softly, his hands moved quickly, "It's okay, sweetheart, you're safe now. I'm gonna get you out of here and get you some help."

Tears filled the girl's eyes as she tried to look around, "Towanda…where…where is she. She was next to me."

Trying to focus on the girl, he asked, "Who is Towanda?"

"My…my sister. We're twins…" she said as more tears began to fall.

Getting the last of the debris off her, Horatio carefully lifted her into his arms as more firemen poured into the room, "We're gonna find her. What's your name?"

"Latonia," she sniffled as he lifted her and then stood up.

"Okay, Latonia, I'm gonna take you out of here and get you checked out and then I'll come back and find your sister for you," Horatio said as he began to head out.

Handing over the girl, Tim could see Horatio emerging with another girl in his arms and then moved to him, passing him, "I'm going back in, there's more."

"Let me know if you find a girl named Towanda, Speed," Horatio called out as he continued to move. Exiting the building, Horatio moved quickly to an awaiting gurney and laid the girl down on it. Moving his mask, he leaned down, whispering to her, "You're going to be okay now, Latonia. I'll get your sister…let these people care for you now."

Nodding, Latonia watched as the red head placed his mask back on and took off running back towards the building.

Going back the way he'd came, Horatio couldn't stop, his adrenaline now pumping through his body. At that moment, nothing else mattered, there were hurt children that were waiting to be found. Moving to the side as Tim came out with another one, he then went back in, searching for more survivors.

Going back to the area where he'd found Latonia, Horatio began a search for her sister, knowing that time was running out. Moving debris out of his way, he saw a hand protruding out from under some of the concrete. His heart began to race as he worked faster, "Speed! I need help over here!"

Tim came over to Horatio's side and saw him frantically clawing through the concrete. Bending, Tim did the same and heard an audible gasp as Horatio reached for the hand and pulled her out. At first sight, the girl didn't look to be breathing, but then he saw her eyes open slightly. As Horatio moved quickly, he could hear her begin to scream in his arms.

Trying to not to scare or hurt the girl anymore then she already was, Horatio tried to calm her, "It's okay, it's okay…you're safe now. We're not going to hurt you."

She trembled in his arms as her eyes widened in fear, her voice coming shakily, "Wh-what happened? Where's…where's my sister?"

Smiling some, Horatio raised a brow and asked softly, "Sweetheart, are you Towanda?"

Coughing, she began to cry and then nodded, "Latonia. Is…is she okay? She was right beside me…"

"She's fine, sweetheart. She's waiting outside for you. I'm gonna take you out to her, okay?" Horatio replied as he glanced at Tim and nodded for help standing with the girl. "Now, Towanda, are you hurting anywhere?"

"My legs hurt and my head." Crying some, she held on to him and asked, "What happened?"

"There was an explosion, but you're okay. You're safe now and me and Detective Speedle are going to get you out of here." Looking over her legs, Horatio didn't like the way they looked and looked to Tim, "Speed, you're gonna have to support her legs."

Tim nodded and then moved to their side, taking her legs up gently. Hearing her scream in agony, Tim winced and apologized, "I'm sorry…I'll be more careful. We're going to have to take it slow."

Preparing to stand, Horatio looked to Tim and counted and then both men stood together. Holding Towanda close to his body, they began to move slowly, "Okay, sweetheart, we're gonna get you out of here…and then…then you can see your sister…"

Nodding slightly, she held on tighter as the movement jostled her and she bit down on her scream. The pain was like nothing she'd ever felt and each movement shot through her like a lightning bolt. She knew that the men were trying to help her, but as they came closer to the exit, she couldn't help the scream that tore from her lips.

Stopping them, Horatio looked to Tim, "This isn't working. I'll stay here with her, get the medics in here with a gurney and tell them they'll need to immobilize her legs."

Letting her legs down, Tim moved and glanced back as he started for the exit. "I'll get them as close as they can."

"Alright." Focusing his attention back to Towanda, Horatio reached up and smoothed back her hair from her face, "Speed's getting some help in here for you, sweetheart. I don't want you to worry now, okay?"

Nodding, Towanda cringed at the growing pain and clutched to him, "I don't want her to worry…Okay…"

Smiling some, Horatio nodded, "I'll be sure to tell her." Hearing other workers coming, Horatio pulled his mask down, sweat dripping down his brow, "Now, when they get in here, they will have to move you some, but, I want you to be brave for me, okay? They'll be as careful as possible and try not to hurt you."

"Okay," she answered softly as she cringed slightly. Looking up at him, she gave him a faint smile and said, "Thank you, sir. Thank you…"

"You're welcome, sweetheart…" he smiled as he looked down at her in his arms. Looking back up as the medics came to the door with the gurney with a few more firemen, he nodded and looked back at her, "Look's like your ride is here."

Before she turned to look at the gurney, she thrust herself against him and hugged him tightly, a surge of emotion filling her. Without the help of this man, she and her sister would've probably died. Letting him go, she wiped at her eyes and smiled, "You didn't have to do it."

Giving her a smile, Horatio sighed and nodded, "I wanted too." When the medics came to them, Horatio let them take her and he stayed close until they had her securely on the gurney. Going to her, he bent down and whispered to her, "Take care, I'll come check on you and your sister soon."

"Okay," she whispered as they began to roll her away. She smiled as much as she could as she lifted her hand to wave, the smile then disappearing under a haze of pain. As much as this day was memorable, she would never forget the bravery of one man.

Coming up to Horatio, Tim watched as they loaded the young girl and asked solemnly, remembering the condition of her legs, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Shaking his head, Horatio looked to Tim, "It's hard to say, Speed. I think they both might be broke…but, there could be more damage." Looking back towards the room, Horatio turned towards it, "Come on, there could be a chance some more kids are in there."

Coming to a protruding hand, Tim knelt and started to pull the debris off, taking the hand and squeezing. When there was nothing, he felt the need rise to extract this person and dug in deeper, pulling the concrete off and disregarding it. Once he was finished, he reached for the body to pull it closer, realizing with great sorrow that the child was dead.

Standing slowly, he shook his head, "Unnecessary. This shouldn't have happened."

Clenching his jaw, Horatio sighed heavily as he looked around, shaking his head, "We've got to find the bastard that did this." Looking back at Tim, he nodded to him, "You gonna be okay, Speed?"

Taking a moment as he stared at the body, he nodded, "I'm…I'm going to be okay. Let's get started, okay?"

"Yeah. We need to let them know that they're still bodies in here," Horatio said as he looked down and saw both Latonya's and Towanda's blood on himself. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out his flashlight, Horatio turned it on, "Let's get going."

Following him, Tim pulled out his own flashlight and went back out into the hallway, met with several firefighter's as they came back and forth, some carrying the last of the survivors. The work was grim, but in order to find the person responsible, Tim knew he was going to have to dig deep and pull at the strength to keep himself together.

* * *

Hours had passed, and as they progressed further into the school, it was obvious that the destruction was wide spread. Even though a good portion of the school hadn't been touched by the blast, the debris that resulted punched holes into the walls, deeming it dangerous. The closer that they got to the seat of detonation, however the more grotesque the scene became. There was an eerie silence that prevailed and short from the sounds of dripping and the soft sounds of their feet shuffling to remind him where he was, Tim was lost in his own thoughts.

Breaking the tenuous silence, he exhaled heavily, "Whoever did this…knew exactly what they were doing. A filled middle school, three different bomb's. This was intentional, without any reason." Tim looked to Horatio and shook his head, "This is unthinkable, H. They were just children."

Milling through the rubble, Horatio nodded and spoke softly, "I agree, Speed. Whoever did this is more then likely a former student here, that or related to someone that works here." Shining his light over a small area and scanning it with his eyes, he glanced to Tim, "We're gonna have a long line of suspects either way."

Returning to his task, Tim exhaled heavily, "I just want to know why, H? What did any of these children do to deserve this?" Instantly, thoughts of Emma rose and he cringed, "This could've easily been Emma's school…"

"Speed. You need to stop and focus," Horatio said, noticing Tim slipping. Seeing something, Horatio's eyes crinkled as he shined his light onto an object. "Speed, I need you over here. Bring an evidence bag with you. I've got some wire and what look's like a timing device."

Pulling himself together, Tim picked up an evidence bag from the opened kit and approached gently. Kneeling next to Horatio, he asked as he opened the bag, "This could be a part of the bomb. Do you see anything familiar?"

"Not yet. I'll need to take a closer look at it at the lab." Realizing what he'd said, Horatio sighed and corrected himself, "I mean, you guys will need to take a closer look at it."

Tim heard the distraught tone and then shook his head, "I still think they ought to make an exception here. We need your expertise in this."

"I'm not going to have this case thrown out because of me," Horatio said as he handed Tim a set of tweezers. Shining the light more onto the area, he eyes the piece, "It's more then likely the timing device for one of the bombs."

"Can you see a distinct signature from first glance?" Tim asked, trying to get as much as possible. Once they left the scene, his ability to get the pertinent information would be non existent. Watching as Horatio placed the piece in the bag, Tim continued, "What we need is you to further inspect the piece and anything else. You're the one person who I can trust with this."

"Speed, you and I both know they aren't gonna let me touch any of this. Rick will have a field day and have that lab shut down," Horatio said as he placed it into the evidence bag. "It'll take a miracle to get it to where an attorney won't have the evidence thrown out."

Tim knew what he was saying was right and groused, "Just that many more criminals will be free to roam the streets." Standing quickly, he continued to survey the area, his demeanor dropping with each second. Silently, he swept the beam of light over the area, stopping as he spied something else. Grabbing another bag, he moved toward it, collecting it slowly.

* * *

Pushing through the front door, Calleigh held it open as Horatio brought in Cerise behind her and then closed and locked the door. The day had been long and hard on the both of them, each working the scene at the middle school and then leaving together to get Cerise from Alexx's. Slipping off her shoes and putting her purse and key's onto the foyer table, she went over to him and took the car seat from his hands.

His shirt still had the blood of the kids he'd rescued from the ruble and dust and soot covered him. Reaching up, she caressed his cheek and spoke softly, "Why don't you go on up and shower. I'm gonna feed Cerise and then I'll do the same."

Horatio felt numb as he looked to her, processing that she was speaking to him. Between the carnage of the scene and the disappointment at his hands off status of the case, he was left feeling empty and beat down. Nodding, he exhaled and turned from her almost robotically, feeling the absence of her warmth. The destruction that he took in was too much and being unable to fully come to terms with it, he remained silent.

Taking in his demeanor, Calleigh could tell that the day had taken it's toll on him. Setting Cerise down carefully, Calleigh placed her hand onto his arm and turned him towards her. Looking up at him and seeing disappointment in his eyes, she then closed the distance between them, her arms going up around his neck and holding onto him, "I'm here if you need me, Horatio."

Her body felt good against his and it broke his momentary melancholy, pulling away from her. Looking at her, he nodded and whispered, "Thanks." He drew her back to him and held on to her as he exhaled and closed his eyes. The images continued to haunt Horatio and he found himself pulling away from her again, "I'm going to be okay. I just need a moment."

"Okay. I'll go feed Cerise and then we all can relax together, okay? I'm sure we all could use it," Calleigh replied softly as she let him go. Picking up the car seat again, she looked to the baby and sighed, "I can't imagine what those other parents are going through tonight."

"Hell," Horatio sullenly. He bent to the car seat and reached to caress Cerise's face and sighed heavily, "They were only children, Calleigh. Who would do such a thing to children?"

Shaking her head, Calleigh took in a deep breath and released it slowly, "I don't know. But, whoever it is, we need to get him off the streets before he tries to hurt more." Cerise small cries began and Calleigh smiled, "I'll get her fed, you go get a shower and relax. Do you want anything to eat?"

"Maybe later, okay? I'm going to take a shower, I'll be right back." Standing, he took a parting look at them both before ascending the stairs slowly, each step taking him painfully forward. Once he got to the bathroom, he began to undress automatically and then started the shower, stepping into the relentless stream. For long moments, he stood under the stream and watched as the dust and blood began to rinse away, with it, the hold that the scene had over him.

Washing slowly and methodically, Horatio then washed his hair, his thoughts going to the sisters. After spending hours on site, he wanted to go and check on them, but rationalized that after the ordeal, they were going to want time to recuperate and rest. The decision to visit them later was a wise choice being that he would not have been receptive to them.

Downstairs in the living room, Calleigh nursed Cerise as she sat down with a glass of milk for herself. Looking down at the suckling infant, she blinked slowly as tears filled her eyes. With all the death and destruction she'd seen earlier in the day, she needed this bonding moment with her daughter, a reconnection. Wiping at the tears, she sent a silent prayer out for the other parents who could no longer hold there own children.

Finally coming back down, Horatio found the two in the living room. Watching them bond, he was renewed and he approach her gently, clearing his throat, "Sorry for earlier. I just needed time to get myself together."

Looking up at him, Calleigh gave him a small smile and patted the cushion next to her, "It's okay, Horatio…I understand. I know you needed time to unwind." Watching as he sat down next to her, Calleigh then looked back down at Cerise as she continued to nurse, "I think someone was really hungry tonight."

Smirking at Cerise, he touched her head slightly, "She's been away from you all day. Even though you've put milk in the bottle, there's still nothing like having your flesh and blood close. It's something to relish."

Looking up at him lovingly, Calleigh leaned over to him some and gave him a kiss before adjusting herself better for Cerise. "I missed her today a lot. I had to excuse myself a few times to go change the padding in my bra because I was leaking."

"I can understand that, she's still with you even though she can't be with you. But now you're here with her so…we should just be in the moment." Horatio leaned to kiss her temple and then asked, "Feel like eating anything?"

"Truthfully…a bowl of cereal is sounding pretty good right now." Giving him a small smile, she shrugged, "It's quick and simple and I think will hit the spot."

"Okay, well, I'll go and get the cereal. After you eat, I can take Cerise and put her to bed," Horatio said as he stood. Starting for the kitchen, he smiled lightly, "I'll be right back."

"Alright." Noticing Cerise was once again asleep, Calleigh smiled as she moved her from her breast and then covered herself back. With the burp towel in place, Calleigh lifted her to her shoulder and began to burp her, listening as Horatio got dinner. Smiling when Cerise finally burped, Calleigh rubbed her back as the small baby took in a deep breath and then released it, a content coo coming from her as she continue to sleep.

The preparation of dinner took mere minutes and he returned to her with a singular bowl and placed it on the table. With his arms outstretched, he smiled, "Let's trade."

Giving Cerise a kiss on her cheek, Calleigh moved her gently into his arms and then waited for him to sit down. When he did, Calleigh got her bowl and spoon and sat back, "I was thinking, on my next day off, why don't all of us go down and get family pictures done."

"I think that is a great idea." A wide smile came over him as he gazed at her sleeping form and trailed a finger down her cheek, "I've never had a family portrait before. This is going to be something new." Breaking his gaze with Cerise, he then smiled, "You've given me more than I could possibly hope for, Calleigh."

"You've done the same for me, Horatio. Granted we both had a rocky start…but all that just made us stronger," Calleigh said as she looked over at him. "It's made our love stronger also."

His eyes met hers and he smiled, "It's through our trials and tribulations that we are forged. We can get through anything together." Glancing back at Cerise, he raised his brows, "And she'll keep us strong."

"Yes she will." Giving him a smile, Calleigh then spooned herself some cereal and took a bite. Chewing, Calleigh watched as Horatio immersed himself into his role as a father with Cerise. Swallowing and pushing around some cereal with her spoon, she glanced back at him, "Are uh…are you going to go back in tomorrow?"

At the mention of the lab Horatio sighed heavily and shook his head, "I will if I'm called. Speed managed to find the majority of the bomb – he's going to process it and if there's anything that he doesn't get, he said he'd call me. Other than that, I think it's me and this little one."

"I'm sure she'll love being with her daddy," Calleigh said and then took another bite of her cereal. Sitting up some, she held onto the bowl as she ate and before long, she'd finished. Setting the bowl back onto the table, she sat back with Horatio, leaning against him and watching Cerise, "You know, today is her seven week birthday. It's hard to believe how time has flown by."

"Seven weeks. It just doesn't seem that much. Before you know it, she's going to be graduating college and we'll wonder where the time went." Staring at her, he sighed with content, "She's just so…beautiful. I can't fathom a second away from her."

Smirking, Calleigh moved her legs up under her and turned towards him more. Her fingers played in his hair and she whispered, "Well, you know, if we go on and put her to bed, I can show you some attention after my shower."

Horatio licked his lips and arched his brow, relishing the feel of her fingers in his hair, "I think that's a great idea. I'll go put her to bed…"

"And I'll go get in the shower. Meet you in bed in a few minutes?" she asked as she got up and looked back down at him.

Getting up gingerly, he leaned into kiss her, whispering, "I'll be waiting." Moving toward the stair case, he glanced back and gave her a knowing smirk before ascending the stairs.

Reaching down for her bowl, Calleigh carried it to the kitchen, placing it into the sink and then turning out the lights. Making sure everything was locked up for the night, she went up stairs and to their room. Going into the master bath, she turned on the water in the shower and then went back out into the room. Putting her gun and badge into the dresser drawer, she then stripped off her clothes, placing them into the hamper and then went back to the shower.

In her nursery, Horatio took great care to place her gently into the crib, watching as she fidgeted before settling and releasing a small coo. The sound caused him to smile as he stared, placing the cover over her body, already missing her warmth. His hand stayed on her and he whispered, "Sleep well, sweetie. Mommy and Daddy love you."

After a few moments, Horatio checked the monitor and then started for the door, taking one last glance before pulling the door to a mere slit. Going to their room, he pushed the door open and then closed it tightly, hearing the sounds of the shower. Turning the bedding back, he then shed his shirt and sat, awaiting the moment that she would be finished.

Rinsing off the soap, Calleigh then turned off the water and slid back the glass door. Reaching for a towel, she began drying herself off and then stepped out onto the bath map. When she finished and wrapped the towel around herself, she then brushed her teeth and ran her brush through her hair.

Shutting off the lights, Calleigh then headed out into the bedroom and smiled as she found him sitting on the bed. Going over towards him she moved between his legs as he sat on the edge of the bed and draped her arms over his shoulders, "I take it she went down without any problems."

Raising his hands to cradle her back, he looked up to her and smiled, "No, she didn't. She must've been tired from Alexx's today." Running his hands up her back to the towel, "How about you…how are you doing?"

Smiling some, she sighed with a relaxed tone, "I'm much more refreshed now that I've had my shower. Maybe next time though…you can join me."

"I'd like that," he answered with a wide smile. Deftly, he undid the towel and allowed it to slip from his hands as his brows rose, "Right now, I think we both could do with some relaxation."

Standing nude within his embrace, Calleigh smiled down at him and whispered, "I agree, Handsome." Running her fingers through his hair and pushing it back some, she then bent her head down to him, giving him a slow and seductive kiss. Tracing her tongue over his lips, she moaned lowly as he opened willingly for her and there tongue's met.

Losing himself in her kiss, Horatio allowed his hands to roam her warm skin, the softness beckoning him. As their tongues dueled for dominance, he could feel his arousal spiking, the aroma of her sex catching him. Breaking away from her, he groaned, and pulled her closer, his lips skimming over her skin. A frenzy began and he could feel her body thrumming within his touch.

Standing back up, Calleigh closed her eyes as his lips moved over her body. Moving one hand from his hair, her hand trailed over his bare freckled shoulder and she leaned into him more. Her body flushed with sexual need for him and she moaned softly, "I need you tonight, Horatio…"

"I'm here," he whispered breathlessly, his lips traversing down further. His eyes closed in bliss, her touch igniting a scorching fire. Unable to help himself, he ran his hands over her ass and down, hearing her moan in acceptance. He could practically feel her arousal and as he went lower, his own began to become prominent. He nuzzled her blond curls and groaned at it's sweet aroma, wanting to taste her.

Opening her eyes to slits and looking down at him, her other hand continued to move through his hair, his copper stands tickling her fingers. Licking her lips, she lifted her right leg, placing her foot up on the bed next to him and opening herself for him. Her breathing began to increase and she whispered, "It's been too long…"

Delving deeper into her core, his lips skimmed her sex as his hand caressed her offered thigh, his fingertips dancing over the heated skin. The more she moved, the more he wanted, pressing her closer with his free hand. Lifting from her briefly, he intoned almost drunkenly, "Extremely too long."

Getting an idea, Calleigh pushed him onto his back and hovered over him. Reaching for the hem of his sleep pants and then pulled them down his long lean legs. Discarding them, she then moved up his body, straddling him, her wet sex rubbing over his hard cock. Lowering herself down to him, she kissed his lips softly and whispered against them, "Tell me what you want, Horatio. Control me tonight."

Thrusting his lips against her soft kisses, Horatio growled as her hips dipped lower. Her actions infused him with a desire he'd never thought he'd have and he lifted his body and twisted around, bringing her to her back. Hovering over her, he smiled deviously as he pinned her arms above her, the sensation of power coursing through him propelling him forward. Bending, he nipped at her lips before trailing to her neck, devouring her almost hungrily. Sweeping up her neck, he nibbled at her ear lobe and then whispered breathlessly, "You're mine tonight. The only sound I want to hear is your screams."

Nodding breathlessly, Calleigh bite her kiss swollen lips and whispered back to him, "Yes, sir." Giving him full control over her was something she knew that he needed at this point. The feel of his lips and tongue on her neck caused her to lull her head to the side, giving him more access. Moaning softly as he hit one of her hot spots, her eyes slid closed and before she could stop herself she breathed out, "Please take me, Horatio."

The sound of her voice prompted a growl and his tender kisses became tiny bites as he pressed down on her. His voice was tinged with a sexual edge and rough as his hips thrusted against her, "No…talking…sweetheart."

Calleigh's chest heaved with her breathing and she nodded silently to him, not wanting him to stop. She loved how he took control over her and would then push her to the edge and then pull her back before falling over into pure bliss. Times like these had been few because of her pregnancy, but now, she was hoping he wouldn't hold back with her. Taking in a long deep breath, she released it slowly, relaxing more under him and giving her body over completely.

When she responded with silence, he smiled wickedly as he rose up slowly, his eyes piercing into hers. Releasing her hand, he moved her hair gently away from her eyes and allowed it to then travel the expanse, moving from her temple to the base of her jaw, his hips moving minutely. Her eyes drifted closed and he thrust against her body once again as his hand took it's place above her head, "I'm going to take my time with you. No talking, understand?"

Nodding yes in response, Calleigh reopened her eyes, looking up into his piercing blue ones. It had been a long while since she'd seen the determined look they now held. Her lips parted slowly as she breathed out her mouth and she could feel his hard cock pressing against her. Feeling her wetness increase between her legs, she shifted slightly under him, the feel of his body pressing against her turning her on more.

Her movement pulled a breath from him and he lifted almost completely from her, his brow furrowing, his voice becoming determined, "Move when I want you to move."

Swallowing, Calleigh nodded slowly, never seeing him like this before. Realizing how turned on she was becoming over his demeanor, Calleigh struggled with herself to do as he wished and stilled her body under him.

As she struggled to relax under his hand, Horatio shook his head, "You're over thinking this, sweetheart. Let me show you." Standing swiftly, he pulled her up and crushed her to his body, his lips crashing against hers. Kissing her passionately, he moved her bodily to the wall and pinned her against it, planting her arms above her head. Breaking from her, he smirked deviously, "Now…let's see if this works better." Kicking her legs open, he pressed closer and impaled her. The feeling of the smooth entry took his breath away and he growled as he thrust, filling her completely. "No…talking…"

Calleigh's eyes closed and she bite her lip in order to keep a moan of pleasure from slipping out. With each thrust he made into her, she felt herself slipping more and more towards the edge of ecstasy. Crying out suddenly as he thrust hard into her body, Calleigh felt his power over her, wanting more.

Dancing the edge, he pulled from her and grimaced, "No…talking. Do you want to finish this?" His chest was heaving and waves of frustration began to build. Covering her with his body, his lips glanced over her neck and up to her ear as he whispered, "I can take you to places you've never been. Just…listen."

Closing her eyes tight and nodding, Calleigh bite her lip, wanting to do as he said. No man had ever dominated her like this before, but the more he did, the more she liked it. Focusing on him and his voice, she dug down deep, clenching her jaw and doing as he said.

Repositioning, Horatio slipped back into her, thrusting hard. Once he was seated fully within her, he growled as her body gave with no resistance. He could hear her struggling to remain silent, the effort infusing him with just that much more power. Becoming heady with it, he manipulated her body to his desires, nipping and biting his way around her neck. Her response were simmering, and he could feel her need as he began to plummet into her body, her essence flowing easily. Now that he knew he could have it, he began to relish in the knowledge, a devious smile inching over his lips. He mastered her and now he was going to reward her. Slamming against her, he bit out, "Ride me…now."

His authoritive tone with her caused a shiver of pleasure to run down her spin and Calleigh lowered her arms down onto his shoulders for support. Lifting one leg, he grabbed hold of her and then lifted her other, wrapping both around him. Holding onto him as he pinned her against the wall, she began to move her hips as best as she could from the position she was in.

Horatio met each move with fervor, the feeling of her skin sliding against his driving him mad. He wanted to pull out her last reserves, to master over her passion as well as her release and he was greedy to take her control as well. Pushing off of the wall, he held her weight up easily and groaned as the depth of penetration changed causing him to thrust harder.

"That's it, Calleigh. Ride…harder," he coaxed as he stared at her, lost in the throes of passion. With each slam of his hips he felt his own control slipping and he breathed out, "Talk to me…"

A fine sheet of sweat covered their bodies and with his permission to now talk, Calleigh moaned out, "God, yes…Horatio…yes…" Moving her body more as he instructed, she held tight to his shoulders to help lift herself and then drop back down hard as he thrusted up into her. Her head lulled back and she cried out his name as pleasure like she'd never experienced coursed through her body.

Keeping their rhythm, Horatio cradled her back with his hands and leaned to devour her skin, his lips brushing over her rock hard nipples. He was filled with ecstasy, unable to contain his primal desires as he took a straining nipple into his mouth and bit, listening to her cries of pleasure mixed with pain. To ease the pain, he skimmed the nipple with his teeth before bathing it with his tongue, repeating the cycle with it's mate. He held her within the palm of his hands, and he relished how she responded with enthusiasm, but mostly, with love.

Time seemed to stand still as Calleigh continued to ride him. In what seemed like a blink of an eye, she suddenly felt the familiar feeling of her orgasm starting and cried out as her body seemed to move more on it's own accord. "Horatio…gonna…cum…"

The dynamics shifted in her body and he could feel her words come to life as she began to pulsate around him, the friction pulling at his own release. He increased his pace and depth, hearing her cry out more as he hit her spot. Her body tensed and he drilled through, her screams growing in intensity. Just as she climaxed, his followed and he stiffened and bellowed as his seed pumped into her pliable body.

Holding tight to Horatio, Calleigh's head lulled back as her body shook with her orgasm. Riding through the ecstasy, her body began to slow as she began to come down off her orgasmic high. Breathing heavily, she lifted her head and then laid it against his shoulder, small tremors running a course through her body as he moved slightly within her. Licking her lips, she barely opened her eyes and breathed out, "Where the hell…did that come from?"

Horatio chuckled as he moved minutely through her body, his own orgasm dwindling slowly and exhaled lightly, "I…I don't know. I'm not used to not having the authority…" He allowed his fingers to drift over the planes of her back as his voice trailed. After a moment of contemplative silence, he asked, "Are you okay?"

A smile began to form as she continued to gain control over her breathing. Lifting her head and looking into his eyes, she nodded, "I…I'm great. You really need to do that more though."

"Oh really?" he questioned with an arched brow. He licked his lips as he leaned in to kiss her, the tremor of pleasure still pulsating between them. Smiling as he parted from her, he nodded, "If it's what you want, I will."

"It is what I want. I like that side of you," Calleigh replied with a smile as she hooked her legs behind him and held onto him more. Leaning forward, she hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Next time we should also try a different position."

Intrigued, he questioned, "Different position? And what position did you want to try?" The playful side was coming out of her and he chuckled as his fingers caressed her sweat laden skin, "I can see that I've started something."

"Maybe you have," Calleigh chuckled as he carried her over to the bed. When he laid her down, she kept her arms and legs around him, keeping him there with her, "Where do you think you are going?"

Mildly surprised, he shook his head, "Apparently nowhere." Reaching to move her hair out of her eyes, he bent to her, nuzzling her neck as he lazily asked, "Now…what positions were you thinking about?"

Smiling and closing her eyes as he nuzzled her neck, she sighed contently, "I don't know. Any really would work…as long as you're controlling again. I enjoyed that side of you."

"You really enjoy that?" Lifting from her slightly, he arched a brow, "Why is that? I mean," he dipped down and nipped at her skin. Kissing it reverently, he continued, "I aim to give you what you want. I just want to know why."

"It's the tone of your voice I think. So demanding and authoritive, but, I also know, that if I say stop you will. I know you won't hurt me or anything." Running her hand through his hair, she smirked, "Now you know why I also loved to sit in when you were interrogating a suspect."

His chuckle grumbled through him as he kissed back around her neck, giving attention to the other side. Humming, he then nipped at her ear, "Can I admit something?"

Calleigh's smile grew and she nodded, "Of course you can."

Licking the shell of her ear, he smiled deviously, "I have a fantasy. Just like you like to see me in an authoritative position…I…I want you to control me."

Taken back by his admission, Calleigh turned her head some and looked at him, "You do? I mean, I've never had anyone ask me to do that before."

"I want you to," he answered as he found her gaze. He sat up and then away from her, feeling the hesitation, "Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to do that…"

Shaking her head, Calleigh sat up and reached over, her fingers turning his head back to her, "No, Horatio. It's okay. I just never knew you liked that." Taking in a deep breath, she looked him in the eyes, "I'd like to try though."

"Are you sure? I mean, if you're not comfortable with it, Calleigh…"

Placing her finger of his lips to quiet him, Calleigh smiled, "When have you ever known me to back down from something?"

"Never. So, when would you like to try?" He smiled widely and took her finger and kissed it. "I'm okay to try tonight."

Smiling again, Calleigh sighed, "I wish I could tonight, sweetie…but I've got to be in to work tomorrow." Seeing his disappointed look, she added, "But, I have the following day off…so we could try tomorrow night if you want."

"We'll see how it goes," Horatio said as he attempted a smile. He kissed her and then moved to get up, "Do you want something to drink? I'm going down stairs for a minute or two."

"Yeah." Stopping him, she raised a brow, "Horatio…are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm okay. I'll be back in a few minutes." He got up and found his pants, slipping them on. "Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay." Watching him get his pants on, Calleigh pulled the sheet up around herself and moved to her side of the bed. Laying back, she spoke softly, "Hurry back, Handsome."

Horatio nodded and then opened the door, "I won't be long." Closing the door behind him, he started off slowly for the stair case and followed it down. Looking around in the darkness, he knew his destination and instead of going to the kitchen, he went to the patio door and opened it, allowing the sea breeze to wash over him. He wanted the clean breeze to clear his mind of the doubts of including Calleigh in his fantasy. Closing the door, he sat down on the chair and stared out into the white caps of the ocean.

Waiting for almost twenty minutes, Calleigh finally got out of the bed and got her robe. Tying it around her, she then got the baby monitor and went to the door. Leaving out there room, she first checked on Cerise and then went downstairs in search of Horatio. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she looked around, not seeing any lights on and went to the kitchen. Not finding him there, she then went back to the living room and called out his name softly.

Not getting a response, Calleigh sighed heavily and glanced at the back door. Pursing her lips, she decided to see if he'd gone outside. Walking to the door, she looked out, seeing him sitting alone on the patio and staring out towards the water. Opening the door, she stepped out, the light breeze pushing back her robe some and bit her lip. Unsure if she should let him have his time alone, she decided to push on and spoke softly, "Horatio…"

Hearing her soft voice, Horatio broke his gaze with the ocean and crinkled his brow at her presence. The last thing he wanted to do was to worry her, but as the muted moonlight hit her, he could tell that worry was written all over her face. Getting up, he went to her and exhaled lightly, "Calleigh…what are you doing out here? You should be resting."

"I'm fine, Horatio. But something is eating at you. Talk to me," Calleigh said as her eyes pleaded with his. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

Wondering if he should bother her about it, he shook his head minutely and snickered, "It's nothing, really, Calleigh. I just needed a moment to think about things. You know, we still have a wedding to plan."

Breathing out, Calleigh crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him. For years, she'd been able to read him like a book and could tell when something was bothering him. Shaking her head, she raised a brow, "This isn't about the wedding, Horatio. Now, talk to me…please."

Turning away from her, all pretenses dropped and he exhaled heavily. He didn't know why Calleigh's denial hit him as it did- she had a perfectly good reason for not wanting to further their activities- but something had stirred within him prompting the doubts. He struggled for the words to come and hung his head, feeling her hand on his back.

After a few more moments of strained silence, he spoke softly, his voice breaking the tranquil atmosphere, "I don't know why I revealed that about myself. It's not like I've had these inclinations all the while…I…"

Listening to him, Calleigh remained silent, hearing the doubt and stress in his voice. Rubbing his back she finally spoke as he stumbled over his words, "It's okay, Horatio. All of us have hidden desires deep within that we'd like to act on." Turning him to her, she looked up at him, "And I do want to give you your fantasy, Horatio. But for me to be at a hundred percent tomorrow for all those children that were lost today, then I think we should wait 'til tomorrow night."

Giving him a small smile, she took in a deep breath, "And I do want to give you your fantasy…more then anything, I want to."

The thought of what went on earlier hit him and he waved it away, "Don't worry about it. You need to be able to concentrate on finding who planted the bombs." Making sure to keep the strain out of his voice, he smiled, "You should be getting your rest, Calleigh."

"Come to bed with me?" she asked as she leaned into him some. "I think we both sleep better when we're in the bed at the same time."

Nodding, he sighed, "I'll be up there, okay? You go ahead."

Knowing she wasn't going to win this one, Calleigh nodded and closed the distance between them. Going up on her toes and giving him a kiss, she whispered against his lips, "I love you."

"I love you," he answered as he moved her hair away from her face. His inner turmoil crested and he pulled his hand away from her, "I'll be up. I promise."

"Okay." Leaving him, Calleigh walked back to the door and opened it. Looking back at him once more, she then went back inside, closing the door behind her. Releasing a deep sigh, she headed for the stairs, hoping that he'd be able to come to terms with whatever was really bothering him.

Watching as she left, he could tell that she was at odds about his inability to confide in her and that tore at him more than anything. Staring out into the ocean for a little bit longer, he made a decision not to let this come between them, determined to tell her everything. He didn't know how she was going to react, but he had to tell her.

Going in, he closed the door and locked it back, pulling the sheers. The silence of the home was comforting, and as he walked to the staircase, he could feel his confidence returning. He needed to do this and he would, the survival of their happiness depended on it. Taking the steps, he then came to their door and opened it slowly to see her lying in bed. Unless she was exhausted, she wouldn't be asleep yet, and he wanted to get this off of his chest as soon as possible.

Coming to his side, he slipped in and pulled her close, whispering, "Calleigh…are you asleep? I need to talk to you."

Turning over onto her back and looking at him through the moonlit room, Calleigh shook her head, "I'm awake, Horatio."

The exhaustion was evident in her voice and he sighed, "I want to explain…about…my request."

Turning onto her side to face him, Calleigh nodded and spoke softly, "Okay, sweetie. I'm listening." Remembering his struggle outside, she took his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze.

Feeling her support he closed his eyes and then breathed out, "You were right, partly. I never wanted that type of experimentation, but something happened." Pausing, he opened his eyes and stared at her, hoping she would understand. "Before I was taken, I had no interest in playing roles…but Adrienne…she…I liked that she took control." Seeing her stricken expression, he shook his head and explained, "I didn't like the torture, Calleigh. I liked that she took all of the responsibility away from me. I could think clearly."

Letting his words settle in her mind, Calleigh understood what he was saying. He'd always been the one in control, he was the one everyone looked to for support, for understanding, for guidance…and for him to let that control go even for a brief moment freed him in some ways from the stress of those responsibilities. Licking her lips, Calleigh's eyes met his again and whispered, "If I'm understanding correctly, it freed you in some ways, right?"

"Yes, exactly. I didn't have to worry about anything," he answered as he reached for her. "I felt absolute…peace knowing that I didn't have a stake in pleasuring her. Having that control was her pleasure."

Lowering her eyes and thinking about it more, she then looked back up at him and held tight to his hand, "I want you to feel at peace here too, Horatio. I'll try it…for you. Who knows…" she said as a smile formed, "I might like it too."

Instantly, Horatio felt relieved and he smiled, "I would like that very much, Calleigh. But…if you ever feel as if you don't like it, we'll never do it again."

"Okay," she whispered softly. Leaning to him, she kissed him softly and whispered again, "I'll try anything with you, Handsome."

"Thank you," he responded lightly. Giving her a kiss, he nodded and then moved to take her into his arms more. "I really don't know what I did to deserve you."

Smiling as she wrapped her arms around him and laid against his chest, she looked up at him, "You were you. You didn't put on any act to hide the real you…and you loved me like I wanted to be loved."

"And I love you more than you'll ever know. I can't thank you enough for being this open and understanding." Keeping her gaze, Horatio sighed heavily, "I didn't know how you would perceive my liking something that another woman had introduced me to."

Shrugging some, Calleigh sighed, "It wasn't something you asked to happen. Besides, at the time, I had kicked you out, remember? In some ways it's my fault for being such a bitch that night and not listening."

Crinkling his brow, Horatio exasperated, "I could've been better at expressing myself, Calleigh. I should've told the truth." He pulled away from her to look at her and centered on her, "But this is neither here nor there now. It happened, and…now, we have to move from it." Caressing her face, Horatio smiled lightly, "But there are things that are now apart of me. Addiction…and well, now this."

Reaching up and cupping his cheek, Calleigh gave him a small smile, "Like I said, I'm willing to try for you. Just don't hold back from me again, Horatio. Don't be afraid to talk to me about anything, okay?"

"Okay." Bowing his head slightly, he huffed, "This is new to me, revealing so much about who I am and how I think. Thanks for understanding me, and loving me." Horatio smiled and glanced at the clock, "You need to sleep now. Work waits for no one."

"True." Leaning back to him again, Calleigh gave him another soft lingering kiss and then pulled back, "Love you."

"Love you," he whispered as he closed his eyes. The weight of the day hung over him and he blinked slowly, exhaling lightly, "It's just me and Cerise tomorrow…"

Snuggling closer to him and laying her head in the crook on his arm, Calleigh's hand rested on his chest and closed her eyes, "And you and me tomorrow night."

"Yes, I love the sound of that." Relishing her warmth, Horatio soon drifted off to sleep, leaving his doubts and worries behind.


	20. Chapter 20

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

**_SEQUEL_**_** TO: "Legacy Of Madness"**_

* * *

Meandering through the still lab, Tim yawned drastically, juggling the bottle of juice in one hand and several files in the other, his demeanor less than friendly. It was his main reason why he came in so early; he rather he didn't have to interact with others before his mind had a moment to wake up. The bad part of all of this was that now, mornings were different between him and Emma. In what used to be a light hearted affair was now laden with silence and disaffected tones. Emma was in a naturally sunny disposition, but with the change, she had begun to grumble instead of greeting him with a wide smile. He hated the change, but for the moment, it was something they had to endure.

Coming to the break room, he glanced in and did a double take, seeing her standing at the microwave, lost in thought. With a new born and a fiancé at home, Tim hadn't expected Calleigh to beat him to the lab, especially since they all left only hours ago. He was even more astounded to see that she was in a fairly good mood despite barely beating the sun up. Either she had a strong determination to finish this, or something else was amiss.

Pushing into the break room, he cleared his throat slightly to garner her attention and smirked as she turned fully to him, her eyes sparkling. For a moment, he was rendered breathless at her stunning beauty, but as his smile grew, he shook himself quickly, pushing down the lost feelings, "Ah…I didn't think you would be here, Cal. You must've beat the sun up today."

Stirring her coffee, Calleigh moved from the counter and over towards the table, "Well, Cerise woke me up early for a feeding and I knew if I laid back down I wouldn't get back up…so I decided to come on in. Besides, the sooner we find the bomber then sooner we all can rest."

Tim chuckled and then shook his head, seeing for the first time, the vestiges of weariness. It wasn't as blatant as dark circles, but he could tell now that he was closer to her, that exhaustion hung over her.

Readjusting the files in his hand, he smiled, "The joys of motherhood. How's Horatio doing today?"

Shrugging some, she looked down at her coffee and then back at Tim, "I think deep down he wanted to come in with me. He misses it, I can tell…but there's nothing we can do about it."

Feeling at odds, Tim nodded and exhaled heavily, averting his eyes to the floor, "Today, we're putting the bomb back together again, looking for signatures. We're also going to analyze the pieces for fingerprints and determine exactly what was used. Unfortunately, we don't need Horatio for that."

Nodding her head, Calleigh adverted her eyes, and sighed, "I know, Tim." Taking in a deep breath and forcing a smile, she looked back at him, "Well, I have some evidence of my own to run from the school. I'll check in with you later, okay?"

"Okay," Tim answered, instantly seeing the disappointment in her expression. He knew most of all what this was doing to the former Lieutenant and he could empathize with him. It was rough to suddenly find that he wasn't needed and for a moment, it drove him crazy until he settled into the role that life had provided. It was something he simply learned to live with.

Clearing his throat, he nodded as she passed and then called out to her, "If you need anything, just let me know, okay, Cal?"

Opening the door, Calleigh looked back at Tim and nodded, "I will. Thanks, Tim." Leaving out, the door closed behind her and she headed towards the elevators, her eyes gravitating towards the office that the love of her life had once occupied.

Watching as she walked to the elevators, he saw the longing in her expression as she looked toward the office that he now held. Shaking his head, he walked out of the break room to see a few lab techs trickling in, signifying, unofficially, the start of the work day. Making his way to the office, he nodded to a few of them, seeing the determination in their eyes. Yesterday brought about the most terrible event that the Crime Lab had ever seen and many of his colleagues were explicit in apprehending the one responsible for so many useless deaths. He was glad to see that determination and was hopeful that it would lead them to the end of this horrific disasters.

He almost made it to the stairs before hearing his name being called. Turning, he saw Walter lumbering toward him, an inscrutable expression on his face. If it was one thing he learned about the younger CSI was that if he was troubled, it was evident all over his face.

Frowning, he stated bluntly, "Two questions, what are you doing here? And what's wrong?"

Walking up to Tim, Walter stopped and shook his head, "I've been here for awhile…so has Jesse and Ryan. Look, Speed…we need H here. This bomb…it's like nothing we've seen before, man. Granted there are a lot of pieces we recovered, but it's like it's only a quarter of the damn thing."

"And you can't get anything off of it as it is?" Tim asked as he started to ascend the steps. The morale was down and he knew that Horatio's presence would be the defining factor, but he had to make sure that he was staying within the bounds. "You know he can't process anything, he can't touch anything and he can't be left alone with the evidence. I just want to make sure we have everything we need before we bring him in."

Following him, Walter ambled up the stairs behind him and shook his head, "We've tried everything the three of us can think of to put that bomb back together…and I'm telling you. We don't have it all. It was either burned up in the area or turned into dust by the blast. There is no way we could have missed any parts."

Stopping at the door to the office, Tim turned and arched his brow, "Well, it seems like we're going to have to go back to the scene then. The bomb's there, that's for sure. We just have to find all of the pieces." Smirking, he opened the door and left it open, watching as Walter filed in after him. Placing the files down, he reached to turn on the computer and then came around and leaned against the desk as Walter stood before him perplexed.

"Look, Walter. I want Horatio on this as well, but the fact remains, he can't be here. We're going to have to do what we can with what we have. So, take Ryan and go back to the school. Scour the place until we find the missing pieces, okay?"

His brow furrowed and Walter sighed, "That could take days, Speed…you know that." Seeing his bosses look, Walter scratched the back of his head and turned back towards the door, "You're the boss…"

"Yeah, and the deaths of hundreds of students should get you to moving faster on that, Walter." The phone rang and he went to answer it, noticing that Walter had left without another word. Answering it tersely, he sat down heavily, massaging his brow, "Speedle."

The voice on the other end caused a smile to form and Rick sat back in his chair with a cup of coffee in his other, "Good, I see you're in early this morning. I'd like a progress report on the school bombing, Speedle."

Groaning inwardly, Tim shook his head and sat back, cursing his existence. Fighting to keep his tone friendly, he bit out, "The progress report is that there is no progress. I just got in the office, Stetler. There's not much more to report from last check in."

"We need to get this case closed as soon as possible. The press along with many city officials are breathing down our necks to get this SOB." Taking a sip of his coffee, Rick decided to push the envelope, "And what's this about Caine working at the scene yesterday? He's supposed to be strictly hands off."

Feeling his temper rise, Tim rubbed his face rough before sitting up and glaring at the files on his desk. This was not something that he needed, "Rick, let me explain this as simply as possible- so you can understand it. H was there under a consult status, but hands were needed to save children's lives. He personally saved two lives himself. Why are you still trying to hang him? He's no longer an active part of the crime lab, what more do you want from him?"

"Horatio Caine has nothing that I want, Speedle. I'm looking out for this lab and it's creditability," Rick stated as his voice raised slightly. "Caine is a threat to this lab being he's a heroin addict. You're damn lucky those to kids weren't furthered injured by his poor judgment in moving them and your poor judgment in letting him in that school!"

"If we didn't move those students, Rick, the chances are that they wouldn't be breathing today. You're nit picking, and it's sickening. Horatio Caine was no...is the best CSI out there, and it's a testament to bad judgment that his skills are going useless. Now…unless you have something helpful to add, I have a lot of work to get done."

A smug look settled over Rick's features and he set his coffee cup down, "I expect a report on my desk before lunch, Speedle…and that's an order." With that, Rick hung up the phone and sat back in his chair, is plan already starting to take shape in his head.

Slamming the phone down on the desk, Tim growled angrily as he eyed the mountains of reports already in need of attention and shook his head. This day was already shaping up to be the worst one on record, and it wasn't even eight o'clock yet.

* * *

Getting up, he heard the phone ring and groaned, rolling his eyes in disgust. Instead of retreating to the break room to take a breath, he sat down and picked up the phone wearily and waited, unsure if he was going to make it out of the lab alive.

Hearing Tim pick up, Chastity smiled some and raised a manicured brow at his tone, "Please tell me you're not pissed at something I did…or didn't do, sweetness."

At the sound of her light voice, Tim's demeanor changed instantly and he sighed, "It's nothing that you did, Chastity. I'm just having a shit for all of a morning. Would it trouble you to kill me now?" Rubbing his eyes, he recanted and shook his head, "Never mind, babe. What's going on?"

Looking over at Emma as she sat near the window of the apartment looking out, Chastity lowered her voice and turned her back, "I'm worried about Emma, Tim. She's barely said two words since you left. What happened before I got here? She's never this…quiet."

Covering his eyes with his hand as he rested his elbow on the desk, Tim sighed, "She's mad at me. My late nights are not wearing well on her. I think she's trying to stay up for me and she's missing her sleep too." Sitting back, he reclined in the chair and stared at the picture of him and Emma and exhaled heavily, "This job is effectively ruining my life. My daughter hates my guts, I have an impossible task to undertake…and," he said as he smirked lightly, "My girlfriend is probably going nuts because I still haven't taken her out for dinner."

Smiling, Chastity chuckled, "No, I'm not…yet anyways. I was thinking about taking Emma out to the movies if that's okay with you. They have a matinee today and then maybe afterwards…we could all have lunch if your not to busy."

"I can't promise lunch, but I'll work all morning to make a way. I really do want to see you for more than five minutes as I'm running out the door." Tim quirked a brow and relaxed more, relishing the moment to talk to her, "Besides, we have to talk about something."

Going to the kitchen, Chastity raised a brow as she went for the cereal to make Emma a bowl, "We do?"

"We do. It's nothing bad, but I just want to throw something out at you. We can talk about it later." Glancing up at clock, he sighed, "Don't worry, we'll get a chance to talk, but for right now, I have to get to work."

"Okay. I'll call you once the movie is over and we'll go from there, okay?" she replied as she finished fixing Emma's cereal.

"Sounds great, Chastity. Um… have fun, okay?" Running his hands through his hair, he closed his eyes and sighed, "I wish I could go with you. I'm in sore need of a day off."

"I know, sweetie. Catch some bad guys…but be careful too," she replied, a small smile surfacing as she thought of what she could do for him later that night.

Tim nodded and smiled, wondering what she had in mind, "I'll see you later, Chastity."

Saying her goodbye's to Tim, Chastity set about to try to brighten up Emma, not wanting to see the little girl so down.

* * *

Carrying his kit in one hand and a flashlight in the other, Ryan walked through the destroyed seventh grade hallway of the school. Glancing to Walter, he could see the determination along with the weariness that the cases what throwing onto everyone that worked it. Coming to the area that the bomb had been detonated, Ryan set down his kit and took a look around.

"Okay, this is where Speed and H found most of the bomb…we can start from here and work out way outwards," Ryan said as he pulling out a pair of gloves from his pocket.

"Outwards. Sounds…long and drawn out." Surveying the area, Walter shook his head and sighed, "We just signed away our lives. Hope your rent's paid up."

Smirking, Ryan snapped on his gloves and smirked, "Be glad I said I'd come help you, Walter. Otherwise you'd be having all the fun by yourself."

"Yeah, well, if I'm not mistaken, Speedle said all hands on deck. What exactly do you think that means, Wolfe?" Slipping on his gloves, he moved slowly, "Let's get started, alright? The quicker we can get this done the better."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…Hey, did he say if H was going to be in today? We sure could use his help on piecing this thing back together," Ryan said nonchalantly as his eyes and flashlight moved slowly over one area, going over it thoroughly."

"Nah, I think we're flying solo on this one, Ryan. I think he may have over stayed his welcome yesterday. Speedle's adamant about getting this put together before bringing H back in."

Moving over slightly to a different area, Ryan sighed heavily, "As much as I like, Speed…I really wish H was still running the show. The lab just isn't the same without him…" Stopping mid sentence, Ryan reached back into his kit, pulling out the tweezers and then looked back at the area. Carefully, he reached down and retrieved a small piece of plastic barely bigger then the top of a pen cap. "Found another piece I think…or so it look's like a piece of it."

Walter's smile slowly rose on his lips as he chuckled, "Score one for the team. There just might be help after all." Taking Wolfe's cue, he began to search the area thoroughly and came upon a charred piece of plastic with more wires sticking out. Placing in into an evidence bag, Walter smirked more, "See…it's not all that bad."

Raising a brow and sitting back on his haunches some, Ryan sealed his evidence bag, "Walter, we still have two other hall's to scour…and who knows where the main one was at upstairs being that most of it probably fell when the floor collapsed or got blasted outside somewhere."

Smirking, he shook his head as he started back, "Gotta keep a positive outlook, Ryan. We're going to get this taken care of."

"Yeah."

Minutes turned into hours and Ryan stood from his spot stretching his back. Looking over in the direction Walter had taken, he called out, "I thought Jesse was supposed to be here helping us. You heard from him?"

"He was supposed to be coming. I have no idea where he's at." Wiping his brow, Walter exhaled and started back, "Since you're taking a break, you should call him and see where he's at."

Reaching into his pocket, Ryan smiled, "Gladly…as long as I don't have to bend down for a little bit." Dialing Jesse's number, Ryan rolled his neck and then heard him answer, "Jesse…where the hell are you, man? I thought you were supposed to be here at the school with us."

Standing and stretching, Jesse grimaced as he glanced to the microscope, "I'm trying to make my way out there, Ryan, but I've been ordered by Speed to make progress on the pieces we have here. I have to find out exactly what compound was used to make the bomb go boom. I'm almost finished though." Laughing slightly, he looked to see Calleigh walking through the corridor, a longing expression on her face, "How does it go for you two?"

"We've been able to locate a few more fragments of one of the bombs…but, we're still looking. Think you can see if Speed can get a few off the night shift to help us out here?" Ryan asked as he turned to see Walter bagging another piece of evidence.

Hearing some movement coming from the end of the hall, Walter peered to see several forms coming toward them. "Hey, Wolfe, I think he may already have. There's about three or four coming to our rescue."

"Good." Focusing back on his phone conversation, Ryan sighed, "Well, when you get here, there's still plenty to go through. Oh, and hey, can you go check to see if the results are in from that oily substance we found here yesterday?"

"As soon as I finish here, I'll go and check it out," Jesse answered as he settled back down. Smiling, he added, "You two have fun out there."

Scowling, Ryan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, thanks." Hanging up with Jesse, Ryan walked over to Walter, "Hey, let's take a breather outside and get some fresh air and some water. They can handle it in here for a few minutes."

"I agree. I think we can take a break." Slipping off the gloves, Walter approached and nodded to the replacements, "You guys take over for a few minutes while me and my man take a breath." Walking past Ryan, Walter smirked, "Whatcha waiting for, an engraved invitation?"

Smiling some and walking to catch up, Ryan looked up at the big guy, "You know, you could have been a comedian had you decided not to become a CSI. Although…you'd be making more money here."

Walter chuckled and shook his head, "Cute, very cute. At least I'm keeping it light. This is some heavy stuff." Taking a second to look back, he sighed and glanced down, "I just don't know, man. Who would do something like this?"

Shaking his head, Ryan slipped off his gloves and shoved them into his pocket, "Some sick bastard that we need to hurry up and find. What I don't understand is, this place had surveillance camera's at every entrance and at no time was there no one that didn't stop by the main office and check in. I'm starting to wonder if it might be an inside job."

"You know, you might be on to something, Ryan. Do you think Speed has thought to look at the faculty and staff? There could be possible motive." Walter smirked, "See, you can be productive when you want to."

"Ha ha, big guy…but Frank and Speed were both gonna be talking with the faculty and staff members today along with members of the school board."

"That will give us some direction then. If we're looking for an insider, that will most likely shorten the list." Walter nodded to the Hummer and asked, "Did you bring water?"

"Yeah, it's in the back," Ryan said as they headed towards it. Taking in a long deep breath of fresh air, he then glanced back at the school, "When we get back in there, I want to take a look around inside the library. A lot of the second floor ended up in there."

Making it to the Hummer, he waited for Ryan to open the door and then reached in for the little cooler. Pulling two bottles out, he tossed one to Ryan, "You're thinking that there could be more pieces of the bomb there?"

Opening his bottle, Ryan stared at the school, "Hard to say, but it never hurts to make sure. I just don't want us missing a direct link to this guy." Taking a drink, he wiped at his mouth and looked back at Walter, "I think I might call Speed and see if I can get some flood light's down here. Laurie is working tonight…so I might as well also."

Walter smirked, "Let's just hope that you can get some work done along with that socialization."

"I will, don't worry about that. She and I don't fraternize on the job." Taking another drink, Ryan looked back at Walter, "Hey, have you seen who Speed's dating?"

"Nope. And he's not making it easy to find out either. My guess it's some wild child girl he met while out at a club or something. The man needs something to let loose on after all this." Walter laughed and then shook his head, "Although, having Emma slows things down tremendously."

Smiling some, Ryan looked back over at Walter, "Yeah, but at least he's got her to go home to. I've seen him with her here and he's a totally different person. Even seen him laugh from just her smile. That's got to be an awesome feeling."

"Yeah," Walter responded wistfully. He took a swig of the water and then looked to Ryan again, "It's something we look forward to, I suppose. He was just lucky to find her when he did. Have you heard anything about H and Calleigh's wedding? Is it still going to happen?"

Nodding, he swallowed and smiled, "Yeah, they are. I don't think they have a date yet, but, did you notice the ring he gave her?"

"That rock is huge," Walter answered, his brows raised. "If you're judging by the rock, then I'd say he loves her…a lot. No one gives a ring like that if they don't love them."

Smiling more, Ryan nodded and looked down, remembering the first time he'd seen then together. "They've always loved each other I suspect…even before they realized it." Finishing off his bottle of water, Ryan placed it into a bag in the back and nodded towards the school, "Finish that up and we'll get back at it. We need to get these kids some justice."

Nodding, Walter took the last swig and placed it in the bag along with Ryan's and closed the door. Starting toward the school, he sighed and shook his head, refreshed and ready to end this.

* * *

Walking through the corridor while holding Emma's hand, Chastity searched for the break room which was the location where Tim was supposed to meet them. Having called him before arriving, Chastity made sure he was free to have lunch with them, anxious to see him. Since he had gotten the promotion at work, she'd seen less and less of him and any chance she could have to be with him, she was going to take it. This was the first relationship she was involved in that she hadn't ran for the hills yet and that was important to her. She really cared for Tim, and she could feel that with each moment they were with each other, she was falling for him more and more.

Bringing her out of her thoughts, she felt Emma tug on her hand, her expression stern. The little girl had seen her life change almost instantly, and if she was anything like her father, she didn't adapt to change well. Stopping, she knelt next to her and moved a strand of hair behind her ear as she addressed her lightly, "What's the matter, sweetie?"

"Daddy's too busy for lunch with us. Can we just go home?" Emma asked with a gruff look on her face. "He doesn't have time for us anymore."

"No, Emma. Your father's not too busy for us today. He said we could have lunch with him. We brought his favorite, so he has to come to lunch with us." Cupping her cheek, her expression lightened and she sighed heavily at the despondency that surrounded her, "Your father doesn't like this either."

"Then why doesn't he just work at home like he usta if he doesn't like it?" Emma asked as she looked to Chastity for answers. In the time Tim had been seeing her, Emma had grown to like the brunette and look forward to the days when she could come over when not working. Tears began to fill Emma's eyes as she asked, "Did I do something bad?"

Chastity's heart broke at the sight of her tears and she shook her head, "Emma, you didn't do anything bad. Your father's working hard to make a better life for you. He's also helping out a very good friend of his. He's not happy that you two are separated."

Emma's lip trembled and she shook her head, "My mom works like daddy does. Will he stop loving me like she did?"

Pulling the little girl into her arms, Chastity held her close, feeling her tiny body trembling. Rubbing her back, she whispered, "Em, your Dad loves you very much. So much that he can barely stand himself. Sweetie, he'll never stop loving you, okay?"

With her arm's wrapped around Chastity's neck, Emma sniffed, "Promise?"

"Promise, sweetie." Pulling gently away from her, Chastity smiled, "Now, are we ready to go and see him?"

Nodding her head, Emma then pointed towards a hallway, "The break room is down there, Chastity."

Chastity smiled and nodded, "Well, let's not keep him waiting, okay?" Standing and taking her hand, she began down the hallway, glancing down to see her smiling. Coming to the break room, Chastity looked in to see if he had made it and bit her lip when she found it empty. She squeezed Emma's hand and whispered, "He's going to be here, baby, I promise. Want to go in and sit down?"

Frowning some, Emma nodded and hung her head as Chastity opened the door. Taking a chance glance back, Emma saw her dad come around the corner and spot them, a smile coming immediately. Her own smile formed and Emma took off towards him, "Daddy!"

Rounding the corner, Tim lifted his eyes to see them at the door of the break room and then heard her call out to him before leaving Chastity behind. He increased his pace to meet her, taking her into his arms and holding her tightly, ignoring the several sets of eyes that had now settled on them.

Taking a deep breath, Tim released it slowly and whispered, "Hey, kiddo."

Wrapping her arm's around his neck, Emma held tight to him like she'd never had before. She'd miss her time with her dad, the long talks, the games they'd play together, even things as simple as him brushing her hair. A small smile formed and Emma released a breath, "I missed you."

"I miss you, sweetie." Unwilling to let her go, Tim relinquished his hold on her anyway and gazed at her, running his hand through her hair, "I see Chastity's doing a better job at your hair than I am. It's pretty."

"Yeah, but I miss you doing my hair, daddy," Emma said as she looked at him. "I miss everything we usta do."

Tim sighed and nodded, "I know, baby. I know. I hate it too, but for right now, we have to deal with this." Her expression dropped and Tim groaned slightly, the weight of the day trying to catch up to him, "Can we just have lunch for now?"

Nodding, Emma looked back at Chastity and then back to Tim, "We got your favorite…just like you like it. A Ruben with the works from Old Towne." Taking his hand as he set her back down on her feet, they began to walk. Looking up at him, Emma asked, "Daddy, will you be late again tonight?"

"I'm working really hard so I can be on time tonight, kiddo. I don't like being away from you. I love you." Coming to the door, his eyes met Chastity's and he smirked lightly as he took her in, his head tilting slightly, "Chastity, it's nice to see you."

"You to, Tim," Chastity said as she gazed at him. "We uh…we brought your favorite. Emma insisted on us getting it for you."

Tim licked his lips and smiled more, stepping closer to her, "And I hope you got some for yourself too. I don't want to eat alone."

Smiling more, Chastity nodded and licked her full lips before speaking, "I got the same as you. It sounded delish when Emma ordered yours." Seeing some of the people Tim worked with watching them, she blushed slightly, "I think we have an audience."

Pulling himself away from her slightly, he nodded, "Let's have lunch." Opening the door, he allowed Emma in and then motioned for Chastity to pass, catching her briefly, "You're amazing, you know that?"

Looking into his eyes, she whispered so only he could hear, "So are you, Speed." Going in, she followed Emma to the table and set the food down. Opening the bag, she began to pull out the food as Tim got them drinks. "How long do you have for lunch?"

"An hour, depending on if I get called out for duty." Settling down in front of them, he smiled and glanced to the food, "My ladies did wonderfully. This looks great."

Sitting down next to Tim, Emma opened her sandwich and looked at him, "Daddy, when do you get a day off again?"

Taking a bite, he chewed and the swallowed, shaking his head, "I don't know right now, kiddo, but hopefully soon, I'll grab one. But don't worry, I'm going to work hard to get off early."

Chewing and then swallowing her bite of food, Chastity reached for her soda and opened it, "Well then, anything special you'd like for dinner tonight? I'm sure Emma and I can whip something up and have it waiting when you get off."

"Surprise me. You're very good at that," Tim answered as he smiled. He suddenly found himself longing for the day to be over so that he could relax and spend time with the two people who made his life worth living. "If I can think of anything, I'll let you know."

"I'm sure you will," Chastity chided as she gave him a wink and then took a bite of her sandwich. Seeing Emma having problems getting her drink open, Chastity reached over, opening it for her and giving her a smile, "Did you tell your daddy what we went to see?"

Taking a long drink, Emma sat her soda back down and smiled, "We went and saw 'Alvin and the Chipmunks The Squeakquel'! And Brittney sang 'Single Ladies'."

"Did you? That had to be fun. Did you sing along?" Tim asked as he poised to take another bite. He looked to Chastity and smiled lightly before retaining his gaze with his daughter, "You'll tell me all about it, right?"

"Yep!" she said and then took a bite of her sandwich. Chewing, she looked back at him, "Even Chastity sang with me. She sings pretty, daddy."

Blushing some as she placed her drink down, Chastity chanced a glance at Tim as she picked up her sandwich, "You sing much better then me though, Emma."

"Well, I'll have to hear Chastity sing won't I?" Laughing, he glanced up to see Calleigh come through the door and nodded to her, seeing her expression change at his company. Gesturing for her to come over, he smirked, "Cal, how's it going?"

"Good. Hey Emma…" Calleigh said as the girl jump down off her chair and came over to her. Kneeling down, Emma gave her a hug which Calleigh gladly returned and then watched as she went back to her chair to finish eating. Standing back up, Calleigh looked to Tim, "Just thought I'd have lunch before getting started on the tool marks on those wires you asked about."

Tim nodded and then gestured to Chastity, "Calleigh, I don't think you've met Chastity yet. Chastity, this is Calleigh, one of my best friends. Calleigh, this is Chastity…my girlfriend."

Giving the woman a smile, Calleigh moved to her and held out her hand, "Hi, nice to meet you."

Taking the blonds hand, Chastity shook it and nodded, "Like wise. Tim's told me a lot about you."

"Well, all good I hope," Calleigh replied as she pulled back her hand and gave a glance at Tim.

"Of course, nothing but good," Tim answered as he smiled to Chastity. Chuckling lightly, he then refocused on Calleigh, "So, Cal, have you and H hammered down a date yet? You have us all stirring."

Shaking her head, Calleigh shifted her weight some and slipped her hands into the pockets of her lab coat, "No, not yet. I was gonna talk to him about that tomorrow though. We know who we want there, and where we're going to have it though."

"Well, let me in on the secret. I'm dying to know something." He heard Emma snicker and laughed as well, "You see, I'm not the only one here."

"Well, Horatio asked Kyle to stand up there with him, then on course you guys, Alexx and her family, almost everyone here and my mom and dad said they come. And…" she said as she headed towards the refrigerator to get her lunch out, "We're having it on the beach."

Tim nodded as he stared at Chastity, his thoughts lingering on what he wanted to talk to her about. As if snapping out of a trance, he said, "Sounds like the only thing missing is the date. Are you guys waiting for a special day? I know H has been anxious about it all."

Getting out her lunch, Calleigh then headed over to the other table and pulled out the chair to sit down, "No, we just haven't had the time to really sit down and talk about it. Horatio's been taking Kyle to his appointments, and then with Cerise being born and me coming back to work…we've just been…busy."

Tim could hear the weariness in her voice and exhaled, "You know if there's anything that I can do, Calleigh, just let me know. I know things can get a little- hectic. You're not alone in this."

"I know…and thanks, Tim." Opening her lunch, she got up to get herself a drink, "I think once the date is set we'll be fine. We figured we'd have a small reception at the house and then I might take a week if that's okay with you."

"A week is fine, Calleigh. I don't see a problem with a week. Just let me know." Looking to Emma, he chuckled, "I'm sure Emma's more than ready. She gets excited when she just plays dress up. Can you imagine what she's going to do when she dresses for your wedding?"

"Well…" Calleigh said with a smile as she came back with her drink and set it onto the table and then went over to Emma and knelt down next to her, "I was kinda hoping Emma could do something special at the wedding."

Looking at Calleigh and crinkling her brow, Emma tilted her head slightly with a smile, "I get to do something special?"

"Yes…if you want to. I need a beautiful little girl to be my flower girl...I was hoping you could help me with that," Calleigh replied as she smiled at her.

"Flower girl?" Emma asked slightly confused.

Chuckling some, Calleigh nodded, "Yes. You see, you get to carry a beautiful basket of flower petals and then you take a handful at a time and drop them onto the ground for me."

Smiling brightly, Emma turned to her more, "I can do that. That's easy! Daddy, I can be a flower girl?"

"I don't see why not. We have to make sure we get a dress, right Calleigh?"

Standing up, Calleigh smiled down at Emma and then looked at Tim, "Actually I was hoping Emma could go shopping with me to get a dress for her...if that's okay with you."

"I have to get someone's permission first," Tim said as he looked to Emma again. "What do you say, sweetie? Want to go shopping with Ms. Calleigh?"

"Yes!" Emma replied with a bright smile as she looked at them.

"Well good. I have next Saturday off…how about I pick you up then?" Calleigh asked Emma and then looked to Tim for confirmation.

Throwing a short glance to Chastity, "I think next Saturday is perfect. You just let me know how much it's going to cost and remember, I'm on a budget."

Quirking a brow, Chastity spoke up, a devious smile riding her lips, "So, Tim, what are you going to wear? I don't think I saw a tux in your closet."

Clearing his throat almost nervously, Tim asked, "Ah…you're not going to need us in tuxedoes are you, Calleigh?"

Thinking about it, Calleigh shrugged as she went back over to her table and sat down. "Well, now that you mention it, yeah. I was thinking white tux's for all the guy's…full tux's that is." Seeing his strickened look, Calleigh began to laugh, "I'm joking, Tim. A regular suit and tie is fine."

"Good, I have that then. Looks like we're settled." Tim finished his sandwich and then looked to his watch, "My luck's holding out, no one's called me in the last few minutes."

"That's always a good thing," Calleigh said and then took a bite of her sandwich.

Chewing and then swallowing, Chastity looked over at Tim, "I take it you've been pretty busy this morning?"

"Yes, and it's been full of disappointment as well, but it's nothing that I can't handle. Other than the movies, what have you two been up to?"

"Not a lot actually. I thought maybe when we leave here we could go to the park or something," Chastity replied as she looked over at him. "I figured Emma and I could spend the day outside the apartment finding things to do."

"The park sounds great. I know Emma would love the park, right kiddo?" When she answered emphatically, Tim grinned, "She loves the idea." Leaning in closer, Tim smiled, "And what will you be doing while she's playing?"

Smirking some, Chastity shrugged, "I'll probably go play with her." Looking into his eyes, she smiled, "Care to give me an idea on what you want us to talk about tonight?"

"It's nothing bad, I just wanted to extend an offer." Hearing Emma becoming antsy, he sighed, "It's nothing, Chastity, okay? Don't worry about it. Have fun, enjoy the day and pity me stuck in my dreary office."

"You know, I have my cell…if you get to flustered and need someone to talk to…" she said as her fingers traced small circles on the back of his hand, "I'm a good listener."

Tim's eyes gravitated toward Calleigh and he cleared his throat as he pulled his hand away slightly. Giving her a devious grin, he leaned in more to conceal the conversation, "I'm sure that you are a good listener, I was hoping to find out what else you're good at. But that's for a later time." Parting from her, he kept his eyes on her and winked, "So, you two go and have fun, I'm going to work to get out of here tonight."

"Okay." Cleaning up everything and placing the trash into the bag, Chastity and Emma got up. As Emma told Calleigh goodbye, Chastity threw away the bag and then came back over to Tim, "Give me a call later if you get a chance so I know when to expect you. We'll have dinner ready when you get off work."

Seeing the flicker of despondency in her eyes, Tim's brow furrowed and he shook his head, "There's nothing to worry about, Chastity. Everything's just fine." Walking with her to the door, he leaned closer and asked, "What's wrong?"

Eyeing him, Chastity then let her eyes go to Emma and Calleigh seeing how close the two of them really were. Looking back at Tim, she shook her head, "It's nothing, Tim. As you say, nothing to worry about, okay?"

There was something amiss with Chastity but with the arrival of Emma at her side, he didn't have another chance to ask. Instead, he leaned into her and gave her a peck on the cheek, lingering for a second longer, whispering, "I'll call."

Nodding slightly, Chastity looked down at Emma, "You ready to get going, kiddo?"

"Yep!" Emma smiled and went to Tim. Giving him a big hug, she held tight to him, "I love you, daddy."

Picking her up in his arms, he held her close, "I love you too, sweetie. You take care of Chastity for me okay?" Letting her down, he held her hand and nodded, opening the door, "How about I walk you two to the car? Would you like that, Emma?"

"Yeah!" Emma exclaimed as she jumped up and down some and then they walked out into the hallway. Calming down, she took her dad's offered hand and walked side by side with him. Looking up, she crinkled her brow, "Daddy, when are you off work again?"

"I hope very soon," Tim answered as he looked to Chastity. Walking closer to her, he spoke softly, "So…what was that back there? What's going on?"

Looking down as they walked, she took in a deep breath and then looked back up at where they were walking, "It was nothing, Tim…really. I'm fine, okay?" Looking to him, she shrugged, "Really, I'm okay."

His belief in that statement was unfounded and he sighed as they walked the length of the atrium. He wasn't going to make a scene, but he could feel that there was something wrong. Her demeanor had changed too fast. Pushing out of the door, he walked closer to her and whispered, "You mean the world to me Chastity, if there is anything wrong, you'd tell me, right?"

Deciding this was neither the time or the place to talk about what was bothering her, Chastity took in a deep breath and licked her lips, then looking up at him, "I think it's best if we just talk about this later, okay?"

Having to take that as his answer for now, he nodded and then walked apart from her, "Later then." Coming to the car, he bent to Emma and smiled, "I want you to tell me how much fun you had tonight when we eat dinner, okay?"

Giving him one last hug, Emma smiled, "I will, daddy. I love you."

"I love you, kiddo." Hearing the locks disengage he allowed her to leave his arms and then turned to Chastity. He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled, wanting to connect with her again. As it was, it seemed that she was becoming more and more distant as the minutes ticked by. "Chastity…have a good afternoon, okay? I'm going to bust my ass to get this work done so I can come home tonight. We need to…connect."

Making sure Emma got in okay, Chastity then turned to Tim and nodded before looking back towards the building, "I'll understand if you're late again tonight." Looking at him, she then looked down and shifted her weight and then looked back up at him, "I know how you get busy here."

Damning logic, Tim reached up and took her lips gently before pulling away, keeping her within his grasp. When he opened his eyes, he smiled and nodded, "I know when there's something wrong and I won't press you about it, but you've gotta know how I feel about you. Whatever it is, I want to know, okay?"

Her eyes searched his and then she nodded before whispering, "Okay." When he gave her another kiss, she kissed him back and then whispered again, "Be safe, okay?"

"I will." Smiling as she left his arms, he stood back and waved to Emma as Chastity slipped in. The car pulled away and he stood staring for moments until the tail lights disappeared. Turning back to the lab, his mind set switched and he was ready for work again. Nothing was going to keep him from going home tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

**_SEQUEL_**_** TO: "Legacy Of Madness"**_

* * *

Pulling up to the marina, Josh shut off the engine to his truck and looked out towards the dry dock where his boat was. After spending weeks both living and working on it, he'd made great progress and was anxious to show it off to one of his closets friends. Glancing to the passenger seat, he then opened the door and got out as his companion did the same. Running his hands through his hair as he stood in front of his truck, he hooked his fingers behind his head and stared out in the direction of the boat.

"So, what you think, man? She looking any different from the last time you were here?"

Gazing at the sight of the massive boat, Kyle smiled more and adjusted his crutches, moving forward slightly. He'd been out of the wheel chair for almost three weeks now, but he still had trouble getting used to them. In physical therapy, he pushed himself, the desire and determination fueling him to do better. At the end of his sessions, he'd be exhausted, but he was content.

Meeting Josh at the hood of the truck and resting on the crutches, Kyle nodded toward it, "Tons, man. What have you been doing, working on it night and day? It's coming along very well."

"Yeah. I ain't got nothing else to do with my time now," Josh replied as he pointed the way. As they started to walk, he sighed, "At least I can sleep here and work on her when I'm awake. Beats paying rent or a mortgage."

"You're right about that," Kyle answered on a chuckle. He shifted the crutches and then pointed to the ladder, "You won't mind helping a friend up would you?"

Smirking, Josh turned back and looked at him, "Course not, man. Anything to help." Coming to the ladder, Josh made sure it was in place and didn't risk falling before looking at Kyle and raising his brow, "Uh…how we gonna do this? You're ass is too heavy for me to carry up there."

Kyle chuckled and shook his head, eyeing the ladder. Quirking his brow, he sighed heavily, "If you will just spot me, I'll make my way. It might take a long time, but I'll get it." Handing him the crutches, Kyle grabbed the ladder and placed his foot up, groaning as he pulled himself up. The pace was grueling but he finally made it, his chest heaving.

Coming up the first couple rungs of the ladder, Josh then handed up the crutches to Kyle and waited as he moved. When the coast was clear, Josh came up the rest of the way and smiled as he held open his arms, "Well…now that you're on board, whatcha think? Pretty nice, huh?"

Taking a better look around, Kyle whistled low and nodded, "This is sweet, Josh. It must be nice to have your own place and not have to worry about much of anything. Seriously, are you working on this every second you have?"

"No, I wish. In order for me to afford to keep my boat here, well, I worked out a deal with the people that own the marina. I do clean up around the docks and all plus clean there boat's in exchange for me being able to keep it here. It all works out though. All I have to do is buy my food and of course supplies." Going towards the one of the coolers, he looked back at Kyle, "You want something to drink?"

"I'll take one," Kyle said as he started to roam around. He could see that most of the boat was a work area, tools scattered just about everywhere. He meandered his way toward the back of the boat and snickered, "Every spot is practically a work spot. Where do you actually, live?"

"I've got a bunk down below with a small bathroom and a kitchen. It's not much, but, it's home for me," Josh said as he grinned and produced two beers. Coming back to Kyle, he handed him one, "Compliments of one of the guys out here who hired me to clean his boat."

Kyle nodded and popped the cap and placed the can to his lips, "You're doing good, Josh. Things are finally working out for you." Continuing to survey his surroundings, Kyle saw a few tools and materials that he wasn't familiar with and arched his brow, "Josh, dude, that's heavy duty stuff for boat remodeling. Whatcha up to?"

Glancing over to the area Kyle was looking at, Josh shook his head and went over, taking a seat in one of the plastic chairs, "It's nothing, man. Just some shit I thought I'd try to teach myself. Didn't work out though, so…it's just been sitting there." Taking a sip of his beer, Josh watched as Kyle continued to look around and then got up, "Look uh…if you ever need a place to get away from your dad and all, you're more then welcome here."

"I appreciate that, man. Sometimes, it can get a bit…much, if you know what I mean. Dad and his…ah…girlfriend really have a healthy sex life. That's something that I don't want to hear." Kyle took a swig and then smiled, "it will be nice to get away."

Smirking and taking another drink, Josh then pointed to Kyle, "Maybe you should find someone, Kyle. A guy with your looks shouldn't have a problem in that department."

"Well, there was a potential, but that's all over with. I'm not worried about it though. Right now, I just want to start working again."

Blowing out a tuff of air, Josh shook his head and went over to the railing and looked out towards the water, "Work…nowadays that's something that hard to find…worse then trying to find some to be with really." Taking a swig of his beer, he sighed, "At least you got connections with your dad having worked for the city. Me…let's just say it's not as easy when you're family like's to talk about you and how you are."

Frowning, Kyle asked, "What do you mean? Talks about how you are? You're Josh…I don't see anything wrong with you."

Smiling some, Josh raised his brow and then looked down, "Kyle…I'm gay. My family doesn't approve of my sexual preferences…and neither did most of the guys in my outfit. That's one of the reason's I was sent home. Well, that and not obeying orders. But the point is my step mom and sister both thought I was some kind of freak…guess they won't think that anymore."

Arching his brow, Kyle asked, "What is that supposed to mean? There's nothing wrong with being gay. Your mom and sister are assholes. You're not a freak."

Turning back around and looking at him, Josh shrugged with a smirk, "And they won't think that anymore. There dead…they died in that hit at that middle school last month."

Looking to him, Kyle shook his head, "Man, I'm sorry to hear that. Even though you had a bad relationship, it's still hard to lose…"

"Dude, I fucking had a party when I found out. I'm not sorry that there dead, they deserved worse in my opinion," Josh said with a hint of acidity to his voice.

Taken aback by his admission, Kyle shook his head, "Man…I know that they were harsh, but it's not cool to wish your family dead."

Finishing off his beer, Josh tossed the empty can into a barrel and laughed as he went for another, "Man, Kyle, chill out. Hell, you wouldn't believe how many times they wished I was dead…and even had the balls to tell me to my face."

Unable to fathom the type of relationship that Josh had with his family, he shook his head, "Well, I don't know about all that, but…Let's just chill out. This is my way of getting some air, I want to enjoy it."

Getting out two more beers, Josh carried over another to Kyle and handed it to him, "Then sit down and stay awhile. If you want, I can order us a pizza or something." Going over, Josh turned on his radio and smiled, "Freedom is fucking great!"

Kyle smiled and popped the top on the can once more and shook his head. Despite being disturbed about Josh's demeanor, he was ready to unwind a little and enjoy himself. He watched Josh as he nodded his head to the music, losing himself completely.

* * *

Horatio moved about the kitchen methodically, listening out for Cerise as she slumbered in the bassinet, preparing dinner. In the weeks since the bombing at the middle school, he had seen less and less of the lab, especially now that the trail seemed to have ran cold. Despite this, Calleigh still logged in long hours in the quest to find the perpetrator, often coming in late. Horatio had picked up the pace to make sure that she had to do virtually nothing, but even with that, he still saw nothing more than her showering and immediately going to bed. The balance had been off between them, but he didn't blame her, he just did as much as he could with the hopes that it would get better.

Just as he was beginning to cook, he heard Kyle coming and turned to see him still in his thoughtful mood. He'd been that way since coming back from a visit with his friend, and Horatio was starting to worry slightly. Kyle was always personable, but if there was something bothering him, he retreated within himself, locking it away from others. He was like him in many ways, that one especially.

Despite his insistence to remain neutral and out of the way, Horatio felt the need to inquire, hoping that it would lead him to talk more. He was taking a gamble that it would work, but it was gamble worth taking.

Clearing his throat, he spoke softly as Kyle crossed over him to grab a cup, "Hi, Kyle. How's it going?"

Stopping in his tracks, Kyle looked up to see his dad working in the kitchen and nodded slightly as he leaned on his crutches, "Okay I guess. Did you need any help in here?"

"No, not really, but… Kyle, is there something wrong? You haven't been the same since coming from Josh's place." Horatio turned back to his preparations and waited a beat for his answer.

Taking in a deep breath, Kyle struggled with himself on whether or not to say anything. Going over to the table and sitting down the best he could, he set the crutches aside and looked to his father, "Dad…why do some people feel like a death is something to have a celebration over?"

Hearing his tone, Horatio stopped what he was doing and then moved to the table, wiping his hands in a towel. The question revealed the deeper quandary within him and he could practically feel the confusion and slight despair.

Taking a seat, he placed his hands on the table and exhaled, "Some people handle death differently, son. It's a very intense situation, really." Looking to Kyle, he asked, "What happened?"

Licking his lips, Kyle stared down at the floor and shook his head before looking at Horatio, "Josh's step mom and step sister were killed in that school bombing…and he was happy about it. He actually laughed about them dying."

Horatio frowned and narrowed his brow, "What do you mean, he laughed about them dying? Why would he be happy about losing family?"

"He said they didn't like him because…because he's gay." Dropping his eyes, Kyle sat back, "He said they would call him a freak…even out in public in front of others."

Concerned, Horatio looked to Kyle in earnest and asked, "Kyle, has Josh been able to see a counselor. He seems to have underlying issues that are starting to manifest. Does he seem to have the tendency to hurt himself?"

"No, dad, Josh isn't like that. He works at the marina and works on his boat. Hell, he was walking around in shorts and didn't have a scratch on him." Running a hand through his hair, Kyle stared out again, "He just...he's the same as he was before, only, like I said, he started talking about them and was happy about them being gone."

"Well, that's not good behavior at all, no matter how you see it, Kyle. Josh is disturbed." Horatio could still sense the distraught in Kyle and offered, "If his demeanor progresses, will you come and talk to me about it?"

Nodding, Kyle sighed, "Yeah. I will." Looking back over at him, Kyle crinkled his brow and leaned onto the table some, "There's something else, dad. When I was on his boat…I…I saw some stuff he had there. Dad, he had a lot of wire, radio parts and I saw what looked like military grade timing devices."

"Wires and timing devices? Kyle, are you sure?" Horatio asked as his heart stopped cold in his chest. He looked to his son in earnest and continued, "Was there anything put together?"

"It was hard to tell, dad. He had a lot covered with a tarp. He said he was trying to teach himself some stuff but it didn't work out and that it'd been sitting there." Taking in a breath, Kyle swallowed and raised his brow, "Dad, I think Josh had something to do with that school bombing."

Thoroughly concerned now, Horatio furrowed his brow, "Kyle, are you sure? I mean, that's a heavy accusation." The heat started to thrum inside of him at the admittance and he began to think of ways to get his hands on a piece of the materials. Looking to Kyle, he stated somberly, "If he is, there's no way that the team could investigate, there's no probable cause to search his home."

Sitting back and slouching in his chair some, Kyle frowned and sighed, "Dad…I wouldn't have told you if I didn't think he could be the one." Taking in a deep breath and then biting his bottom lip, Kyle looked back up at his dad, "What if I were to bring something from there? Maybe one of the devices I saw or some of the wiring? Would the lab be able to compare it to what they've found?"

"No, Kyle you shouldn't do this. What you should do is try and get the names of the victims. Let the team follow the evidence. We don't want to ruin the chance of the team getting the evidence legally. We have to do this the right way." Keeping Kyle's gaze, he shook his head, "If you're right, son, we can put this case to rest."

"I already know there names, dad. Michelle Fuller and Tamera Middleton. When I went to use the bathroom I saw their obituaries he'd cut out and had on the wall," Kyle said with a determined tone.

Horatio felt the pull of the job and sighed, running his hands through his hair. Usually, when he got a tip, he moved on it, but now, he wasn't in the position to do anything. The sound of Cerise stirring brought him out of his stupor and he looked to Kyle, "We'll have to notify someone of this tip and have them run the evidence."

Nodding, Kyle reached for his crutches, "Okay, dad. Look, I'll get Cerise and keep her entertained." Standing up, he looked back to Horatio, "Thanks, dad."

"No problem. Thank you for coming to me with this." Standing along with him, Horatio moved toward the stove again and started back on his preparation, ever mindful of the next step to take.

Going out to the living room, Kyle smiled as he neared the bassinet and set his crutches aside. Taking a seat in the chair, he reached and pulled it over to him and then reaching in, he brought Cerise out. Smiling at the baby as she looked at him, Kyle held her close and began to talk to her, "Hey, Cerise. Trying to get our attention? Well, guess what…it worked."

Taking a second, Horatio stepped away from the stove to reach for the phone. Dialing her number, he waited, listening to Kyle and Cerise bond. A small smile came over him just as her voice filtered through to him, his heart beating rapidly, "Hey, beautiful…any closer to getting home?"

Closing and locking up the gun vault, Calleigh smiled and walked back towards her desk in her lab, "As a matter of fact, I'm done. I was just locking up the vault and gonna head out. What's up?"

"Well, Kyle told me something that I think you should know. He went over to his friend's house and stated that he saw a few items of a questionable manner."

Getting to her desk, Calleigh pulled out her purse and keys and smiled, "Really? And what would those items be? Magazines, porno's…"

"Actually, more like military grade timers, wires and radios. All the materials needed to build a bomb, Calleigh." Turning somewhat, he saw Kyle interacting with Cerise and sighed heavily, "Kyle says that his friend has talked about the bombing at the school and was actually happy that his family died in the blast. I think this guy is the one we're looking for."

Stopping what she was doing, Calleigh looked around to make sure she was alone, "Horatio…is Kyle sure about what he saw?"

"He assured me that he did see those items. He wanted to take some but I told him that this needs to be done right." Horatio exhaled and then shook his head, "Calleigh, the only way I know how to get into this guy's place is to follow the evidence. Kyle gave me the names of the victims, if we do a victimology, we can link this guy to them."

Reaching for a pen and slip of paper, Calleigh sat down at her desk, "Okay, Horatio. Give me the names and I'll let Tim know what going on and we'll get started on them now."

Horatio's eyes narrowed and he questioned, "You're staying there? Calleigh…you can tell Tim and come home. You've been there all day…"

"Horatio, you cannot tell me you wouldn't be doing the same if you were here. With both of us working it it's not gonna take all that long. Besides, Ryan and Natalia are out on a scene and Jesse and Walter are doing knock and talks on another case."

"Calleigh, I want you to come home," Horatio said as he felt his temper rising. He leaned against the counter and attempted to calm himself. Realizing she was right, he relinquished his hold and conceded, "Okay…Dinner's going to be in the microwave and I'll leave the light on for you."

"Thank you. Now what are the names?" Writing them down as he gave them to her, Calleigh then placed her purse back into her desk, "I'll be home as soon as I can, okay?"

"Take your time, Calleigh. Just find the connection, alright?" Disappointed, he rubbed his face and added, "I love you."

"I love you too, Handsome. I promise, I'll try not to be too late," Calleigh said as she grabbed the slip of paper and began to head towards the door. Sighing, she added, "I promise I'll make this up to you."

"Don't worry about it, good luck ok?"

"Okay." Saying there goodbye's, Calleigh closed her phone, and headed out her lab and towards the elevator. Pushing the button, she then reopened her phone and dialed his number, wanting to make sure he was around. Hearing him answer, Calleigh stepped into the elevator as the door slid open and hit the button for the upper floor, "Tim, where are you?"

"Getting ready to go home to my daughter and girlfriend, why? Where are you?" Tim answered as he moved from his desk. He walked to the door and paused to turn off the lights, chuckling slightly, "I know, it's freaky, this is the first time in a long time I can get home at a decent hour."

Biting her lip, Calleigh then closed her eyes, "You can't go home yet, Tim."

Furrowing his brow, Tim shook his head as he opened the door, "What are you talking about, I'm five seconds from getting on the elevator and then my bike and going home. Things are done, there's no need for me to be here."

"I have new information on the school bomber, Tim…you need to be here. We have to do a victimology on these names that were given to me and see if they lead us back to this possible suspect," Calleigh said as her elevator stopped and she got off. "I'm heading to your office right now."

Peering out into the corridor, he saw her coming and sighed, dropping his head. Stepping back into the office, he hung up the phone and waited for her, stepping aside when she came to the door. Gesturing in, he spoke in a flat tone, "Come on in, make yourself at home."

"Don't worry so much, Tim…I'm staying too," Calleigh said as she went in and then turned back to him. Holding the slip of paper in her hands, Calleigh raised a brow, "Horatio called me with this lead."

Taking the slip of paper, he read the names and sighed, "Okay, so we need to get into victimology. We still have the student and faculty records?"

"Jesse made copies of them," Calleigh said as she watched him. "The boys name on there, he's a friend of Kyle's. Apparently Kyle saw military grade timing devices, wiring and radios…things that can be used for bomb making. Also…those two on there…they were his step mom and step sister."

The information struck him as odd and he scratched his head, "Okay, tell me why this boy wanted his step sister and step mother dead. What was the motive?"

Raising a brow, Calleigh shrugged, "He's gay. From what he told Kyle…they didn't approve of him and even made it publicly known."

"Well, that's a very big motive." Taking a second, Tim ran a hand through his hair and nodded, "We get into it and find the connection and then hopefully, by the morning, we'll have a search warrant." Going to his desk, he picked up the phone and dialed a number, waiting, "I'm going to get some help, go ahead to the layout room and get started."

"Okay…and Tim, I'm sorry, I know you wanted to get home…I did to." Leaving Tim with that, Calleigh headed out and down towards the layout room to get the ball rolling.

Tim sighed and focused as her voice came to him, disappointment filling him. "Chastity, I've got a bit of bad news."

Pulling out the dinner she has prepared, Chastity frowned and sighed as she held the phone between her ear and shoulder, "Tim, please don't tell me you have to work. Dinner is practically done and Emma is all but waiting at the door for you."

Running his hand over his face roughly, Tim sat back and held his hand up in defeat, "What can I do, Chastity? We have a lead, we have to follow it. This could be a case breaker. Wouldn't you want me to work at it until it's done?"

Placing the chicken on top of the stove, Chastity closed the oven door and raised a brow, "What I would like is to be able to actually have a night without interruptions or you coming home late." Closing her eyes, she shook her head and sighed, "Stay Tim…I'm sure I can find something for me and Emma to do."

"You act as if I had something to do with this, like I can help this, Chastity. You just don't know how much I want to be there with you and Emma. I was almost out the door when Calleigh came up."

"Figures. Anything to help Calleigh, right. Like I said Tim, stay, we'll make due without you here like we always do," Chastity said and then hung up the phone.

Wincing, Tim then set the phone down and stared at the picture on his desk, feeling as if he were losing. The case had drawn out for weeks and for weeks he and Chastity had been at odds with each other. If something didn't give, he was afraid that Chastity wasn't going to stick around.

Coming out of the office, Tim headed for layout, with the hopes that they could put this case to rest as soon as possible.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway, Calleigh shut of her car and looked towards the lighted house. After spending the evening hammering out victimology with Tim, the had found the link they needed along with other information on Josh to be able to acquire the needed warrant to search his boat. Gathering her things, she got out the car and locked it up before heading to the door. Smiling as it opened for her, she saw Horatio standing there waiting and went straight into his arms.

Holding tight to him, she closed her eyes and whispered near his ear, "I'm sorry, Handsome."

Taking in her warmth, Horatio smiled as he held her closer, "It's alright, sweetheart. You're home now." After a moment of standing in each other's arms, Horatio pulled away from her slowly and caressed her chin, "And for the record, no shop talk. I want you to relax and that entails forgetting about the job for right now."

Nodding as she smiled, Calleigh raised a brow, "That goes for tomorrow to then. I'm off tomorrow…so you have me 'til Thursday morning."

Arching a brow playfully, he smirked, "I'll have to see about Alexx taking Cerise. Your neglected fiancé needs some alone time with you." Bending to nuzzling her neck, he sighed softly and whispered, "Dinner's already warming for you, take your time, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered as she let him continue to nuzzle her. Closing her eyes she moaned softly, "I missed you."

"I missed you," he replied as his hands drifted to her waist. Holding her closer to him he chuckled, "I'll let you go so you can eat, but as soon as you're done, you're mine."

"I love the sound of that," Calleigh replied softly as he backed away some. Taking his hand, they walked towards the kitchen and she looked up at him, "How was Cerise for you today?"

Horatio squeezed her hand lightly and nodded, "Things were interesting today. Cerise found her hands and was totally engrossed in them. After a few minutes of that, she fell asleep and then so did Dad." Laughing lightly, he led Calleigh into the kitchen, "I tell ya. She's got me on her schedule now."

Laughing with him, Calleigh watched as he let go of her hand and went over to get her food for her. Getting a drink for herself, Calleigh glanced over at him, "But you know…being a stay at home dad fits you. I've never seen you this happy and relaxed at the same time, Horatio."

"It's so easy with her. She's not a needy baby, often it's me getting in her face to play and she who tries to swat me away. I love our time together." Putting the plate down on the table, he pulled the chair out, "Her smile, and her little coos are addictive."

Getting her drink and carrying it to the table, Calleigh then sat down in the chair he was holding out for her and watched as he took the one next to her. Picking up her fork, she looked at the meal he'd prepared, "This looks wonderful, Horatio."

"Yeah, Kyle was looking after Cerise so I could devote my attention to it. I hope you like it." Horatio watched attentively as she took the first couple of bites and then smirked as she continued to eat, "I'm going to take that as a clue that you like it. There's plenty more if you want it."

Taking her napkin in hand, she wiped her mouth and nodded, "This is as good as it looks." Glancing at him, she raised a brow, "Please tell me you ate with Kyle."

"I ate with Kyle," Horatio answered with a slight nod. He crossed his arms at his chest and licked his lips as she took a drink. The sight of her neck muscles tensing and relaxing as she drank sparked a flame but he soon quelled it, remembering that she had a long day. Clearing his throat, he spoke, slightly embarrassed that his voice had grown husky with need. "Uh…do you need some more to drink?"

Noticing his change in tone, Calleigh sat her glass down and licked her lips slowly, knowing he'd be watching, "Yes, please." When he got up, Calleigh smiled to herself already knowing what the night was gonna bring for them, "So uh…did Kyle go to bed already or did he go out tonight?"

Horatio poured the sweet tea into the glass and replaced the pitcher with a small smile and nodded, "He went out with a couple of friends. He said he'd be back later and not to wait up. Cerise is in the nursery." Picking up the monitor, he shook it, "She's been knocked out nearly all evening."

Smirking, Calleigh raised a brow as she watched him come back over to her, "So, it's just us then tonight, huh?"

"Yes, it's just us. Why? Do you have something planned?" Horatio asked coyly. Placing the glass in front of her, he smirked, "Dinner's almost done, should I go ahead and start your bath?"

Remembering his request from weeks before, Calleigh raised a brow as she got another bite ready, "Yes…make sure it's hot with lots of bubbles…and you're in nothing but your robe."

The tone she took infused and aroused him and he nodded dutifully, "Yes, Ma'am." Without another word, he moved deftly upstairs and into the bathroom, starting the bath. Attending to her precise directions, Horatio made sure that the water was hot and there was sufficient bubbles before turning off the water and moving into the room. Quickly, he undressed and donned his robe, tying it tightly about his waist. Listening for the sounds that she was on her way up, Horatio sat on the bed and pondered what was about to happen, unable to stop the smile from spreading.

Finishing up her meal, Calleigh cleaned off her plate and placed it into the dishwasher. Starting it, she then got her glass of tea and turned off the lights. Heading for the stairs, she went up and made a detour to Cerise's room. Going in, she moved quietly to the crib and looked in at her sleeping daughter. Smiling down, she kissed her fingers and placed them on Cerise's head, "Night, night, angel…mommy loves you."

Leaving the room as quietly as she entered, Calleigh then headed to their room and went in, finding Horatio sitting at the end of the bed waiting for her. Without a word, she went over, placing her tea onto the night stand and then moved back to him. Standing in front of him, she raised a brow and spoke softly, "Take my clothes off of me, Horatio."

Looking up to her, Horatio then reached for the buttons of her shirt, taking each one slowly. With every button taken, he spread the shirt away from her body and traced his fingers on the exposed skin. Once it was unbuttoned completely, he reached to slip the shirt off of her shoulder and allowed it to drop to the floor. Running his fingers over her lightly, he made short work of the trousers, pulling them down from her hips and then standing, taking her hand. Helping her step out of the trousers that now pooled, he then walked behind her to take off her bra, freeing her from the lacy material, his mouth practically watering with desire.

After discarding the bra and then the matching pair of panties, he awaited her next directive, his heart hammering in his chest.

Turning and facing him, Calleigh then moved around him and headed towards the bathroom. Looking back to him, she raised a brow, "I want you to wash me, Horatio."

Following, he entered into the bathroom to see her slipping into the tub with the bubbles overflowing and smirked slightly. When she was immersed completely, he approached and then knelt at the foot of the tub, when he reached for the soap, he saw her dismay. Softly he questioned, "Don't you want me to wash you?"

Pursing her lips, Calleigh raised a brow and then pointed to his robe, "Are we forgetting something? I seem to recall telling you the last time then when you bathe me…you are to disrobe before you even touch the soap."

Nodding obediently, Horatio stood and untied his robe, the panels dropping instantly. Taking it off, he folded it once and laid it across the counter and then returned to her side. With her eyes taking in every inch of his body, the arousal and desire grew inside of him, coursing through him like wildfire. He wanted her to take him now, but he knew that waiting would be the sweetest reward.

Remembering from the last time, Horatio again knelt at the base of the tub and awaited her instructions, his heart thrumming wildly. Soon, she would go deeper into the role he'd requested of her, stripping him of his very will, something he was willing to do without doubt. An anxious pulse of electricity burned through him and he exhaled softly as she relished her drawn bath.

Laying back and letting her head rest on the towel at the back of the tub, Calleigh closed her eyes. Lifting her hand, her eyes remained closed as she spoke again, "Get my loofah and my bath gel and start at my feet and work your way up."

Horatio moved into action and gathered the materials and then began to apply the gel generously to the loofah. Starting from her feet, he washed gently, loving the feel of her slickened skin in his hand. He resisted the urge to groan, knowing that any sound would make her irate, resorting to licking his lips. Coming her waist he lingered, feeling his arousal building.

Stretching some in the water, Calleigh then relaxed again and let out a long deep breath as he continued to wash her. Even though this was only there second time with her in charge, she had seen a change in Horatio after the last time, one that she liked. Deciding to be naughty, Calleigh lifted her arms out of the water, folding them and laying her head back onto them. Knowing this lifted her breasts more, she then peaked some to find him staring at her breasts. Licking her lips slowly, she sighed, "Get my tea for me, Horatio…and be quick about it so you can finish washing me."

Standing, Horatio silently left the room and retrieved her tea, coming back to her. Her eyes were closed and her body was on full display, her breast lifted decorously. He stood at the door for moments, drinking her in. Once she fell into that dominated role, he would not be able to stare as he did now and he relished it.

Bringing himself out of his stupor, Horatio approached and placed the tea within her reach and knelt, starting back where he left off from.

Opening her eyes as she felt Horatio start back washing her, Calleigh reached for her tea and took a long drink. Setting it back, she laid her head back and watched as he moved slowly over her skin with the loofah, making sure she was clean. When he reached her breasts, Calleigh looked at him and raised a brow, "Leave them for last."

Abiding by her directions, Horatio gently lifted her and washed her back, moving toward her front allowing the loofah to traverse her neck and her shoulders. Coming to her breasts, he washed them lovingly, admonishing them with his soft caresses.

Letting him take his time, Calleigh closed her eyes back and then slowly spread her legs open for him and purred, "You have one last place to wash."

He followed through by reapplying more shower gel and forging a trail to her sex, his heart now running a blistering pace. The effort it was taking to keep him in his role was strong and he fought with every fiber of his body to obey.

Purring as he washed her, Calleigh arched her back slightly and moaned. The feeling that coursed through her was like none other, but, as soon as it began, she ended it. Closing her legs back, she opened her eyes, "Now rinse me."

Hearing the determination in her voice, Horatio did as he was told and began to rinse her. His eye for detail noticed as the water sluiced off of her, the desire clawing at him. Her dominant demeanor rousted him and despite the desire to take over, he remained in compliance. After she was completely rinsed, Horatio took a step back and replaced the loofah, allowing her a moment's contentment.

Enjoying her time in the bath, Calleigh reached for her tea one again and took another sip. Feeling his eyes on her, she set it back and then moved to sit up. Looking to him, she raised a brow and spoke firmly, "Get my towel ready…you will dry me, at no time are you to touch me without the towel being between us. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." He answered simply. Getting the towel, Horatio move silently and then bent to help her out of the tub. True to her directions, Horatio did not touch her without the towel, even though all logic screamed to.

Waiting as he dried her off, Calleigh watched him, seeing the desire in his eyes. She knew what this was doing to him and as her eyes traveled down his lean body, her eyes settled on his hardened member, seeing the confirmation. When he finished, she moved from him and turned to leave out, calling back, "Let the water out the tub, bring my drink and then come to me."

Once she left, Horatio folded the towel and then knelt to let the water out. The coolness of the tub glanced across his sensitive member and he stifled a shiver, pausing just for a second before rinsing the tub. With his work done, he reached for the glass of tea and then went into the room. As he pushed the door open, he saw her lying on the bed, waiting for him.

Laying spread out on the bed, Calleigh arched her back some, pushing her breasts up. Running her hands over her body, she looked over at him, "Come here, Horatio. Put my drink on the night stand and then kneel on the bed next to me."

There was no hesitation in his step as he did what he was told, his eyes never leaving her body. His mouth seemed to become insanely dry as he placed the glass down and then knelt on the bed, waiting for her next command. Averting his eyes as like the last time, he could feel the beating of his heart as he breathed, the silence almost deafening. He was anxious for her word and her touch, his body continuing to evolve into a heightened state of arousal.

Looking at him as she continued to let her hands roam her body, Calleigh finally spoke again, "Look at my body, Horatio." When he did, a small smile formed and she purred as her hands drifted down to the small then trail of hair at her mound and she spread her legs, "Does my body turn you on, Horatio? Are you wanting to touch me, lick me…fuck me?"

"Yes," he answered, his voice thick with desire. He watched as her hands drifted around her sex, tantalizing him, pushing him to the limit. Licking his lips, he felt his pulse jump as her fingers glanced over the lips of her entrance but didn't penetrate, the teasing pulling at his control.

Smirking, she then sat up and reached for the drawer on her nightstand. Pulling out a long black silk scarf she closed the drawer back and turned to him as she moved to the edge of the bed, "Lay down, Horatio. I don't want you forgetting you cannot touch."

Horatio laid down and watched silently and calmly as she moved like a predatory cat. He relished the feel of her eyes on him and of the power she was wielding against him. To have the control stripped from him relaxed him in more ways than he could imagine.

The feeling of silk running across his body pulled him from his musings and his body reacted, his member stiffening even more. It was amazing how much she could stimulate him with only the power of seduction.

Starting at his feet, Calleigh ran the scarf up his left leg slowly until she reached his upper thigh. Seeing how hard he was, she let it trail over his hardened member and smiled as a small gasp left his lips. Knowing he was on edge and ready to pounce, Calleigh then moved slowly up his body and took his left hand in hers. Lifting his arm, she began to tie the scarf around his wrist and then placed it behind his head. Reaching for his other, she moved it up with the other and repositioned herself as she began to tie his hands to the headboard.

With her breasts hanging down in his face, she could feel his hot breath hitting her nipples and cocked a brow, "Don't even think about sucking on them, Horatio."

Horatio swallowed as she tested the tension of her work, her bountiful breast making his mouth water with need. He could practically feel the hardness of her nipples that were now budding right before his eyes. She lingered and for a split second, he challenged the thought of not taking her into his mouth, but then he thought twice. He didn't want to ruin a good thing.

Satisfied with her work, Calleigh slowly moved back, letting her nipples scrape over his face. Sitting up and kneeling next to him, she then ran a hand over his chest, watching as his muscles caved under her touch. Turning herself to face him, she then straddled his hips and began to rub her sex over his hardened member. Leaning down to him, her lips hovered over his and she whispered, "You're so hard, Horatio. Can you feel how wet you've made me?"

The proximity was maddening, the desire to lift up slightly to complete the journey to her lips coursing through him causing his blood to rush through his veins. Her heat was addicting and the aroma of her enveloped him, a groan escaping his lips. His control was waning, and he wanted nothing more now than to thrust into her willing body.

Pulling at the restraints, Horatio grumbled in a rough tone, "You're soaking wet…I have…to have you."

Wanting to push him to the edge more, Calleigh kissed him softly and then moved off him, "No." With that she laid down next to him, her head resting up near his arms and she let her hands start to roam her body again. Closing her eyes and moaning softly, she reopened her legs, draping one over his and slipped one hand down her body.

Tortured by the sound of her moans and the feel of her skin, Horatio felt himself slipping deeper and deeper into madness. He gripped the restraints as his heart hammered in his chest as his member stiffening impossibly harder. Gritting his teeth, he bit out, "C-Calleigh…please."

Her fingers on her right hand circled her clit as her other hand reached up and squeezed her breast. Hearing his request, Calleigh smiled and slowly opened her eyes, "No talking, Horatio…or else be punished tonight."

Frustration built along with the desire to see how far she was willing to take it, taking a deep breath and then releasing it slowly. He was warring with his carnal lusts that kept him at the mercy of her, and logic that told him that he was nearing the point of no return. His body thrummed with excitement and he began to breathe heavily when he heard her begin to moan again, opening his eyes to see her touching herself in all the sweetest places. He longed to touch her, to thrust into her as she moaned his name, but he knew that the control wasn't his.

Her fingers circled her now sensitive clit and Calleigh gasped in pleasure as her body responded to her menstruations. With her breathing picking up more, Calleigh felt her wetness growing and lifted her hand from herself. Reaching back to him, she brought her fingers to his lips and whispered, "Taste, Horatio."

The taste of her hit his lips and he nearly lost himself, groaning as his eyes slid shut. He sucked on her fingers greedily, as if he couldn't get enough of it and refused to let go. When she took it away from him, he reached for her, cursing that he was restrained, his lustful desires growing.

"Be a good boy, Horatio and I might let you have more," Calleigh said as she moved her hand back down to her mound and began to fondle herself again. Circling her clit, she arched her back up off the bed and moaned softly. Licking her lips, her fingers began to move faster and she panted, "Horatio…I'm so wet…"

Horatio couldn't contain himself as he bucked his body against hers, defying her dominance. The need coursed through him and he couldn't contain himself, "Calleigh…I need you."

Stopping, Calleigh sat up and looked to him, seeing the lust and desires in his eyes. Cocking a brow and remembering what he had told her the first time, Calleigh then got up off the bed and picked up his robe. Putting it on and tying it around her body, she reached for her glass and took a long drink, finishing it off. Heading towards the door, she called back, "Let's see if you can calm yourself down by the time I get back, Horatio…or you'll go longer without."

Staring at her proud stance in his robe, Horatio clenched his teeth and struggled against the restraints, pleasure morphing into pain. She was pushing the limits and he hated and loved it. "Calleigh, don't leave me like this."

Wondering if she was pushing him too far, Calleigh took a step back towards him and then stopped, "Horatio…I'm only going to get me a drink…that's all. I'll be back in a few minutes. But I need you to calm down for me some."

Closing his eyes, he tried to calm himself, feeling the blood rush through his veins. The sensations bombarded him and he was alive, more alive than he'd ever been and he didn't want to lose the feeling. Shaking his head slowly, he bit out, "I need you, Calleigh…"

Seeing he couldn't take much more, Calleigh relented on going to get herself a drink and went back to the bed. Realizing that once she untied him she wouldn't be able to control him any longer, she decided to give him the best show she could. Getting up onto the bed with his robe on, she stood over him, straddling his body and spoke softly, "I need you to be still, Horatio so I don't fall. Can you do that for me?"

Struggling for control, Horatio nodded and then opened his eyes, "I…I can." The sight of her infused him with insurmountable pleasure and he groaned, wanting to move more. His head lulled at her warmth and he exhaled, "I really need you…Calleigh."

Standing over him, Calleigh smiled down at him and purred, "I know you do, Horatio…but first…" With that, she began to slowly untie his rode and let it fall open. Running her hands over her body, she began to move sensually above him, doing a dance to nonexistent music. Slowly taking off the rode, she tossed it aside and then lowered herself down onto him. Continuing to move her body, she knew what she was about to do would be the end of her control and she was ready for it.

Reaching up, she gently untied his hands and whispered, "How much do you need me?"

"A lot," he answered huskily as he felt the restraints slacken. A feral grin made berth across his lips and he groaned, the feeling of her body moving over his driving him, "So much that I want to fuck you into the mattress."

Removing the ties, she then looked down into his eyes and saw a primal look she'd never seen before. A slight shiver ran through her body as she prepared for his on slot.

Once he was free, Horatio moved swiftly and toppled her over, sending her on her back. Her blond hair spilled over the edge of the bed providing him with an alluring sight. Pinning her with his weight, his fingers caressed her face, moving the stray strands away. Thrusting against her body, he growled, "Your scream is what I need, Calleigh."

Breathing heavily, Calleigh starred into his eyes and nodded. Licking her lips and knowing it would drive him wild, she then whispered, "And if I don't scream?"

Lifting her leg and placing it on his shoulders, Horatio leaned into her more, "Oh…I have my ways." Completing the journey, Horatio sunk into her heat and groaned as he began to set a punishing pace. He could hear her moan with abandon as he began to pound into her almost relentlessly.

Clawing at the sheet under her, Calleigh's neck and shoulder arched off the bed some and her eyes closed as a gasp left her lips. Never had she seen him in such high state of arousal, but it was something that she liked. With each thrust he made into her, she pushed up with her hips, meeting him. Reaching up to him, she opened her eyes to see him lost in his sexual need and hunger, and ran her nails over his shoulders and down his arms.

Horatio bent as he slid easily through her dropping her leg to allow him room. Nuzzling her neck roughly, he inhaled her addictive scent pushing him even further, nipping at her skin. His free hand roamed between her legs and found her clit and circled it rapidly. Her groan met his ear and he smirked even more, setting a blistering pace.

Calleigh's lips parted as she breathed heavily. Opening her legs to him fully, she contracted her inner muscles when he thrusted into her hard and heard his growl. Biting her lip, she reached for her breasts, pushing them together and pinching her nipples, "Harder…Horatio…yes…"

Slamming his hips against her, he lost himself within her, the friction driving him up the wall. He was overwhelmed with sensations and pushed himself harder, attacking her skin almost brutally. He became something entirely different as he began to buck into her, his eyes sliding shut at the sounds that were coming from her now.

Grunting and then crying out, Calleigh held onto him as he set a punishing pace. Arching her back off the bed, she writhed under him, his powerful thrusts hitting her to the core. Loosing herself in him, his name left her lips, echoing through their room. Sweat began to form on her body and her senses were on overload. When her womb began to tighten, Calleigh began to thrash under him, her orgasm hitting her suddenly and hard. Her eyes closed tight as wave after wave of orgasmic high ran through her entire body.

As her orgasm took control over her, Horatio continued to push through, the feeling of her clamping down on him thrusting him to the edge of his own release. Powering through, he stiffened as his seed flowed into her strongly, his back bowing at the action. It seemed as if he was spending forever before he stopped and came to rest over her, breathing heavily.

Holding his weight over her, he looked at her skin and saw the markings, petrified, "Calleigh… I'm…sorry…I went too far…"

Shaking her head as she tried to regain her breath, Calleigh slowly opened her eyes, seeing his horrified look, "N-No…I…I'm fine…you didn't…you didn't hurt me…"

"Calleigh…I practically mauled you. Take a look at your skin," Horatio answered as he glanced to her. He could see the markings more and sat away from her, shaking his head, "I shouldn't have let it go that far."

Sitting up, Calleigh caught her breath and swallowed as she breathed out, "I'll be fine…Horatio…it doesn't even hurt." Moving to him, she place a hand onto his shoulder as her other one went to his chin, turning his head to look at her, "Sweetie, really, I'm okay. You did nothing wrong. I enjoyed it."

"You enjoyed it?" Horatio searched her eyes and found that she was genuine and shook his head again, "I don't want to lose control like that, Calleigh. What would've happened if I would've gone too far? I could've hurt you." Moving from her, he went to the window and gazed out, hearing the sounds of the surf as it crashed to the shore. He had given up control totally for her to give it back at the very point she should have kept it. Running his hand through his hair, he sighed, "I'm…I guess I don't know what I want. I want you to have control, and then I don't…I'm screwed up, Calleigh."

Getting up and going to him, Calleigh rubbed his back as she spoke softly, "You're not screwed up, Horatio. You're going with your desires. I knew what could happen…and I let it. I wanted you like that. You needed that release and I could see it."

"That's dangerous, Calleigh. I didn't realize I was being that rough," Horatio responded as he turned to her. He looked to her and saw the haphazard markings and sighed, "It looks as if I attacked you, Calleigh. You can't go into work like that."

Smirking, Calleigh raised a brow, "Sweetie, have you seen my make drawer? I have stuff to cover it. And if it bothers you that much…then we have a safe word that we'll use. Then you or me will know if we're going too far."

"A safe word." Quirking his brow at her, he smirked lightly, "You're sure about that?"

Shrugging, she looked up into his eyes, "I trust you so much that I know if I needed to use it that you would stop."

Pondering the suggestion, Horatio exhaled as he tentatively wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. His fear was that he would hurt her, but seeing the trust in her eyes, he relented, "Okay…we have a safe word. What will it be?"

Thinking, Calleigh's smile grew and she giggled, "What about bullet?"

"You would think of that," Horatio smirked as he ran his hand through her hair. Exhaling, he nodded, "Bullet it is. And don't try and take it, if you need to use it, use it, okay, Calleigh?"

Nodding some, she whispered, "I will, Handsome." Getting up on her toes, she gave him a soft kiss and whispered against his lips, "I love you."

"I love you," he answered back as he kissed her again. Pressing her against him, he sighed, "So…now what are we going to do? We've got the night…You wouldn't want to go another round would you? You could finish what you started."

Smiling, Calleigh wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes and let her tone turn serious, "Carry me to bed, Lover."

Horatio bent to take her into his arms and walked her back to the bed, keeping his eyes on her. With just one command he was back under her spell, and willing to do her bidding.


	22. Chapter 22

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

**_SEQUEL_**_** TO: "Legacy Of Madness"**_

* * *

Shutting off the bike, Tim gazed at the apartment building, preparing himself for what lain ahead. After extra hours at the lab putting two and two together, he and Calleigh had finally called it quits and now, he faced coming home to an irate girlfriend and an upset daughter. Taking a glance at his watch, he sighed and started for the door, sure that by now, Emma was in bed, having missed an entire evening with her. These instances were becoming too regular for him and he could sense the distress this was causing on both Chastity and Emma and he couldn't stand it. Both of them were his life now, and he couldn't function if he'd lost either one of them. That was something he wasn't willing to stand for.

Taking the elevator to his floor, he walked the corridor and came to the door, listening for any ambient sounds. Hearing nothing, he placed the key in the lock and turned, opening the door to darkness. Surprised, he arched his brow; he would've thought that Chastity would've been watching television or even listening to music. Closing the door, he tossed his keys on the table, the sound of them skittering over the surface causing him to wince. The definitive silence spoke volumes and he wanted to do as less as possible to disrupt it.

Stopping first in the kitchen, he switched the light on and found a post it note on the microwave. Taking it in hand, he read over it quickly and then started the microwave, smiling lightly to himself. Even if he was in the dog house, she still treated him better than he could ever imagine.

When the plate finished, he turned to go to the table but was startled by Chastity standing quietly with her arms crossed and leaning lackadaisically on the door jamb. His smile crested and the waned at the expression on her face, realizing that she wasn't happy in the least bit.

"Chastity…ah…thanks for saving me some. I tried to get out as quick as I could," he offered as he stood awkwardly. The sudden feeling of shyness over came him and he shook his head, "I'm sorry, Chastity. It's not like I planned this."

Pursing her lips, Chastity remained where she was and kept her voice low so not to wake up Emma, "Seems like nothing can ever be planned around here with you."

Taking a seat, Tim shook his head, "I have a job to do, Chastity and I'm going to do it. I don't want to lose you to this, because I think we have something that's far better than I've ever had before. I just need you to understand that I'm not predictable, never have been, never will be."

"Yeah, well you need to understand I need someone that's gonna be there when I need them to be. Just like your daughter needs you here too," she replied as she pushed off the doorjamb and headed back to the living room. Collecting her purse and keys, she slipped it onto her shoulder, "I'm leaving."

Getting up, Tim met her in the hall and put his hands out to stop her, "Chastity, wait! Just…give me a second here." Seeing that she wasn't going to move, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Look, my job sucks, okay? I'm the first one to admit it, but it's putting food on the table and I'm able to provide for Emma. I don't want this to come between us. I want something more with you, Chastity."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Chastity shifted her weight, "You want more with me? That's funny 'cause your never here for us to move on, Tim…and when you are your in your office working or so dead tired you fall asleep while you're eating."

"Chastity, I don't want to lose you. I want you to stay with me," Tim said as he stepped closer to her. He was trying, but he could see that she wasn't receptive. Reaching for her, he caressed her cheek, "I'll do what I can about work, but I can't promise anything, Chastity. I want you to stay with me. Please say you'll stay."

Staring into his brown eyes, Chastity took in a deep breath and shook her head, "Then something has to change, Tim…cause I can't keep going like this. And it's not fair to Emma either."

Tim nodded, "I know, more than anything, I know that. Emma's not happy and I have to change that. I have to be here for her…and for you." Pulling her closer, he took her into his arms and held her, "I'm sorry, Chastity. More than anything, I want this to work."

Letting him hold her, Chastity released a breath and slowly, her arms went around him. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "I want this to work to, Tim." Biting her lip, she pulled back some and looked up at him, "You're the first really descent guy I've dated."

"And you get me more than anyone." Running his hand through her hair, he smirked, "How about this…How about you never leave?"

Crinkling her brow, Chastity shook her head slightly, "Wh-What do you mean, Tim? You…you want me to stay here…with you and Emma?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I want you to move in with me and Emma." He smiled and leaned in to her whispering into her ear, "You know, I love you. I want you to stick around."

His statement caused Chastity's heart rate to speed up. A small smile formed and she batted his arm lightly, "I love you too…and why do you always know when to say the right things?"

"It's an innate thing I have," Tim answered with a soft chuckle. He smiled and nuzzled her gently, closing his eyes at the pleasure that her scent caused him. He had fallen hard for her, and he was ready to show her. Continuing to nuzzle her neck, he asked, "So…when do we go and get your stuff?"

Chuckling some as she held tight to him, Chastity ran the fingers of one hand through his hair, "What about your next day off? Or is that too far away?"

Thinking, he frowned, "Way too far away. But it's the only way. I would like for you to grab some things and stay for the time being. Tomorrow would be excellent." Leaning to kiss her, he then embraced her tightly, "Besides Emma, you're the one good thing that's happened to me. I have to have you in my life."

Hugging him, Chastity whispered, "You and Emma are both the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Well, let's make it official then. Stay tonight?" He pulled away and smiled as he moved a lock of hair from her eyes, "I'll make it worth your while."

A small smile formed as Chastity adjusted the collar on his shirt, "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"I think I can think of a few things. One of which is getting you to my room, oh wait," he said with raised eyebrows, "our room."

Biting her lip, Chastity's eyes met his and she asked, "Are you sure you want to take that step, Tim? I mean, we've never…"

"I know, but I am ready for this." Taking her hand, he started from the kitchen and down the hall, leading to the bedroom. Glancing at Emma's door, he gestured, "Is she knocked out?"

"Yeah, she is…but I promised her that you'd at least give her a good night kiss when you got in, so you might want to do that," Chastity replied softly so not to disturb Emma.

Kissing her quickly, he left her embrace and smirked, "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back, okay?" Seeing her nod, Tim went to Emma's door and opened it quietly, looking in on her sleeping form. Emerging entirely into her room, he crossed to her bed, kneeling to kiss her gently on top of her head, whispering lightly, "I love you, baby. Goodnight." Lingering, he watched her breathing and smiled warmly, knowing he was going to have to change.

Coming back out, he saw Chastity waiting patiently and smiled more, closing Emma's door gently. Crossing the hall, he could feel his heart beating in his chest and nodded, "She's officially been kissed goodnight."

"Good. Now all you have is one left to go," Chastity whispered with a smirk. Holding out her hand to him, she shrugged, "Care to do the honors?"

"With pleasure," Tim answered as he took her hand. Pulling her close, he bent to take her lips, whispering, "Although, I hope that you'll allow more than just a kiss." Completing the journey, his lips caressed hers and he grasped her closer to him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Chastity's eyes closed as there lips met. It wasn't long before his tongue ran over her lips, seeking permission to enter. Parting them, her tongue met his as they began to explore each others mouths and a soft moan of pleasure came from Chastity.

The moan sent tremors down Tim's spine and he pushed her gently against the door, reaching blindly for the door knob to gain entrance. When the door opened, they spilled into the room and parted. A sudden frenzy hit and he found himself propelled against the door, her hands coursing over him. His hands were not idle, he went for the hem of her shirt and pulled at it, signaling what he wanted. Her lips took his hard and he could feel her need and reciprocated it, his own need growing.

Breaking the kiss only to allow him to take off her shirt, her lips then went back to his as her own hands worked the buttons down his shirt. Getting it open, her hands moved up his flat stomach to his chest, his chest hair tickling her fingers, and moving up to his shoulders and pushing his shirt off them and down his arms. Her body pressed against his and as the need for air became too great, she broke the kiss and breathed heavily, "We have to be quiet…Emma…"

"Yes…quiet," he managed before his lips crashed against hers. His arms wrapped around her and found her bra, trying desperately to unhook it. Becoming frustrated, he pulled at the material roughly, hearing it snap. Peeling it off, he flung it behind her without breaking the kiss and set to work on her jeans. Pushing her closer to the bed, he finally got her jeans unhooked, smiling as he broke the kiss, "We'll be quiet as a mouse."

Smiling, her own hands were at work on his belt and then the button of his jeans. Chastity had been waiting for the moment for a long time and now that it had arrived, she wasn't about to let anything stop them. Taking the zipper of his jeans down, she began to wiggle her hips as his hands began to push her tight jeans down her slender form.

Tim couldn't get her out of her jeans quick enough. Reluctant to break her kiss, he parted from her and arched his brows at the wicked pair of black laced panties, chuckling, "Why do I get the feeling that you have a lot of this in your drawers?" His fingers skimmed down the sides and hooked them, bringing them down slowly. "Unfortunately, they're going to have to go."

Smirking, Chastity watched as he did so and then stepped out of them, "Wait 'til you see the thongs I have also."

Licking his lips, he nodded, "You're definitely going to have to bring those along too." Tossing the panties away, he lowered her onto the bed and then stripped himself of his jeans, taking his time to inch up her body. Tracing his fingertips over her skin, he smiled as he lowered his lips, giving her tiny kisses as he trekked upward. He parted her legs and was treated to the aroma of desire and staved himself from attacking her full on. He wanted to relish this as much as he could.

Watching him, Chastity pushed up onto her elbows to see him better and bite her lip as he kissed his way over her skin. Reaching with one hand, she ran her fingers through his curls and whispered, "I'm all ready for you, Tim."

Her hand lured him closer and he smiled as he traced her inner thigh with his tongue. Coming closer to her sex, he glanced over it and traced down her thigh just as he parted her lips with his free hand. Exploring he found her wet and used it to circle her now hardening clit, catching the throaty moan she released. The sound enticed him more and he circled harder, hungering for a taste of her.

Laying back down onto the bed, Chastity's back arched up off the bed and her hands grasped at the comforter. Biting her lip to remain quiet as possible, she then moved her feet up and let her legs fall open more, giving him more access to her. Loosing herself in his touch, she writhed under him, seeking more contact.

The sound of her pleasure hit his ear and he could no longer hold his control, dipping his tongue between her folds. At one taste of her, he was instantly addicted, dipping into her further. The more he took of her, the more he wanted, his own arousal building with ease. His brow furrowed as her essence began to flow and he could feel her fingers weaving through his hair, pulling at intervals.

Gasping in pleasure, Chastity's thigh's closed around his head, only to have him push them back open. Licking her lips, she moaned softly as his tongue lapped at her and then she arched her hips when his tongue flicked at her clit. Her breathing increased, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Trying to be quiet, she moaned softly, "Tim…oh yes, Tim…right there…"

Delving deeper, Tim released his hold on her thighs and reached up to the valley of her breasts, moving over one and squeezing. Under his touch, her nipple began to harden and he pulled at it as he lapped furiously, hearing her moans become louder. Pleasurable sounds filled the air and he groaned as her body lifted off of the bed, her ecstasy apparent.

Letting herself go, Chastity felt as her orgasm neared and her hips began to buck, rubbing her sex against his mouth. The added sensation's from his scruff was enough to send her over the edge and she bite back a cry of pleasure, her body trembling at the force of her orgasm. Her moans filled the room and she was at his mercy as his tongue continued to work it's wonders.

Despite her release, Tim continued, pushing her further. He wanted her to experience the paramount of pleasure but didn't want her to overdo it. Slowly pulling himself away from her, he covered her with his body and kissed his way up, taking his time to admonish her breasts, taking each nipple into his mouth and manipulating them. Making his way up to her neck, he nuzzled her before coming to her lips and kissing her softly. He thrust his hips against her and groaned, his own arousal now at the point of no return.

Wrapping her long slender legs around his waist, Chastity pulled him closer to her, wanting to feel his cock inside her body. Pushing up her hips up to him, there tongue's danced around each other, tasting and mapping out each others mouths. Her hands roam over his back and shoulders, keeping him close to her and when they broke the kiss she whispered, "Take me, Tim…I need you…"

Breathing heavily, Tim positioned himself at her entrance and slid in easily, seating himself in her completely. Whispering as he began to stroke into her smoothly, Tim closed his eyes, "Say it again…"

"Take me…" she moaned softly as he filled her. Pushing up and meeting him with each stroke into her willing body, she raked her long nails down his back. When he hissed, she smiled and using her legs, pulled him into her more, "Does someone like that?"

"Yes," he answered lucidly, as he continued his slow manipulation of her body. On each stroke, she met his and he felt himself go deeper. Breathing heavily, he whispered, "Do it again, baby."

Running her nails once again down his back, she pulled him to her again when he arched his back and moaned as he hit her spot. With her inner muscles, she contracted around his cock, tightening her hold on him and brought her hands around to his chest. Running them through his chest hair, she came to his budded nipples and gently pinched both as she once again clenched her muscles around him.

The pleasure that she infused within him coursed through him and he lifted her up, pulling her closer to him. He continued to move through her, increasing his depth as he attacked her neck feverishly. Nipping and biting at her skin, he could feel her hands all over his body, the feeling like none other. Panting heavily, he took her skin in between his lips and sucked hard, furrowing his brow with the effort. He'd never felt anything like this with anyone, and he didn't want it to end. "Chastity…" he breathed out as he increased his pace, "feels so good."

With the new position, Chastity lulled her head back, giving him her neck as she began to work her hips more. Dipping them, she then rolled her hips, her clit grinding against him and sending waves of pleasure through her. Slowly lifting her head, her voice carried a lustful tone, "Tim…make me cum again…"

Hearing her request, Tim growled and thrust harder before lying her back down and lifting her leg. Holding it against his shoulder, he thrust deeper, watching as she lost herself completely. He arched his back and began to pound into her in earnest, striving to bring her to cum.

Moaning with every thrust, Chastity's eyes closed as she pushed her head back into the mattress, lost in ecstasy. Reaching down with one hand, her fingers went to her clit, circling the hardened nub and pushing herself further to the edge. Her breathing hitched, and suddenly her body arched up off the bed as her orgasm tore through her body.

Almost simultaneously, Tim felt his own release barreling through, the friction that her muscled walls provided, driving him crazy. An endless stream of his seed flowed into her until he was spent and he easily let her leg down, hovering over her, his chest heaving from the exertion. Both of them had a thin sheen of sweat on their bodies making the minute movements overwhelming to his senses. Bending, he whispered, "Are you okay?"

Trying to catch her breath, a smile formed and Chastity smiled as her eyes open and purred, "Mmm, I'm more then okay…" Swallowing, she looked into his eyes and her hand came up, cupping the side of his face, "I'm wonderful now…thanks to you."

"I concur," Tim chuckled lightly as he took her hand. Kissing it, he continued to stare at her, feeling the amazing warmth that now bloomed through him. He smirked as he moved slightly, pulling a sensual purr out of her, hissing himself, "I could get used to this…very easily."

Smiling more, Chastity whispered, "Then maybe we should make it a habit of ours."

"Yes, I agree. Daily is what I prescribe," he answered as he moved more. Her body responded to him with ease and he smirked as his hands drifted to her chest, "I don't want to leave your body, Chastity…"

"You don't have to. I'm all yours, Tim…so is my body," she whispered as she gazed up at him.

"Good," he replied, stroking her again. His body awakened and he grinned, "Feel like round two?"

Chuckling some, Chastity slipped her arms around his neck, "Round two for you, love…you need to catch up with me."

Arching his brow, he nodded, "So I do. How about we catch me up?"

"I've got all night, babe…lead the way," she purred as she pulled him down into a heated kiss.

The kiss stirred him even further and he smiled through it, thrusting harder. As she gasped, Tim trailed his kisses down to her neck and settled into a rhythm, feeling the heat rise between them. Now that he had her, he wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

After spending almost two hours at the courthouse, Frank had finally been able to get a judge to sign off on the search warrant for Josh Fuller's boat. Contacting Tim, they had agreed to meet at the marina along with Walter and back-up officers. Pulling into the parking lot, he spotted the Hummer easily and pulled in next to it.

Getting out with the search warrant in hand, Frank held it up as Tim approached, "Okay, cowboy, time to rock 'n' roll. Do we know if this guy is armed or anything?"

Taking a glance at the marina and sighed, "I have no idea, but we need to go in as if he is." Taking the warrant, Tim questioned, "Is this all inclusive?"

"Everything including the toilet," Frank smirked as he drew his weapon and nodded to the other officers. "Ready?"

"As much as I'm able," Tim answered as they proceeded. Surrounding the boat, Tim began to then climb aboard, followed by Frank and a few more officers. Getting to the surface of the boat, Tim called out, "Miami Dade police department, Josh. Come on out."

Hearing voice's from outside, Josh rubbed his sleep laden eyes and slowly got up off his cot. Yawning as he then scratched his head, he called out, "W-What's going on? I'm coming out."

Watching as the young man emerged, Tim sighed and then shook his head, "We have a warrant to search this vessel, you'll have to depart so we can execute that warrant." Showing him the warrant, Tim then took it away, "Go with these officers until we're done."

"Wait now…I want my lawyer here then. And why the hell are you wanting to look around my boat? I haven't done anything," Josh said, he voice having a slight edge to it.

"There is no need for that…not yet anyway. I just need you to leave so we can take a look around, Mr. Fuller." Tim then added, "For your information, there's reason to believe that you had something to do with the middle school bombings. We're just here to make sure of that."

Crinkling his brow, Josh placed his hands onto his hips and looked at Tim with a confused looked, "What? You're kidding me, right? My step-mom and sister were killed in that. Why would I have anything to do with it?"

"All the same," Tim said as his eyes met Tripp's, "we still have a job to do. So go with these officers and allow us to search the vessel.

Releasing a tuff of air, Josh walked off shaking his head, "Fine." Watching as Josh left down the ladder with two of the officers, Frank looked back at Tim and raised a brow, "Something about that seem hinky to you?"

"Yeah, he was lying through his teeth. C'mon, let's get started," Tim said as he pulled out his Mag- Lite. Starting in one area, he called out, "Did you know this guy's father was worth more than the richest guy in Miami? He passed away two years ago, leaving the step mother and step daughter everything. Fuller was in Iraq at the time, transferring to Afghanistan. He got into some trouble and was sent home… Dishonorable discharge."

Looking around the bow, Frank sighed and shook his head, "And now he's under suspicion of murder, destruction of property and possibly being plan stupid." Coming to a tarp, Frank lifted it back and raised a brow, "We got about eight can's of what smell's like gas over here."

"Considering he lives on a boat, I'm going to venture to say that it's fuel for it…but we can't be too sure. I'll take that to the lab and test it." Coming to a table, Tim smiled and then shook his head, "Frank, how many ways can you say jackpot?"

Dropping the tarp back, Frank headed back to where Tim was and let out a low whistle as his eyes scanned over the items. Shaking his head, he pointed, "Look's like we might have found our bomber."

"Looks like it." Tim sighed heavily and shook his head, "I'll get this stuff bagged and tagged and back to the lab. Meanwhile, let's get junior here to the station. I'd like to ask him a few questions."

"You and me both." Looking out, Frank smirked, "Look's like Walter's here. I'll point him in your direction."

"That's greatly appreciated, Frank." Watching for a second he then retained his attention back to the table and sighed. Everything that they had been looking for was on this table and now, for the first time, they had a running start. Glancing up, he saw Walter approach and smirked, "Two guesses as to what these are and what it means."

Coming up the ladder, Walter walked over to where Tim was standing and a smile formed, "Oh, looks like we've found some matching evidence to that school bombing." Looking back towards the patrol car to see them putting a young man in, he nodded towards them, "And I take it that's the guy we've been looking for?"

"It is. Now we have some questions that need to be answered. But first, we need to be sure we know what we're talking about." Stepping away from the table, he pulled his phone and began to dial, "I'm going to get an expert's opinion."

Smirking, Walter set down his kit and pulled out some gloves, "Hopefully H won't be busy…or gettin' busy." Chuckling some, he saw Tim expression and bit back a laugh, "Sorry."

Tim shook his head and waited for him to pick up, glancing over the table. When he picked up, Tim quirked his brow at his tone and smirked, "H…uh …are you busy?"

Looking down at Calleigh as she laid next to him with her nude body wrapped around his, Horatio raised a brow and licked his lips, "Well, uh…not at this moment. What do you need, Speed?"

Scratching his temple, Tim turned to see Walter bagging the evidence and cleared his throat, "I'm executing a search warrant at Josh Fuller's boat and I found some questionable items. I was wondering if you'd be able to come by the lab and take a look at what we've found." Smiling some, he chuckled, "That is…if you're not too busy."

Glancing to the clock and seeing it was almost ten, Horatio sighed, "When do you need me there, Speed?"

"Two hours. We have to process the evidence, two hours should be suffice." Tim then started back toward Walter and glanced at his watch, "Can you make it?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll be there, Speed." Feeling Calleigh stir, Horatio looked down at her again as her hand moved to his cock, covering it, "Uh, Speed…I gotta go."

"Alright, see you in about two hours," Tim answered as he laughed slightly. Hanging up, he glanced to Walter who smirked and shook his head, "Don't start. He'll be at the lab in about two hours."

Bagging another timing device, Walter snickered, "I'm not worried about H…but you'd better be worried about Calleigh."

"Why should I be worried about Calleigh?"

"Taking her man on her day off…I'd be worried," Walter said as he sealed the envelope and began to write on it. "You know how she is."

Tim smirked and reached for a pair of gloves, snapping them on, "It's not like it's going to take hours. He's only going to identify some key components and then he can leave. I'm sure Calleigh's going to be okay with that." His thoughts briefly turned to Chastity and sighed, "But I can understand where she's coming from."

Snapping a photo of another piece of evidence, Walter set the camera aside, "Yeah? You seem to be in better spirits today. Is it the case…or the lady in your life?"

Glancing to Walter he then returned to his work, "A little bit of both. But let's just say that my personal life is off limits. I'm just going to say that I'm happy and leave it at that." Bagging more evidence, he smiled and then shook it off, "We need to focus on the case."

Chuckling some, Walter nodded and got back to work, knowing not to push Tim. Taking in a deep breath, he reached for the camera again, snapping more photo's and hoping beyond hope that they could finally bring closure to the case and to all the families involved.

* * *

Entering into the interrogation room, Tim flipped the file closed and then closed the door behind him, glancing to the uniform that was standing positioned behind Fuller. The silence of the room was somewhat disarming, but Tim pushed through it and cleared his throat as he placed the file down in front of Fuller and then sat, his eyes centering on him. In front of him sat Fuller whose gaze was distant, as if not acknowledging that someone was in the room with him. For long moments, Tim studied him and came to realize that the cold evasiveness suited the atrocity that Fuller was now accused of. There was no feeling in his gaze, no perception of life. There was nothing.

Scratching at his temple, Tim leaned forward and cleared his throat again, noticing that this didn't get his attention. His brow furrowed and he frowned as Tripp entered and stood. Now that the scene was set, Tim was ready for answers.

"Josh, we know that you did this. You blew up the middle school and caused countless deaths and injuries." Opening the file, Tim pushed it in front of him and pointed, "This was what we found on the boat, military grade wiring, radios and…explosives." Silence impeded upon them and he shook his head, "Why the school, Josh? Why kill innocent people just to have your revenge?"

Slowly lifting his eyes to Tim, Josh's brow crinkled and he leaned forward, his hands resting on the table, "Why does society look down on a person if they are different? If there sexual preferences aren't like they are in the bible they're called freaks or fags and sometimes if the person is handicap they're referred to as retards. They're no different for anyone else…in my opinion, they're better then those egotistical backstabbers that are supposed to be there for those that are different."

Tim could hear the depth of his pain and sighed, realizing that he was nothing more than misunderstood. That, however, was not enough to justify murdering innocent people. Glancing to Tripp, Tim sighed, "Society's a big hypocrite, I know, I understand that, but it didn't give you the right to take lives, Josh. You've killed innocent people – people who hadn't degraded you or didn't accept you. Families lost children, mother's lost daughters, husband's lost wives…Father's lost sons and daughters…"

Tim paused for a second, the thought of Emma running through his mind and sighed heavily, "Despite what you went through, it wasn't enough, Josh. It wasn't enough to take lives."

Lowering his eyes back to the photo's, Josh shook his head barely and pursed his lips before speaking, "At least they won't be looking down on the different people anymore."

"And you'll have plenty of time to think about all the other lives that were severed." Looking away, Tim ordered, "Stand up, Josh."

Breathing out heavily, Josh pushed back from the table and stood up. When the officer took his wrists and brought them behind him, he nodded to Tim, "Who ratted me out? Kyle Harmon?"

Standing, Tim shook his head, "It doesn't matter. What matters is now the families can have closure." Directing his command to the uniform, Tim grumbled, "Get him out of here."

Watching as the uniform cuffed and then lead Josh out, Frank turned to Tim and raised a brow, "Not one bit of remorse for what he did."

"And that's what's scary about him. He doesn't believe that he did anything wrong. In his eyes, he was giving them their just rewards for offending him. He's a murderer, plain and simple." Shaking his head he sighed, "Makes me scared for Emma, the kind of world she's growing up in."

Looking to Tim, Frank rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "I know that feeling all too well. But, at least we've just made it a little safer for them."

"Yeah…" A small smile came and Tim sighed, "Good job, Tripp."

Smiling some, Frank headed towards the door, "You too, Speed." Opening the door and looking back at him, Frank nodded to him, "Tell H good job too for me. Without him and his help, we might not have been able to nail Fuller."

Tim nodded as they left the interrogation room, "I'll do that. I'm sure he'll be happy to know his hard work paid off." Walking toward the exit, Tim called out, "Thanks again, Tripp."

Waving back to him, Frank headed towards booking to make sure everything was handled properly and Josh would be sent to county lock-up until his trial.


	23. Chapter 23

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

**_SEQUEL_**_** TO: "Legacy Of Madness"**_

* * *

Laying out on the back patio in her bikini under the deck umbrella Horatio had set up for them, Calleigh looked down at Cerise lying on her chest in her diaper. Smiling at the baby, Calleigh could see more and more of Horatio in there daughter everyday. Her eyes had stayed blue and her hair was a strawberry blond like Alexx had predicted. Cerise even had her father's temperament, staying quiet most of the time.

Adjusting her slightly on her chest, Calleigh laughed as she reached for a napkin and wiped the drool from Cerise mouth and her own chest. Hearing Horatio come back outside, Calleigh looked back towards the door, "Who was on the phone?"

Coming back to them, Horatio smiled and settled down, placing a hand on Cerise's back, "It was Tim. Josh Fuller's being arrested, he's going away for the middle school bombings. He was calling to let me know that it was all but done, and well, to congratulate me, but why I don't know. They did most of the work."

"Maybe, but you helped ID the bomb components and matched them up to what they found there with Josh. So, I can see why," Calleigh replied softly as her hand rested on Cerise's diapered rear. Looking down at her and seeing Cerise's big blue eyes, Calleigh smiled, "She's looking more and more like her daddy each day."

Horatio chuckled and shook his head, "I see a lot of you in her too, Calleigh. She's got the best of both of us." Horatio's hand moved from her back to her head and cupped it gently, "She's sure enjoying the rays, that's something we both love."

"Oh yeah." Watching her, Calleigh then looked to Horatio, "I was thinking of taking her down to the water later once the sun starts to go down some. I didn't want her to get too hot or burn."

"That's a good idea. I think I might join you, it is getting kind of hot. Did you put more lotion on her?"

"I did, but you might want to move the umbrella some. The sun's starting to move under here with us," she replied as she sat Cerise up on her chest and Calleigh smiled at her.

Horatio repositioned the umbrella and then looked under, "Is that okay, or do I need to move it more?"

Looking up, Calleigh then checked the area around them and smiled at him, "Perfect. Now, what would top it all off more was if you were under here with us. Or do you have things to do?"

"There's nothing more important I'd rather be doing," Horatio answered as he joined them. Pushing his glasses up more, he smiled and leaned in to kiss her, "Now this is something I definitely can get used to." Reaching his hand out, he arched his brow, "Time to give Mommy a rest, little one."

Handing Cerise over to Horatio, Calleigh smiled as she watched him with her and then reached down next to her for her glass of tea. Taking a drink, she set it back and looked back at them, "You're so good with her, Horatio…just like I knew you would be."

Horatio laughed and then nodded, "Well, she makes it so easy. Her demeanor is so…laid back. Are other newborn children like that?"

"Some are. Momma and daddy said I was pretty easy. Guess it depends on there parents and all," she said as she adjusted her sunglasses.

"Well, I suppose that means that we're going to have it easy- to a point. I was a hell raiser at one point," Horatio laughed as he held Cerise tightly. He caressed her back and sighed, "I never thought I could feel this way."

Smiling more, Calleigh rolled onto her side and watched them, "You're a natural with kids, Horatio…you have been since I've known you. You helped turn Kyle around…and now you get to help raise Cerise and any others we may have."

At the sound of her hope for the future, Horatio nodded, "Is it bad that I'm excited about that prospect? I mean, Cerise just got here and already I'm thinking ahead to more kids."

Laughing some, Calleigh shook her head, 'No, it's not…cause I've actually been thinking the same, Handsome."

Doing a double take, Horatio furrowed his brow and asked, "You're serious, aren't you? You're ready for another one?"

Smirking, Calleigh rolled onto her back and nodded, "Yeah, I think I am. I liked being pregnant…and look at the awesome reward we got for it. I would love to have another baby."

Smiling deviously, Horatio licked his lips, "So you're not adverse to the attempts."

Looking back over at him, Calleigh lifted her glasses from her eyes as her other hand moved from her collarbone, over her right breast and down her belly, "No, I welcome them actually…anytime, day or night."

"Well, that information is good to know." Hearing the minute sounds of Cerise, he glanced to Calleigh, "You've put on lotion haven't you? I wouldn't want you to get burned." Cerise moved more and he sighed, "Mom, I think Cerise is hungry."

Chuckling, Calleigh sat up and then lifted the back of her lounger. Sitting back and untying the strap around her neck, Calleigh then held her hand out for her, "Come on, sweetie, you're meals ready and waitin' for ya."

Horatio handed Cerise over and watched as Calleigh prepared herself. She did this with ease and he was astounded by her attention to detail. Continuing to watch, Horatio nodded, transfixed, "So…um…at your earliest convenience then?"

Making sure Cerise was nursing properly, Calleigh looked over at Horatio and purred, "Yes. You know, she'll probably take a nap for a couple hours after she finishes. Kyle won't be back until later…"

"Sounds like an opportune time to attend to that matter." The tenderness that he saw within her touch was alluring and he felt a sort of contentment that settled deep within him. After a moment, Horatio averted his eyes to the surf, smiling more, "You know…we still need to think about getting married. I have others who are asking me about a date."

Keeping her eye's down on Cerise as she ate, Calleigh spoke softly, "What about two weeks from Saturday? It'll give me time to get it off and to get my dress…oh, and get a caterer."

"Two weeks from Saturday sounds great to me. I'll let everyone know." Smiling, he inched closer, "I've been waiting for a long time for this."

Reaching with her free hand, Calleigh's fingers traced his chin and she smiled, "I have too, Handsome…and I'm sorry I've been so busy. I know family comes first…and I didn't put us first like I should have."

"It's okay, Calleigh. This case has had everyone going crazy. It wasn't anyone's fault." Taking her hand he kissed it, "All that matters now is that we're going to be married…and have more kids."

Smiling, Calleigh whispered, "I love the sound of that, Horatio." Moving over some on the lounger, she raised a brow to him, "Care to join us over here until she's done?"

Moving closer, he smiled, "Sure." He continued to watch her and couldn't help but think of the future with her, and smiled widely. "So…have you given any thought as to what kind of dress you're going to wear?"

Looking back down at Cerise, Calleigh then looked to him, "Yeah, I have. Something simple…I was thinking of an off-white straight dress with spaghetti straps. And, being we'll be on the beach…I was thinking it'd be easier if I went barefoot then trying to walk through the sand in heels."

Envisioning her in the dress, Horatio smirked, "I think that's a great idea. What would you say if I didn't want to wear a suit?"

Crinkling her brow some, she tilted her head a little, "What did you have in mind then?"

"I was just thinking to wear a nice white shirt and slacks, no shoes. I just think we should both be relaxed."

"I like that idea. But, what about everyone else? Do we want them dressed up and all? I know Tim was worried we'd have him in a tux and all," she snickered as she pushed back a strand of her hair.

"I want everyone to be relaxed. Everyone should be relaxed, don't you think?"

Smiling as she looked at him, Calleigh nodded, "I agree." Leaning her head to him, she gave him a kiss and whispered, "Maybe we could go to the beach house for our honeymoon."

"I think that is a great idea. Maybe Alexx can take Cerise? It will be just the two of us." Horatio readjusted himself at the thought of them alone and smiled, leaning in to her and whispering, "Just think of the things I could do to you."

Smiling more and biting her lip, Calleigh raised her brow and whispered, "And all the things I could do to you. You know, we still haven't gotten us any…toys. Maybe we should before we go down there."

Horatio nodded and ran his finger down the expanse of her body, watching it's progress, "That is …an exceptional idea. We need to do that as soon as possible."

Licking her lips, Calleigh watched his hand, "Maybe when Kyle comes home later we can get him to watch Cerise and we can go see what we can find. How's that sound?"

"It sounds like a plan." Running his finger back up, he traced it back to her collar bone before caressing her neck gently, whispering in her ear, "Maybe we can test them out later as well?"

"I was already thinking that too," she whispered as she closed her eyes. A slight shiver ran through her and Calleigh turned her head slightly to him, "I think she's asleep now. Why don't we take her upstairs to sleep and we go have some fun of our own?"

"Let me take her and you get refreshed, okay? And then…we'll find something to do." Skimming his hand over her taut stomach, he smiled more, "I want to feel you, Calleigh."

"You will, Handsome…every part of me," she whispered as she leaned to him again and gave him a kiss. When they parted, she carefully took Cerise from her breast and gave her over to Horatio. Pulling her bikini top back over her breast, she retied it and smiled at him, "Meet you in the room."

"Meet you in the room," he answered as he stood with Cerise. Throwing her a knowing look, he wiggled his brows, "Surprise me, sweetheart."

"Of course," Calleigh replied as she got her drink and then stood up. Following him back inside, Calleigh closed and locked the door as Horatio headed on upstairs with the baby. Going to the kitchen, she poured herself some more tea and got him one as well before heading up to their room.

When Calleigh reached the landing, she saw him still in Cerise's room changing her diaper. Not stopping, she went to their room and went in, using her foot to close the door behind her. Taking their drinks to the nightstand, she set them down and then began to shed her bikini. Once she was nude, she thought for a moment and then went to her drawer. Getting her handcuffs and the key, she went back to the bed. Setting the key next to their drinks, she then positioned herself in the middle of the bed and cuffed her right wrist. Lifting it to the headboard, she looped it around one of the middle post and cuffed her other.

Putting Cerise safely into her crib, he kissed her gently and stepped way. Staring for a moment longer, Horatio then made his way to his room, anxious to see what Calleigh had been up to. Opening the door, Horatio smiled as it opened slowly to reveal her handcuffed to the bed. His brow arched and he smirked, "So…surprise, surprise. I'd say you've done your job completely."

Trying to turn her head to see him, Calleigh struggled some to look back at him and get into her role for the evening, "Please sir…I haven't done anything wrong."

Closing the door behind him, he grumbled as he shook his head, arching his brow, "I beg to differ, ma'am." Tracing his finger along her hip, he eyed her slender form, his mouth practically watering for her, "I think I'm going to have to determine this for myself. You're going to have to be searched."

"Searched…but…I…I don't have anything on? There nothing to search," she replied as she tried to move from him some.

Horatio continued to move his finger along the contour of her ass cheek, and he smirked, "Ah, there are different forms of search. I'm thinking along the lines of a cavity search, though." She flinched as he began to knead her soft skin and smirked, "Do not move or there will be excessive force."

"You can't do this…" Calleigh pleaded as she tried to roll her body away from him.

"I can and I will," he responded roughly. Lifting her hips bodily, he ran a finger down to her entrance, already feeling her heat. "You're being detained, I have to make sure that you're not holding questionable items."

Squirming, Calleigh tried to look back at him, "But I'm not…I promise. I'm a good girl."

"You have to be still, miss. I will see this as resisting arrest if you do not." Horatio smirked wildly as he sank a finger deep into her sex and thrust. He could feel her body tensing and relaxing, hearing her admonish him.

Biting her lip, Calleigh dropped her head down some and faked a whimper, "Please…don't…don't hurt me. I'll…I'll do anything you want me to do. I swear I have nothing."

Horatio felt the adrenaline flood him and he thrust harder closing his eyes in pleasure. Her sex pulsated around his finger as her hips began to move more. Coming out of his stupor, Horatio growled and slapped her ass, jolting her slightly. "You're going to have to remain still ma'am."

Crying out, Calleigh nodded and lifted her head some, "I'm sorry. Please…I don't have anything…I swear to you. Please let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Grimacing, Horatio reached for her long blonde hair and wove his fingers through the golden strands before pulling lightly, "You're resisting arrest. You must want punishment, ma'am." At the force of his voice he could feel himself getting harder and sneered, "You lack respect. Maybe you need to be taught?"

Falling into her role more for him, Calleigh tried to pull her head forward some, only to have it brought back again, "You can't teach me anything. I won't let you. I'll fight you if I have to."

"Defiant, aren't we?" Pulling at her hair, he thrust into her roughly and bent to her ear, "You'll learn to respect, ma'am."

Crying out again, Calleigh closed her eyes tight, wanting this to be as real as possible for him. Stilling for him, she spoke softly, "Bite me, cop."

Tugging on her hair more, Horatio pulled at her body, remembering that she was restrained and added another digit as he pushed through her. Releasing her hair, his free hand traversed her back before wrapping around her to cup her breasts roughly, tweaking and pulling at her pebbled peaks. He could still feel the defiance and sought to break her of it.

"You're going to know compliance, ma'am." He slammed his fingers into her and then turned them to tickle her spot, "If not, you'll pay the price."

Letting out a deep moan, Calleigh's eyes closed and she pushed back some against his hand. When he massaged her spot, she released a small cry of pleasure and contracted her inner muscles around his fingers. A thought came to her and she opened her eyes, "You don't have the balls to do it, cop."

"Oh really," Horatio questioned with an arched eyebrow. Pulling his fingers out of her, he straightened himself completely and stood away from her. Undressing completely, he then got on the bed and straddled her legs, lifting her hips again. Slipping his hand over his stiffened member, he then lined himself up with her entrance and slammed through her, his eyes closing at the powerful thrust. Grabbing her hair, he pulled slightly, "Don't have the balls, huh? What about now?"

Crying out at his rough entry, Calleigh's eyes closed tight as he pulled her head back. Clenching her jaw, she breathed heavily as she she became accustomed to his size. When he thrusted again, Calleigh breathed out heavily, "That's all you got?"

Incensed by her defiance, Horatio began to pound into her relentlessly, wrapping his fist around her hair. With each thrust, Horatio pulled and bit out, "You're gonna regret saying that."

Holding onto the post, Calleigh cried out with each deep thrust he made into her. She had grown to love this side of him and did all she could to encorage it from him. Slowly opening her eyes, she gasped, "I...I don't think so..."

Snickering, Horatio knew he was being baited and used his free hand to give her a swift smack on the ass, listening for her surprise cries. Watching as her skin became reddened, he smacked it again, keeping his punishing pace. Leaning over her, he deepened his penetration and growled in her ear, "I'm going to hear you scream tonight."

Moaning and grunting as he plowed into her from behind, she held tight to the post. A thin layer of sweat began to form on her as her body heated in sexual pleasure even more. When another cry left her lips, Calleigh then pushed back into him and clenched her inner muscles.

A surge of pleasure scorched through him and he gritted his teeth, slamming his hips against hers. Now more than ever did he want to dominate her, to have her whimper in submission. As much as it hurt him to stop, he slowed and pulled out of her, hearing her despondency. Covering her back, he breathed heavily, "I think you lost sight of who has what role. I'll leave you here to think about it."

"No...please...don't...don't stop..." she breathed out as she tried to turn her head some.

Applying light kisses to her neck, Horatio chuckled roughly, running his hand down her side, "It looks as if you were trying to take my role. I just wanted to give you some time to think about it. Maybe an hour or two?"

A shiver ran down her spine at his touch and Calleigh pleaded, "No, please...I'll...I'll remember...I promise. Just...don't stop."

Trailing kisses down the length of her spine, he hovered over the small of her back and smirked as he pressed a soft kiss there. Lifting her hips slowly, he cupped her sex and sought out her clit. Circling it slowly, he sighed, "And things were going so well."

Gasping in pleasure, Calleigh tried her best not to move for him, wanting him to continue where they had left off. Closing her eyes, she decided to go back into her roll and bite out, "Get your hands off me, cop!"

A wide smile inched over his face as he buried his face in her back, licking at her spine. He moved over her again and sat up, "No resisting arrest, Ma'am."

"Screw you," Calleigh bite out and pulled on the cuffs for the added effect.

Horatio positioned himself behind her again and shoved into her deeply. At this point, he wanted completion, but he wanted something more than that. Deciding to start off slowly, Horatio grabbed her hips and slammed exaggeratedly against hers, growling at the friction.

Clenching her jaw, Calleigh tried to pull away from him, only to have him slam back into her again and hold her hips tighter. When he struck her on her ass again, Calleigh jumped and cried out, knowing this would turn him on more. Struggling, she began to mock fight against him, "No...you can't..."

"Yes…I…can," Horatio bit out as he began to pick up the pace even more. He slammed brutally against her hips and gritted his teeth, pulling at her hair more, "I can…" His fingers dug into her hip and he growled more, delving deeper. Demandingly, he thrust into her body, "Say it…"

"No..." she breathed out hard, feeling her orgasm build and near.

Striking her ass harder, he bellowed, "SAY IT!" To accent his demand, he pounded into her, shaking the bed frame violently. Again he struck her when she wasn't receptive and demanded again, "SAY IT!"

Unable to take much more, Calleigh gave into his demands and choked out, "You...can..." With a few more hard thrusts, her body gave in and her orgasm began it's course through her. Screaming out his name in pure pleasure, her body shook under him as her juices lubricated her more for him.

With his target acquired Horatio immediately slowed his pace, admonishing her with continued kisses, "There ….it's going to be alright." Lovingly, Horatio kissed her skin reverently his role as aggressor diminishing quickly.

Breathing heavily as he continued to move within her, Calleigh's body continued to shake with each touch of his lips. With her eyes closed, she turned her head slightly and moaned, "Cum...Horatio..."

Her body was giving and he could feel his own release as it surfaced, the sound of her voice laced with sex pulling at him. He closed his eyes as he thrust harder, feeling her body quiver around him. In one final stroke, Horatio felt himself fall over the edge, stiffening as his seed filled her completely.

Spent, Horatio hovered over her and breathed heavily, the feeling of her slick skin coursing through his sensitive body. He stifled a shudder as he kissed her back, speaking softly, "Calleigh…are you okay?"

Taking a moment to try to regain her breath, Calleigh nodded slowly and then spoke in almost a whisper, "Y-Yeah..." Licking her dry lips, she opened her eyes, "That...that was amazing, Horatio."

Sliding out of her slowly, Horatio reached for the key on the side table and then unlocked the cuffs, one at a time and then brought her arms down slowly. Massaging her wrists, he looked to her in concern, seeing her slow movements. Fear rushed in and he furrowed his brow, "It was too much…"

"No..." she moaned as she rolled over onto her back slowly, "it wasn't. I'm fine...just...worn out." Looking up at him, she gave him a faint smile, "I enjoyed it."

Tracing his fingers down the side of her face, Horatio smiled lightly, "It was intense. I mean, what we've done before…pales in comparison." Leaning to kiss her, he could see her eyes drifting and sighed, "I've thoroughly worn you out. Are you sure, you're okay?"

Nodding, she blinked slowly and reached for his hand, "I'm okay, I promise. Just tired, that's all. Would...would you take a nap with me? Maybe when we get up we can just order out tonight."

"I like the sound of that," Horatio answered gently. Taking her wrists in hand he began to massage them and sighed with content, "You are phenomenal, do you know that?"

Another small smile formed as his hand moved gently over her wrists and Calleigh purred, "Only cause of you, Handsome. I love you so much...and I always will."

"I love you. Always." Exhaling lightly, Horatio let her wrists go and smirked, "Now, you said something about napping. Do you need anything before you do?"

"Just you with your arms around me," she replied softly as she moved closer to him and rolled onto her side with her back to him. "I want to feel you against me."

"That, I can do," Horatio responded with a wide smile. Nuzzling her blond hair, he encased her with his arms and held her closer, "There's nothing I would rather do."

Relaxing, Calleigh yawned and cuddled back more against him, her hand resting on his arm. Closing her eyes, she felt his warm breath on her scalp and relaxed even more, her body slowly giving over to itself. Even with everything they had done, it still amazed her at how he could wear her out. With that thought, she drifted off to sleep, a feeling of love and safety warming her.

* * *

Horatio stared at the door as he paced, waiting as patiently as he could. Downstairs, their friends mingled, the sound of the light music intermingling with the chatter warmed him, especially to know that they would be witnessing the best thing that ever happened to him. It had been a test in will power to go through the weeks with the knowledge that this day was coming, having to fill his days just to keep him sane. With each step, he felt his heart hammering in his chest, even more so as the door opened and Alexx slipped out.

Smirking, Horatio asked, "Is everything okay in there? Is she okay?"

Closing the door behind her, Alexx smiled as she saw how nervous Horatio was. Coming to rest infront of him, she reached up to adjust his collar some, "Calleigh is fine...nervous like you are, but fine, baby. And...she look's beautiful." Finishing, Alexx raised a brow, "I think she's ready to get the cermony going though. I think her words were...she wants to get it done and over so you two can get to the beach house."

Relief passed through him and he nodded, concurring with his soon to be wife's mind set, "Ah…yeah, I think it's time to get this show on the road. I'll go and get everyone ready." Walking away, Horatio glanced back, "Tell her I'll be waiting."

"I will...and Horatio...good luck. If anyone deserves to be happy it's you and Calleigh," Alexx replied sincerely as she gave him a smile.

"Thanks, Alexx." Turning as she entered back into the room, he made his way down the stairs to hear the discussions growing. Entering into the living room, he smiled as he acknowledged well wishes, making his way to Tim who was standing with Emma on one hand and a woman. Perplexed, Horatio arched a brow and cleared his throat as he came to them, "Ah…Speed…Hi, Emma. How are you?"

Looking up at the red head, Emma smiled brightly as she held onto her basket of rose petals, "I'm good! Where's Ms. Calleigh?"

"She's upstairs getting ready." Bending, he smiled more, placing a hand on her hair, the mass of curls flowing downward, "You are very pretty today, are you nervous?"

"Nope," she said shaking her head some, "I'm excited. Daddy said I was like a jumping bean this morning."

Tim snickered and then shook his head, winding his arm around Chastity's shoulder, "Yeah, she's been on and on about today all day long. I'm glad it's finally here." Feeling her squeeze his waist, he nodded, "Ah…I want to introduce you to someone, H. Horatio Caine, this is…my girlfriend, Chastity."

Smiling prettily, Chastity held out her hand to the older man and smiled, "Nice to finally meet you. Tim's told me alot about you."

Taking her hand, Horatio nodded, "It's nice to meet you, Chastity. So, you're the one who's got Tim smiling nowadays. It's nice to see that."

Chuckling some, Chastity then looked up at Tim and then back to Horatio, "Yeah, well, it was about time someone swept him up and settled him down."

Running a hand through his hair, Tim laughed and shook his head, "And she's definitely done that." Glancing at his watch, he asked, "So, Cal's about ready then?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact we should all get going to the beach. Can you get everyone out there?"

Jumping up and down, Emma tugged on Tim's hand, "Can I do it, Daddy? Please?"

Laughing lightly, Chastity knelt down to Emma, "Hey Kiddo...why don't we get you into place for Ms. Calleigh."

Looking up at her dad and then to Chastity, Emma nodded, "Okay."

Tim chuckled as Chastity led Emma away, keeping his eyes on them. The family that he thought he would never have was now a reality and he couldn't be happier. Centering on Horatio, he asked, "So, nervous any? Any last doubts?"

Smiling and looking down as he placed his hands onto his hips, Horatio nodded slightly, "Slightly nervous...but no doubts. I love Calleigh and want to spend the rest of my life with her." Looking back to Tim, Horatio added, "Thank you Tim for agreeing to stand up there with me today. It means alot to me and Calleigh."

"No problem. I've been with you guys through thick and thin, why wouldn't I be there now?" Laughing he nodded, "I've got to see this through."

"I guess you do," Horatio smiled with him as everyone began to head towards the door to go out back. Taking a deep breath, he looked back up towards the stairs, "Well, I think we'd better get ourselves out there as well. Calleigh will have a field day if I see her before she comes down the asile."

"And we don't want that. Never know if she's packing or not." Following him out to the beach, he took in the scene and smirked, the two rows of seats adorned with white ribbons and wild flowers. He was taken with the ambiance and sighed, "It's really nice out here."

Nodding as he looked around, Horatio smirked, "It was Calleigh's vision. She told Harry what she wanted and well...here it is."

"She really knows what she wants and she gets it too." Coming to the edge of the aisle, he stopped and looked at their friends who were beginning to sit and smiled, "Everyone's here, it's exactly what you wanted. Well, that and Calleigh. How does it feel?"

Turning his head, Horatio took in a deep breath, "It feels great, Speed. But, I'm sure you'll be the next to take the plunge. Chastity seems like she was just what you needed."

"I'll agree on that. She's great in every way and a plus is that Emma adores her." Turning to see her behind them, he gave her a wink and a smile, "She's got me hook, line and sinker."

"That's good though. You and Emma both needed someone in your lives to be there for you both," Horatio said as he pointed towards where the priest was standing. Walking slowly, he whispered to Tim, "Speed, you do have the rings with you, right?"

Patting himself down, Tim looked to Horatio, his expression stricken, "I had them earlier today…now where did I put them?" Watching Horatio's face drop, he pulled the rings out and laughed, "Had you going for a second, didn't I?"

Raising a brow, Horatio took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly and whispering, "Watch it, Speed. Remember, you still work with Calleigh."

"You're right, I should watch my step." Coming to a stop at the priest, Tim nodded and then whispered with a smirk to Horatio, "Speak now or forever hold your peace, H."

With his own smirk, Horatio whispered back, "Want to find out if Calleigh is packing, Speed?"

"No thanks. I'd rather to live to see another birthday." After a few moments, silence descended and their attention was torn to the end of the aisle where Alexx stood. Tim hadn't even noticed that they had finally arrived and he nudged Horatio slightly, "Here we go."

Taking a deep breath as she stood at the door, Calleigh looked out to see everyone gathered down on the beach. When the music started and Emma began to walk down the asile with her flowers, Calleigh stepped out onto the patio and began to walk towards the asile's. When Alexx turned to her, she nodded and her hands clasped around the small boquet, holding it tight. As Emma reached the end, Calleigh came into everyone's view, her own eyes going to the red head waiting for her at the other end.

At the sight of her waiting at the end of the aisle, air seemed to leave his body in a rush and his heart thumped in his chest at the beauty before him. Shifting his weight, he watched as she made her way down the aisle slowly, the slight breeze caressing her long locks. A faint smile came to his lips as she came to rest beside him.

Surprising himself, he spoke, his voice but a whisper, "Hello, beautiful."

Giving him a small smile, Calleigh looked up into his blue eyes and whispered back, "Hello, Handsome."

Keeping her gaze, he took her hand and held it tightly, "Ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied confidently. "What about you?"

"More than,"he answered easily. Pulling her closer, he turned his attention to the priest as he cleared his throat and began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Horatio and Calleigh, to bear witness of their love and commitment to each other. If there is anyone present who does not see them fit to make this commitment, speak now and forever hold your peace." Pausing, the priest smiled and nodded at the silence and retained his attention to the couple, "Alright, it seems as if we're ready. Horatio, do you take Calleigh, to have and to hold, in sicknes and in health, for richer or poorer til death do you part?

Horatio nodded and answered as he turned to her, lost in her gaze, "I do."

"Excellent," the priest answered. Turning to Calleigh, he asked of her, "Calleigh, do you take Horatio to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, til death do you part?"

"I do," calleigh replied as she gazed up at Horatio, the world around them seeming to disappear.

Grasping at her hand, Horatio could feel the heat bloom within him and smiled, his emotions beginning to surface more. Blinking, he nodded and exhaled easily as his mind traveled to hours later where he would have her to himself. The smile grew and he cleared his throat lightly, shifting slightly under her hand.

Taking in their beaming smiles, the priest continued, addressing the congregation, "In an effort to symbolize their commitment, rings have become synonymous with that symbolism." Reaching out, he asked, "Rings please."

Stepping up, Tim produced the rings and then smiled at them both before stepping back. Taking the rings in hand, the priest placed them on the book, blessing them, "May this symbol remain unchanging and unbroken throughout all trials and tribulations."

Taking the rings in hand once more, he offered them, "Horatio, take this ring and repeat after me. 'I Horatio Caine, take this ring as a promise of my life to you.'"

Horatio grasped the ring and slid it on her finger easily, staring at it before looking up into her dazzling green eyes, "I, Horatio Caine take this ring as a promise of my life to you."

"And with this promise, I agree to love and cherish for as long as I live."

"And with this promise, I agree to love and cherish for as long as I live."

With a nod, he offered the remaining ring to Calleigh, "Calleigh…repeat after me, "I Calleigh Duquesne take this ring as a promise of my life to you."

Taking the ring, Calleigh then placed it at his finger and began to slip it on, a single tear falling down her cheek, "I Calleigh Duquesne take this ring as a promise of my life to you."

"And with this promise, I agree to love and cherish for as long as I live."

"And with this promise, I agree to love and cherish for as long as I live," she repeated and then gave Horatio a small smile.

With the vows taken , the priest gave a glowing smile, "And now you have promised each other your lives and love, it is with great happiness and the power vested in me through the great state of Florida that I now pronounce you man and wife. Horatio, you may kiss your bride."

Horatio smiled wildly as he brought her closer and touched his lips to hers briefly before succumbing to the desire to feel her. As the kiss deepened, he could feel her hand caress his cheek, the sensation of her touch flaming through him. At long last, he broke the kiss and smirked wickedly, whispering in her ear, "Forget everything else and let's go."

A smile formed as she moved back slightly and looked up into his eyes. Biting her lip, she nodded and whisperedd, "Let's." Taking his hand, Horatio and Calleigh began down the asile as everyone clapped and cheered them. Not stopping, they headed towards the house and she spoke softly, "Alexx has all of Cerise's things right? The extra breast milk and the formula?"

"She has everything," Horatio responded as he walked with her. They picked up the pace past everyone and smiled, "I'll call them from the car to thank them for coming."

Snickering, Calleigh glanced back at everyone seeing them slowly beginning to mingle with each other again, "You know Alexx is gonna kill us, right?"

"Yes, but it's well worth it, don't you think?" His hand drifted over her hip and then to the small of her back, leaning into her, "The thought of me and you alone makes it very worth it, Mrs. Caine."

"Mr. Caine...are you needing some release?" Calleigh asked with a knowing smile.

Caressing the material of the dress more, Horatio chuckled throatily as his hand drifted further, "What was your first guess?"

Smirking as they headed inside the house, Calleigh slipped her arm around him, "Oh, the tone of your voice is a dead give away."

"I'm not going to deny that I want to spend every waking second inside of you, it would be pointless." Reluctantly he parted from her and then shook his head, "I only need five minutes to grab our bags and then we're out the door, okay?"

"Well you'd better hurry before everyone starts coming in," Calleigh said as she looked back out towards the beach.

Matching her gaze, he smirked, "In and out, I promise. Meet me at the door,Cal. If we get caught, we'll never get away."

"Okay." Going for her purse and keys as Horatio went to get there luggage, Calleigh took in a deep breath as the sunlight of the house caught the shiny gold band he'd placed on her finger. Smiling, she sighed and then got back at it, gathering his sunglasses and shoes.

Bounding up the stairs, Horatio went into the nursery to check on last minute details, emerging with a bag and then going to their room. Snatching up the two bags, he then headed back downstairs, placing the baby's bag down. Looking toward the door, he smiled and glanced back, happy to see that no one had come up. Approaching her, he nodded, "After you, Ma'am."

Snickering some, Calleigh opened the door for them and went out, holding the storm door for him. When he passed, she closed it back and headed towards the car, "Think Alexx will get the hint with the bag being left there?"

"I think so," Horatio answered back as he disengaged the locks, "everything's packed, Alexx knows where the bottles and formula are in the kitchen- all she has to do is grab the bag." Talking about the baby bag caused Horatio to stop and then look to Calleigh as she went to the passenger's side and waited as he stood. Shaking his head, he sighed, "Calleigh…we didn't say good bye to Cerise…"

Giving him a small smile, Calleigh nodded and tilted her head, "We can, Horatio. Or, we can call Alexx later and tell Cerise over the phone. It's your choice."

Stepping away from the car, he ran his hand through his hair, feeling the ring catching on a few strands, "I've gotta see her before we go, Calleigh. It will only take a minute or two. Then we can go."

Closing her door back, Calleigh went around to him and slipped her arms around his waist, "I agree, Handsome. Come on, I'm sure Alexx will understand."

His smile came and he sighed, "I promise, I just need to see her and then we're gone." Moving slowly, he looked to see Alexx coming to the door and smiled, "I guess she figured it out."

Walking with him back up to the door, Calleigh smiled as Alexx opened the door and slipped out with Cerise, "Hey Alexx..."

"See, sweetie, I told you they were trying to slip away and forgot to say there goodbye's," Alexx said as she handed over Cerise to Horatio. Smirking, she crossed her arms over her chest, "Didn't work did it?"

"No. I just felt like something was missing," Horatio said as he looked to Cerise. Her blue eyes sparkled as she stared at him, reaching for his face. Giving her a kiss, he hugged her, "I couldn't leave without saying good bye to her."

Watching the two of them, Alexx then looked to Calleigh, "I'll be sure to thank everyone for you guys. Kyle is going to be staying here, right?"

"Yeah. And we'll have our cell's if there are any problems," Calleigh said as she reached up and cupped the back of Cerise's head.

"We'll give you a call to let you know we got there okay." Rubbing her back, Horatio looked down at Cerise, "We're not going to be gone a long time, sweetheart." Pulling her close, he closed his eyes and savored the moment, feeling her little hands grabbing at him. When he opened his eyes, he looked to Calleigh, "Want to say bye, Mom?"

Putting her hands up, Calleigh smiled brightly as Horatio handed Cerise off to her. Giving the baby a kiss on the cheek, she whispered to her, "You be good for Alexx now...just like you do when we're at work." Giving her one last hug and kiss, Calleigh then handed her to Alexx and sighed, "Uh...there's extra breast milk in the fridge, oh and I put some infant cereal in her bag also to mix in with the formula..."

"Yes, I remember when you told me earlier." Waving them away, Alexx snickered, "Go, Cerise is going to be just fine. You two enjoy yourselves."

Horatio took a step back and sighed, watching as Alexx began to turn for the house. Calling out to her, he smiled, "Thanks, Alexx! Call us if you need us."

When Alexx waved back to them, Calleigh took Horatio's hand and sighed, "Think we'll make it a week without seeing her?"

"I don't know…I'm going to make the best of it." Squeezing her hand he smiled, "Would you be upset if we cut out a day earlier?"

"No," she smiled as leaned up to him, giving him a kiss. "But, for now, let's get on the road. I want to spend some time with my husband now."

"And I'm more than ready to spend time with my wife." Returning her kiss, Horatio let her go, "Let's get going." Getting into the car, he waited for her and then started it. Grabbing her hand, he turned to her with a genuine smile, "Ready?"

Giving his hand a squeeze, Calleigh nodded, "Ready, very willing and most certainly able."

"Good, because I plan on making the best of that, as much as I can." Taking off down the road, Horatio continued to hold her hand, his thoughts already at their destination.


	24. Chapter 24

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received for our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

**_SEQUEL_**_** TO: "Legacy Of Madness"**_

* * *

The sun shone down in the beach house brightly as there car pulled up and parked. Looking out the front window at it, Calleigh took in a deep breath, happy they had finally arrived. The trip down had been filled with light chatter about the wedding and their future together. A future filled with hope, love and commitment to each other.

Opening her door, Calleigh got out, the wind whipping her hair around some. With her sandals in hand along with her purse, she went around the front of the car and took Horatio's offered hand. As they began to walk towards the steps, she smiled, "Next time I want all of us to come here, Horatio."

Gazing off into the blue Atlantic, feeling her hand in his, he nodded, "It will be fun. I think Cerise will appreciate this a bit more." Looking to her, he smiled, "But for now, I'd like to concentrate on us. Do you want something to eat? I know we didn't eat anything before we left…"

"Later. Right now, all I want is to get inside and spend some time with my new husband," Calleigh smiled as she looked up at him.

Stopping, Horatio bent to scoop her up into his arms, smiling as he kissed her generously. Parting from her, he nodded toward the door, "And I want to spend some time with my new wife."

Holding onto him around his neck, Calleigh smiled brightly as he carried her up the steps and to the door. Taking the keys from his hand, she slipped the key into the lock as he bent down some and then opened the door. Pushing it open fully, she looked back at him, "I'm all your's, Horatio...now and forever."

"That's good, cause I wasn't planning on letting you go." Carrying her into the house, he smiled as her fingers began to weave through his hair, massaging his scalp lightly. Her touch lulled him, pulling him further away from his consciousness and making him want to take her right then. Before they had even left Miami, he had already made up his mind that this night would be different.

Continuing to walk, he came upon their room and smirked, "You don't mind if we stick around in here for the night, do you?"

Leaning to him, she gave him a soft kiss and whispered against his lips, "We can stick around here all week if you want, Handsome."

"Now," he started as he took her lips slowly. Kissing her, he felt his pulse jump and he broke away briefly to speak, his eyes never leaving hers, "What do you say to me stripping this beautiful dress off of you and laying you in the bed?"

Smiling, she ran her free hand through his hair and nodded, "I think I would like that alot. I'm sure you'll enjoy the surprise under this dress."

A confused expression came over him as he arched his brow, questioning, "I thought you were…ah…without under that dress. What exactly do you have on under there?"

"You'll see," Calleigh purred as she gave him a seductive smile. "Trust me, I think you'll really enjoy it."

Setting her down, Horatio caressed her cheek before moving to her shoulder, taking the material in hand. Pulling at it as he leaned to nip her lips, his other hand went for the zipper that was on the other side of the dress, bringing it down slowly. When he parted, he let the strap on the shoulder go, watching as the material began to slip slightly. Licking his lips in anticipation, he smirked, "Can't wait to see what you have for me, Cal."

Smirking, Calleigh stood still for him and whispered, "Why don't you finish taking this dress off me then and find out for yourself, Handsome...cause then, I'm gonna take these clothes off you."

A small chuckle escaped and he pulled the other strap away from her shoulder and watched the dress drift downward, arching a brow at the only piece of material on her. Seeing the writing on the front of her pretty pair of panties, he frowned, "Calleigh…what does that say?" Stepping back, he read aloud, the silver script, "Baby on board…Calleigh…"

Smiling, she took a step towards him and placed her hand onto her still flat stomach, "Do you like your wedding, gift, Horatio? I wanted to wait 'til today to tell you."

Reaching for her stomach, Horatio stood speechless, his smile widening, "Calleigh…you're pregnant? You're…pregnant." As the words finally began to sink through, he pulled her into his arms and whispered into her ear lovingly, "I love you."

Happy with his reaction, Calleigh arms wrapped around him as she held tight to him, "I love you." Her smile grew as he pulled back some and looked down at her, "I found out last week. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I thought this would be the perfect gift for you."

"It is the perfect gift," he answered back as he stared at her. The news had taken him by surprise but he was none the less thankful. Smirking, he nodded, "So…now that you've sufficiently surprised me, didn't you say something about stripping off my clothes?"

"I did," she replied and reached up and began to unbutton his shirt. Leaning up to him, she gave him a kiss, letting her lips linger on his as her fingers moved from button to button. Slowly, she pulled back and finished with his shirt, then slipped her hands inside and slide them up to his shoulders. Pushing his shirt off them and then down his arms, she let it drop to the floor and then began work on his pants.

Horatio allowed dominance in the act of undressing him, a frantic feeling coming over him. He longed to throw her against the bed and sink into her deliberately, but it wasn't what he wanted this night to be. Hissing in pleasure, he smirked, "You're doing the job, Calleigh, but I need more."

Pushing his pants and boxers down his legs, he stepped out of them and Calleigh moved close to him, one hand going to his chest as her other went to his now hardened member. Taking him in hand, she began to stroke his cock, her hand moving slowly from the bottom of his shaft up to the tip and finding a small bead of precum. Raising a brow, she looked into his eyes, "Exactly what do you need, Horatio?"

Thrusting minutely into her hand, Horatio spoke softly, the need evident in his voice, "I need…you. Want…you." He stared into her eyes and caressed her face gently before taking her hand away from him, the absence already aching him. Gathering himself as much as he could, he took in a breath and released it slowly, "But we're going to take this slow, Calleigh. I want to make love to you."

Keeping hold of his hand, Calleigh began to step back from him, going towards the bed. When he began to follow her, a small smile formed. Reaching the bed, Calleigh got onto it and moved over some, giving him room to join her. Laying down, she whispered, "Make love to me, Horatio."

Coming to rest beside her, Horatio gazed down at her, pushing her hair away from her face. He could see the happiness there and smiled himself, chuckling lightly. As he continued to weave his fingers through her hair, he sighed, "Cerise is going to be a big sister after all." Watching her eyelashes flutter, he bent to nuzzle her gently, the sensation of her touch coursing through him.

Closing her eyes, Calleigh's hands began to move over his arm and up to his shoulder. Moaning softly, she purred, "I love you..."

Positioning himself over her, he nipped at her neck and smiled, tracing a trail to her ear and whispered huskily, "You haven't begun to know just how much I love you. But you are about to find out." Tracing her skin as his touch drifted down, he then began to kiss his way downward, both his lips and his fingers finding their goal. Her body arched into his touch and he could feel himself growing with desire and sighed, the slight murmurings of love from her lips pushing him further. He wanted to feel her need wash over him slowly as he filled and stroked her body to completion.

Biting her lip, Calleigh moaned softly under his touch, her skin flush with sexual excitement. Even with having gone slow many times before, each time seemed to always highten her senses more then the last. Running her right foot up and down the back of his calf slowly, her hands continued to move over him. Licking her lips, she slowly opened her eyes when he moved back up to her and their lips met in a slow, sensual kiss.

The kiss exploited his emotions and he frowned as if trying to hold himself back. Running his tongue over her lips, he entered her mouth and dominated her, feeling her attempts to fight back. He knew if he allowed this to grow, the tempo would rise and he would give himself over to the carnal desires. Pulling away from her, he reached down and caressed her sex, feeling her reaction.

A soft moan fell from her lips as her hips dropped and then pushed herself back up into his touch. The need to have him inside her clawed at her inner being, but knew he wanted to take this slow and easy. Looking deep into his eyes as he rubbed her through her thin panties, Calleigh whispered, "I need you, Horatio...I need you..."

Hearing the need, Horatio eased his touch and then reached for the band of the panties, inching them down slowly, the fight to keep his body in control becoming more and more difficult. It took everything that he had not to slam into her willing body, but what he wanted was a deeper connection, one he could feel down to his soul. With every inch he gained in ridding her of the wisp of material, his desires grew.

Finally getting them completely off, Horatio hovered over her and stroked himself before positioning at her entrance, his hips moving slightly. The heat of her sex enticed him, stroking the fire that was smoldering deep within him. Slipping slowly into her folds, he drew a breath and held it, controlling his movements. Releasing his breath, he began to slowly stroke her, feeling her body tensing and relaxing almost rhythmically.

Closing her eyes and arching her body up into his, Calleigh lost herself in him, the feeling of his cock inside her filling her perfectly. With each stroke he made into her welcoming body, she pushed her hips up, meeting him. Her hands grasped his biceps and her lips parted as her breathing began to increase.

Thrusting more, Horatio set a slow tempo, making sure to keep his strokes light, yet effective, feeling her body thrumming beneath him. By her actions, she wanted more, but he was standing firm in loving her slowly.

"Calleigh," he whispered as he moved through her easily, "I love you."

His light whispers were like music to her ears and she slowly opened her eyes, looking up into his. Reaching up with one hand, she cupped his cheek and whispered back, "I love you." With her other hand, she ran it down his chest, his light dusting of hair there tickling at her fingers. Bringing her hand back up, she skimmed her nails over his left nipple, it budding under her touch.

Horatio hissed at the pleasure she was affording him and smiled as he inadvertently began to pick up the pace, hovering closer to her body. The momentum plunged him deeper into her and he could hear as well as feel her admonishments, her nails trailing all over his body.

Wrapping her legs around his waist and letting her thighs fall open fully, Calleigh's moans began to grow with each thrust he made into her. Closing her eyes as her head pushed back into the pillow, she pushed her hips up in time with his thrusts, taking him a deep as she could. Crying out when he hit her spot, a small wave of pleasure ran through her, signaling to her she was close to going over the edge.

Feeling her body starting to react, Horatio slowed and flipped them completely, staying seated deeply inside of her. Catching her surprised expression, he thrust up and smirked devilishly, "I want to see your face when you cum, sweetheart." Moving deftly, Horatio placed his hand between them as he continued to thrust, seeking her taut nub. Finding it, he circled lightly, the smile widening, "Cum, Calleigh…"

Pushing back onto his cock as he thrusted up into her, Calleigh planted her hand on either side of him as she moved. With the added stimulation of his finger, she gasped and then cried out as her body gave him and her orgasm began to wash through her. Her body trembled above him as her eyes closed tight, her inner muscles contracting around his cock.

As her release took over, Horatio could feel his own building and then falling over, stiffening as he spent himself fully. His seed filled her completely and as he began to ease away from her, he exhaled heavily, his chest lifting and falling rhythmically.

Holding herself up off of him for a few moments, Calleigh then lowered herself down onto his chest. When his arms came around her, she released a pleasured sigh and then whispered, "I...I love you..."

Raking his fingers through her cascading hair, he exhaled lightly and smiled, "I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much." Pulling her closer, he laughed and nuzzled her, "Now that I did what I wanted to do…what do you suggest we do now?"

Smirking some, she shrugged her shoulders, "Oh, I don't know. There is always repeat performances...or encore's you know."

"I like the idea of that," Horatio answered, trailing his fingertips down the soft skin of her back, smiling lightly. Clearing his throat, he added, "Who knows, role reversals might be called for. What do you think?"

"I think I like the sound of that. Oh, and remember our one bag...the one with the toys for us," she said with a knowing smile.

"Ah, yes, the bag. I'll make sure to bring it along." Lifting up, he felt her slip away and sighed, turning to her, "I'm going to the kitchen do you need anything?"

"A glass of ice water would be good," she replied as she laid on her back, looking up at him. Running her fingertips over her torso, Calleigh purred, "Don't take to long, Handsome."

Eyeing her ravenously, he nodded, "Rabid dogs couldn't keep me away from you. You're stuck with me for the rest of our lives."

Smiling brightly, Calleigh sat up and moved closer to him, "Good, 'cause I want to be stuck with you for the rest of my life."

Taking her into his arms, he gazed at her and nodded, thankful for her presence in his life. She'd been there through his darkest, most broken times and now that he was complete again, he felt as if he could give her the world, and would.

The End


End file.
